Identity Crisis
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: After fourth year Harry is kidnapped by familiar faces, friend or foe? Harry is faced with serious questions about his family and his life.child abuse, evil dumbledore, slash, eventually snarry HP/SS, HG/PW,
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had woken in the middle of the night from a horrible dream, it was the summer after their fourth year and after watching Cedric come back from the graveyard dead, she had been troubled with her dreams. She tiptoed down to the kitchen to get some milk to settle her but she didn't have to worry about waking her parents for she found them awake in the kitchen. She didn't make herself known for she heard a familiar voice in the room with them.

"Jean and Michael we have appreciated you watching over the brat for years. The time is coming though." Albus Dumbledore spoke.

Her mother laughed. "You have made it worth while to raise that know it all as our own flesh and blood all these years. We'll miss the check every month."

Albus smiled. "You will get a nice lump sum to thank you for all of your support these years. There aren't many squibs willing to do this kind of thing."

"And you will really send us off to Australia or the US and help set us up with a new life?" Michael asked.

Albus nodded. "When her true identity comes out your lives would definitely be in danger. We will send you away to make sure your lives are safe."

Hermione's heart was beating faster then she could have ever imagined. They were talking about her. The Grangers weren't her parents? They were squibs? The headmaster had been paying them to take care of her? Who was she?

Albus was standing now. "The Dark Lord is rising again and his little Death Eaters have made an appearance. It won't be long till her parents are free once again."

Jean smirked. "How do you even know they will know who she is? I thought the parents were told she was dead when she was born. Aren't they your double spies?"

Albus sneered. "They really thought I was helping them get away from Voldemort. Had no idea that I was just using them and Tom to bring down the Dark Lord."

Michael stood up next to his wife. "So is it just our spawn or the other children you had placed, who you're going to fetch and use against the death eaters?"

Hermione couldn't believe this. The headmaster had been using Riddle to bring down the ministry. She wasn't the only child who had been taken from its real parents? And she was the daughter of by the sounds of it, death eaters of some kind. This was too much.

"I hadn't wanted to so soon but my little pawn has slipped through my fingers. I have been notified Harry has been taken from his relatives." Albus explained.

"You allowed your top little weapon and golden boy to escape? I thought you had him under guard with those abusive relatives you left him to." Michael asked

"One of my own guards obviously betrayed me. I am not sure which member of my order but I will find out and soon enough." Albus smirked.

"You don't think they found out that the blood wards are crap? I mean if Harry isn't Lily's son, that woman couldn't protect him." Jean reminded Albus.

Hermione's heart was clenching. Every moment she stood there the news was getting worse and worse. Harry had been left with abusive relatives because he was thought safer with them because of blood wards. The truth was that Harry wasn't even their relative, wasn't Lily's son at all? She wondered who his true parents were. She hoped it was either Remus or Sirius who had come to his rescue and got him to safety.

Hermione was about to head up stairs and contact the Weasleys when she heard something that stopped her. "And those red heads are keeping an eye on Harry's godfathers to make sure they don't have him?"

Hermione's heart was pounding when Albus spoke. "Yes. Harry the little fool thinks of them as family. Only Percy has realized what they're doing."

"Well I'm sure when the twins find out what they're so called parents have done to them, they won't help you either." Michael pointed out.

"The twin's real parents are dead and there is no reason for the truth to come out about them." Albus quieted their concerns.

Hermione had heard enough. She, Harry and the twins were all part of some horrible plan that had taken them from their true parents. If she was the daughter of death eaters, she wondered about Harry and the twins. She had no idea what she was going to do. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed an owl sitting on her window sill.

"Hedwig? Harry sent you to me did he girl?" Hermione asked.

She noticed the owl had no note but she went to her desk and wrote a letter explaining all she knew. "Hedwig can you take this to Harry for me and quickly please."

Hedwig hooted and took off through the window with the note. Hermione just hoped that what ever Albus and her so called parents down stairs were talking about, that Harry and who ever had rescued him from his relatives, would be able to help her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up scared and confused. He had been asleep at his relative's house when he had heard someone come into his room but before he could react he had been hit by a stunner and knocked out. With the wards and guards he had always thought he was safe. He found his glasses and he realized he was in a very cozy looking bed chamber but he had no idea where he was.

The door opened and to his shock two people he never expected, came walking into the room. "Snape and Moody? Where have you taken me?"

Snape came over to him. "Harry, we realized after this past school year that your life was in danger. We're sorry for stunning you but we needed to get you to safety."

Harry looked anxiously back and forth between his most hated professor and Moody who he had never met the real one. His heart was racing and he had no idea if he was supposed to believe these men or not. Had they brought him to the dark lord?

Sensing his thoughts Moody smiled. "You need a familiar face you trust don't you? Come with us and I assure you we will put you at ease."

Snape noticed Harry wasn't moving from the bed and he saw Harry looking for his wand. He handed it to Harry and went to the door. "Come in please."

Harry saw a familiar set of red hair come into the room but it was definitely not a Weasley he had been expecting or hoping for. In all of his years of knowing Percy he had never been overly fond of the kid but at least he was a far more friendly face then the other two.

Percy came to him as the other two left. "You can trust them Harry. Your life is in danger and they have brought you here to save your life."

Harry took the robe he was handed. "How? I mean I don't get this Percy. What is going on here and why have I been brought? For that matter where am I?"

Percy sighed. "You are in one of the Malfoy houses in Bulgaria. This is one of the reasons I had a falling out with my family. I knew the truth about this."

Harry had known in the last few months of the previous school year that Percy and his family had spoken less and less and Ron had told him Percy was considering moving out of the Burrow. He had thought it was a simple fight that parents and their children often had. He was growing more and more confused.

"I don't get this, a Malfoy house? Why am I here?" Harry asked.

Percy motioned for him to stand and follow him. "I promise you will find out soon enough. The others will explain to you Harry. Please just keep an open mind."

Harry followed him through the home. "Are my godfather or Remus here?"

Percy shook his head. "They were both under constant surveillance but you can trust that they are on your side Harry. They sent us to rescue you when we did."

Percy passed him something as a sign that what he said was true. Harry recognized it as a set of charms, one a wolf and the other a dog. He knew the marauders had created them as he wore his father's stag around his neck. He knew the marauders were either dead or working with these people, if Percy had their charms.

Harry took the charms and placed them both on the chain about his neck with his own. "I will trust you because of these. I assume I'd have heard if they died."

Percy nodded. "I promise you they're both very much alive but right now they just can't be here with you. They send their love to the cub."

They had finally come into a room on the main floor of the manor and Harry looked around in shock at the mixture of people who stood there and he wondered if he had been lead to his death. There was a few friendly faces including Neville and his grandmother and Luna and her dad, and Professor Flitwick to his surprise, but there were also the Malfoys and Snape, Moody who he wasn't sure about. There were others including Viktor Krum.

He kept his wand drawn and looked at Percy. "I thought I could trust you and you delivered me to a group of death eaters."

Snape looked at Harry. "You know you'd have been dead if we had wanted you dead, already. No one hear means you any harm. Especially not your parents."

Harry looked around confused. Were these people trying to trick him into believing that he was safe by telling him that his parents who had been dead since he was fifteen months old, were still alive? He wouldn't fall for that.

Harry shook his head. "If my parents are still alive, then prove it to me. Show me my parents."

Two people he had never expected stepped forward. "We are."

Harry looked at the people and the shock from their words and from everything that had happened since he was stunned was too much for him and Harry fainted and would have hit the ground if Percy had not grabbed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Lucius were sitting among the others waiting to find out that Harry had woken up. They had a lot to try and explain to the young man and had really no idea how to explain to him or make him understand any of this.

Lucius looked up at his old friend. "Do you really think he will understand any of this? He has trusted Dumbledore for too many years and believes himself a Potter."

Severus sighed. "It will be hard to convince Harry and his friends like Hermione and the twins, that they're not who they believe they are. But we'll get him to."

Luna had come over. "You know having Neville and I and a few other familiar faces will help around here. I just wish we could have got Sirius and Remus for him."

Lucius sighed. "They sent us something to help convince Harry to trust us. They are just under the constant eye of Albus right now. We couldn't bring them here."

Their attention though was soon drawn to the window where to their surprised Hedwig was perched and they realized the owl had a letter attached to him. They had set the bird free when they had shrunk Harry's trunk and other items when they rescued him.

Luna went over to the bird and took the letter and read it. "It came from Hermione. She found out the truth about her parents. She is in danger and asking for aid."

Severus took the letter. "The headmaster knows we have Harry and Hermione and the other children he has placed will all soon be in danger as well."

Percy was with them. "The twins? I mean I know that their parents are dead but could they still be at risk as well?"

Severus nodded and knew they had to send someone to London to rescue Hermione and those they could get their hands on, before Albus used them as pawns. He would have the twins brought as well for if they rescued everyone else, the twins would be all the headmaster had left to bargain with.

He turned to Minerva and Tonks. "You two are still trusted by Albus. You can get in and out. Get all you can retrieve. Sirius and Remus will help if needed."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up and for a moment he thought it had all been a horrible dream but sure enough he was back in the same library as he had been before and Percy was next to him on the couch but at least Luna was next to him as well, holding his hand.

He turned his attention to Luna. "Why are you here Luna? Why are you with these Death Eaters? You're one of my best friends; I thought I could trust you."

Luna kissed his cheek. "You know you can. As you know you can trust your godfathers who sent those charms around your neck. And even Percy beside you."

He looked up at the couple who claimed to be his parents. "How? I mean Draco is my age but a month older then me? How can I possibly be your son?"

Narcissa knelt in front of him. "Harry, you weren't born on July 31st, your real birthday is June 22nd. You and Draco are twins. You're three minutes younger."

Harry was shocked. "Draco is my twin brother? I am a month older then I thought? I don't get this. I don't understand."

Lucius tried gently to explain. He and Narcissa had wanted out as Death Eaters. There had been a number of Death Eaters who had wanted out. Narcissa's sister and husband had got out almost a year before though they had lost their own daughter, or so they had been told. Albus had agreed to help them. Narcissa had given birth to twin sons Draco and Lucius. Baby Lucius had been kidnapped from his crib by what they were told were Death Eaters and they believed he had died. Narcissa and Luke had agreed to remain spies, in hopes they might find out what happened to their second son.

Harry could for some reason believe them as he looked into their eyes. "Lucius?"

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius Sirius Malfoy. It was the name I gave you when you were born. My sister laughed as usually it was the first born who was named for his dad."

Harry looked between them. "Lily and James? Did they know that I was kidnapped? Did they know that I was taken from you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No. They had lost their own baby recently and from what Sirius told me, Albus told them you were an orphan of the war. There were so many back then. Lily and James were good people and we know they'd never have kept you from us if they had known. We are so grateful Lily died for you."

Harry was still so confused. "But why take me from you? And why lie about my birthday? I don't get any of this?"

It was Snape who spoke up. "The prophecy Harry. It had already come out. The child was Neville but Dumbledore wanted to trick Riddle into false security."

Harry understood. "He sent Riddle after me thinking I'd die and Voldemort would think he was safe, while Neville was raised to be strong and be his weapon."

Lucius explained what they knew. Harry and several other Death Eater children had been taken from their parents, some believed to be dead and others kidnapped. The Death Eaters realized that too many who had come over to Dumbledore had lost their children. They had thought at first that Voldemort had found out and had been attacking their families but the truth started to arise. This group had been founded with time as the truth came out about Albus. He was using Riddle to bring down the ministry and gain power. Members of both the Order and the Death Eaters had joined together to try and bring down his group.

Narcissa took his hand. "Sirius was the one who found out the truth about you Harry. He is my cousin and we have always been so close to each other all these years."

Lucius nodded. "Sirius was a member of this group before your parent's died. He helped us come to Albus. He blamed himself for our son's disappearance."

Harry actually found comfort in that. "He knows I'm not James' son and he still loves me? And Remus?"

"They both know and they both love you. Sirius is your godfather twice over. He was named Baby Luke's godfather before he disappeared." Lucius told him.

"It was the reason he knew eventually that you were our son. There was a blood bond done when he was named your godfather, both times." Narcissa explained.

Sirius had found out shortly before James and Lily had died and had not been able to get to his cousin before he had gone after Peter but he had sent word that their son was alive and that he was Harry Potter. Lucius had been doing everything he could to protect Harry including sending Dobby to watch over his son. Lucius and Narcissa had wanted to claim him for years but they had believed him safer where he was, until now. They had never stopped loving their younger son.

Harry looked around. "Where is my brother? Does he even know I am his twin?"

Lucius smiled. "He does but only recently. He always knew he had a missing twin but we thought it safer this way. Draco will be joining us soon enough."

"There are a few other members of our group but they are currently out trying to bring in the other few children like you Harry." Neville spoke up.

They were an odd group. Minerva and Flitwick had learned at school of their bosses issues as had other members of the order. Xeno's contacts with his newspaper had led him to learn the truth and Neville's grandfather had told his wife before his death, as he had once been an ally. Harry was shocked to hear that the Weasleys had played a knowing part in this, and that to differing extents, their children knew as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had quietly as she could pack up her trunk with everything she wanted to take with her and had no idea when help would come but just after breakfast she was back in her rooms trying to pretend nothing was at odds when there was a pop in her room.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked with her wand raised.

The woman shook her head. "Put the wand down Hermione. I am not with the headmaster. You sent word to Harry you needed aid and I'm here to save you."

Hermione was shocked. "You know the truth? You know who my real parents are?"

Minerva shrunk Hermione's trunk and handed her the cat basket with Crookshanks. "I do. And your parents and Harry are waiting for you quite anxiously. Come."

Hermione watched as the professor pocketed her trunk and she took the woman's arm and they apparated but she was surprised to find that they were standing in what looked like some Gothic library. She looked around and she noticed the Malfoy Crest but even if she didn't recognize it, Draco came in.

"Minerva, mum told me to be ready. Is it true? You guys have really got my brother?" Draco asked.

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Luke is with your parents in Bulgaria as we speak. As soon as Sirius and Remus arrive with the others, we'll get you to your brother."

Hermione looked at Draco. "Brother? I always thought that you were an only child."

Draco smirked at her. "And I always thought that you were a muggle born but it turns out we're related to each other. I guess we were all wrong about things."

Hermione gaped at him when he told her that they were related but Remus and Sirius appeared in the doorway as well as Tonks and she gaped when she saw the four people who were standing behind them.

"Fred and George? Dean and Hannah? I don't get any of this." Hermione stated.

Remus looked at her. "Don't worry Hermione. Now that we have rescued all of you, we're taking you back home to your families. Some to your parents at least."

Fred shrugged. "No idea what is going on either but when mom tried to stun us when we tried to leave, we knew something was going on."

Minerva motioned then all to come over. "When we get to Bulgaria you guys will all have answers I promise, but for now we need to get going before we're caught."

They all put their hand as best as they could on a large serving platter which they realized was some kind of portkey and they were transported to the grounds of some huge manor where they were ushered inside of. Hermione gaped when she saw those gathered there and was worried until she saw Harry, that it was still a trap.

Harry stood and came towards them but to her surprise it was Draco who he had gone for. "Draco?"

Draco pulled him into a hug. "Hey little brother. I'm glad it's finally safe enough for me to call you that. It's been so hard to not tell you the truth since I learned."

Hermione gaped at them but it was her turn and the other four to be surprised as well. Percy had come over for the twins. "I'm glad the two of you are safe."

George hugged his big brother. "Our parents attacked us when we tried to leave. Can you please explain what's happening? You seem suddenly the sensible brother."

Percy nodded. "I love you guys like brothers but you're not. You're my cousins. You are the sons of Gideon Prewett and his wife Sarah."

Hermione listened in surprise to find that Gideon and Fabian had both been married which had never been known before this, and that Gideon had learned of the plot of the headmaster to over throw the ministry and he and his twin had been sent into a trap. Molly had been given Gideon's twins to raise as her own, having been told her twin was a Death Eater and his children if they were taken in by the Dark Lord, would become such.

Fred was amazed. "I know everyone told us we were like our Uncles, but you're telling us that we are Uncle Gideon's sons? This is too unreal."

George shook his head. "It makes some sense though. I mean ever notice there aren't any photos of us with mum or dad until we're nearly two years old?"

Percy nodded. "I knew you were adopted because you were two when you came to us, but I never knew the truth until recently, or I would have told you sooner. And Hannah is it? You're actually a cousin too."

Percy explained that Fabian and his wife had welcomed a daughter only days before the twins and their wives who were members of the order, had been killed. Hannah, like Harry, had been adopted by a couple who had not known the truth about their daughter's parentage or what had happened.

That left Dean and Hermione standing there. Hermione realized. "We're both muggle born? Did you find out?"

Dean nodded. "The headmaster showed up this morning and I stumbled across the truth that my so called parents have been lying to me all of these years."

Minerva turned to him. "Unfortunately Mr Thomas your birth parents were killed in a Death Eater raid. But your mother was Catherine Zaibini's sister."

Dean paled. "You're telling me that I lost the people I thought were my parents only to find out my birth parents are dead, and were Death Eaters?'

Carlos Zaibini came forward. "I know it is a shock but they were a member of our group. And I know we're not your parents but Catherine and I are family and would like to offer you a home and safety. Your cousin Blaise will be here soon."

Hermione watched Dean with his Aunt and Uncle. "Okay is someone going to tell me who I am already? Am I an orphan too?"

She almost fainted as Harry had when Rodolphus Lestrange stood. "No. You're my daughter. I wish Bella was here with me to see you finally, our beautiful Cassidy."

Hermione stared in shock at him. "I am yours? I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange? This is impossible."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Bella thought her baby was still born. It wasn't until her sister learned Harry was alive, that we realized we had been lied to. Your ours."

Hermione had no idea how to react to the news that she was as she was informed, Cassidy Anne Lestrange by birth but she found herself collected into the arms of her new found father and some how it felt right. She realized as he hugged her, this meant that she and Harry were cousins as well as Draco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been lead into another room by the Malfoys and by Sirius and Remus. They knew he was being over whelmed by the arrival of his friends and all of the news, and they all knew the six kids would need time to adjust. For Hermione and Harry it would be a bigger change as they had parents alive to claim them.

Harry looked at Sirius. "They told me that James and Lily never knew but I want you to confirm that. Please tell me."

Sirius held him. "I swear that James and Lily never knew. Your adoptive mother would never have kept a baby from his parents. Lily was an amazing woman."

Remus nodded. "James and Lily had lost their own son and they wanted a baby to raise so bad. When Albus brought you to them, they thought it was fate."

Narcissa came over to him. "I know this is a shock Harry. We don't expect you to suddenly call us mom and dad but we love you. We never stopped missing you."

Lucius nodded. "I know Dobby went over board with the bludger but we were trying to protect our son. We have wanted to claim you and bring you home so bad."

Harry looked between them. "I have wanted a family as long as I can remember. And it will take time to feel like your son, but I want too. I want my mom and dad."

Lucius tugged him into his arms. Harry had never thought he'd ever be able to be in the same room with the man without wanting to hex him and he had learned now he was the man's son and his namesake.

Draco came over to them. "What am I, chopped liver? Or did you have intentions of remaining an only child?"

Harry laughed and pulled his brother into a hug. "You know that I think I can get used to a brother quicker then my new parents. Though you need to cut out mud blood from your vocab."

Draco smiled. "You know it was because our parents are spies and I have had to keep up an appearance. Besides Hermione is no mud blood. She is our cousin."

Harry did the family tree in his head and smiled. "She is, isn't she? And Siri, you're not only my godfather but you and Tonks are cousins or something?"

Sirius nodded. "We are. And Percy and the twins as well though more distantly. The Prewetts and the Weasleys are both related And Hannah for that matter."

Narcissa took her turn hugging her son. "Luke, I understand it will take time. We'll give you it, but I'm so happy to have my baby home."

Harry rested his head against her heart. "Luke?"

She smiled down at him. "I called you Luke when you were a baby, since your dad was Lucius. I'm sorry if you're not ready for it. I'll call you Harry..."

He cut her off. "It will take some time to get used to the new name but you can call me Luke if you want to. It is my name after all. My mum can call me it."

Harry had no idea how long it would take for him to think of Narcissa and Lucius as his parents or himself as Luke instead of Harry but he was willing to give it a try. He had wanted for so many years to have his parents and though this wasn't how he had imagined it, he had what he had wanted. He had his parents and a twin brother he never knew existed, as well as Hermione as a cousin. He just wondered how everyone else was taking their reunions.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was standing there with Rodolphus. Her dad she reminded herself. This was a shock. She could not make sense of that or the fact that she seemed to feel some kind of bond with him. The second shock came when a second group arrived at the manor, among them Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix came over and shared a look with her husband and he nodded. The woman turned to Hermione. "Cassey? My beautiful little Cassey?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I am told that is the name you gave me. Though it'll take time to get used to hearing it."

Bellatrix pulled her into a hug. "I have never stopped praying you were alive. I never stopped hoping I'd hold you in my arms. My sweet little baby girl."

Hermione remembered seeing pictures of this woman and hearing the stories of how she had tortured the Longbottoms but like Rodolphus, she could not seem to pull away from the warm embrace. Some how this felt more real then any hug from the people she thought her parents her entire life.

She reluctantly pulled away and looked at her mother. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean after what you did to the Longbottoms..."

Rodolphus cut her off. "Hermione, we were betrayed. Albus set us up for he knew we were suspicious about baby Luc. We were never there that night."

It was Neville's Gran who confirmed that. "The only Lestrange who was there was Rabastan. I know and accept these two had no place in their attack."

Hermione felt a huge weight lifted off her chest for the thought that she had learned her birth parents had tortured people, had been too much. She knew they had been Death Eaters at some point but she also knew from what Rodolphus had said; they had made amends where they could for their past crimes.

Bella held her at arm's length. "I know there are mistakes we sill need to make up for my sweet, but I swear we are trying. We've been fighting evil for years now."

Rodolphus nodded. "Your mother and I were going straight ever before we decided to have children but we thought you'd be the final step."

Hermione let her mother lead her to the couch. "What happened? I mean how did I end up being raised by muggles?"

Her parents tried to explain as best as they had figured out. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were first among the Death Eaters who had tried to go spy. Unlike the Malfoys and Severus who had been forced into it, they both admitted they had been willing at first but as they saw how more perverse and deadly the Dark Lord had become, they had tried to get out. They had been spies for some time and Rodolphus was on patrol when Bella had gone into labour. She has passed out and the healer had informed her that her daughter had been still born. Bellatrix learned later that the healer had been on the pay roll of Albus and after Luke disappeared, they had started trying to find out and had been arrested before they could.

Bella handed her something. "Your father bought this for you when we found out we were having a little girl. I have kept it, hoping one day to give it to my angel."

Hermione looked at the beautiful pendent on a chain. It was a star within a hoop. "This is so beautiful."

Rodolphus came over. "Would you let me put it on you Cassey? I mean Hermione."

Hermione looked at her dad. "It will take time to get used to the news but you can call me Cassey. I am your daughter after all. And yes, I'd like to wear it."

Rodolphus helped to clasp the necklace around her neck and when it settled down against her chest, the pendent seemed to warm. Some how it felt right, just as being hugged by these two seemed right and even being called Cassey seemed right.

"I knew your mother had wanted to continue the Black tradition of star names but when my mother died she agreed to name you for her, so I bought the pendent." Her dad explained.

Hermione smiled. "My grandmother's name was Cassidy?"

Rodolphus nodded. "Cassidy Anne Rosier-Lestrange. She was a wonderful woman. She was the one who convinced me and Bella to try and become spies. She would have loved you dearly."

Hermione had never had much family for her adoptive parents were both only children and their parents were dead. She now had the Black family as relatives as well as these new parents and she suddenly found herself wanting to know more about both sides of her lineage.

She looked at her mother. "And your parents?"

Bella looked a bit surprised. "You would really like to hear about our families?"

Hermione nodded. "If I am going to be Cassey Lestrange, I want to know who that is. I want to know where I come from, about my family."

Rodolphus reached and squeezed his wife's hand. They both knew this was not going to be easy to convince Hermione to love them and be their daughter, but they had waited too long to give up on her now. Telling her about their families seemed like a good start. Of course much of Bella's family was already there, and the only family Hermione would get to know as the living Lestrange's were loyal to the Dark Lord, save for her and Rodolphus. Andromeda was the only missing member.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella had been accompanied by Catherine Zaibini and her son Blaise who had been informed of their nephew/cousin's rescue. Catherine and Carlos had never been members of the Death Eaters but Catherine's sister and her husband had been but like the Lestrange's became spies. Caroline Avery-Yarrow and her husband Peter Yarrow had died when their son Dean was days old.

Catherine came over to her husband and Dean. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. You have my sister's eyes."

Dean looked at her. "I assume you're my Aunt Catherine? Your husband has been telling me a bit about your sister and her husband."

Catherine pulled him into a hug. Caroline had been her twin sister and she had always felt guilty that she had not been a better sister. She blamed herself for being so madly in love with Carlos that she had not seen the trouble her sister was getting into before it was too late. She had helped her sister and her husband become spies.

Blaise looked at Dean. "We have never had a chance to really talk since we're in different houses but I hear you're an artist too."

Dean nodded. "I have always loved to paint. I had two real passions growing up, painting and football."

Blaise smiled. " I have no idea what football is but I'm sure you could tell me. I always loved drawing though. Mum and dad got me art lessons in Italy."

The Zaibinis has spent much of Blaise's younger years living in Italy for after her sister had been killed Catherine had feared for her husband and her son's lives and had wanted Blaise raised away from the war. They had only returned from Italy a year before Blaise had started at Hogwarts as they wanted him there. Catherine's own cousin was a well known Death eater as well as other members of her family and when her sister and brother in law were killed, she knew many would suspect them.

Dean looked over at Hannah who had been looking uncomfortable as she watched the twins and Percy talk. "Aunt Catherine, can I introduce you to someone?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. "You know I am happy to meet any of your friends."

Dean led Hannah over. They had been dating for a few months. "This is my girlfriend, Hannah Abbot. Well we learned she is actually Hannah Prewett."

Hannah smiled and shook their hands. " I don't know if Hannah is my proper first name but I know my adoptive parents were not part of the scheme and I'd honour their name choice."

Catherine smiled and nodded. She had no idea what name had been chosen by her own sister for Dean as he was taken just before Caroline and her husband had been killed and she had not spoken to Caroline since before the baby was born. She told Dean he was welcome to continue as a Thomas or be a Yarrow or Avery. She just hoped she could make up for the problems with her sister, by offering her nephew a home and a family.

Dean nodded. "My entire life had been turned up side down by my adoptive parents. I'd like to know you guys, Blaise has always seemed like a good guy."

Hannah looked over at Percy and the twins. "Maybe you'd meet them too. It seems they're my family, since you introduced me to yours. I think Harry is too."

Percy had over heard that as he and the twins approached. "That he is. The Prewetts are related to the Black family. You're distant cousins of some sort."

Fred looked at the door where Harry had disappeared off. "How do you think it is going in there? I mean Harry just learned he was a Malfoy. Has to be a shock."

Blaise shrugged. "I know Draco had lost a twin and he had been desperate to find his brother for years. I think the Malfoys will show him he belongs with them."

George and Fred knew how much Harry had always wanted family. They had believed their parents had been treating Harry as a son but after learning of their secrets and the way their own fake mother attacked them, they weren't sure any of their brothers had been in on this either. They were glad Harry had his own family, his real parents and a brother, as well as his godfathers who he loved dearly.

Catherine smiled. "You might need to stop calling him Harry. Lucius and Narcissa's younger son was named Lucius Sirius Malfoy. Luke for short."

Fred smiled. "Now that is going to be hard to get used to. One thing to call Harry a Malfoy but to call him Lucius as well. But if he's happy, we'll be happy for him."

Fred and George were Prewetts and Hannah as well, and Dean was a Yarrow, and Hermione was a Lestrange though like Harry she had a new name as well, Cassey from what they had over heard. They all had a huge adjustment to make but some how something was telling them all, that this was right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius. Lucius Sirius Malfoy. Luke. The names kept running through his head. They seemed so unreal at one moment and the next they seemed right. He found comfort in knowing that the people he thought his parents, had not been knowingly involved in keeping him from his true parents.

Narcissa looked at him. "Luke, are you sure you're okay? I know this is over whelming and we don't want to rush you."

Harry looked up at her and then at his dad, brother and godfathers. "You're right it is a lot. I mean I've gone from orphaned half blood to.."

"A pureblood with a large extended family, two parents who adore you and a brother older then you by three minutes." Remus completed for him.

When Harry nodded Lucius came to him. "Why don't I have an elf show you to your room here or you could take a walk? You know we want you to be at ease."

It seemed strange to realize he had a room here at the manor and likely back at the one in the UK as well. He wondered if there were photos of him from when he was a baby or if he had been too young when he was taken. He wanted to ask but right now he was just over whelmed by this all.

Narcissa smiled and hugged him. "Your dad is right Luke. I am having an elf change your sheets and such on your bed. Why don't you go for a walk for a bit?"

Harry hugged her and headed out through the nearest doors into the garden, desperate for some air. He had such a horrible mix of emotions and feelings, and thoughts right now and he felt this mix between wanting to scream and wanting to cry, and wanting to shout in joy.

He did a combination of both as he screamed before collapsing onto a fountain base in tears. "Who am I? I don't even know who I am any more."

"Harry." He heard someone from behind and turned around to see Severus standing behind him.

"Haven't you heard that my name is Lucius? I would have thought my parents would have told you." Harry corrected him.

Severus sat down. "Harry, I understand your confusion and pain right now. And I know how hard of an adjustment this will be. It will take time for you to get used to that new family and your new name."

Harry had never believed he would have a civil conversation or be able to look to his hated potions professor for some kind of comfort but for some reason for the first time since he woke up from fainting, he felt at ease around someone.

Harry looked at the man. "I know they love me. I understand how much they were hurt when I was kidnapped but I can't suddenly go from being Harry to Luke."

Severus stopped him. "They understand. They have known who you were for years Harry and watched you. They will be patient. They'll call you Harry if you need."

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean it will take time but I am Luke to them, I'm their son. My mother deserves the right to call me that. I won't stop her."

Severus smiled. "It means a lot to her and it does to Lucius as well. Just be patient with them. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to talk as well."

Harry stared at him. "I'm not sure why I feel so comfortable talking with you suddenly."

Severus laughed and he had to admit as well that it seemed so easy for the two of them to talk but he realized that once he was able to look at Harry now as the son of his best friend and not a bitter rival of his.

"I think you know with me you don't have to try and be something or someone else. You're Harry to me, not Luke." Severus tried.

Harry nodded. "You've never expected much from me, and that always bothered me but suddenly it is a comfort. I don't need to try and be something for you."

Harry realized as they sat there that with the twins or with Luna and Neville or Hermione they'd expect their best friend, and with the Malfoys as much as they would deny it, they were desperate for him to embrace them as family. Severus had always expected the worst from him and Harry didn't need to be anything for him.

Severus with a gentleness Harry never seen from the man reached and wiped away his tears. "Just give it time. You're here with them now. Just let them know you."

Harry nodded. "And I can come talk to you if I need someone? I mean I have my godfather and friends but if I need someone..."

Severus nodded and they sat there together in silence for a time. Harry noticed that Severus didn't let go of the hand that he was holding. Harry had never been in a room with the man without getting into some kind of argument and some how they had managed a civil conversation. Maybe Harry was actually a Malfoy after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius watched as his wife was sitting curled up before the fire in their private sitting room. She was looking through the photo album of their sons when they were babies. He knew she had not gone past the first three pages. They were the only pages with Luke in them.

Lucius sat down on the hearth. "We will have more photos of him soon, I promise."

Narcissa looked up. "We missed so much of his life. I mean we have watched him but not being able to tuck him in, not being able to hold him or comfort him."

Lucius dried her tears. "I know. I wish we could go back and make sure that nursery had been warded better or we had them in our room. I wish so many things."

Narcissa traced a photo of the twins moments after they were born. "Is he even going to want us? I mean he is near grown. He doesn't need us. Is it too late for us?"

Her husband's response was cut off from a voice from the door. "No, mum."

Narcissa looked up at the door and saw that Harry was standing in the doorway and had tears streaming down his cheeks as well. He looked like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to come in so Lucius motioned for his son to enter.

Lucius drew his son down next to him. "You know you're always welcome in our rooms Luke. Your brother knows it and I want you too as well."

Harry looked at the album. "I was wondering if there were any pictures of me when I was born, or if maybe I was too young when I was taken."

Narcissa handed him the book. "We took pictures of you from the moment you were born Luke. We have one of you by our bed side table in every house."

Harry looked for the first time at a photograph he realized was he cradled in Lucius' arms and he could see the love in his dad's eyes when he looked down on his younger son. Draco was also in the picture in Narcissa's arms. The only way he knew he was in his dad's arms was the monogram on the blankets.

Harry traced the picture. "You guys look so happy."

Lucius kissed his son's head. "How could we be anything but happy when we had our two beautiful little precious gifts in our arms? That is our first family photo."

Harry went further then his mother had gone and saw the pages upon pages of Draco by himself. He had no pictures of himself growing up. His Aunt and Uncle would never have wasted film on him and there were only a few photos of him as a baby that survived the attack on his parent's house.

Narcissa took his hand. "We will add more. We will have a family photo taken soon with our whole family together Luke."

Luke's eyes were still full of tears but they were tears for a new reason. "I would like that. I wanted to know if you had pictures and Severus told me to ask."

Lucius laughed as he knew that his best friend was all too aware that he and Narcissa had countless photos of their younger son. They may have had him only for a week before he was kidnapped but like any proud parents, they had taken rolls of film.

Harry looked at a picture of him with Sirius. "I almost forgot he was my godfather as Luke. I never got why he didn't know I was the same baby."

Lucius pointed at a close up picture. "You were identical twins with Draco. You would look like Draco today if they hadn't blood adopted you Luke."

Narcissa nodded. "Lily and James wanted you to be their own and the protection and love of their name. They gave you a potion to look like James."

Harry had wondered, considering the fact that he looked like James, and he should have known that would have been what happened. Some how he was still surprised learning that he and Draco were identical twins. Twins was one thing but to realize that looking at Draco should be like looking in a mirror, was a surprise to him now.

Lucius seemed to notice the look. "If you wanted one day we could have it reversed. Only if you want. Being our son is definitely I know a shock enough for you."

He looked at a recent photo of his brother. "I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to change my appearance as well as my name. I love you guys and Draco but..."

Narcissa stopped him. "Like your dad said, we won't pressure you into anything Luke. It would be hard for anyone to not recognize themselves any more."

Harry hugged them and wondered if he would ever be ready or if he would ever think of himself as Luke in his own mind and not as Harry. He wanted so bad to be their son and to love them as much as they loved him but he couldn't force it. It would take time and he hoped they could continue to be so patient with him.

Lucius noticed how tired he was. "Your bedroom is right through that door Luke. We can talk about this in the morning. I can see how much you need sleep."

Harry bent down and kissed both their cheeks. "Goodnight then."

Harry slipped into the bedroom which he was surprised to find in Gryffindor colors and his things which they managed to save, around the room. As he slipped into bed he didn't see his parents in the door but as he drifted off they came in. Narcissa tucked him in better and they both kissed him.

Narcissa looked down at him as Lucius held her. "I know he is too old to tuck in but I have missed too many years with my son."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was pissed. He had no idea how Harry and the kids had been taken from their homes. There were no signs of where they had been taken or by whom. He knew the Malfoys knew about Harry but the other kids, Hermione, Dean and Hannah? He was pacing in Grimmauld with the Weasleys trying to calm him but to no avail.

The door opened though and Severus came in. "It's about time Severus. I sent you to try and find out what happened to Harry and the others. Where are they?"

Severus shot a look at the others. "It seems that the Dark Lord learned you had some special plans for these kids and have taken them. They're safe for now."

Molly shot a look up. "Why would they take the twins? I mean the twins are Prewetts as is that Hannah girl?"

Minerva and Severus were sharing a look that no one else at the table noticed thankfully. Severus had been shocked when he had been called back from a mission and told to find out what happened. Albus had not trusted him in years and officially Severus had no idea what was going on with the kids. He knew of course.

Severus sighed. "Riddle doesn't seem to know why they are so important. A spy has simply told him your interest and is holding them hostage for now."

Albus grimaced. "We need to find where Harry and the kids have been taken and bring them home before he finds out the truth of who they are."

Severus tried to look confused. "Who they are? Albus other then students at your school, who are these brats and why are they so special?"

Albus looked at the man and remembered a day when he had thought that he could trust the man with his deepest secrets but that day as long gone and he had to watch what he said around the man.

"You know they were orphans of the war Severus and they're parents fought the Dark Lord or were muggles. They will die." Albus simply told him.

Severus sighed. "I will be able to get them out I believe. From what I understand the twins were never taken. They seem to have taken off on their own."

Albus nodded. "I need you to choose a few people and go and retrieve the children. They should all be brought back here to Grimmauld for safe keeping till fall."

Severus nodded. "I believe that Sirius and Remus are back in the country and when they know Harry is among those taken, they will come. Moody as well."

Albus was not sure about the godfathers of the brat any more then he was about Severus, having not told either man the true identity of Harry. He could count on Moody though; the man was loyal to a fault.

"Fine. Go get them and find the kids and bring them home here. All but Harry." Albus told them.

Severus sneered. "You're telling me you want me to leave the golden boy in the hands of death eaters? Am I missing something Albus?"

Albus shook his head. "Of course not. I meant that he will be returned back to his relatives until it is time for him to return back to school in the fall."

Minerva shot up. "You can't seriously be considering sending him back there after he has already been taken from there once."

Molly jumped to Albus' defence. "He would put the rest of the kids in danger being here and we all know the blood wards keep him safe there."

Albus nodded. "We will make sure the other wards are strengthened and the guard on him as well. Harry will not be removed from their care again. I assure you."

Severus knew that Harry would be in real danger from the real Death Eaters if he was sent back there especially since there were no blood wards protecting him but there was nothing Severus could do for Harry right now.

Severus turned to leave. "It might take about 48 hours but we will have the children home if they are still alive, and Harry back with his relatives."

Albus called after him as he left the house. "Make sure that you do. I promise if you don't bring them home we'll have the ministry look into your crimes Severus."

He knew that Albus was not threatening just him. He knew that if Harry and the others were not returned for a while at least, Albus would learn they were not with the Death Eaters and their entire mission would be at risk. The other kids would all be safe but he was worried deeply about what would happen with Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry couldn't believe this. Less then a day ago he had found out that he had parents and a brother, and now he was being sent back. He looked back and forth between his parents and godfathers, hoping this was some kind of cruel joke.

Lucius held him tight. "You know we don't want to send you back, any of you but it is safer. Your lives are in danger if Albus knows you know the truth."

Severus nodded. "For now he believes the Dark Lord has you and that you don't know who you are. He will try and kill you if he ever finds out the truth."

Narcissa held his arm. "You know you need to finish your education and eventually even this manor might not be safe if Albus comes looking for you."

Dean, Hannah and Hermione had all been told by their own new found families and they weren't taking the news any better then Harry was. Hannah at least knew her adoptive family had no part in this and loved her but Dean and Hermione faced going back to people who had pretended to be their family and Harry knew in his heart what would happen.

He looked at Severus. "Am I going to be sent back to my so called Aunt and Uncle?"

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately I have been ordered to take you back. Of course no one is supposed to know they're not your family. Everyone believes in wards."

Lucius hugged him. "We have kept an eye on you for years and I promise you we will make sure you're safe. I promise you won't be alone Luke."

Harry was fighting the tears. "I just found out you are my family. I can't loose you now. I can't. I need my family."

Draco hugged him tight. "We're brothers and nothing will change that. I promise even if in hiding, we will still be brothers when we go back to school Luke."

Sirius and Remus were both watching on with the other kids. They hated to have to take him back and they hated even more that he had to go back to Lily's sister and her husband. There was not even the excuse of blood protection to keep him there. They knew Harry needed school and they knew for now it would be safer if the truth didn't come out of who they were. Now that Harry and the others knew their identity they could be on guard and be careful, and if it became too dangerous, they'd be easier to extract a second time around.

Lucius looked at both of his sons. "Just remember Luke, Draco is there and Dobby. And we are just an owl away. You're in danger and we will come, I promise you."

Narcissa kissed her son on the forehead. "I have you back finally and I promise Lucius and I will do all we can to get you home to us for good. I promise you Luke."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be drawn towards the others. Severus was to take Harry straight to his relatives. Albus was not even going to pretend to want to see Harry and make sure he was safe. Remus and Sirius would take the others to Grimmauld with Moody. A memory block had been placed on all of them since they were not trained in occulemency. It would allow them to remember but if Albus or anyone else tried to enter their mind, they would not see.

Severus squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance before they apparated. "I promise Harry, I will help your parents keep you safe. I promise you that Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked up at Number 4. He had hated coming back here every summer but he had told himself he had been safer here. Now he had no such lie to comfort himself with. These people were not his family. They offered him no protection of his blood. He had family, a brother and parents. He should be with then.

Severus squeezed his hand again. "Remember my promise Harry, we'll keep you safe. We will keep an eye on you and if you're at risk, we'll get you out."

Harry returned the squeeze. "I know. I just hate that I finally have my mum and dad and I have to come back here. But I have survived before, I can do this."

The door of the house swung open before they got there and Harry saw the man he considered for years to be his Uncle standing in the doorway looking even more purple and irate then Harry remembered before.

"So you have finally found the brat and returned him. Well get the whelp in the house before my neighbours talk." Vernon demanded.

Severus released him but not after giving him a look to remind him of his words. "You will remember Vernon that we will be keeping an eye on the boy."

Vernon sneered at him. "You kept such a good eye on him that he was kidnapped from under our roof. I won't hold my breath on that."

Harry shuddered as the door slammed behind him and his Uncle pulled him towards the stairs and he knew where he was being led. He knew where he was being taken. His prison cell awaited him as it did every summer.

His Uncle unlocked the dozen locks on the door but instead of pushing him in he pulled Harry in with him. "Your Aunt is gone and I think I need some fun."

Harry looked in horror at the man. "What? No. You can't touch me. You hear my professor, they are watching me."

Vernon smirked. "They are watching the house to make sure you aren't kidnapped again. I'm not using any magic now am I?"

Vernon smacked him hard across the face so Harry fell to the bed, blood running from his mouth. Harry curled up in a ball trying to protect himself as best as he could while his Uncle pounded him.

His Uncle only stopped when there was the sound of a car in the driveway. "Your Aunt saved you. You make sure you do all you're told or you will get much worse."

Harry lay on the bed trying to stop from crying. "I will. Anything you want sir. I swear."

Vernon laughed and looked around. "Those kidnappers did me a favour did they, took all of your bloody magic toys with them. No owl to keep us up all night."

With that the door slammed closed and Harry could hear all of the locks on the door being done up again. Harry looked around his room and knew his Uncle was right; he did not even have the comfort of Hedwig. His school things had still been locked under the stairs when he was taken but he had Hedwig but even his owl was down in Bulgaria with his family.

Harry thought of something and slipped under the bed. "I wonder if they knew about my hiding spot."

Harry knew only a few people knew of where he kept some of his most prized possessions, things which he always snuck from his trunk. Sure enough he was relieved to find along with some of his homework, there were a few things that he was touched to see.

He brought them up onto the bed and looked down at the first. "The family photo album? I wonder if they knew how they'd die if they regretted adopting me."

Harry looked at the photo of Lily and James holding him when he was days old. "I always thought this was the first picture of me."

Harry had always found comfort in the photos since Hagrid had given him the album but he longed to be looking at the album that his mother had shown him the night before, with the pictures of his parents and with his brother. They had never got the chance to have the new family photo taken, his mother promised him.

He remembered something and reached into his pocket. "What is this?"

He remembered Severus having slipped something into his pocket before he left and when he opened the small package he found a note which he realized came from his parents and a small pendent that he realized was a lot like the one Draco often wore about his neck.

Luke

We know how hard this is for you. Please know that we love you and that we are thinking of you every moment we are a part. It is so cruel that after years of being apart we were reunited for such a short time. Do not let your guardians make you doubt how amazing you are and that you are loved more then life. Your brother and we are always with you Luke. This pendent and it's twin were given to us by Sirius when you were born. They are two halves of the Gemini symbol. We hoped if you had your half you'd know we were always close. We hope you'd wear it with your marauder pendants you keep close.

Love Mum and Dad

Harry took the pendent and slid it from its own chain onto the one he wore the marauder charms on. The pendent meant more then anything to him. Except perhaps the other item in the gift. It was a copy of the picture of him in his dad's arms and Narcissa holding Draco. Their first family photo. On the back there was a note from his mother promising she'd keep her word and they'd have a new family picture soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was smiling when Hermione, Dean and Hannah were brought back into Grimmauld place. He had the entire Weasley family, well of course save for the twins who had still not been located, and Percy, waiting to greet them.

Albus came forward. "I am so grateful you kids were not harmed at all. I know you miss your families dearly but it is safer for you to stay here for now."

Dean spoke up. "Of course sir. We would not want to put our families at any risk. We're just glad that they were not hurt when we were kidnapped."

Arthur clapped Hermione into a hug. "You know Ron and the boys missed you so dearly Hermione as we did. Please tell us those monsters didn't harm you."

Hermione held back a cringe in thinking of who she was standing with now. "No sir. They locked us up in a dungeon cell. We had no food, but were not hurt."

They were lead into the sitting room where they were made to tell everything they remembered. They had practiced the story with their families before they had been brought back here. They had each woken when they were taken but they had no wands on them as they were underage, and had been taken. They had woken in a cold cell, having no idea where they were. Death Eaters from time to time, robed so they had no idea who, came and taunted them. Told them that they would kill their families in front of their eyes or starve and beat them, until they told them what they wanted to know.

Hannah was shaking. "They thought that as we were kids that the starving would work on us easy enough. We had another day before they were going to rape us."

Molly looked close to tears as she looked at the two girls. "Oh my dears, thank Merlin Albus got you out of there when he did. You must have been so scared there."

Albus turned to them. "You are sure that you were never taken form the cell and never heard anything at all? I mean any information could be of some use to us here."

They all could feel a slight probe at their minds and knew that Albus was trying to access their memories and see what they knew. The block would not only stop him from seeing their reunions but would confirm the false memories that they had just told.

Hermione noticed a small glint in Albus' eyes as he thought he had confirmation they had no idea what was going on. "Very well. I would think you need rest."

Dean nodded. "We have not slept much since we were taken and I know the girls could both use some sleep."

Molly motioned for Ron and Ginny to take them. "The kids will show you up to your rooms here. We were unable to retrieve your things yet but hopefully soon."

Remus stopped them. "We found their trunks and some of their items though a lot were destroyed. We will take them up to their rooms now."

Albus was not all that surprised that the Death Eaters would have taken their things for they were certainly looking for some clue why these kids were so very important to the order but he had to say he was a bit shocked that everything was not totally destroyed.

When the kids were gone Sirius looked at them. "I still don't understand why you'd send Harry back to his relatives. I am his guardian. He is safer here with me."

Minerva shook her head. "You know that he is better off with the blood wards Sirius. And there are too many children in this house, to think of only Harry now."

Albus nodded. "You know Harry would never want to put any of his little friends into any kind of danger would he? You'll see your cub soon enough I promise."

Sirius stalked out of the room and they knew that he was not going to be easy to convince that what they did was the right thing. Sirius was blind to what needed to be done because of his foolish love of the brat Albus thought and his blind undying loyalty to James who he actually believe was the brat's father. Sirius had always been a loose weapon and he knew he had to consider getting rid of him once and for all before the man destroyed all he had worked so hard for.

He turned back to Molly and Arthur. "We need to find the twins and see what they know. I still am bothered by the fact they disappeared with the others."

Molly shook her head. "Well we did try to stun them and they got away. I mean even those two little fools are not stupid enough to think we don't mean them harm."

Albus sneered. "I should have sent more experienced members to deal with the twins. I didn't think you two could mess us something as simple as that."

Arthur looked up the stairs. "Maybe we send one of the kids and try and convince the twins that they are on the twins' side, lure them back here."

Albus thought the idea had merit for the twins surely had no idea how many of their family was involved in this plot, and they needed to get back all of the children or the plan Albus had been working on for so many years now, would just crumble under his finger tips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred and George when they had bought the old Zonko's in Hogsmeade had never imagined that the shop would come to such good use. They had been sent back to the UK from Bulgaria for now but they had to keep their heads down. No one had any idea they had actually bought the shop here with the money Harry had given them weeks ago, at the end of the tournament. They had planned on working to re-open it, during their last year of school.

Fred looked around the basement where they were holding up. "I never thought the Burrow would look good but after this place it is like a palace."

George nodded. "But no one even knows this has a basement, including our employees up stairs. And no one knows except for Harry, that we own this place."

Fred looked at a secret door under his feet. "And with a secret passage to lead us into the castle, it is even better."

There was a tunnel that had not even been found by the marauders back in the days that they had made their map. The twins had found it and it had led them to this basement. They knew that it would come in handy in the school year and that it could be used to extract the others, if they were in danger of some kind.

Fred sunk down onto the bench. "We need to keep an eye on Harry some how. I know his parents said they will, but he is still our little brother."

George agreed. "We saved him in his second year from that house; I think we can do it again if we need. Besides it's not only magic he has to worry about."

Fred and George were the few who actually knew to what extent Harry's abuse had gone when he was a child. They knew he had not been simply starved and treated like a house elf. They had seen his whip marks from a belt on his back and he had opened up to them in the end. He was a cousin distantly but he was their brother.

George took out a scroll from his bag. "Well it seems Percy is as clever as us some times. At least this little tool of his will help us keep in contact with the others."

Fred looked down at the parchment which would send the messages back and forth. "I just hope they get over the idea we're too young to know what is going on."

The twins were seventeen and of age wizards now so they could argue that they should be permitted to take part, especially since they were orphans who had no parents to argue against their roles, now, but that didn't mean people would try and keep them in the dark as much as possible, to try and protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred had been thinking for days since they returned to the country of a way for them to be able to get Harry if they needed and for some reason he thought of the oddest thing. His talk with his brother about the last time they had rescued Harry from the house, gave him an idea.

George looked up at him. "Where are you going and why do you have our brother's cloak?"

The twins had been given Harry's trunk of items. Eventually Severus was going to say he was able to retrieve some of it from the Dark Lord but if he did now he knew it would simply be turned over to Dumbledore for his use.

"I am going to the forbidden forest. I have a certain car to find." Fred told his twin.

George looked at him like he lost his mind. "You have to be insane. That car went wild and we know it. I know you're worried about Harry but..."

Fred stopped him. "I think I have some spells we can use to control the car again. And we both knew we can't rescue Harry through apparation or portkeys."

George agreed. "And brooms we would be to out in the open. The car is technically magic but we'd not be using our own magic to fly it, not be detected."

They were not only seventeen and permitted to do magic outside of school now but they were technically on the school grounds as well, if they went into the woods and anything they tried with the car, would not be detected at all.

Fred shrugged as he took the cloak. "Can you imagine our little brother's face if he saw us at his window for a second time, in the same flying car?"

That made George laugh for the first time since their return here. "It definitely would almost be like old times but without that prat Ron with us in the car as well."

Fred headed off through the tunnel which actually had two exits, one of which was into the forest. Fred had no idea where to start but he hoped he would not have to go as far as Harry and Ron had when they had been rescued by the car. He had no desire to have to face man eating spiders even with his cloak on.

Fred had not gone far when he was confronted by centaurs. "You think we don't see you human but we can see beyond your cloak." The leader called.

Fred took off his cloak and made a bow to them. "Forgive me for entering your woods but my brother is in danger and I need to find aid for him."

Firenze who he recognized from the past came forward. "We have made it clear to you humans that you are not welcome, not after your headmaster's crimes."

Realization hit Fred like a ton of bricks and he knew there was a chance here. If the centaurs had always been agitated because of the headmaster, was there a chance that he could get them to give him some aid. It was worth a try for he thought they might kill him anyways.

"The headmaster has attacked and tried to kill me and he holds my adoptive brother prisoner. You know him and I believe you have respected him." Fred called.

One named Ronan came forward. "The only human other then Hagrid we have had any dealings with is Harry Potter. He is no brother of yours."

"He is my cousin I have learned recently, a Malfoy and not a Potter. But my brother in spirit. And it is for Harry I seek aid here tonight." Fred explained.

The centaurs spoke between themselves for a few moments and Fred noticed that the bows were still pointed at him from the centaurs in the trees. He knew full well that if this was not handled right he would die in these woods and his body would likely be never found but he needed to do this for his brother.

Firenze came forward. "We know from the stars the crimes against the boy known as Harry Potter. He has shown us respect in the past and we will help."

Fred sighed a breath of relief. "Harry befriends all races, even house elves and goblins. He will repay any kindness shown as will my family, for any aid given."

One introduced as Bane spoke. "What is it that you have come here for tonight? I do believe from your shock in seeing us, it was not us that you have sought."

Fred quickly explained about Harry and his new family, and being sent back to his relatives and about wanting to find his fake father's flying car which he believed could help him rescue Harry if he needed to. He even explained what he thought he might use on it. The centaurs talked again quietly before turning to him.

Firenze motioned for him to get on his back. "I will take you to the car. It is in dangerous territory. My herd will protect you while in these woods."

Fred clambered onto his back. "Thank you for your aid and know that I will keep my promise. My people owe your herd a great debt for any help you give us."

Firenze led him into the woods. "You have only to call on us and we will help. Let the young Lucius know that this offer is extended to him as well."

Fred found the car which still seemed to have life to it but it was nearly destroyed and in bad condition. He knew he would take time to fix it and then use spells to get it to work for him but the centaurs promised to continue to bring him and offer him protection and aid that they could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was in the kitchen of Grimmauld place and was steaming. The kids had been returned and were still sleeping as it was early morning but he had ordered that Severus retrieve Harry's trunk and items and the man had failed. There were too many precious items among Harry's things, that Albus needed.

He looked at Severus and Sirius, Remus not there that morning. "I told you to bring the trunk back. You know Harry will want his things. It is all he owns."

Severus grunted. "That is why you ordered the trunk to be brought here to you? Surely the things would if retrieved, be sent to Harry if they are his."

Albus shot him a hard look. "You know there might have been curses on them or worse. Besides, his Uncle would likely destroy anything magic in his house."

Sirius looked up from his coffee. "He hasn't in the past other then locking them up under the stairs. Besides, I thought you said you had Vernon under control."

Albus looked between the two men and was starting to wonder why he put up with them. They had their usefulness sometimes but he was starting to think he needed to get rid of them. Severus was easy enough for he could have him handed over for his crimes as a Death Eater, but Sirius he would need to bump off.

Albus turned back to Severus. "Just go back and find out what you can about that trunk and get the things back as best as you can."

Severus sneered "You think that the Death Eaters would care about his crap? I would not doubt that his things were burned as soon as he was taken."

Sirius sighed. "You know we should at least find out if Hedwig is out there some where. There must be a way to track her. Harry loves his beloved owl."

Albus sneered at the sentiment of such things. The blasted owl could be replaced; it wasn't like Harry had a Phoenix or something rare like that. Albus had no doubts that his books and thing like that were likely destroyed but his cloak and wand were surely still in tact.

"The dark lord would have wanted some prizes from his little prisoner and I'm sure there must be a few left. Find them Severus." Albus shouted.

Severus stood. "If you want your pampered little Golden Boy to have his school supplies back maybe you should send someone who cares, like that mutt there."

"You know that Sirius can not leave right now and besides he was never a Death Eater." Albus reminded him.

"Yes, and I came out as a spy. Fine for me to risk my neck for the worthless brat but not for his precious godfather." Severus sneered.

This was getting way too out of hand. Severus had always been easy to manipulate and control. Even if he had been a spy from day one he had been forced to act along and if Albus did not testify for him, he'd end up in prison for his crimes. Even if he had not trusted the man for years now, he had never thought his threats would not be enough to make him toe the line.

Sirius stood. "I will go. My godson will want his things and if you send Snape in this mood he probably will just destroy Harry's things to spite him."

Severus sneered at him. "The mutt finally grew a back bone and decided that he can stop snivelling and hiding in the house like a child? So brave of you."

Sirius looked ready to punch him. "I was there when we rescued them I remind you even though I had to be disillusioned. I'm the auror, not the dungeon rat."

Albus got between them. "Stop acting like the children who are up stairs. I ordered you Severus to go and find what you and I expect you to do so."

Severus sneered at him but stormed out of the house. He had little doubt that Sirius was right and Severus would probably destroy much of Harry's things to spite the boy but Severus was not stupid enough to destroy the objects that Albus needed. He'd not face Azkaban over his own spiteful nature. Not after all these years.

Sirius turned to him. "You know you just ensured my godson will have nothing left don't you? I mean a lot of what was in the trunk can not be replaced?"

Albus tried to sound upset about it. "I know Sirius but the likelihood most of his person things that were not valuable, have likely been destroyed already."

Albus watched as the man stormed out of the room and up the stairs. He knew Sirius was headed for the room where he kept the beast of a Hippogriff. He thought maybe that was a way to get rid of the man. They knew Sirius had been drinking. Make it look like he had got drunk and insulted his own pet and it killed him.

"There really was only one marauder who ever had a useful bone in his body and that is Peter." Albus mumbled.

James had been the perfect pawn to raise the brat until he could die and Remus and Sirius had their uses when they could be controlled but the only marauder, who was stupid enough to be loyal to him without question, was the rat Peter. The mindless little fool had always been easy to manipulate ever since he was eleven.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay in agony on his bed. He had been back at the Dursley house for nearing a week now and his Uncle's sense of justice was becoming more and more perverted by the moment. Harry had not been fed since his return to the house and as far as he could tell he had to have at least six broken bones. His Uncle seemed to have learned his lesson and restricted Harry to indoor chores and the window shades had been drawn completely for days.

Harry thought he was hallucinating when he saw something at his windowsill. "Ares?" He croaked.

Ares was Draco's Eagle owl, Harry remembering seeing the bird deliver gifts often at school. As if the bird could hear him through the glass Ares began tapping on the window with its beak.

Harry could only open the window a crack but perhaps he could get a message through it. "Please stay boy. I need to try and get a letter out with you."

Harry searched under his bed looking anxiously for some ink but he found none. Only parchment. In sheer desperation and already bleeding, Harry used his quill and his blood to write a message. He knew it would scare who ever got it but he couldn't think of anything else he could do.

There was not much blood so Harry had simply read the words. 'Help. Quick. Harry.'

Harry managed to open the window just enough and he motioned for the bird. "Ares come on boy. Please you need to take this to someone close, please boy."

Harry had no idea who the owl would take it to for Draco he knew was still in Bulgaria with their parents but he hoped desperately Severus had kept his promise to be close by or that some other loyal friend the owl would go to. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, and if the owl had to go to Bulgaria, he was in danger.

He managed to close the window just as the locks on the door started to open. "Time for some real fun with you tonight." His Uncle called.

His Uncle walked into the room and Harry was forced to his knees and watched in horror as his Uncle began unbuckling his belt. "No Uncle. I will be good."

Harry knew though that as his Uncle was removing his belt that this was going to be different tonight and that if help didn't come soon, he wasn't sure there would be time. His Uncle had every intention of breaking him for good that night and decided something new was needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was starting to think Albus knew the truth as he had not been able to keep an eye on Harry since he came back. He had added his own security wards to the house but he knew he had to get back there soon.

He was pacing at Spinner's End which was under the Fidelius charm when Ares flew in. "Ares? You brought word from Bulgaria?"

The bird flew and landed on his shoulder as Draco's owl was quite used to him, and dropped a piece of parchment into his hands. "Help. Quick. Harry."

Reading the note he stared in shock at it. "It is written in blood. Dam it, what happened to the boy?"

He knew he had to get there and had to get there quick but he knew that Albus would have someone watching and if he tried to do any magic around the house at all, he knew that his cover would be blown and Harry would be in more danger then usual. He remembered Harry having been rescued by the Weasley twins before and remembering the communication system set up by Percy, he went to his desk and grabbed the parchment and quill there.

'Fred and George are you there.' He scribbled quickly.

'Severus, what is happening? Has something happened to our brother?'

'I got a note asking for help and it was in blood. I need to know if you two have a way of rescuing him. My magic will be detected' Severus responded.

'I have been working on the ford Anglia for the past few days and it should be ready to fly. We will go and get him.' Came the response

Severus groaned at the reminder of the car that had been used to rescue Luke years before. 'Be careful please. If you get him let me know and I will come for him.'

'We will. Don't worry; we'll get him back for you.'

Severus sighed as the writing ended and he slumped back into a chair. "I never thought I'd ever have to count on the twins to help me out but I pray they can now."

Severus hated this. He had promised both Harry and his parents that he would protect Harry. He knew Lucius and Narcissa understood that he had to play his role as spy first and it was a way to protect their son but would he ever forgive himself if Harry was badly hurt. He had to protect him at all costs. He knew it wasn't simply because Harry or Luke was a son of his best friend or brother to his beloved godson.

Severus went to the floo network and made a call he had hoped he'd never have to make. He chose his target though. "Lestrange apartments, Malfoy Manor."

Rodolphus appeared before the hearth. "Severus, what's wrong with Lucius?"

Severus didn't have to ask how the man knew that something was wrong with the young Malfoy son. "I got a note from him, written in blood, asking for help."

Rodolphus paled at the sound of that. "How did he manage to get word to you? I mean Hedwig is still here in Bulgaria with us."

Severus smiled. "Ares, Draco's Eagle owl brought the letter. I'm not sure what Draco's bird was doing there but some how he came to Luke and he sent word."

Rodolphus listened as Severus explained being in contact with the twins and hoping that they would be able to get Harry out, and that he had ordered them to contact him as soon as they had the boy so he could claim him. He knew the twins were staying at their shop and it was far too dangerous for Harry to stay that close to the school for Albus would surely find him and return him back.

Rodolphus nodded. "I will keep this from Lucius and Narcissa as long as I can but you need to keep me informed. I will return to help if it is needed.'

Severus thanked the man. "I know he is your nephew but we have to remember he is at more risk if people get suspicious he knows or we know who he is."

Rodolphus understood and agreed at that. "I know. For my nephew's sake we will keep our distance. Is there any word on Cassey?"

Severus smiled. "I at least can put you at ease. The kids are safe and being at least physically cared for at Grimmauld. No one realizes they know the truth."

Rodolphus hated having to send his daughter back there as much as the Malfoys had but at least his daughter was with the Order and the Order needed them as pawns enough that they for now would not harm the kids. There would be a time that the kids would no longer be useful and would be at risk but they would make sure they'd keep close enough to the kids.

Severus sighed as he started to withdraw from the flames. "I promise I will do my best to keep them all safe. I just wish I had done better by Harry now."

Rodolphus stopped him. "You have done the best you can by the boy and by the others. You playing double agent has been hard on you. This isn't your fault."

Severus wished that the man's words could bring him some kind of comfort but until he received words from the twins that Harry was rescued and he saw the boy for himself, he knew he would not be able to believe it for real.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had known it was going to be worse. His Uncle had not stopped with his belt; he could see the man undoing the button on his pants and the zipper, pulling them down around his feet.

"Take down my boxers you little freak." His Uncle demanded.

Harry stared at him in horror. "Please Uncle, no. Please I'll do anything. Please stop this."

His Uncle kicked him in his already broken ribs and screamed his order again and in sheer terror Harry pulled down the man's boxers and stared at the hefty penis waving in front of him.

"Open up you little slut and you better not bite or I will beat you to an inch of your life and then fuck you." His Uncle warned him.

Harry sobbed as he was forced to open his mouth and his Uncle pushed into his mouth. The taste of the man inside of him was enough to make him want to vomit. He forced himself to keep his mouth open as his Uncle pumped in and out of his mouth. His Uncle's hand clamped down on his nose as he climaxed, forcing Harry to swallow his semen so that he would not choke.

His Uncle drew out and yanked Harry to his feet and ordered him to strip. Tears slid down his cheeks as he watched his Uncle crack his knuckles. He had never been naked in front of anyone before and as the last bit of clothing slipped from his body, his sobs had turned into full out crying at that point.

His Uncle pushed him down onto the bed. "Your Aunt is gone for the evening with your cousin. You little freak can scream all you want, no one is coming."

Harry heard the bed creak as his Uncle lowered down next to him. "No. Please you can stop this Uncle. Please stop."

Vernon smirked at the terror in his voice. "See. Not that hard. Begging me. Don't worry my little freak, by the end of the summer you will beg me for more."

Harry's protests were cut off as his Uncle's mouth descended down on his and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip forcing Harry to open. His Uncle's tongue slid deep into his mouth. His terror went ten fold as he felt the hands along his body. He felt a hand cruelly pinching his nipples but as his Uncle with drew his mouth his Uncle leered at him.

"I have kept you all of these years you worthless brat and it is about time that I get to enjoy your hard little body." Vernon whispered.

Harry took advantage of his free mouth and tried again to convince the man to stop this. "Please you can't do this. Please."

Vernon didn't answer but instead continued his attack on his nephew's body. As his teeth started grazing and biting at the tender flesh of the boy's neck and then his chest, his hand had gone to Harry's penis and as he began pumping it up and down he took such pleasure in the way the boy's body arched in response even as he sobbed and begged for him to stop.

His Uncle took him into his mouth when he was reaching his release. He cleaned the boy off. "See my little freak, you liked that didn't you? You'll like what comes next more."

Harry was sobbing uncontrollably, both in fear and shame of how his body responded. "No. No more. No more. Please. No more."

His Uncle wasn't about to end his little assault though and he flipped Harry over onto his stomach and pulled the boy into a kneeling position, and Harry knew what was coming before he even felt a hand at the entrance of his anus.

"Beg me my little dog and I might lube you first. Beg me to fuck you and I will use some of this Vaseline and you won't tear so bad." His Uncle whispered.

Harry's head sunk in total humiliation knowing he had no choice, he was to physically weak and with too many broken bones to put up any kind of fight and he knew what would happen if the man slammed into him without any kind of lubrication at all.

Before he could respond though he heard a crashing sound and his Uncle screamed. "What the hell? Not again. This won't happen again."

Before Harry knew what was happening he felt a kick to his head from his Uncle and the world went completely black. He had no idea what had happened but the blackness was welcoming from the terror and he sunk happily into it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred and George had watched in terror when they got to the window what was happening to Harry. The centaurs had done their best to help them with the car and got it working again just in time that night. They had prayed they'd get there in time but they watched as Harry was being forced to his knees for sex.

Fred had hooked the chains to the window and turned to his brother. "Pull and pull now. We have to get him out of there and now."

George made the car move forward and the bars from the window pulled away and George moved the car back to the window. Fred leaped from the car to the bedroom. Vernon had turned around in the shock of seeing the window open like that and Harry looked unconscious on the bed.

Fred knew he could do no magic even if he was not underage so he pulled one of his pranks from his pocket. "Surprise"

While Vernon was temporarily blinded by the bright flashes of color that were like little fireworks from the little balloon he released, Fred ran to the bed and throwing a blanket over a naked Harry he picked him up as gently as he could and rushed to the window.

George looked in horror as he took Harry from his brother. "Oh my God, what have those monsters done to him? I have never seen him this bad before."

Fred got in after him. "Severus should be able to help him but we need to get him out of here before anyone notices and alerts the Order."

Fred got into the backseat with Harry as George drove, the car under invisibility but the window and the reaction of his Uncle would soon have the Order coming after them. For now their hiding space was safe but they knew Harry could not stay there too long and that he needed help. Fred got Harry settled as best as he could.

"He has broken bones every where and no idea what else. He needs medical help now. We need to get him to Severus as quick as we can," Fred told his brother.

George looked over his shoulder at them. "Get the parchment. We brought it. Contact Severus and find out where we can meet him. He is medically trained."

They both knew that Severus' private home was under the Fidelius and not even Alastor would be able to find it. It was probably the safest place for Harry here in the UK even if Severus had not been a trained medic.

Fred looked down at his little brother. "Hold on Harry. I promise we're getting you to some help. Just hold on little brother. Please just hold on for us."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus stood anxiously at the edge of the woods waiting for the twins to come. He had not thought of the woods as the most practical place to meet them but he had a portkey set for there, and any new ones would have been traced. And remembering the promise the twins told him, from the centaurs, he had chosen it.

He was waiting when there was the sound of hooves and he prayed he could talk his way out or the twins would arrive soon. "I come as a friend, I mean no harm."

Firenze came forward. "Professor Snape, what are you doing in our woods? Teachers at the school know better then to come to the heart of our woods."

He bowed to the centaur. "Fredrick Weasley Prewett told me of the aid you have offered Harry Potter. The boy has been attacked and I have come for him."

The centaurs allowed him to explain what he knew of what happened and he watched slowly as the bows that had been trained on him were lowered through he knew he was not totally out of danger just yet.

Another spoke. "If the twins arrive and you speak true, then you will be permitted to come and go from these woods. We have offered the boy our protection."

Severus bowed again. "Thank you. Know that I respect the herd and its right to these lands. I have only come to protect the son of my closest friends."

Any response from the centaurs was cut off when the hum of an engine could be heard, most of the noise of the car had been hidden but a slow low rumbling sound which they had been unable to mask. Severus could feel the shifting of air and the ground rumble a bit, letting them know the car landed but it was moments before the invisibility spell was removed from the car.

Fred jumped out and before acknowledging him bowed to the centaurs. "Greetings of the stars. This man is a friend and here to help protect Luke Malfoy."

Firenze turned to Severus. "It seems you will not be used as target practice for our arrows tonight after all. As long as in aid of the boy and mean us no harm you are safe in our woods when you choose."

Severus bowed but turned to the twins. "Where is he? How bad is he?"

George had opened the back of the car and gently lifted a bundle from it. "He is breathing but he is in bad shape. We have no medic training to do anything."

Severus' heart fell into the pit of his stomach as he took the bundle and without even his wand he could see how irregular the heart beat was and how shallow the breathing was as well. He was grateful that he had come using a portkey for he knew in this condition Luke would never survive apparation.

Fred had finished explaining what he knew. "He was unconscious from the start; he took a blow to the head from his Uncle from what we saw."

Severus knew that didn't bode well. "I need to get him back to Spinner's End. I am only a medic and not a healer. I hope I can help him."

Firenze spoke. "Seek help from Madam Pomfrey. She is loyal to your cause though you do not know it yet. Send for her and she will help the boy."

Severus knew the centaurs had great knowledge of people and their paths and he had to admit he had worked with the woman enough years to find it easy enough to believe that she might be on their side or willing to be, but he was still anxious to contact her.

He turned to them. "If I sent a patronus to her and asked her to come to us, would you offer her safe passage in your woods?"

Another one nodded. "Our father has decreed what help we can give the boy we are to give. If she will help Lucius there, then she is under our protection."

Severus turned to the twins. "One of you will go with Firenze to meet her. She must swear an oath on her magic not to betray the boy, you bring her here."

Fred agreed and Severus sent a patronus to the infirmary knowing that Poppy would be there. He was not surprised when one returned and the woman agreed to come down there to meet with him.

When Fred was gone Ronan led Severus with Lucius into a clearing and ordered blankets and ingredients brought. "I wish we had more comfort to offer the boy."

Severus lay him down as gently as he could. "I appreciate what you have brought and hopefully you will be right about Poppy and I can take them both to my home."

Magorian, lord of the centaurs, came forward. "My sons have told the truth. Many stars walk with the star that guides this boy, including that of the one you call Poppy."

Severus never claimed to understand anything about the stars as he had never had an interest in astronomy in school and he always associated divination with the fraud Trewlaney but he knew that the centaurs could read the stars like none other.

He reached down to look at Harry, Lucius. "Come on you need to stay with me. We'll get you help. Your mother and father can't lose you again. Not after all this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy hurried and packed as much as she could and took off from her wing. She knew the headmaster was gone for a few more days and there would be no resistance getting out of there. She knew there was a chance she could never return and had packed everything she would need in the future, in with her supplies. Poppy had been spying for Severus' side for years though he didn't know, and she had been prepared that the day would come she would need to leave this all behind.

She was nearing the woods when she was met by Hagrid and Fang. Hagrid turned to her. "Poppy what are you doing? The woods are too dangerous at night."

Poppy knew Hagrid was loyal to Albus but because he had no idea of the truth. She also knew how much he loved Harry. "I am being met Hagrid. There is no danger."

Hagrid looked at her and surprised her the second time that night. "If you are going for Harry send him my love. Fang will accompany you till you meet your friend."

Poppy stared at him. "How did you know? Please do not betray us to the headmaster Hagrid."

Hagrid laughed. "I have known the truth for years. I have stayed here at school like you to protect the kids. I feel it in my heart that Harry is in danger right now."

Poppy refused to tell him any details but she swore that she would send his concern on to Harry and had to admit though a bit surprised to learn the man had actually seen the truth about the headmaster for he was far too trusting usually, she was grateful knowing if she could not return, there was still someone watching over the kids and not just Filius and Minerva. As teachers they were under far too much suspicion already form the headmaster.

Fred Weasley with Firenze and Bane met her twenty yards in. Fred stopped her. "I need you to take an oath not to betray Harry, before I can take you any further."

Poppy smiled and removed a small pendent. "I will not betray Lucius Sirius Malfoy for anything but I will take what ever oath you need of me."

Fred was surprised to see the pendent which he had seen around the neck of his brother Percy and the others he had met in Bulgaria. He knew the raven was the symbol of their group like the phoenix was for Albus' group. He wondered how it was that Severus had no idea that Poppy was a part of their group.

Poppy took the required oath and as she got on Bane's back she explained. "For security we don't all know every member of our order. Only the leaders of it do."

Fred smiled. "Severus said though he wasn't sure the centaurs were right, that he had worked with you long enough to believe that you would want to help Luke."

She nodded. "You know you're a lot like your father Fred. George is much more like Sarah, but you are Gideon all over again. He'd be proud of both his sons."

Fred had not realized the woman had known his Uncle and father. He had heard some stories when they were in Bulgaria but the only ones who had been close to the Prewetts before their death had been Sirius and Remus and they had been so busy with Harry, they had barely spoken. Fred had no idea if anything his fake mother had ever told him of the twins was true at all and hoped in time perhaps Poppy could tell him of his dad and by the sounds of it, she also knew his real mother.

Again Poppy seemed to read his mind. "Sarah was a member of the order and died with her husband and Fabian and his wife, but she was a healer like me."

Fred liked the sounds of that. "Perhaps when my little adoptive brother is better, perhaps you can tell me more about my mother and father. George as well."

Poppy agreed but their talk was cut short when they came to the clearing where they found Severus doing his best to care for Harry. Poppy did not speak to him at first but just ran to the boy's side and started running a diagnostic spell and pulling out potions and more.

Severus looked at her. "I will ask you later how you came to us but thank you for your aid. I don't think I could have saved him on my own."

Poppy laughed. "How soon you forget who my sister was? But we will speak of that later as you said. I see you have done a decent job with him already."

Harry had a serious concussion from the blow to the head, six broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, a broken wrist and a number of serious contusions and other wounds like the lash marks down his back. His breathing was laboured as one of his ribs had not punctured his lung yet but was dangerously close to doing so.

Between Severus and Poppy they were able to mend the broken bones thanks to the potions she brought and take the stress off his lungs. "Thank Merlin."

Poppy turned to him after his exclamation. "I don't think I have ever seen you so concerned about a child before Severus. And I don't think it is just because he is Lucius and Narcissa's baby boy."

Severus looked uncomfortable at that. "That might be but I am just happy he should heal physically in a few days. Mentally though..."

Poppy of course had noticed the bruising and the signs of the child having been sexually assaulted though she had been relieved to see he had not been anally raped though Severus confirmed that his Uncle was about too when the twins had arrived.

Severus lifted Harry to take him. "I suggest you come with me and either stay or go on to Bulgaria. Your help tonight will not have gone totally unnoticed."

Poppy mentioned Hagrid but Severus smiled, not surprised by the news. "I will come with you as I am sure a ghost or painting will have seen. I have my things."

Severus motioned for her to take a hold of the portkey which he was awkwardly holding on to as he held Harry in his arms. The twins promised that they would stay put in their store as long as Severus kept them updated on how their brother was. Poppy assured them she'd tell them more of their parents, soon enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What looked to be a Georgian row house from the outside was definitely different then anyone would expect inside. There was a large sitting room with wall to wall bookcases, a huge air kitchen and dinning room and a potions lab on the main floor, and hidden behind bookcases were stairs up to four bedrooms and a bathroom. The house had a garden three times large then the neighbours and had greenhouses as well, magiced so the neighbours could not see anything different then the same over grown plot as the rest. The entire house was under the Fidelius charm though and the house itself had a for sale sign and was boarded up, to viewers.

Poppy watched as Severus settled Harry into one of the guest bedrooms and tucked him in, feeding him another potion. "Best to keep him out a few days."

Poppy agreed from the doorway. "He will have enough to deal with emotionally from nearly being raped, without being in physical pain as well."

Severus put the boy's glasses on the bedside, making a mental note to see if some how the need for glasses could be rid of since neither Malfoy wore glasses and it was from the blood adoption.

He led Poppy out and down to the kitchens to make tea. "Your sister? You told me I forgot who your sister was?"

Poppy smiled. "Remember I am a widow. My maiden name was McKinnon and I had along with my brothers, members of the order, a sister Rachel."

Severus remembered. "Rachel as in Rachel Prewett, Fabian's wife and mother of Hannah? How did I not make the connection? But you have never been a part of either order? I mean why not? Your brother and sister were.

Poppy sighed. "My brothers and their families and then my sister and hers all died. I was a healer, I wanted to save lives. I have helped your group for years."

Poppy explained that it was Sarah Prewett who had summoned her for help when there had been a raid and their little group had taken a lot of injuries. She had been pregnant with the twins at the time and could not do it on her own. Her sister Rachel had been among those hurt though not badly, and she had come. Poppy had helped when ever and where ever she could from then on though she had never really been active.

"My husband was one of the reasons. We hoped to have kids one day and he did not want me at risk. We never managed to conceive before he died."

Severus remembered the man who had lived at school with her and had worked at the apothecary in town. "Your husband was a good man. I am sorry."

Poppy nodded. "After having lost my family and Sarah to this war, and then my husband, I became more active. I don't know why you were not surprise by Hagrid."

Severus smiled and explained that Hagrid had been there when Harry had been taken to his relatives. Minerva and Hagrid had over heard the headmaster admitting that Harry was not actually a Potter or not safe there. Albus had obliviated them both but Hagrid's half giant blood had made the spell not work on him right and Minerva had been taught a trick by Severus on how to protect her mind from such a spell. Hagrid had never joined their group in full but he had been keeping an eye on the students for years and had always done all he could since Luke started school, to keep an eye on him and make him safe.

"One of these days when all of this is done we will have to have the entire group together to know who is all in it." Poppy said with a small laugh.

Severus had to agree. "I believe I know almost every member as I am up there among the founders of our group but your part surprised me, so I guess not."

Poppy shook her head. "Like I said I have not until this moment been really a member. I have helped as a healer where I could. But now it seems my cover is blown."

Severus apologized for her having to give up her life and her work at the school but she waved his apologies off. She had always wished she had the courage of her brothers and sister to actually join the fight and now she had. She was just grateful for what ever aid she could give Luke/Harry, to get him better.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry slowly started to come around. His mind seemed hazy and he could not make sense of it but the terror of his Uncle's hands and mouth on him, and the fingers at his anus flashed through his mind. He did not register the warm soft bed he was lying on.

A set of arms caught him as he tried to get up. "Shh Harry, come on you're safe I promise. You're at my home and no one will hurt you."

Harry let the words and then the voice sink in as his breathing slowly began to even out. "Sev? I am at your home! How?"

Severus lowered him back against the pillows and after getting Harry to drink down a calming draught for he was still weak and in need of healing, Severus handed him his glasses and Harry put them on.

Severus sighed. "I got your letter three days ago. I could not come before as Albus kept me constantly away. I'm sorry Harry. I sent the twins to rescue you."

Harry had a short memory of the twins. "They were at the window. I thought I was dreaming though. It was like when they rescued me the summer after second year."

Severus actually laughed a bit at that. "The twins said you'd remember that and laugh when you found out how you were rescued. I guess they know you well."

Harry looked anxiously at the bandages and Severus was worried he might be in pain but Harry just wanted to know what had been done to him. Severus was slightly worried that Harry seemed so calm and wasn't sure if Harry was blocking out or ignoring things. He knew from the nightmare he woke Harry from, he remembered.

Harry was paler when he heard the list. "Will I get better? I mean I know you said you have medic training but were you able to heal everything?"

Severus nodded. "I wasn't alone. Madam Pomfrey is here with us Harry. She is in the next room. She came to help me with you when you were rescued/

Harry was shocked. "Madam Pomfrey is a member of your little group? How come no one mentioned her when you told me the members?"

Severus shrugged. "She is not an active member before now and only the senior members of our group know everyone we have among them."

Severus explained everything he knew from the twins about his rescue, as well as his own experience with the centaurs and then Madam Pomfrey, right up to bringing him here three days ago and having been trying to heal him before allowing him to wake.

"Your final bones were healed last night and we stopped dosing you with dreamless sleep to allow you to come out of it." Severus finished.

Harry grimaced. "I guess being stuck in bed is better then the hospital wing. How long before I can get up?"

Severus smiled. "As long as you don't seem to think I will allow you on a broom or anything foolish, you can get up this afternoon."

Severus explained that for now Harry was going to have to stay indoors. Unlike the Malfoy manor they had been in before, his home did not have much for wards in the gardens even and for now Harry would be safer here.

Severus explained. "The longer the headmaster doesn't know I have you the better. You will return to school in the fall as was planned, but from here."

Harry paled at that. "I don't know if I can do that. I mean after all of this how do I know that..."

Severus stopped him. "You know I will be at school and you know there are loyal friends of our group there as well. You'll be safe Harry, I promise you that."

Harry had never wished so much before that moment that he was a member of Slytherin. He knew Minerva was a member of their group but he would have preferred having his twin brother and Severus close to keep an eye on him. He reminded himself that the twins and Hermione were Gryffindors and part of this, and Neville was oddly enough a member of the group. Not to mention Dean of course.

Severus seemed to be able to understand what he was thinking about. "I know being around Ron and Albus will be hard but Draco will still be there as well."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "I just wish that I could acknowledge him as my twin to the world. I hate having to go back to being Harry Potter."

Severus smiled. "I recall a certain young man that while he allowed his mother to call him Luke, was screaming in the gardens in confusion over his new name."

Harry managed a slight smile over that. "There is a difference between being used to being called Lucius, and feeling like him. I have a family and a place now."

Severus heart went out to Harry. He had not been an orphan and had hi Aunt when his mother died but he remembered what it was like when his Aunt had offered him a home for the first time or how he latched on to friends like Remus and Lucius like family. After finding out people he had loved and trusted like the headmaster and many of the Weasleys had been lying to him, it had to be a definite shock. Severus understood why Harry would want to cling to his new found family.

Severus saw that Harry was already starting to drift off again from the calming draught. "You will have your family and your new life back again, I promise Harry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke up that afternoon he convinced Severus to take him down to the sitting room and Severus could see Harry's surprise when he saw Poppy sitting there even though he had been told she was a member of their group and was still in the house.

Poppy smiled. "I am glad to see you awake finally. I have been taking my watches as well but you always seem to sleep through them."

Harry sunk down into the chair. "Sev has told me you had to give up your job at school to help me. Thank you. I hate that you had to sacrifice your work."

Poppy shook her head. "I stayed at school all these years after my husband died, to try and help the kids. I can do more good being a member of the order."

Severus went to fetch them tea as Poppy told him the same story with a bit more detail that she had told Severus the night they brought Harry back here. Harry was surprised to hear she was Hannah's Aunt and he remembered hearing about the Mckinnons from Hagrid. He was delighted to know Hagrid was loyal as well.

Poppy smiled. "There seem to be many in the school who care for you Harry. When you go back in the fall you will have people to look out for you still."

Harry had of course already met a number of them. Harry had also known that his friendship with the house elves and the ghosts, showing them human kindness, would come in handy one day though he had not done it for that reason. The centaurs shocked him though.

"Firenze was kind enough but the centaurs have made a point of telling us to stay out of their woods." Harry reminded her.

Poppy shrugged. "They look at the stars Harry and they know where the future lays with you. They have sworn their service and proved it already to you Harry."

Harry knew she was right. "Well I would be glad of their help if it comes down to it. And being at school with the headmaster, I have a feeling it might be."

Severus had come back in. "I will teach you the same block spell as the other kids. Albus will not be able to access your memories to see you know all of this."

Severus and Poppy explained beyond the block they would also create false memories, ones that Harry could access if asked questions about them but which would seem to be the true memories and thoughts if Albus probed his mind. It would show Harry rescued from his relatives by the twins and taken with them to safety.

"Fred and George will escort you to school for the train. They have reluctantly agreed to head back for their last year, to watch over you." Severus explained.

"between them and the teachers and other staff there, you should be safe enough. Just keep your head down and eyes open." Poppy added.

They both knew it was a lot to be throwing on him since this was the first time he had been awake for more then 10 minutes since he had been rescued and Severus decided that Harry needed a break from it for now. It was not even August and there was some weeks before Harry would be returning to school.

Severus saw he was tired by the end of tea. "I think we should get you to bed but you should say goodbye to Poppy for she will be leaving us in an hour."

Poppy saw his confusion and she smiled. "I decided since I was outed it is time that I play a proper role with the order. I will be heading to Bulgaria now."

Harry stood up and hugged the woman. "Tell my mum and dad I love them but don't let them worry please. And be safe. Thank you for this."

Poppy and Severus shared a look. They had not told Lucius and Narcissa about the shape that their younger son had been in but they knew that they could not keep it from them for too long. They had not wanted to panic them before they had Harry back safely and his wounds healed. Poppy could go to Bulgaria and assure them that though he had time to recover mentally, ahead of him, physically Harry was mended and he was being cared for by Severus.

Poppy hugged him one last time. "I will send your love to your mom and dad and I am sure when they know you're here, they will start writing soon."

Harry looked around. "Where are Hedwig and my things? I mean I have not seen my owl. I know my trunk was in Bulgaria but..."

Severus handed him his wand and explained. "The twins have your cloak and your school things right now for safe keeping. Hedwig is with your parents."

After assurances from Poppy that she would be safe and that she would keep her word to assure his parents he was okay so they would not be panicked, Harry allowed himself to be led back to bed. Poppy also promised she would see about having Hedwig sent back here for they all knew how much he missed his owl.

Severus tucked him in. "I hope you don't mind it will be the two of us alone this summer when she leaves? I promise I'll try to be good company."

Harry smiled slightly as he felt another potion take affect on him. "I think I can survive a summer with you. Better here with you then with the Weasleys."

As Severus watched Harry fall asleep he still thought how odd such a comment sounded coming from Harry. He of course had known for years the truth but until recently Harry had considered the Weasleys like a second family and would have rather been at the Burrow then any where else right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was out for blood. He had sent Severus to retrieve Harry's things days ago and he had not returned. No one in the order seemed to know where he was gone and the kids were starting to complain that they wanted to go home.

Molly came into the kitchen. "Maybe we should just send the brats home already. I mean they are a nuisance enough here and we could use the peace."

Albus shook his head. "We'll shut them up soon enough. I'm sure Harry has suffered enough abuse to keep him in line this summer. We'll get him soon."

Arthur had come into the room. "Well I have sent Bill to see if he can locate the twins. Maybe with the twins and Harry here, those ones will calm down."

Albus had never imagined after years of teaching hundreds of students at school, that having the group of children in the house as well as the Weasleys would cause such headaches but he reminded himself they were in close spaces now and that these ones were whining to him and not their teachers as they normally would have.

Albus turned to Molly. "Tell the brats that Harry will be here for his birthday. I will send Sirius and Remus to retrieve him as soon as they return back here."

Molly nodded and headed for the stairs. You're not worried about the kids' reaction when they see what condition Harry is in?"

Albus smirked. "They will do as they do every summer. They will pity him and care for him, and say how lucky he is to be here and away from his relatives."

Harry was such a foolishly gullible child who he was so easily able to shape. Ten years abused by his relatives, he came to school looking for care and the headmaster had been right there. Send him back every summer for a reminder of the abuse and hatred of his so called relatives, and he was as meek and gullible as ever.

Remus had come in as he over heard the last of the conversation. "You have come to your senses and decided we can collect our godson and bring him?"

Albus shot him a glare. "I remind you that Harry is much safer where he is at least for a few weeks every year. You and Sirius agreed when he returned."

Remus snarled at that. "It wasn't like you gave us much choice in the matter Albus. But when Sirius returns the day after tomorrow, we will be happy to get him."

Albus watched as the man stormed off and tried to remind himself why he kept the marauders around. They were nothing but thorns in his side. Sirius and Remus both needed to be gotten rid of and sooner the better in his mind. He still had Buckbeak in mind for Sirius but Remus he was not sure. At least having Harry here would shut both men up for a time.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus was surprised the next morning over breakfast with Harry who he had once again allowed to come down for the day as long as he stayed put on the sofa, when Sirius came into the house. The members of their group were keyed through his wards so they could come and go.

Harry's face lit up though when he saw him. "Siri! I didn't know you were back from Bulgaria. What are you doing here?"

Sirius bent and kissed him. "I heard what happened to you and wanted to see you were safe for myself."

Severus and Harry though were both all to aware that there was something else for Sirius would not have risked coming here if he had not had a good reason for it was too dangerous for Harry.

Severus handed him some tea. "What is going on Sirius? As much as Harry is happy to see you and I'm sure you were concerned, we know that is not all."

Sirius sighed. "Harry has to go back. Not to his relatives but he has to go to Grimmauld place. Albus has told Remus and I we are to bring him to my home."

Severus looked at Harry. "His birthday. His fake birthday is tomorrow. He is going to make a show of allowing Harry to be with his so called family for it."

Harry paled. "I don't want to go back there. I can't be in that house with all of the Weasleys, without the twins there. Can't we just let him know I am gone?"

Severus and Sirius shared a look and they both were feeling as Harry was. They knew though that if they could get him to Grimmauld and Albus not know he was away from Privet drive, it would make Harry even safer at school. The other kids were safe right now as they were still thought clueless.

Sirius spoke. "This is hard but Remus and I are there and so are Hermione and Dean and Hannah as well. You will be safe there and safer at school for it."

Severus agreed. "Albus knows sending you home every summer and then being a hero and bringing you back is what keeps you in line. Or so he believes."

Harry sighed. "I guess if I can't celebrate my birthday with my brother and my parents, then at least you and Remy and my friends. Well my fake birthday."

Severus thought about how odd it must be for Harry to realize that he was not in fact celebrating his fifteenth birthday tomorrow but had in fact been fifteen for well over a month now. Severus wondered when Harry would get the chance to celebrate his birthday on the real day for once.

He told Harry. "You know every year they had a second cake for you Harry. They never stopped thinking about you, especially on holidays and your birthday."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. "I know I only had them days but I miss them. I know tomorrow is fake but I missed my real birthday. They are all the gift I want."

Sirius picked up the locket Harry wore. "They are with you. And even though it isn't your birthday, they will be thinking of you tomorrow and be with you."

Harry touched the locket. "Every birthday since I was old enough to, all I ever wished for was a family to celebrate with. I never had a cake and candles but I wished."

Both men's hearts were lurching even more. Harry was Lucius Malfoy Jr. He should have grown up in a manor with parents who loved and adored him and who would have showered him with gifts and who would have been there to help him blow out his candles on his cake. He should have grown up with Draco, tearing into gifts and playing quidditch with his friends at his parties and sitting with his brother at midnight when their birthday began. It was funny that both boys had the same tradition even though they had never known they were brothers.

Sirius had to go or he would be noticed gone. "Remus and I will come for you tomorrow. Just remember you do have friends there, and you have the two of us."

Harry nodded. "I know. And I guess if I can't have my dad and mum, and brother, at least I can have my godfather and my cousins."

Sirius was about to leave but he actually turned back with a smile. "You will also have your godmother I believe. My cousin Andromeda should be there as well."

That took Harry back a moment. "Andromeda Tonks is my godmother? Is she a member of this group then? I know Tonks and Bellatrix are and of course my mum."

Severus nodded. "Andromeda has never been active in the war on other side but Sirius brought her mother to our side. She will be at Grimmauld next year."

Andromeda and her sisters had been fighting for years for she had believed her sisters were death eaters, in fact they were of course, but when they came over to the right side and this group had been founded, Sirius had convinced his cousins to make peace. Andromeda had been so happy that her sisters were on the right side and accepted her husband even, and with her daughter, she was a part of their inner circle. She and Sirius were named godparents to Luke while Bellatrix and Severus were godparents to Draco. He had two godmothers really for though Sirius was godfather to both Luke and Harry, Lily had named her best friend Alice Longbottom godmother to the baby she adopted. Of course Alice was in St Mungo's and could never be a part of his life.

Severus followed him to the door. "It might be time to convince the twins to return home. Harry would be safer with them there and I have to return that trunk."

Sirius nodded. "Don't tell Harry for I don't know if I can convince the two but Bill is out looking for them. Perhaps we give Bill a hand in convincing them to return."

Both knew there was a chance for the twins to be at risk but no more of a risk then the other kids were in and it would make them returning to school in the fall easier like Harry being returned would as well. It would also help Harry to get through the next couple of weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus watched Harry after dinner that night and he knew they needed to talk but he did not want to press the boy. He was worried about sending Harry back but not right now about his safety. Harry had yet to even speak of his Uncle's sexual assault and attempted anal rape. Severus was comforted by the fact that Sirius and Remus were there and that Harry was not going back to his relatives but he hated doing this to him.

Harry looked up at him. "I know it isn't going back to my Uncle but I am scared Sev."

Severus sunk down next to him. "I know Harry but your godfathers and Andromeda and Moody and Tonks, Minerva, they will be close. And the kids as well."

Harry was still pale. "I don't know if I can be around them. I'm scared. I know Siri and you wouldn't touch me but after what my Uncle did, I don't know if I..."

Severus had definitely been worried about a number of things including Harry's reaction to having men around him other then Severus who he seemed at ease with. He and Minerva and Filius had convinced the headmaster to name Harry prefect this coming year so he would have his own private room and not be stuck in a dorm room with other boys but he understood Harry's reluctance to be going to Grimmauld place with them all there.

Severus touched the pendent about his neck. "Just remember your parents love Harry. Just remember their strength and love. And that the others will protect you."

Harry took the pendent in his hand. "Do I have to take this off? I have been wearing it every moment since I opened the package. I don't think I could bear to."

Severus took out his wand and touched it. "Only you and those loyal to us can see it now. I will put the block in your mind like the others."

Harry had of course known about the block placed in the other kids' minds so that if Albus or anyone else tried to go into their minds. Harry's would not only include the news he had from that summer but also about the past few days. They would plant the usual memories of what happened to him in the summer as well as the story the kids had already told Albus about being kidnapped, a story Harry knew by heart for when they asked him.

Severus handed him some parchment with an odd tinge. "This is how I have kept in touch with the twins. If you need me, I have some left, you can write to me."

Harry took it and placed it in the small bag he had. "What will happen? I mean what about my things? Won't the headmaster think it odd I have none of my items?"

Severus shook his head. "I was supposed to see what I could retrieve. I will have them returned to you. Your cloak and the marauders map we will keep safe."

Harry understood. He knew the concern being that Albus would get his hands on the cloak and not give it back or the map which could be put to use spying on the kids. Eventually they would be returned to Harry in secret but for now it was safer that he did not have them.

Severus sat down next to him. "I swear Harry I'd do anything to make sure you're safe. I wish I had more time to talk to you Harry about what you went through."

Harry pulled back from him. "I don't need to talk about what happened. I just want to forget what the monster did to me and move on. I don't need to relive it again."

Severus pulled him close. "Do you think I have not noticed the bad dreams you have had Harry? You need to deal with this. Please, promise to talk to Remus or..."

Harry cut him off. "If I have another nightmare I promise I will speak to one of my godfathers but I honestly am telling you they are gone. I just want to move on."

Severus let the subject drop as he knew that Harry was in no condition for this fight right now and he wanted to make the last night for Harry bearable. He had not been close enough to Harry long enough to force the subject with him.

Later that night just before midnight he knocked and walked into Harry's room. Harry looked up in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Severus sat down and pointed at the clock. "I thought since your brother was not here and your parents, that perhaps I could be a suitable substitute for you tonight."

Harry sent him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I know I have been fifteen for over five weeks but this has become such a tradition for me."

Severus understood and he surprised Harry by when the clock struck midnight he brought out a little cupcake and had a candle on it magically light so that Harry could blow out the candle and make a proper wish. He had not forgotten Harry saying he had never had a cake before.

He stood in the doorway as Harry drifted off to sleep moments later. "Good night little Luke. Know your parents and brother are all thinking about you tonight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry held his breath as he stood on the doorstep of Grimmauld place where he and Sirius and Remus had just apparated. He knew he had to go in there and pretend to be so grateful to be back with them and look at these people as family.

Sirius whispered. "You won't have to stay with Ron. My brother's old room has never been used by any of the Order or Weasleys and it is next to my bedroom."

Remus nodded. "Mine as well. Only senior order members have rooms up there. The Weasleys and other kids are all on the other floor where you used to sleep."

Harry was grateful that he would be given his own space. Even if it had not been for what had been done to him that summer by his Uncle and he did not want to even be in a bedroom with another man, the thought of having to share a room with his lying former friend Ron, would have been too much.

As they came inside Harry was shocked to have over a dozen voices shout. "Surprise" when he walked into the sitting room.

Albus came over and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Harry. We wanted to make sure that you had a proper birthday this year."

Harry shared a small smile with Hermione and the others from Bulgaria as he faked his way through hugs and birthday wishes from the Weasleys and the headmaster, wanting nothing more then to get out of the room.

Harry was shocked when they were about to lead him to the gifts when Bill came in with the twins in tow. "Look who I finally found and got to come home."

Molly went to hug the twins. "You boys we have missed you so much. You know the wards went off and we thought you an intruder. We have missed you."

Harry had not known the twins were coming but as Fred and George pulled him into a long hug to wish him a happy birthday he knew that the only reason they had come to play this little charade, was to keep an eye on their little brother and be there especially after what they knew happened to him. Other then his godfathers, they were the only ones who knew. Even the other kids and the members of their friends

Sirius drew his attention to the gifts with a smile. "How about we open some of these and then we can have some cake."

Harry nodded and turned to the pile in front of him. "I don't think I have ever seen a pile like this. You guys didn't need to go to all of this trouble."

There was a time when the gifts including the home made goodies from Molly that would have meant the world to him but for a few like the beautiful DADA books from his godfathers, and the gifts from the Bulgarian group, he couldn't care any more. He was over joyed by the school letter to find out he had been made a prefect knowing at least he would have the privacy of his own room at school this year. As he blew out the candles on the cake later he thought of his cupcake.

Later Albus turned to him. "We were able to retrieve most of your things but I'm sorry there is no sign of Hedwig or your cloak."

Molly drew him into a hug. "I'm sure she will return when she knows you're here. Your godfather insisted on you being up near him but if you'd rather be with Ron..."

Harry shook his head. "I think I'd rather have the room Sirius has given to me. I have been having trouble sleeping lately and I'd rather not keep your son up."

Arthur shot his son a look and Ron came over offering to show Harry up to his new room and Harry and the others had no doubt that Ron was being sent to try and get close with Harry and make sure he could keep his usual eye on Harry as he had been paid to do all of this time.

When they entered the room he hid a smile to be alone. His smiled broadened when he saw what was waiting. "Hedwig?"

His owl was on the top of a wardrobe and came to settle on his shoulder and nipped him as Hermione laughed. "I guess your owl has found her way home."

Harry stroked her feathers. "I missed you girl."

Hermione noticed a package waiting on the bed and she did her best to cover it as Ron was still in the room and she, Dean and Hannah stayed put even with Ron shooting them glares, to keep Harry from being forced to be alone with him. Ron's constant hints he wanted some time alone with his best friend, went ignored


	11. Chapter 11

Harry found comfort in having his beloved owl there with him and knowing that he had recognized his father's writing on the package that Hedwig had brought. He knew he'd be expected downstairs for dinner soon but he wanted a chance to open his gift and be alone for a time.

He sent a desperate look when Ron's back was turned, at the others and Hermione nodded. "Ron, you know we should go and work on that surprise for Harry."

Ron turned around. "You know the others can handle it Mione. We just got our brother back and I want to spend some time with him."

Dean jumped in. "Harry has never had a real birthday before and we want to make it special. Besides he needs a chance to unpack."

Ron seemed liked he was going to continue to argue but he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged out of the room and when he was gone Harry remembered something that Sirius had told him about the room. The two Black brothers had a secret set of wards on their rooms for teenage privacy. Sirius' passwords had been marauder oriented but he had to think for a moment to remember how to activate the wards.

"Purebloods rule, muggles drool." Harry grimaced as he said the words and felt the wards go up around him.

He reminded himself he was a Malfoy and a pureblood, as was his only good friends he had believed to be muggle born or half bloods. But he would ask Sirius how to change the passwords. The wards could be used when he was in the room or out of it to make sure no one but he could enter the rooms if he did not want them to. He had a feeling it was another reason that Sirius had left him these rooms.

He walked over to the package and opened it. "I guess Sev was right. Even if today is not my proper birthday, my family is with me for it."

There was a note attached to the gift

Luke

Even though you have learned today is not your birthday we know you will celebrate as always. We thought since we'd send not only your gift but your beloved owl home to you as well. We hope Sev has told you that we have always had a cake for you every year and had you in our hearts. We promise to do everything we can to have you home next year so you and Draco can finally celebrate together for once. You are in our hearts and minds always but even more today. We know that no gift can make up for us not being there with you but we hope returning Hedwig, the presence of some of our group there, and this gift can make things a bit easier.

Luv Mum and dad, and your big brother

Harry smiled as he held the note to him and he went to his trunk and slid it into a hidden compartment. The photo his mother and father had sent with his pendent was hidden within the pages of his photo album of his life with Lily and James.

He turned to the gift and was what looked like a copy of an old potions book. "I know I am a Malfoy but this is a bit out of place even for them."

There was a second note. 'Luke do not be fooled, say the password of Malfoys Forever, and it will activate the true meaning of this book. The last half you will find is a three way journal, a way to keep in touch with your mother and I, and your brother. Luv your dad.'

For the second time that day Harry whispered a password. "Malfoys Forever."

The cover was the same but he realized it had become some where between an album and scrapbook. Sure enough he could see many of the pages were of similar material to the parchment Severus had given him so he could contact them for help. But there were also copies of the photos he had seen in his mother's album, a page left empty for the picture that they had already sent him which he retrieved and placed on the page.

Harry took out a quill and wrote on one of the pages. "Thank you for my gift and note. Your love means the world to me. I miss you so much, Luke."

Moments later a message returned in his mother's script. 'Glad Hedwig got this to you in time. Keep your spirits up back at Grimmauld. Happy birthday Luke.'

Harry wished he could keep writing for he knew people would be coming soon if he did not go back down so he slipped the book and the notes into the secret compartment of his trunk and headed downstairs. He found everyone in the dinning room and heard Molly mentioning finding him and bringing him down for dinner when he walked in.

Bill spotted him first. "No need. The birthday boy has come down on his own. Now we should introduce you to our other guests before we get dinner started."

A woman who looked like Bellatrix came over and hugged him. Andromeda whispered. "Happy very belated birthday Luke. It's good to have you back again."

Harry returned the look and he shared a smile with Hermione. The two of them had known Tonks for some time but they had never had a chance to meet Andromeda who was an Aunt to both of them as well as Luke's godmother. Uncle Ted was there as well and he was happy to meet him as well. A dinner of all of his favourites and the new company as well as after dinner a pensieve set up like a projection TV to show the most recent Cannons game seemed his surprise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco spent that day alone, away from the others who remained at the manor. It was not their son's actual birthday but they knew for Luke it would still feel like it and as they thought of their son every year on June 22nd, that day they thought of him as well.

Narcissa smiled when she received a message in the book from their son. "I was hoping Hedwig would get to Luke with the gift in time for his birthday."

Lucius read the note from their son before it disappeared and what his wife wrote as well. "I swear Cissy we will do everything to have him home next year."

Draco sat across from them. "You know some kids would be happy to never have to share their birthday but I want nothing more to finally share it with my twin."

Taken so young they had never even had their son for a single birthday. It seemed cruel that between his real parents and his adopted parents, Luke had only ever had one family birthday in his life. And it had been his first so he would never have any memories of it.

Narcissa remembered the letter from Sev that day. "You know it seems unfair that Severus and Sirius get him for a second birthday and we still have not had one."

Lucius felt the same tiny jealousy as his wife at that. "I know. But Severus was friends with Lily as was Sirius. And we all know our son is safer back there for now."

The family's private moment was interrupted at dinner time when a house elf appeared and told them that their presence was being demanded for a meeting down in the main living area. They thought something was wrong but when the three headed downstairs they found the Lestranges, Zaibinis and the few remaining members of their group were there. Most of their group was away for they were either DE's officially or order of the phoenix and had missions they were called on. Luna and Neville and Percy were still there.

Rodolphus came over. "I know you said you guys wanted to be alone but today is as much your day as Luke's. We thought you could use some cheering up."

Bellatrix hugged her sister tight. "We know before you say it that it isn't his real birthday but we know he has been on your mind all day."

Draco looked at the food. "Steak and potatoes and Caesar salad, the favourites of Luke? You guys really did try and make this special for us."

Everyone had known how hard today was going to be for them especially after they had finally been told of their son's rescue and the condition he had been in when taken from his relatives, and the news he was being sent back to Grimmauld as well. They had always included Luke in their birthdays for Draco so they thought they'd have a dinner they thought Luke would probably be having back in the UK, so the family could almost feel like they were together.

Rodolphus handed gifts to Draco and to his parents. "Usually only for the birthday people but we thought the three of you could use one as well."

They all opened their gifts and it was Lucius who spoke. "When was this taken? We had wanted one, we promised Luke but..."

In Lucius and Narcissa's hands and in Draco's hands were frames that held a photo of the four of them which they realized had been taken by someone the day that Luke had woken up and they had told him the truth. It was the family photo they had promised their son they would finally have.

Bellatrix smiled. "We had a bit of help from Luna getting that snapped. Harry should get his own copy tonight or tomorrow in a gift from Luna."

They all knew that no one suspected the Longbottoms or Lovegoods were associated at all with this group. "Thank you guys. This will mean as much to Luke as us."

The mood went back to some what happier when the house elves came out with desert and there was a chocolate cake that was shaped like a Golden snitch and though none of them knew it, it was identical to the cake that Luke was blowing out the candles on back home in London. Draco did the honours here for his brother and at the same moment both twins made the same wish.

"I wish that next year I am blowing out the candles with my twin." Both Draco and Luke whispered under their breaths at the same time.

Lucius hugged his son and though he had not heard the wish he knew what his son would have asked for. "I will do everything to make it come true, I swear Draco."

For the rest of the night they stated with the other house guests and they shared stories of Luke, from what they knew from keeping an eye on him, to what his friends and Percy could tell them from what they knew of Harry. Just as the letter and Severus promised, not for one moment that night was Luke from their hearts or minds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On August 1st an irate Albus headed for Privet Drive. Something was up. He had tried to enter the room Harry had been given but it had been warded. He had searched the boy's mind as he had done the other kids but he had found nothing. But the twins' appearance made him suspicious.

He banged on the door of the Dursleys and a purple faced Vernon answered the door. "What are you freaks doing here? You took the boy."

Albus motioned for him to let him in and Vernon reluctantly allowed him in. "Is there something you need to tell me about this summer? You have done your job?"

Vernon led the man into the sitting room. Luckily Severus had visited Vernon and had placed a memory charm on him and his wife and son so that Albus would not learn that Harry had been gone from his house for days. Vernon had never contacted them before Severus had come to put the charm. He had been so glad to get rid of the whelp and worried he may have stepped over the line fucking the boy, which he had not told Albus when the kid was taken.

"I kept the little freak and I had a bit of fun with him. Now his damned godfathers have taken him and good riddance." Vernon spat at Albus.

Albus smiled at the sound of that. "You had some fun with the boy? It sounds like a bit more then a few beatings."

Vernon shrugged. "Made him into a good little cock whore for a bit. Nothing more then making him suck me off. Won't want to be around anyone soon though."

Albus actually laughed at that. "I think I will have to give you a bonus this summer for that. He will be even more pliable this summer."

He missed the relief in Vernon's face but he of course had searched the man's mind to see if he was telling the truth and it seemed he had. Harry had been smacked around, made to do chores and orally used every night by his Uncle. He made a mental note to double Vernon's payment this year, for his extra help this summer.

As he was leaving Vernon stopped him. "So not angry at me for a little bit of fun with him this summer?"

Albus shook his head. "I gave you permission to do anything you needed to make sure the boy fell in line with me. You will have your next payment in two days."

Albus left feeling better. If Harry had revealed anything of what his Uncle had done to him to Sirius or Remus it would explain why they had taught him to put up the wards on his bedroom and insisted he have his own. He must have begged them to keep quiet out of shame. The wards were a bit of a nuisance and the prefect room for Harry but Harry was even riper for Albus to start training him for the next stage.


	12. Chapter 12

Albus walked over to the liquor cabinet in his office and popped open the back compartment. He took out the last bags of candy he had there. He would have to start thinking of finding a new potion helper to make them for Severus had become far too suspicious. Two bags of lemon drops, one for adults and one for kids. A little bit of vertiserum laced lemon drop made any adult's tongue loosen and a drop for a child with a nice little date rape potion, made any child nice and pliable.

Arthur came in behind him. :"I see you keep your special sweets in the same place you always did when I was a student here."

Albus turned to him. "You though didn't need them too long. You were one of my loyal little pets who came willingly to my bed, in no time at all.

Arthur came over to him. "You made it worth my while, good grades in school, looking the other way as I was with Molly, and help for work after school."

Once and a while Albus revealed the truth to a few chosen ones and if they agreed to continue to be loyal little pets for his pleasure, he did not erase their memories and would reward them as he had done both Molly and Arthur. Many people had wondered why Albus never married. They had no idea how young his taste went.

Watching Albus Arthur had to ask. "You have decided to make use of the children at Grimmauld this summer? I'd assume I should not worry after my own."

Albus placed the bags in his pockets. "You know I have sworn to you and Molly that I'd never lay a hand physically on any of the children she has born."

Of course what Arthur didn't know was that from time to time over the years in the summer when the young bodies were not to be had, Molly had shared his bed, and there was a question if any of the children might actually be his own. Molly had enough of the Weasley colouring to explain the looks.

"So which of the little Death eater spawn are you going to have your fun with?" Arthur asked.

"I had hoped for Harry but the little brat has wards on his room. He will have to wait until we're back at school, but he will be mine." Albus smirked.

Arthur chuckled. "I can only imagine the look on Lucius' face if he ever found that his precious son has become your little bed mate. I'd pay to see that."

It definitely was one of the reasons that Albus wanted Harry. Oh he liked a good young boy and there was many to choose from but the fact that Harry was a Malfoy, the family who had been a thorn in his side since Harry's grandfather's time, was a goal for Albus. His problems with the Malfoys had started actually with Lucius' grandfather but it was Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father who had started the blood feud against the family. He had laughed when Lucius had actually come to him and tried to get his help to come clean. He had practically handed his newborn son over to Albus.

"I haven't decided though I am quite tempted by Hermione. Her mother is the only woman who ever successfully stayed from my bed when I wanted her."

Arthur smirked at him. "Bellatrix Lestrange thought she was too good to share your bed. Who ever thought she could withstand the potions and your mind control?"

Albus shrugged. "But her daughter may have her beautiful body but Miss Granger does not have her power. Maybe she should be my first perfect little trophy."

For Arthur and Molly they were more then happy to help him where needed that summer with the kids. Arthur knew Albus if he was spending the summer at the house would be anxious for some fun. Arthur would not allow the man to touch his children and he did not trust Albus to keep his hands off their children. One generation's innocence of their family was lost to the man. The other kids were Death Eater spawn, they deserved no better.

As they walked through the school Albus smiled. "I was thinking when the war was over soon, I might need to consider having a few heirs along the way."

Arthur was shocked. "I would never have thought you'd consider having spawn of your own. Surely you'd not consider marriage and sharing power with anyone."

Albus shook his head. "Oh I was thinking a nice little stable of broodmares and stallions. Even I won't live forever and I will need an heir down the road some time."

Arthur thought it made sense. "Don't tell me you'd consider allowing the brat Harry to be the father of your children? I know he is a toy, but not that."

Albus looked at the man like he was insane. "I thought when I was done to him I'd find a nice little way to hand him to Tom. Tom still thinks him the boy who lived."

It angered Albus to no measure that Neville's grandmother had managed to smuggle her grandson out of the country with the help of people like the Lovegoods as she some how learned that Neville was the true child of prophecy and that Albus had lied and sent Voldemort after Harry. He'd have to use Harry as best as he could and perhaps a bargaining chip, while his little spies were out there trying to find Neville. Neville needed to be brought back under his control so he could be used as the sacrificial lamb to defeat Tom and be destroyed at the same time, and Albus could take over.

Arthur liked the sounds of that. "Get some bargaining in. Make Tom think he is on the winning end. Get rid of the boy to torture and rape, and out of our hair."

Albus smiled and put his arm around him as they were to apparate. "I remember why I always thought you one of the smartest young men to warm my bed."

Few people looking at the Weasleys would have thought that they had been on the pay roll of Albus. The job at the ministry that Arthur had was really a cover all these years. His loyalty over the years had been rewarded greatly financially. He was promised a high position when Albus finally came to power in the end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hermione woke in the bedroom she was sharing with Hannah and Ginny and for a time she thought she thought one of her roommates was awake but she saw them both sleeping in their beds. Something was bothering her though and she realized someone else was in the room. She could not see them other then their frame in the light from the window._

_With a wave of the person's wand Hermione watched in horror as her clothes and blankets were removed but before she could react she was put in a body bind, her words cut off my a magic muffle._

"_We are going to have some real little fun tonight my lovely Cassidy. I can call you that, you will never remember this tomorrow." The voice whispered._

_Hermione watched in horror as the body came closer and she could feel the breath on her body and she fought desperately against the body bind but her body could not move even an inch. Her legs she felt forced apart and she watched in absolute terror as the body loomed over her, hips hunching forward. _

_Hermione screamed in agony as her virginity was torn to shreds by the brutal thrust. "Your mamma refused me, but he precious slut will warm my bed."_

Hermione shot up in bed in a horrible fear with sweat dripping down her body. " It was just a dream. It was just a horrible dream."

She sure enough was still in her night dress and she had her blankets covering her. She felt achy and sore but she reminded herself that she had not been feeling well after dinner the night before and had come to bed early. Ginny had the flu and Hannah was coming down with a cold, she assumed she was coming down with it as well and that this was leading to the odd dreams.

Hannah had heard her and getting out of bed she came and sat down. "Are you okay Cassey?" and when Hermione glared. "Ginny is all drugged up, she won't hear."

Hermione had to admit it was nice to hear her real name but she shook her head. "We both know that this room can be listened in on. You need to stick to Hermione."

Hannah sighed. "I know but it seems so odd after all we have heard. I wish though that I could have gone home to my parents and not here."

Unlike Hermione and Dean who had been placed with parents who had been in on the plot and had known the truth, Hannah was like Luke in that her adopted parents had never known and she could miss her parents for she did not have to deal with their betrayal. Add to that the fact that like the twins, Hannah's biological parents were dead as were Dean's, she longed to go back to her adoptive family, no matter how she loved her new found cousins.

Hermione sighed. "I for one don't care if I am here. I can't go home to my parents and I won't go back to the other two. At least we are here with Luke for him."

Hannah had to agree. "Do you have any idea what happened to him when he was with his Uncle? I mean something seems more off then usual."

"We need to find a way of getting a chance to talk with him in his room with the wards, without Ron. But you're going to have to try alone for now." Hermione said.

Hannah put her hand to Hermione's head. "You looked like you had been in a sauna and you definitely seem to have a fever. I think you have what Ginny had."

Hermione had not been sure for Ginny had not got so sick so quickly and the achy body and upset stomach she had were not symptoms of her roommate. She told herself it was all the stress of the summer and the flu Ginny had, and likely she was close to her time of the month she concluded.

Hannah stood. "I will tell Molly that you are sick as well and I'm sure she will be up here with some soup and some medicine for you as well, soon enough/"

Hermione groaned. "There was a time when her mothering meant a lot to me but now I wish she'd disappear. I know she is some distant cousin of some sort but.."

Hannah smirked and started to get dressed. "You can choose your friends, not your family. Just take comfort in your other cousins like Harry and me, the twins."

Reminded of her connection to most of the people in the house by blood, Hermione had never imagined how immense of a family she might have. Being a pureblood meant that she was related to half the wizarding world she was starting to think. But as Hannah told her to do, she thought of her parents and her cousins she cared about like Harry and the twins, and of course Hannah as well. She knew if she traced the lines back far enough, she would be related to Dean some where as well.

Hannah turned back from the door. "I will send her up but I promise I will spend the day and try and find a way to get Harry alone in his rooms to talk."

Hermione slumped back against the pillows as her head was starting to spin. "Don't let him worry as you know he will do. Assure him I have just a cold./"

Hannah gave her a look that reminded Hermione how unlikely that would be but when a time later the door opened she was happy to see not a worried Harry though not happy to see Molly. The woman was quick to fall into her mother hen mode and soon was feeding Hermione soup and a number of different potions as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had taken to spending as much time as he could in his rooms for he kept getting cornered by some member of the Weasley family when he left the room and while his godfathers did their best to come to his aid as soon as they could, it was not always possible.

Harry was going through the album when there was a knock at the door. He called out. "I am not feeling that well. I'm not up for much company."

It was Hannah's voice that came through the door. "I will go if you want me to but I brought some tea up from Sirius that might help with your throat."

Harry knew that it was only an excuse from his friend/cousin and though when he opened the door she was holding a mug of tea, he knew that she had needed an excuse for going up there which would make the others less suspicious. He ushered her in and turned the wards back on.

Hannah noticed the photo album on the bed. She took it up and looked at the photos. "I assume this was the gift that you received from your parents last week."

Harry nodded and pointed at a frame on his bed and she watched as the picture in the frame changed. "Hermione's parents sent that one to me as well."

"You and your parents on the day we found out the truth, by the looks of it." Hannah said as she picked up the frame and smiled at the photo."

Harry explained about the messages and gifts he had received from his family and with a bit of gentle persuasion from Hannah he admitted what had happened that summer including the days he had spent with Severus and his rescue by the twins.

Hannah was shocked by his near rape but not by most of the rest. "I had wondered how the twins had come back at the same time as you. It makes more sense."

Harry nodded. "Severus thought I'd be safer and more comfortable having to come back here, if they were close. Until you, only they Sev and my godfathers knew..."

Listening to his voice trail off Hannah collected him into her arms. She had never been as close to the others before all of this other then Dean who she had of course been dating, but the shock of everything had made the group bond together. She knew Harry had not told her all of what happened and reminded herself though a distant cousin of his, Harry was looking at her like a little sister like he did Hermione and Luna, and the natural instinct was to protect her.

Hannah fingered the pendent he wore around his neck. "Your parents would be proud of how you handled all of this. Both sets of your parents."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You know it's easier to talk to you. Like me you had adopted parents who were innocent in this and who truly love you."

Hannah smiled. "The Abbots will always be my parents even with my new family I have found. I am happy to embrace my new family but I won't abandon them."

Harry understood, it was like his hard time changing over to Lucius. He knew that he had to be called Harry for now anyways but his friends in private even behind wards, called him Harry for the most part as they knew he was not ready for Lucius or Luke. Or ready to give up on the looks he got from his blood adoption either.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was so glad it was the day they were to leave for school. The dreams had not ended. Every few nights she had woken from them and they had become more and more perverse. She had not got as sick since the start but her body was stiff and sore most mornings. She reminded herself no one knew she was Cassidy except their group and well the headmaster but he would not risk telling her the truth.

As they were preparing to head for the train Dean came to her side. "Have you heard the news? Our so called parents will be meeting us at the station to see us off."

Hermione cringed remembering the conversation she heard the night she escaped. "Well I guess if they want to keep up this fraud, it really only makes sense."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "I for one am actually happy to get out of this house. I have been having these horrid nightmares for weeks now. It's this place."

Hermione paled and wondered if he had been having the same kind of dreams as she had and she gently broached the subject and he nodded. He also confirmed that Hannah had said she had been having some but not as bad, as well. Harry and the twins they didn't know but they hoped at school they would end. They knew Albus had mind control powers that were stronger then Snape and when they got to school they would not be in such close proximity to each other.

Molly came into the room. "Good. I see you kids have your trunks ready to go. We will get them in the car for you and hopefully the others will be down soon."

Hermione nodded. "I will go and check on Harry and the others. I'm sure they are just double checking to ensure they have not forgotten anything."

Hermione ran up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door, leaving Hannah to her boyfriend. When the door swung open she was not surprised to find Harry and the twins together for they had been spending more and more time with each other lately. Hermione still had no idea what Harry had been through that summer. He had told Hannah the night Hermione was sick but Hermione and Dean had never been told. Harry was her friend but she would not press the matter with him.

Harry's trunk was packed and ready to go and the twins were helping him with it. Harry sighed. "As glad as I am to be getting out of here?"

Hermione nodded and touched the pendent around her neck that only her friends saw. "Nice to not always be on guard. Gryffindor is a heck of a lot safer then here."

Harry knew she made a lot of sense. "Minerva is a member of our group and I know she will keep an eye on us. I can't help but with though I was with Draco."

Fred put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey cous, I know it is hard being away from your twin but you still have your other brothers. And Draco will be at school too."

Hermione understood though as she knew since everyone thought Harry and Draco were enemies and they had to keep it that way for all their sakes, Harry could not spend the time he longed for with his brother. But after being away for him for so long after finding out they were twins, they knew Harry would be happy to be near him and they hoped with Snape and McGonagall's help, they might find ways of the twins being together without being in danger.

As they headed out of the room Hermione reminded him. "At the very least the two of you are both prefects I'm sure, and will likely have patrols together at times."

Harry had no doubt his brother had been made Slytherin prefect. "Thanks Mione. I guess I'm the lucky one, I mean I have my brother at school. The rest of you..."

It was true. Hermione and Harry were the only ones whose real parents were alive and Hermione's parents she would be unable to see. Dean though has his new found cousin Blaise and Hannah and the twins had each other. Hermione reminded him she was cousins with him and the others except Blaise so she wasn't alone either.

Harry touched his own pendent around his neck, well the two of them for he still wore James' stag around his neck as well. "We will always have them close to us."

George noticed. "I see you no longer have the wolf and the dog on your chain with you. Did you send them back now that you don't need the reassurance?"

They knew why he had been given them. "The charms link us with tracking spells. As long as I we wear them we can track each other. I gave them back days ago."

It was not simply the link with the marauders they knew which made Harry keep the stag about his neck. He had not taken it off since the night in the shrieking shack when he found out the truth about Sirius and had been given it. For better or worse James had adopted him and loved him, and nothing changed that for Harry.

Remus was waiting downstairs with Arthur and Moody to take them to the train station. "Good kids. Give us your trunks and we will be off."

Harry turned to Sirius who pulled him into a long hug and whispered. "Remember Luke, you need help you activate your stag. And the centaurs are there as well."

Harry buried his head against his godfather for a moment. Sirius was the odd constant in his life suddenly. His new identity changed nothing; Sirius was Luke's godfather as much as Harry's. His friends had become cousins, his enemies had become allies, his rival became his twin, but Sirius was still as he always had been.

Hermione pulled him away. "You know we have to get going or we will miss the train back to school. You know we can't be late for it."

Harry hid a small smile as the old Hermione was back at least for a moment. "No we wouldn't want that. Keep in touch Siri. I'm going to miss you this year."

Molly and Arthur were accompanying them to the train as well as Remus and Moody. Harry wished either of the two men were returning to teach DADA, well Moody for the first time as it had not really been the man but he had been told someone from the ministry had been appointed. Sirius had let him know that he had nothing to fear from the woman. Cornelius in his hatred of Dumbledore had been easy to convince to come to their side and anyone he sent would keep an eye on the group of kids, for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been on the train for hours. He had been shocked to find out his brother had not been named prefect for Slytherin. He would have thought since Snape should have had a say in it and he was of course the top student in his house, he would be. Instead it was Theodore Nott and Harry knew the guy was already a DE in training. Dumbledore as far as they knew other then the Weasley's youngest two did not have recruits in school but Voldemort had no such scruples it seemed.

He was walking down the train when he felt an arm grab him and yank him hard into the bathroom behind him. He was about to protest when he heard. "Luke."

Harry turned to look at his brother and he threw himself into his brother's arms. "Draco. I've missed you. But how about not trying to give me a heart attack."

Draco laughed a bit. "Who'd have ever thought those words would come out of our moths? But I have missed you too little brother. I had to see you before school."

Months ago he would have thought being pulled into a room by Draco like this would have meant he would have been hexed but as he stood there looking at his brother, he had never been so relieved to see anyone in his life.

Draco handed him an envelope. "Mum asked me to give this to you. She knows she can write through the journal but she wanted you to have this."

Harry pocketed it so he could look at it later. "Writing to the three of you in my journal every night has been the only thing keeping me sane the rest of the summer."

Draco nodded. "It was the same for us. You know we've been keeping an eye on you all these years from a distance but having you back for a few days changed that."

Harry felt such guilt that he was unable to see himself as being Luke yet or be the son the Malfoys wanted so badly to have in their lives. Draco was his twin and a slight link was returning between them but even with his brother it was going to take time and because they had to hide it, he was not sure if or when they'd get it. He prayed they would with every beat of his heart, but luck and prayer had never seemed to be on his side in his life.

Draco had one more set of news. "The new teacher is Dolores Umbridge. She will seem like a bitch, she hates Albus but she knows about you. You can trust her."

Harry nodded, "Sirius and Remus both told me that she like Fudge were part of our order in some way. I never knew Fudge's hatred of Albus would make me glad."

Draco hugged him one last time. "We should be going or someone might get worried. You know there are spies at least for the DE's around, if not Dumbledore too."

Harry wanted to spend more time with his twin but Draco quickly reminded him they'd find more time alone, Severus would help them and Harry slipped out of the bathroom reluctantly and he knew Draco would follow soon after. He had been in the prefects compartment most of the time, with Hermione, but he knew his friends would be expecting him to make an appearance in their compartment and he headed their way.

Harry smiled as he walked in and sunk down between Hermione who came ahead of him and Hannah. "It seems at least this year to be a quiet ride."

Ron peered over his quidditch magazine at him. "So Hermione told us that gitt Draco was not even chosen as a prefect. I guess even Snape came to his senses."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What ever. I am just happy I don't have too put up with bloody patrols with him. I might consider dropping being a prefect if I did."

Hermione shared a look with him and they both stayed only for a time before they made the excuse of having to go back to patrols and when they were out of ear shot of the others they let down their guard a bit.

"How did seeing the Grangers go? I felt so bad for you and Dean having to play nice with your adoptive parents." Harry whispered.

Hermione hid a groan. "Michael and Jean tried to be so sweet. They told me they're taking me to the US next year for summer, and how they worried after me."

He remembered hearing Hermione tell him about the conversation she had over heard and knew that the Grangers were planning on taking off to the US when they got their last pay check from Albus for keeping her. They knew from their real parents that Dean and Hermione had been placed with muggles as they didn't have contact with the wizarding world to be corrupted by the other stories out there. He had also known it would be harder if not impossible for Hermione and Dean's families to trace them. As long as no magic was used in either house, no one could trace it. The lack of silencing spells the night Albus had spoken to both sets of parents and had been overheard, had become understandable.

As they approached the prefect area Hermione gave him a small smile. "So have you had to give any certain Slytherins a warning yet?"

Harry nodded and gave a quick retell of what happened including news on the new teacher. "He really is my brother."

Hermione understood the comment probably more then Harry knew. For Hermione it had been easy to bond with her parents once she knew they had not been involved in driving Neville's parents mad. The betrayal of her adoptive parents had made her more open to it. Harry had to battle the guilt over abandoning the love and name given to him by a couple who may never have been his real parents but who had died for him none the less.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table later that night and he had to force his eyes from going to his brother at his table. He missed Neville a lot. Neville was unable to return to school this year and would be living permanently in Bulgaria for now. Before that summer it was believed that Augusta's role as in their order was unknown like the Lovegoods but when she was warned of a plot to get their hands on Neville and took her grandson, she had been outed for her role. It was no longer safe for Neville to be in the UK for there was no doubt he would be turned into a weapon by Albus to end the war.

Ron noticed that Harry kept looking up at the teacher's table as his eyes were on Snape, safer then his brother. "Looking at the new teacher? A toad I think."

Ginny nodded from across the table. "You know mum and the headmaster say she is a lap dog for the minister. We are going to have to keep an eye on her all year."

Shooting a look across at Hermione and Dean for a moment Harry hid a smile remembering what they had been told of the woman. He knew to expect some detentions along the way but he had been encouraged to see to it for he would be given messages from home and some extra training, what ever aid he needed. The same went for Severus. He never thought if he had parents they'd encourage him to get detentions but it seemed he'd spend a lot of time in detentions this year.

He had been lost in thought and missed most of Umbridge's speech about the new year. Seamus groaned. "The woman is going to make this world miserable."

Ron smirked. "What did you expect from a ministry flunky like her? I mean I wouldn't be surprised if we don't even learn any real spells in DADA this year."

Hermione seemed surprise Ron actually caught on. "She has basically said that the ministry is going to make sure that no changes or progress are made here now."

Harry assumed that his former friend's sudden ability to pick up on subtle hints was in fact because he had probably been told what to expect from the headmaster that summer and he was just trying to sound smart to his friends. The twins snorted at their brother and he knew they were thinking the same thing as he was.

As they headed up to their rooms Seamus laughed. "Well at least the porker is gone and we don't have to listen to him talking in his sleep all night long."

Ron agreed. "I can't believe they have sent him off to Durmstang. He will get eaten alive there, he barely survived here. But we still have Dean and his snoring."

Harry was reminded that the school had been told that Neville's gran had decided to place him at Durmstang which he thought was a stupid slip up to tell them that Neville's gran would send him to a school known for its dark arts. Ron was right, he had barely survived here, and he would be eaten alive at the other school.. Luckily for Neville he was being tutored in the safety of Harry's parents' manor in Bulgaria. Part of Harry wished he could be there too but he understood why not..

He turned to the guys as they were heading up. "Well I for one get a good night sleep. I guess there is at least one upside to being a prefect, no Dean and snoring."

Dean shrugged. "I can't help it and if you guys don't stop bugging me about it, I will start mentioning some of your bad and annoying habits I have noticed."

Ron dragged Dean towards the stairs. "Bad habits? Us? I think you have lost your mind but for tonight I think we can lay off of it."

Harry slipped into the prefect hallway and found his way to his bedroom. He turned on a small present from his father which would detect any monitoring or spying spells and block them. When the small little practice snitch looking item was turned on, he sat down on the bed to read the letter his mother had sent for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was scared. She woke up the morning of the first day of classes and while she had not had one of her dreams again, she was sick to her stomach. She clambered out of her bed and raced into the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she hurled the contents of her stomach. She was by the toilet for ten minutes before she managed to get to her feet and climb into the shower.

When she got out and dressed she shook her head. "What is going on? That flu went away weeks ago."

Harry saw her as he was coming out of his own prefect room. "Hermione, you look as pale as a ghost. Is there something wrong?"

Hermione nodded. "I think that flu bug that I had earlier is back or something. I was throwing up all morning."

Harry was worried and put his hand to her head. "I know you love school but should you not stay in bed for the day? I will tell Professor McGonagall for you."

Hermione shook her head and she assured him that she was doing fine but when she attempted to have some breakfast she had to stick to dried toast and after lunch she found herself back in the bathroom.

Hannah found her and came to her side. "Hermione, come with me. I think the two of us need to talk."

Hermione let herself be led into the room of requirements. "Hannah, what is going on? Like I told Harry this morning it is just the flu."

Hannah shook her head. "Hermione, after the dreams we both had this summer, did you ever look at your body or the sheets on your bed?"

Hermione nodded. "After the first dream when it seemed so real. But I was just delusional with fever. I mean I was fully dressed and there was nothing up."

From the look on Hannah's face Hermione's heart began to sink for she knew that something was wrong. Both Hannah and Dean had been having pretty much the same dreams as she had that summer.

Hannah was shaking. "Please don't tell Dean or my cousins. But I noticed spots on my bed a few days ago. I don't think these are just dreams."

Hermione stared at her and her stomach lurched and not from nausea. "Someone in that house was some how raping all three of us at night? This can't be happening."

Hannah pulled her down on the couch. "I can't remember who it was. I always seemed to be dreaming or in some kind of haze. I think we must have been drugged."

Their minds raced through everyone in the house and they knew other then the few people from their order, that there was a long list of people who could have done this and considering Molly had prepared all of their food, countless opportunities for something to have been snuck into it.

Realization struck Hermione. "You think I'm pregnant don't you? Oh God, what happens if you're right? This can't be happening Hannah. It can't."

Hannah pulled her into her arms. "I know but there is a chance. And with Poppy gone we can't even trust the new nurse. We don't know her loyalties lie."

Hermione was trembling. "There has to be some way we can find out. I need to know. But it is not like I can run off to a pharmacy or something."

"There are potions that work like a pregnancy test. It takes longer then the spell but I'm sure Severus could do it for you." Hannah reminded Hermione.

Not anxious to tell anyone that she had been raped or that she thought she was pregnant, the thought of telling the potions master was the last thing she wanted but she needed to know. Even if she could get at ingredients she had no idea how to brew the potion and she knew it had to be done proper for the right results.

Hannah put a hand on her arm. "You know he is a good friend of your parents. He won't tell anyone. And if you are, we need our order to know what is happening."

Hermione understood she thought. "If this has happened to the two of us and Dean, there is a risk to the rest of us. At least we are here at school and should be fine."

Neither of them wanted to even think about the chance that it had been the headmaster. Hermione had said that the person had called her Cassidy and surely Albus would not have risked her knowing her true identity, even if he thought she was too drugged to ever remember such a thing. Surely if the man was that perverted he would have done this in the past and someone would have reported it by now. He had after all been headmaster of a school for decades now.

Hannah helped her up. "We will go to Severus after dinner tonight and we will ask him to help us brew the potion. You know he will do anything to help us."

Hermione put her hand on her belly. "I don't know what I am going to do if I am. I was raised Catholic, I don't believe in abortion, but if I'm pregnant..."

Hannah stopped her. "You know we will all help Hermione and your real parents will help, you know they will. Let us just find out if there is a worry first."

Hermione reluctantly agreed to go with her after dinner to speak with Severus and have him brew the potion. As scared as she was by telling the man and about the prospect, she knew she had to find out one way or another. Not knowing was not going to change the outcome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to say at very least he was distracted through his classes and when it came time for DADA, he had to remind himself that Umbridge was on their side and just playing her part, or he would have hexed the woman for all of her comments about Sirius and his teaching. He could see the class was not impressed either especially when she said they would not be doing any practical magic in the class.

Ron turned to Harry when he thought the woman had her back turned. "The old toad is worse then all of our past teachers. We're never going to pass our OWLs."

Harry wasn't able to respond for Umbridge turned to look at them. "Talking in my class? The two of you will be serving detention all week."

Harry knew he was supposed to play along and not let on to anyone. "Professor, that is unfair. I didn't even say anything."

The woman shot him a nasty look. "You will be spending a week including this weekend in detentions with me Mr Potter. And to keep you from talking, Mr Weasley will spend every weeknight with Mr Filch."

Harry let out a groan that he tried to muffle for he knew it was expected of him. He knew he was lucky that there was no quidditch until next week for he knew Angelina would have killed him if he had missed the quidditch try outs but they were not scheduled until next week.

When class got out Ron turned to him. "I can't believe that toad. She gave us detention for talking in class. I say we go to the headmaster and get out of this."

Harry shook his head. "You know we are not getting out of these detentions. You at least only have them during the week. Thanks for getting me in trouble."

Ron turned bright red. "I have to clean the bathrooms or something with Filch so don't think you got off easy. And thanks for feeding me to the lions."

Harry watched as Ron stalked off. In the past he would have cared but after that summer he had no intention of even pretending he cared about Ron. The little jit wanted even in his disguise, to act like a spoiled brat, Harry was not about to stop him.

He was headed for dinner when he was stopped by Minerva. "I was told about your detentions. I should let you know Albus is suspending them."

Harry raised an eyebrow for the headmaster had never stepped in over detentions before now. He whispered. "I thought I was encouraged to have them."

Minerva nodded. "You were. But unfortunately Albus wants you as far from Dolores as possible. Please remember to keep your eyes open when with him."

Harry did not need to be warned twice. "I know. To think of all the times I used to be up in his office with that man. I used to think he was like a grandfather."

Minerva left him after one more warning and it made sense for of course as Dolores was a friend of the minister, even if Albus didn't know the man was involved with their group or that Harry knew the truth, he would want to keep Harry away from her influence. He at least knew the dangers.

After dinner the headmaster came to him. "Harry my boy I'd like you to accompany me to my office for a chat. I have of course spoken about your detentions."

Harry picked up his bag and shot his friends a look before he followed the man. "Thank you for getting rid of my detentions sir. I had not even spoken in the class."

Dumbledore turned to him as he was leading Harry to his gargoyle. "The woman has it out for anyone in our group. I will make sure she is kept under control."

Harry followed him into his office and was reminded of how many times he had been up there for tea or talks with the man and he had believed that he could trust to take care of him and guide him. He had never thought he would be scared to be in the man's office

Albus took out his usual bowl of lemon drops and offered Harry one. "Have one. I think after the day you had you could use something sweet."

Harry shrugged and took the candy for he knew he wasn't supposed to let the man suspect anything. "Thank you sir."

Albus watched him for a few moments as he sucked on the candy. "I think we need to discus the woman and make sure you keep on your toes around her Harry."

Harry's head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. "Of course sir. I remember her speech and I mean she kept saying she doesn't think we need to know practical."

Harry was trying to focus on what the man was saying and keep his attention on him but his head was really starting to spin and with every passing moment he found it harder and harder to concentrate on the man and his words.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked at Hermione and Hannah as he finished brewing the potion and ladled it out. He was sickened when he was told by them what they had been through. He had his definite suspicions about who it was but he had no proof even for their order, that it was Albus. He was grateful the girls had thought to come to him.

He handed the cool potion to Hermione. "Drink this down for me. If you're pregnant Hermione, there will be a small glow that will come from your stomach."

Hermione looked at the bottle and back at him. "What happens if I am?

Severus could hear the fear in her voice. "Then you will lay low for a bit and I will contact your parents. It is likely you will be smuggled out of the school and back."

Hermione had suspected there was a chance she was going to have to leave school if it proved true and part of her was relieved. The thought of trying to explain she was pregnant to anyone, scared her to death. Even more then that they had no idea who had been raping her and Hannah, and Dean.

Hermione drank down the potion and moments later a small light appeared. "Oh no. Please no."

Severus took the bottle. "From the small glimmer it seems you are probably only about a week pregnant. I will be in contact with your parents right away."

Hermione was in absolute shock so it was Hannah who spoke. "What about Dean and I? I mean we both had those dreams as well. Could either of us be pregnant?"

Severus nodded and he handed an extra bottle to her but luckily her test results came back negative. Severus told Hermione to take it as easy as possible and be careful, and that he would send word to her parents that night. She should be prepared to be smuggled out of the school and home to Bulgaria at any time. He asked Hannah to give the remainder of the potion to Dean as they were dating, and find out if he was pregnant.

He looked up at them as they were about to leave. "I want you guys to be careful and try your best to never be alone with the headmaster for now."

Hermione was even paler. "You think that there is a chance that he is the one who has done this? I mean would there not have been more cases in the past."

Severus sighed/ "the man knows memory potions and more. I have no proof but there is a good chance he may have. I just want you two to be as careful as possible."

Hannah blanched. "Professor, Harry has a meeting with him in his office tonight. He was suppose to have detention with Umbridge but Albus took it over."

Severus didn't want to panic the girls but his stomach lurched at the thought and he knew that he needed to speak to Harry as soon as possible. He hoped that since so many people knew that Harry was up in the office, nothing would happen. He sent the girls off to bed and he went to the headmaster's office, hoping he was not too late or that he was wrong about his suspicions that he was the man raping the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus heart was pounding. He had to get to the headmaster's office and ensure that Harry was safe. Lucius and Narcissa had been told he had been beaten but not raped by his Uncle. He would not be able to hide it from them if he found out Luke had been raped by Dumbledore as well. He had to get the children out of here. When Narcissa and Lucius found out that their niece had been raped, he had no doubt they'd demand Luke and Draco removed, and likely the others would have to leave or would be in too much danger.

He entered the headmaster's office and stopped when he saw Albus sitting there. "Headmaster. I hope I am not bothering you. I needed to speak to you."

Albus smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "Of course my boy. I had an interesting meeting with Mr Potter but I am free for the night now he has left."

Severus hid the sigh of relief in hearing that. "I needed to speak to you about this preposterous idea of Umbridge actually sitting in on some of my classes."

Albus smirked. "I have had every teacher in here, even Trewlaney. Unfortunately you will have to deal with the woman. You have nothing to fear from her."

Severus really had no concern of course for he and Dolores were old friends but he had needed some reason to be up there and it was the first thing which had come to his mind. As he listened to the headmaster ramble he knew he needed to send Minerva to help Hermione prepare to be smuggled out and likely Dean, and would have to find a way of getting his hands on Hannah. He assumed Harry would be in his dorms by now. He had no idea how to get the kids out yet but he knew there had to be a way to get them to safety. He was sure when he contacted Bulgaria he would have no problem getting ideas.

He stood up. "Well I assume I can put up with that inane woman for a few days. Perhaps some good will come and Hagrid and Trewlaney will get the boot."

Albus sighed. "I know that you have no respect for either of them but they are valuable members of this staff and that woman should not be interfering."

Severus sneered at the sound of that and headed out of the room knowing Sybil was of course valuable as she had given him true prophecies, not the lies she kept spewing to her students over the years. Hagrid he had no idea was helping Luke and the other students. He activated a pendent while thinking of Minerva, knowing it would bring her to him, and headed for his private apartments. There was a special spell on his floo so the headmaster could not spy on him.

He once again threw the floo powder in. "Lestrange apartments, Bulgaria Malfoy Manor."

Bellatrix was the one who answered and when she saw his face she knew something was wrong. "What is it? Who is it?"

Severus as calmly as he could explained what was going on including the pregnancy of Bellatrix's daughter. Thankfully Rodolphus had been behind his wife for though he was angry, he was able to catch his wife who nearly collapsed when she heard what had happened to her daughter.

Rodolphus spoke. "You will get every last one of those children out of there. Even the twins. They might not be in immediate danger but we need to get them out."

Severus nodded. "I will get Minerva to get your daughter and nephew as well as Dean and the twins. Hannah and Luna will be a bit harder to get my hands on."

Rodolphus shook his head. "Neville had a way to keep in contact with his journal and I am sure Dean can get to Hannah without raising too many eyebrows."

Severus was not surprised when the painting opened and Minerva walked in. She was the only one who was able to come and go into his rooms because of the wards and he quickly explained to her what was going on.

She nodded. "I will get my group and get Dean to contact Hannah. I have no idea how we are going to get them out of the school though."

Rodolphus turned to them. "You said that Harry has the promise of the centaurs to protect him right? You can apparate from the forest but deep in the heart."

Severus smiled. "We get the centaurs to accompany us and we should be safe. It is likely who ever takes them will not be able to return to the school again."

It was decided that Severus would take the kids for he was more powerful. They all, except Luna and the twins, had care of magical creatures the next morning. They would have Hagrid make sure to take the kids into the woods for some lesson and they'd take it from there. Severus would have the twins bring Luna. Luna had no class at that time of the day and the twins had Minerva so she would not report them missing. The twins still had Harry's cloak and could use it.

Rodolphus looked up. "The kids are safe for the night right? I mean my daughter is already pregnant; we can't let the others be hurt. Are they fine for a night?"

Severus nodded. "If they stay in their towers and away from the headmaster for the night until we get them out, they should be safe for us to get them out tomorrow."

Minerva turned to leave. "I will put a bottomless spell on all their backpacks and make sure they take anything they want to keep, with them to classes tomorrow."

Rodolphus turned to his wife. "Cassey will be fine. We will get her home and we will help her through this. She will stay here and we can protect her finally."

Severus disappeared from the flames and he went through to Slytherin for he knew that there was no way that if they smuggled the others out, that they could leave Draco here at school. Even if Lucius and Narcissa would not demand both their children returned to Bulgaria, Draco would have been in danger if he stayed behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus waited until he was sure that Severus was gone and then he walked to the bookcase which opened to reveal stairs up to his private rooms on the top floor of the tower, where his little prize was waiting for him. Severus had bought nicely that he had sent Harry home. He had enjoyed Bella's daughter and now he was going to have his first night of real pleasure with the little Malfoy brat.

He slid into his bedroom where Harry lay naked on the bed, to drugged to put up a fight. "Oh how your great grandfather would be rolling in his grave."

He leaned down over Harry after removing his own clothes and Harry looked up at him through hazed eyes. "Headmaster where am I?"

Albus ran a hand down the naked flesh of the boy. "Oh little Luke you are in my bed. You will know it well, very well, soon enough. You will warm it often."

Even in the drugged haze he could see the shock on the boy's face at being called Luke. It was not the confusion he expected like Hermione, or Cassey he should say, face but he would take it. He cast a contraceptive spell. Hermione would be a nice little brood mare but he would not let this little Malfoy carry his child. He would rape and later perhaps torture or hand him to Tom for torture, but no great grandson of old Ajax Malfoy, would ever have the honour of carrying his children.

He pinched the boy's nipples nice and tight. "Your great grandfather thought he was so good and started this little feud. You my little Luke will pay for his sins."

Harry tried to pull away from him but his muscles were lethargic from the drugging. "My grandfather? Malfoy? Headmaster I don't..."

He smiled as the boy's voice trailed off as he was unable to continue the thought in the fuddle. "Not yet my little toy. But soon you will know. Soon you will."

Harry tried again to pull away from his pinching hands. "Please, please stop this...please."

Albus hungrily took the boy's mouth in his as his hand moved from his nipples and moved down his chest where he took the nice young cock in his hands and he started stroking it up and down over ad over again, as he felt it growing in his hands. He took such pleasure in the arch of the boy's back. He moved his mouth from Harry's and leered down on him.

"My good little fuck toy is liking this isn't he. I wish I could shave your nice balls and make you nice and smooth like a baby but then you'd know."Albus leered.

Harry was crying uncontrollably and fighting against the drugged haze as best as he could. "Stop this please. Stop this."

Albus took him into his mouth and sucked him off for the last few moments before the boy climaxed. He could see why Vernon had enjoyed the boy this summer and he planned on doing so much more. He was grateful Vernon had not fucked him. He wanted the virgin screams all for himself.

He lifted Harry from the bed enough to gain entrance to the tight little anus. "Your Uncle left me your pretty little innocent hole. Oh I am going to enjoy this."

The lethargy was finally meeting Harry's mind. He could barely beg any more. "No...No..." His voice drifting off as he was nearly unconscious.

Albus smiled and cruelly pinched his nipple. "Oh no my little fuck, no sleeping for you. You might not remember this tomorrow but you will scream for me."

He was just about to push into the tight pink anus when he suddenly heard alarms in his office going off. He knew that the wards on the school were going crazy and something was going on down below. He lowered Harry down against the mattress.

He bent down and kissed the boy. "I will see what is going on and when I get back you and I will enjoy a good little fuck session, maybe a few."

Harry was completely out at that point and Albus waved his wand to return his clothes to him. He thought there was little chance but Harry had been fighting the drugs so he put the boy in a full body bind until he got back.

He got out of his personal rooms and into his office when Minerva came in. "There is something going on. Some town's people are at the gates. There is some trouble."

Albus knew he would be expected to see to this even though he knew his teachers could handle it. "Of course Minerva. I am on my way."

He for a moment was bothered as if someone had passed him but he reminded himself that he lived in a school full of ghosts and that no one would be up here at this time of night. He couldn't even begin to understand what would rile the people of town up at this time of night and why his fun had been ruined.

He saw Dolores coming as he made it to the front gates. "I am told the people of your little town are causing problems. The minister will not be happy."

Albus snarled at her as he headed out onto the grounds. "The town is not part of this school and I have no control over it. Either be useful or go away."

To his further anger she chose to remain and thought she did not speak again he knew that she would be absolutely no use and that she would report everything to her little boss which would be a headache he really did not need.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred and George watched as Minerva had passed them with the headmaster. They were supposed to leave in the morning but when Minerva realized Harry had not returned from the headmaster's office even though Severus said he had, and they checked the room of requirements, they knew something was up. Hermione, Dean, Hannah and Luna were headed for Severus as they speak and he would put a disillusionment charm on them. The twins were to use Harry's cloak and get him.

They looked around the office. "Severus says there is an entrance through one of the book cases which will take us up to his apartments."

George nodded and looked around. "How do we figure out which one and how to activate the door. We don't have a lot of time to get him out of here."

Fred had no idea why he did nut he went to one set of bookshelves and started at certain books which seemed out of place. His eyes strayed to one of the Dumbledore family history he realized and he pulled on the book and a door opened.

Fred went up the stairs two at a time followed by his brother and burst into a bedroom. "Oh God no. Are we too late again?"

George knelt down next to the prone body. "No. He was not raped by Albus either but he is drugged badly and there is a body bind on him.

Fred handed him the cloak. "Wrap him it completely. We will have to carry him. Severus can do something I hope but we have to get him out of here."

They both had a disillusionment on them which is the reason that the headmaster had not seen them for between the cloak and the charm; they had been invisible enough that even Moody would not have been able to see them. Making sure every inch of his body was covered in the cloak, George scooped Harry up and his brother nodded that he could not see Harry at all.

Fred went down before his brother and called up. "Coast is clear. We need to get out of here and soon. The others should be at the woods already."

George was down in the office though when they heard someone coming and they knew that they had to be as careful as possible for there was a chance that the staff who was coming might hear them for their sounds were not cut off.

Suddenly Fawkes flashed beside them and trilled. The phoenix seemed to be looking at Harry as if he was visible. "You don't think?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "That bird is supposed to be loyal to the school and not the headmaster. He has saved Harry before. I think we need to take the chance here."

Both twins grabbed the feathers of the phoenix and he flashed away and they reappeared to their relief on the edge of the woods and they could see the others waiting just inside the trees. Severus rushed to their side when they took the cloak off of Harry.

Fred handed him over to Severus. "He has not been raped anally, we stopped it again, but he is drugged and it looks like he was used as his Uncle had."

Severus looked in horror at the boy. "Damn. We need to get him to safety. Thankfully you realized something was wrong, Minerva."

Minerva had panicked when they could not find him and she had alerted Severus and they had collected all of the kids including Draco. Draco was with the others some feet away but when he saw his brother his heart lurched.

Draco ran to his brother's side. "No. This can't have happened to my brother."

Severus sighed. "Your brother will be fine when we get him home. You and your parents will help him heal. You got his things for him?"

The others nodded, having known where the secret compartment in the trunk was where Harry kept his most special items. Hermione was even more upset then Draco, and Hannah and Dean close to being considering they had been raped as well. Dean luckily was not pregnant either, Severus had been assured. They needed to get to the centaurs and get the kids to where they could apparate, and quick.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus was not happy about leading the kids alone into the woods with only Fang but if Minerva did not get back she would be suspected when Albus found out his play toy was taken. Hagrid and Filius had got the towns people to make the diversion to get the headmaster out but they had told the people not to get themselves hurt or arrested and they knew the diversion could only last so long. Most of the kids were in no shape to be any aid to him, the twins the most put together but Fred was supporting a visibly shaken Hermione and George had taken Harry from him for he needed to be able to protect them.

They came to the edge of the centaur lands and were met by several armed centaurs but Firenze was among them. "Why do you bring these children here?"

Severus bowed and pointed at Harry. "Luke Malfoy and several of these children have been attacked. We need to get them to safety. We need your aid."

"You need us to escort you to the heart of the forest where a portkey would work, through the heart of the spiders." Bane corrected him.

Severus bowed again. "You told me the last we spoke that Luke had the aid of the centaurs. If he remains here he may be killed. Please I seek the aid promised."

Severus knew there was a chance they would refuse for their promise had been for Luke and Fred alone but he hoped that the centaurs who usually believed no harm should ever be done to young, could be convinced all of the children with him needed their protection.

Bane came forward and motioned to take Harry and George reluctantly handed him over. "We will take you to our father and then lead you to the heart."

Seeing the fear Firenze explained. "Our father Lord Magorian is a healer. There may be something he can do for Luke here. We will take him to our father first."

Severus sighed in relief and bowed again. "Thank you. These children have all been the victims of the headmaster who has oppressed you. Thank you."

Still uncertain the children followed only because Bane had Harry in his arms. They came into a clearing that Severus realized was the clearing where the centaurs had helped him when Harry had been rescued last time. Magorian had offered his protection to Harry last time he had spoke but to convince the lord to offer safe passage to all of them and into the heart of the very woods where even the centaurs could be at some risk, was a different issue.

Magorian motioned to lay Harry down on a bed of blankets that had already been set up. "I have been told that the child has been attacked."

Severus explained what had happened. "The others as well. We seek your herd's aid in bringing them to safety. We need to get to the heart to take them."

Magorian looked at Draco. "You are Ajax Malfoy's great grandson are you not?" and when Draco nodded. "Then like your brother you are always welcome here."

Draco bowed to the centaurs. "I don't know much of the man but his name but I beg the aid for my friends as well. They are our cousins."

Magorian smiled."Great grandsons of Ajax are welcome any time but these others we shall bring to the heart and return them to the safety of their families."

As Magorian went to work seeing to Harry and mixing something to help with the drugs he spoke of Ajax. Ajax Malfoy had gone to school with Albus and had been his rival in every way. Albus had wanted to be the best in everything but without trying Ajax had been. Ajax was a pureblood but he was the founder of the bill for the rights of half breeds among other things. He had gone head to head with Albus in the ministry to give the centaurs the freedom of their lands. It was Ajax's death under suspicious circumstances that led to the blood feud. Abraxas Malfoy had barely been twenty and had believed his father was killed by Albus.

Draco watched as his brother's breathing evened out. "My great grandfather may have helped you for years and for your aid to my brother you have our true loyalty."

Magorian motioned for his son to pick up the boy. "I have done what I can. Tell Lucius Sr. that our herd still honours its promise. He shall know what we mean."

Draco noticed though there was a strange pendent hanging around his brother's neck. All of the children were made to clamber onto the backs of one of the centaurs, Draco climbing up onto Firenze who was still holding his brother. Severus was permitted to mount Bane as they needed to make the best time possible.

As they went deeper Bane looked at the humans. "Keep as quiet as possible and low on our backs. Even with us there is risk in this."

Draco looked over Firenze's shoulder at his brother. "Is he going to be okay? You can't use your bow when you have him."

Firenze looked back at him. "The others with us will watch us. Do not worry, there are centaurs in these woods that you human children can not see."

Severus looked over and nodded at his godson for he had spotted one or two and he could see the reaction of Fang who was still with them as well. He had seen a number of the giant spiders and seen them taken out by the centaurs guarding their back. The children were not told as they were to be kept calm as possible.

Firenze stopped. "We have come past the wards. Your portkey should be able to take you from here. Remember our words and promises, young Draco."

Draco watched as his godfather took his still unconscious brother. "Thank you for your protection tonight. Our group owes you the lives of all these children."

The centaurs remained while Severus had the children gather around an old umbrella which was the portkey which would take them back to Bulgaria. He knew as he left that he was leaving Hogwarts probably for good. He reminded himself he had been there to protect the kids and there was no reason any more, and he had sent all of the things that were important to him, home long ago. Minerva and Filius could watch the school now. His job here was done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius turned to his wife who looked pale and drawn. They had been told about the rape of their niece and of Dean and Hannah. They also knew their baby was in the hands of the mad man and needing rescued.

Lucius leaned in and kissed his wife. "Severus will get him. He will get our little boy home and we will make sure no one ever hurts him again."

Narcissa sobbed in his arms. "What happens if he is like Hermione? What happens if he is pregnant as well? And even if he isn't how..."

Lucius quieted her. "We will help him. He is never being sent away again. But I don't think Albus will ever let that happen. He knows who Luke is."

They were both aware of the feud between Albus and Abraxas. He had known that Albus and his family had not got along and his father had blamed the man for killing his grandfather but Lucius had never got along well with his father and knew Abraxas had no proof. He had believed that Albus was a light wizard no matter his faults and had been desperate for aid. His father would have been rolling in his grave to know Lucius had gone to the man for help, and his grandson had been kidnapped because of it. Their one comfort was believing Albus would never allow a descendent of Ajax to carry his children.

Rodolphus appeared. "No sign of them yet? Severus better get those children here in one piece. I knew we should never have sent them back."

Narcissa looked up. "Where is my sister? I would have thought she'd be here when her daughter was brought. I know how scared she is about Cassey."

Rodolphus sighed. "She is coming. I tried to make her take a calming draught but she won't. I'm really not sure how much good she will be to our daughter."

Lucius reached out and squeezed his brother in law's arm. "We will all help you with Cassey. She is going to need all of us through this pregnancy."

They had no idea whether she'd choose to continue the pregnancy or abort the baby but Rodolphus and his wife had every intention of supporting her in any choice. They could understand if she wanted to abort a child from rape but if she decided to carry to term they'd support her if she kept the baby or wanted to give it up.

Finally there was a flash of light as the portkey arrived and Lucius' heard dropped as he saw his son. "Severus, what happened? Why is our son unconscious?"

Severus came over to them as Rodolphus and Bella ran to collect Cassey into their arms. "He is drugged. He was not raped yet but he has been used by Albus."

Narcissa kissed her son on the head. "Oh my sweet little Luke. Daddy and I will never let you be sent back. We promise you are going to stay here and safe."

Draco ran into his father's arms. "Father, why did this happen? I don't get why this would happen to my brother? Why?

Lucius saw that Percy and the Zaibinis were seeing to the others and Cassey had already been taken in with her parents so Lucius did not answer his son right away but led him into the manor and into their apartments. They took their sons into Luke's room where they got him into bed.

Lucius looked at his son. "Albus is a cruel and vindictive man. He never forgave my grandfather. I thought he'd stop with kidnapping Luke, but this."

Draco pointed at the pendent his brother wore with his others. "Lord Magorian told me about Ajax. He told me to tell you the herd remembers and keeps their promise."

Lucius sunk down next to his son. "The centaurs swore for one hundred generations the Malfoy children were fouls of their herd. Were protected by their herd."

Severus nodded. "They helped bring us to the heart but Magorian did what he could for Luke first. He will likely be out for at least a day though after all this."

Narcissa collected her eldest son into her arms. "You are both home and both safe. We will all help him get better. And we can finally be a family."

Severus felt such a horrible guilt that it took their youngest son being nearly raped for the second time in only a few months, to bring their son home for good. If there was any comfort in the fact that the children had to be rescued it was that, that they were home here where their families could keep them safe finally.

Severus stood to leave and give them time but Lucius stopped him. "Thank you for rescuing our son for us. I know what you have given up to bring him here."

Severus hugged him. "You know you and Cissy are my only family and I care about both your sons. I just wish I could have protected him sooner."

Lucius looked back at his family. "You did the best by both our boys and no one could have thought this would happen. Are you sure you're okay with coming?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "My main reason to teach was to be near your sons and keep an eye on them and the others. I can do my potions from here."

Lucius had long ago made a fully stocked potions lab and even potions library that rivalled the one Severus kept at Spinner's End, down in the lower levels of the manor, for his brother. He was happy but he knew as much as Severus might deny it, he'd miss teaching a bit but they knew he'd rather be here with them.

Severus watched as his friend went back to his family's side to watch over a sleeping Luke. "Harry, I'm here too. I will help you through this if I can."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Hermione was brought into her parent's rooms and bundled up in a blanket on the couch she was almost in near shock. The news of her pregnancy, the sudden rush to leave, the scare over Harry, the woods and everything had just been way too much in such a short period of time.

Bellatrix pulled her into her arms. "Oh my sweet little angel I'm so sorry. I never would have sent you back if we had any idea this would happen. My sweet."

Hermione pulled back a bit to look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I allowed him to do that to me. I'm sorry."

Rodolphus sunk down next to her. "Don't you dare blame yourself Cassidy. That man drugged and raped you. You did nothing wrong. We're here for you."

As Hermione sobbed in their arms she felt that same warmth from them that she had in the few days she had been able to spend with them when she found out she was their daughter. There was this sense of being so right, like she had always known she was theirs.

She looked down at her belly. "What about the baby? I was raised a catholic. I don't believe, I didn't believe in abortion. But this is his baby."

Rodolphus put his hand on her belly. "That baby is yours if you want it. We'd understand if you wanted an abortion but we're here if you want to keep the baby."

Hermione was sobbing. "I always believed all babies were innocent. And it makes me sick how it was conceived but I can't take a life. I don't know if I can keep a baby but I can't abort it."

Bellatrix added her hand to her husband's. "We will help you through the pregnancy. If you choose to keep the baby when it is born we will help you raise it, if not we will help you find a good family for the baby."

Adoption ran through her mind. Harry and the twins and Dean and Hannah and she had all been adopted. They had all been placed in other homes. But she reminded herself that she had been stolen like Harry from loving parents and purposely put in those homes. Hannah had been adopted by parents who genuinely loved her and until she found out they were lying, her and Dean's adoptive families seemed to as well.

Rodolphus seemed to know. "If you put the baby up we will make sure it is a loving and good family. That baby will always be cared for. We promise you that."

Hermione gave in. "I don't know if I will either way but I know I can't take this little life. Even Albus' baby deserves life. But I need you mom and dad."

Bellatrix had thought those words would be the best words she had ever heard in her life. Hermione had allowed them to call her Cassey but unlike Luke, she had never called them mom and dad. Bellatrix wished her daughter was calling her mom out of happiness and not out of a desperate need for comfort right now. But it was a start. She'd be here for her daughter as she went through the next nine months and hopefully she and Rodolphus would have their little Cassey back.

Rodolphus had called for some tea and they managed to get her to drink some but she realized they laced it with sleeping draught. "No."

Bellatrix shook her head. "You have been through so much Cassey. The stress isn't good for you or the little baby. Sleep sweety. We'll talk in the morning."

Hermione grabbed at her mother's hand. "Stay with me mom."

Bellatrix reached down and kissed her on the head. "Until you fall asleep sweet heart."

It did not take long but when Rodolphus had scooped his daughter up and carried her into their second bedroom and had her settled into bed, they stayed with her. They tucked her in and watched her sleeping. Crookshanks had been with them since that summer. She had never taken the cat back with her and he jumped and took his place next to her. They were not even used to being parents and they were facing the prospect of being grandparents but they knew they could help her face it.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry slowly started to come around the next day. He had no idea where he was or what had happened but his body was aching all over. Suddenly his mind was flooding with images of both Vernon and the headmaster touching him, their mouth on him. He started freaking and trying to sit up but a warm set of hands kept him in place against the pillows.

He had no glasses on so he could not see which one had him. "No. Please no. Please stop."

His father's voice came to him. "Luke, its okay it's your dad. No one is going to hurt you."

Harry calmed slightly in hearing Lucius' voice but it was not until he had his glasses on and he realized Lucius was not only there but his mother, that he really calmed. Second he realized where he was.

"This is my room in Bulgaria. But how?" Harry whispered.

Narcissa kissed his head. "Severus alerted us to what the headmaster was doing and he got you kids out of there. You're all home with us in Bulgaria.

Harry was shaking. "He gave me a lemon drop and everything went fuzzy. I don't, I mean it seems like a dream but I was in his bed and he had his hands on me and..."

Lucius held his hand. "It's okay Luke. We know. The twins rescued you again. Severus brought you and the kids through the woods with the help of the centaurs."

Knowing he would not rest until he knew they told him what they had been told. Harry was sick when he learned that he had not been the only one of his friends used by the headmaster, or the fact that Hermione was pregnant.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not am I? Please tell me he didn't...I can't remember much of what happened. I don't know if he went all the way."

Narcissa stopped him. "He didn't Luke. The diversion and the twins stopped him. And even if he had he would never have allowed you to get pregnant."

Harry had a flash in hid mind. "He said I'd warm his bed but he kept saying something about my great grandfather. He said I had to pay for his sins."

His parents shared a look and Lucius explained about Ajax and his rivalry with Albus and his death which caused the blood feud. He explained he had thought his father had no proof and he had believed Albus had his bad side but he was a light lord and had gone to him for help.

Lucius sighed "I walked right into his hands. I might as well have handed my newborn son into his hands. My father and grandfather would be rolling in their graves."

Narcissa shook her head. "You were trying to protect me and the boys. You were not the only one fooled by the man. You did your best by me and the twins."

Harry squeezed his dad's hand. "Mum is right. You were trying to protect me. You're not to blame for any of this. Albus is."

Lucius bent down and kissed his son's brow. "I swear I have failed you before but never again Luke. I will never allow anyone to hurt you, not like Albus."

Harry was hit though with flashes again of the headmaster but not only of him but of his Uncle and he could feel his Uncle's hand and mouth on him. Something showed in his eyes for his mother knew there was more.

Narcissa had to ask. "Luke there is more isn't there? Someone else has hurt you haven't they?"

Harry nodded. "My Uncle. He touched me and did what the headmaster did. He was about to fuck me when the twins came."

Lucius was livid as he had never been told, told his son was beaten but not this. "Oh Luke we never knew. We knew he beat you but we never knew he touched you."

Harry was shaking. "He told me I had to beg him to fuck me. He told me he'd use no lube unless I begged him. I had to beg him to fuck me to stop him tearing me."

Gathering his son who had completely broken down in sobbing in his arms, Lucius wanted to go back to England and find his Uncle and use every curse he knew on the man. They understood why Severus had not told them. He had been worried they'd go and do just that and would endanger their sons and everything but it made it no easier to find out now. Narcissa was doing her best to hold it together for her son but he knew she was near the edge of breaking down.

Lucius reached for a bottle. "The centaurs helped a bit but your body is still recovering from the drugs. You need some sleep Luke. Will you take this for me?"

Harry felt like arguing he had been asleep already but he was exhausted and couldn't fight. "Okay."

Lucius fed his son the sleeping draught and lowered him back against his pillows, kissing his son again. "Sleep and when you wake we'll help you I promise."

Harry clung to both their hands. "Stay with me please, daddy and mum. Please."

They both nodded and stayed by his side as he drifted off and with him even after he was asleep, as they had done since he was returned to them. Narcissa broke down when her son was finally out again. Lucius collected his wife into his arms and his only comfort was their other son was asleep and had not been here to hear all of it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were not having much of an easier time dealing with their own waking child. Hermione had woken but even after the sleep she seemed to be even worse in shock then when she had been brought back home. They had got her to have a bath and eat a bit but she was curled up on the couch with her cat and was not speaking to anyone.

Poppy had come to give her a check up and turned to her parents when she was done. "She is health wise okay. The baby is developing fine, not affected by this."

They had of course been concerned about the drugging on the pregnancy. Bella looked at her daughter. "Severus thought she was only a few days along?"

Poppy nodded. "She looks to be just over a week I'd think. If she chooses to carry the baby, it is due at the end of May as far as I can see."

Rodolphus explained as he walked her out that their daughter did not believe in abortion and while she wasn't sure she'd keep the baby, there was no doubt she would carry the child to term unless she miscarried. Poppy gave them the potions to help with the pregnancy.

She looked back at her. "She will come around. Just be there for her and let her know you're here. I will help where I can but I'd suggest the friends she has around."

Rodolphus nodded. "Cassey is not the only one Albus did this too though she is thankfully the only pregnant one. Maybe one of the others can offer her comfort."

Poppy put a hand on him. "You guys are offering her comfort, don't think you aren't. I think just the familiarity of people she is more used too, might help her now."

He understood. "As much as we love our little girl and will be here, she had only known us such a short time. Maybe even those not affected, could help her."

Taking her leave Poppy offered to send some of the other children in to see Hermione when she was done checking on them as well and Rodolphus agreed. He knew his daughter was in bad shape and he really needed to do anything to reach her. When Poppy left he went back over to the couch and sunk down with his wife next to their daughter on the couch.

He kissed his daughter on the cheek. "You know you really need something to eat Cassey, you barely touched breakfast. Is there anything you'd like?"

His daughter looked up at him and for a moment she said nothing but she did answer in a small whisper. "Soup."

Rodolphus nodded. "I will have an elf bring us all up some soup and when you're done, some of your friends are going to come and see you."

Bella was surprised but she understood but she saw her daughter's apprehension. "You know they understand. Hannah and Dean both have gone through it too."

Cassey did not respond other then a nod. When the elf appeared Rodolphus ordered the food but also asked the elf to slip some of the potions Cassey would need for the baby, into her food. He knew trying to convince her to take anything would not be easy and he didn't need to put any more stress on her then there was already. The elf appeared back and he made sure that Rodolphus knew which soup to give his daughter. Bella and Rodolphus watched anxiously but their daughter did eat a bowl of soup and half a sandwich.

Eventually the door opened and the twins as well as Dean and Hannah came into the room."Hermione, we were so worried about you." Hannah said as she came over.

Cassidy looked up from her hands and at her friends. "How are you guys?"

Dean and Hannah sunk down next to her and they started to speak. Rodolphus found some comfort in seeing his daughter talking. It was a bit hard on him and Bella that it was to someone else then them but they were just relieved she would speak to someone and they knew she would need them as the pregnancy went along.

Fred came over to them. "You know we can stay with her for a bit. I think your brother and sister in law could use you. Harry woke and they learned about Vernon."

Rodolphus understood what he meant by that. "He has to know why we did it. I mean there was nothing he could do for his son and we did not want him to panic."

George agreed. "I assume when he calms he will but right now he is trying to deal with his wife who is distraught over the news two different men have tried to..."

Rodolphus cut him off for he didn't need any reminders of what had nearly been done to his nephew by his so called Uncle and by the headmaster as well. What had been done to him was bad enough without thinking of how close it had come both times. The horrors his own daughter was suffering ass well as Dean and Hannah, made this all so real.

George looked at the others. "Carlos and his wife are doing their best to help Dean and Hannah as are we and Percy but talking with your daughter will be good."

Bella had come to their side. "I wish you kids had parents to be here for you and comfort you. But you know we are all family, and you can talk to us as well."

Fred smiled. "We know but right now you have your own crisis to deal with. Percy is helping a great deal oddly enough and like I said, the Zaibinis have been good."

Rodolphus turned to his wife. "I think the twins have a point. Cassey is good with her company and I am sure your sister and brother in law could use us right now."

Though reluctant to leave her daughter's side with her in this shape she knew her husband and the boys had a point. She could hear Cassey actually speaking with her friends right now and knew this was good for her. She also knew her sister would be in just as much need of some comfort as she was right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stood looking at his best friend and had never imagined in his life that Lucius would be this irate at him. He understood but when Lucius had threatened to use an unforgivable on him, he knew his friend was not joking.

"How could you not tell us what our son had been through? We had a right to know Luke had nearly been raped." Lucius stormed.

Severus sighed. "I knew we could not remove Luke then. We would have endangered the others. It would have done nothing but make you guys even more upset."

Narcissa spoke up. "Upset? Of course we would have been. He is our baby boy. He should have been protected. He should never have been sent back there."

Severus could not argue that point. "We all thought at the time it was for the best. I am sorry I could not protect him. I rescued him as soon as I could."

Lucius had lowered his wand and was looking at him. Really both Malfoys knew that the man had done the best he could by both of their sons and that he was blaming himself enough for the three of them. They knew it wasn't his fault and deep down they knew he had been right not to tell them.

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "We're pissed but we know. And we are grateful for the help you gave Luke when he was rescued. It is this situation that anger us."

Bellatrix had come in from behind them. "That bastard will pay for what he did to your children but right now the kids need to be all of our first priority first."

Narcissa hugged her sister and explained what they had learned and she was a bit shocked to learn that her sister and brother in law had known what had happened to their son and had kept mum about it as well.

Bella held her sister. "I know how hard this is to hear sis but Sev was right. We thought it would be better if you did not know until there was something to be done."

Rodolphus went between Lucius and Severus. "I agreed with him when he said we should not tell you. I have been here all this time. You should hex me, not him."

Lucius put his wand away fully and slumped into a chair. "I want vengeance on that bastard, both of them but you're right. Right now the kids need us more."

Bella looked at the door which they knew led to Luke's room. "He's not pregnant I'd assume? I would not think Albus would allow a Malfoy to carry his heir."

Narcissa explained to her sister that Luke had been rescued both times before he had ever been anally used and that there was no chance. They were not surprised that Bella's daughter would have been chosen. Bella had always had her suspicions that the headmaster had wanted to do the same with her.

Bella shook her head. "You know there were many kids who claimed to have been raped when we were in school. But there was no proof and never any babies."

Rodolphus nodded. "I remember you always thought that he was hitting on you. The lemon drops would make you nauseous a bit but nothing more."

Narcissa looked at her sister. "You have mum's mental powers. I mean you were always a natural occlusionist. It the lemon drops were drugs back then..."

Bella agreed. "If I managed to resist him all of these years he must have jumped at the chance to get my daughter in his bed. I can't believe this is my fault."

Narcissa and Rodolphus both collected her into their arms. None of them could get over blaming themselves. Bella felt guilt that she was the reason her daughter was target just as Lucius believed because he never trusted his dad's word about Albus, he had basically handed his son over. Severus wished he had been able to protect the boy better and felt like he should have been able to keep a better eye on him.

Rodolphus spoke. "Have the Zaibinis considered bringing Blaise back here? I mean eventually Albus is going to look for scape goats for his anger."

Severus nodded. "There is a Hogsmeade weekend next week and Remus is going to get Blaise and take him. He will do his education here with the other kids."

Lucius looked up. "Those two should consider coming here and soon. I mean now that Luke is with us permanently, you know Albus will become suspicious."

Narcissa agreed. "They have stayed to protect our son all of these years. We know Albus never really trusted any marauder but Peter. They might be in real danger."

Sirius was supposed to be returning in the next few days as soon as he could come up with a safe way to leave and not draw attention but Remus would stay put until he could get Blaise and bring him. They just all hoped both marauders could get out of there in one piece before Albus went after them, and Blaise with them.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaise had known when he was given detention for an even more ridiculous reason then normal from Dolores on Friday that there was something going on, especially when his detention was supposed to be with Hagrid.

Dolores led him to the grounds and when they were out there she stopped him. "Be prepared. Take what ever you love with you tomorrow into town."

Blaise stared at the bottomless bag he was given. "I am being smuggled home to Bulgaria tomorrow?"

Dolores nodded. "The other kids have all been rescued. They know how dangerous it will be for you. Tomorrow Remus is coming. Just stay alone a lot."

Blaise nodded and took the bag from her and watched as she disappeared off to the castle and left him to Hagrid. Unlike most snakes, Blaise didn't mind Hagrid or his detentions and understood why they had been out there for Albus could have listened in on them in the school. He had been told as the rest of the school that there had been an epidemic of the dragon pox and a number of kids, not just their group, had disappeared off from school.

Blaise hurried later that night to pack as the other slept, trying not to draw attention. In the morning Greg noticed. "Why are you bringing a bag with you?"

Blaise laughed and showed the top part which looked empty. "I have to get some gifts, my parents' birthdays coming up and some pranks. Easier then plastic bags."

Greg shrugged."I guess that makes sense and all. I mean we could use some new pranks to get those damned lions back. Have to make Draco proud."

Of course they were all excited when Harry had disappeared off with this sickness for the golden boy was a pain in their side, but the Slytherins were all worried and floundering without their leader. Blaise laughed as he watched them talking about all of the stunts they would pull so that Draco would be proud when he got back. The fools had no idea Draco was not returning or that he was with the golden boy, his twin brother.

When they entered town he kept trying to get away from the others but they stuck to him like glue. "I know you miss Draco but I already have a shadow."

Vince looked a bit downcast. "We just thought you could use some one to hang out with, you know. I mean we were always a group when Malfoy was here."

Greg nodded. "You never had a problem with us hanging around with you when Draco was here. Too good for us now when Draco is gone?"

Blaise felt like telling them that the only reason the two had been kept around was they were nice mindless goons who Draco could get to do his dirty work and they never questioned anything. In reality the two morons had saved Draco's twin from dozens of close calls over the years. The golden boy who they hated so much and were trying to prank, they had saved his life numerous times in the past.

He knew he could not have them close but he needed and excuse. "I will meet you guys in the prank shop. I need to go buy some perfume for my mum."

Women's stores were the magic words for the guys and they soon left. "See you soon Blaise."

Knowing that the shrieking shack was furthest from the school security and the wards he thought it was likely where he would find Remus waiting and he headed as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention to himself, in the direction.

He was half way there when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm and before he could scream though a hand clapped over his mouth."No." was muffled.

Remus whispered. "It's okay Blaise. It's just me but you were being followed. We need to be careful. The portkey won't activate for another five minutes."

Blaise turned to look at him when the hand was dropped. "I assume my cousin and Draco, the others, are home as well and not out sick."

Remus nodded and motioned him to follow. "They are home at Malfoy manor. You are the last one to join them. You kids will be tutored there from now on."

Knowing his parents, his cousin and his best friend were there, Blaise was happy to go. He had spent the past two years at school walking on egg shells as he knew the truth and could not allow anyone to know what was going on. It had been even harder for him and Draco for they were surrounded by both sides.

Remus pulled him into a dark room as they heard footsteps. "Those goons of Draco's seem to have gained more brains or their dads have them on you."

Blaise groaned. "I knew they had become too over fond of me since Draco left. The dark lord must have learned Draco is missing and has them watching."

Remus wasn't so sure. "At least Goyle Sr. is suspected on Dumbledore's pay role. I really have no idea which if not both sides have them watching you."

There was a rattling at the door and Blaise was starting to panic. "Someone has found us. If they find me with you they are going to know something is wrong."

Thankfully just as the door burst open the portkey which Remus had with them was activated and just as a number of hexes were sent in their direction and they had disappeared with the portkey. As the portkey arrived in Bulgaria though, one of the forms slumped unconscious to the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had known there had been several attempts on him since the kids were taken for the attempts were becoming more and sloppier. Albus was irate when he had found that Harry was rescued from his bed. He had made some kind of excuse that the children had been out with Hagrid on detention and they had been kidnapped by death eaters. The students had been told they were home sick. Sirius knew he had to leave but he needed to give Remus time to get Blaise out.

Sirius felt the pendent around his neck activate. Luke and Remy were the only ones who could. "Remus has got Blaise. Thank Merlin. I can leave soon."

He went up through his rooms and packed what he would take and was shrinking the bag and shoving it in his pocket when he heard the door downstairs opening and he headed up stairs. Buckbeak was still kept in the attic up there and he had taken to spending time there. Everyone thought ht was drinking.

He was feeding some of the food to the creature when the door opened and Mundungus came in. "Sirius old buddy, come and have a drink and some fun with me."

Sirius could see the hippogriff getting anxious and he knew even Mundungus was not this stupid. "Come on old boy we will take you out of here and to bed."

Mundungus shook his head and handed him a bottle of whiskey which was half empty. "Come in Sirius, I left half the bottle for you."

Something was definitely up for though he could smell the alcohol on the man it was literally on him as if he had bathed in it like cologne, but there was none on his breath at all though. He knew the man was under the imperius curse. The man would have sold his own mother to Voldemort to save his life and he would never come in here under his own free will, even under orders from Albus. He was under the imperius curse which made him even more dangerous then of he was drunk.

Sirius kept his fingers on his wand in one hand but he brushed his portkey and activated it, hoping he had time. "Come on Dung; let us get you some coffee."

Dung stopped him right in the doorway. "Come on Siri we all know you like to sit up here and drink. Don't keep this place to yourself. Let old Dung have it too."

Sirius saw that Buckbeak was getting up to his feet and was growing agitated which was the point of all of this. "Sorry buddy but you don't need this trouble."

Knowing that this was what Albus wanted. He imperiused the man to come up here and enrage Buckbeak into attack and hopefully kill off Sirius. Then he would claim that Sirius was piss drunk and had been killed by his own pet. Dung would likely be killed as well and it would mean there would be no witnesses of it.

Dung pulled away from him and away from the doorway. "Come on Siri. You need to share. So what is so great about this little attic space up here?"

Sirius watched as the man danced near the animal. "Nothing. You know I have a good bottle of bourbon you'd love Dung. Let us go down to the library."

The man shook his head. "Who needs a muggle drink like Bourbon when you have good old fire whiskey? There is enough for both of us to share."

Sirius watched as the man was dancing around and he knew that the way Buckbeak was growing upset there was not enough time for his portkey to activate before the animal would surely loose it but as he turned to leave he found that he could not. The doors were warded and he could not get out. The house was anti apparation spells and if he could not get out of the room passed the wards, he would surely be dead before the portkey took him off.

He did the one thing he could think of and tried to send a stunner at the other man but Dung was acting crazy and dodged it. "Dung calm down."

The man had broken into an Irish jig and had been singing a drinking song under his breath but he turned to Sirius. "Trying to stun me Siri? Shame on you old man."

He aimed another at the man for he knew that he needed to calm things. "Sorry to do this to you Dung but you're going to get the two of us killed."

Again the man dodged his spell and Sirius watched in horror as the second spell had enraged Buckbeak. He was friends with the animal and would not be attacked but he was not about to allow Dung to be killed if eh could help it. The man was a fool and under the imperius curse at that.

Sirius threw himself at Dung and the man went flying to the ground half covered by Sirius. "Siri, sorry but you're not really my type."

Sirius shot the man a nasty look. "I am trying to save your life you blasted fool."

Just as he felt the pull of the portkey and he pulled himself off of Dung so he would not bring the man with him, he screamed in agony as he felt the claws of his hippogriff tear through the flesh of his back and he sunk close to darkness.

As the portkey pulled him away he gasped for breath as it was near impossible. "Luke." Was all he whispered before the blackness over took him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been sitting the most recent vigil by Luke's bed. Even with the medicine from the centaurs he was still having trouble with the drugs, though no where near as sick and feverish as Hermione and the others had been after the first dose. Matched with the nightmares, they had been giving potions to sleep at night.

He noticed Luke was starting to come around and he gently pressed the glasses into his hands. "Morning Harry."

The boy looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Morning Sev. You know you're the only one that still calls me that any more."

Severus nodded. "I know but I know you are also having a hard time still adjusting to it. When you're used to Luke you can tell me to stop."

He saw the smile broaden a bit on Harry. He knew that Harry loved his new found parents as they had been able to talk when he was awake the past few days. Their comfort over the memories of what was done to him was making it easier then before for Harry to settle into his new family and new life.

Severus had brought lunch for them as it was actually nearly noon. "I thought you could use some company and someone a bit more neutral."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Sev. I love them and they have been so amazing with my nightmares and helping me but sometimes I feel a bit..."

Severus shook his head. "They go a bit over board but they have been watching you from a far. But I understand. They will get better as you start to heal."

He knew that it would take a lot before Narcissa and even Lucius as well who had become quite obsessive of their son as well, calmed but when he was out of bed and not sick, it would become easier. For now Severus was a good distraction for he cared but he was not so smothering and he called him Harry. Draco had been the only kid who had seen him. The Malfoys would have allowed him any company but other then his parents and brother, Sev was the only one he would allow.

Severus tried to pick up his spirits. "Today is the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Blaise should be arriving with Remus and your godfather as well."

Harry smiled genuinely at that. "I know Draco is worried about his friend and I want my godfather and Remy here safe. I hate that they have stayed behind."

Severus squeezed his hand. "You know they needed to keep you kids safe and they will get here soon. I promise you will have your godfathers soon enough."

There was something about how close they were that caused Severus to lean in and he was about to brush the lips of the young man with a kiss, as he had nearly done during Harry's last stay when they were in the gardens but he pulled away as the door opened.

Draco ran in. "The portkeys both arrived but we need you Uncle Sev. Poppy needs help. They are injured."

Harry's heart raced in his chest as he looked at his brother in absolute panic. "Who is hurt? Draco, you have to tell me who is hurt."


	19. Chapter 19

"Who is hurt? Draco, you have to tell me who is hurt." Harry begged his brother.

Draco looked reluctant to answer. "Both of your godfathers Luke. Both Sirius and Remus are hurt."

Before Severus could react Harry had moved out of bed but his legs were to weak at that point to hold him much and it took Draco and Severus both grabbing him, to stop him from falling to the ground.

Severus tried to steer him into bed. "You are in no shape to go to them. I promise I will go and take care of them Harry. Please stay put."

Draco watched as his godfather left the room but he saw his brother was struggling to get to his feet. "Luke, you heard Uncle Sev. You need to stay in bed."

Harry shook his head. "If your godfather or Uncle were injured would you simply sit put. I need to see them Draco."

Draco handed his brother a robe. "Fine but only because they are in rooms across the hall. But you will lean on me and be seated as soon as you get there."

Not caring what he had to agree to he slipped the robe on and leaned heavilly on his brother for he barely made it out of their apartments before he almost collapsed in complete exhaustion from this.

Rodolphus spotted them from the doors into the guest suites where they were headed. "Luke, you are supposed to be in bed. Your godfather wouldn't..."

Draco was the one who cut him off. "Uncle, save your breath. I tried it. Just help me get him into the suites and seated before he collapses."

Rodolphus did not come to support him but scooped Harry up. "I will take you in there but you're going to be on the couch. Your father would kill me."

That was answered quite clearly by Lucius who came in from one of the two bedrooms into the sitting room Rodolphus had just carried him into and he could see his father was ready to take him and carry him back to bed. Instead Rodolphus got him lying down on the couch.

Lucius looked at his brother in law. "What are you doing bringing him here? My son is supposed to be in bed recovering."

Harry shook his head. "Dad I insisted on coming. Draco and Uncle Rodolphus both tried to stop me. I need to know how my godfathers are."

Lucius bent down and kissed his brow. "I know Luke; I am just worried about you. But if you stay on the couch you can remain. It'll be time before we know."

Harry looked at the two doors and needed to know. "Someone tell me what happened please. What happened?"

Blaise came into the room with his mother. "Remus rescued me from Hogsmeade and he got hit with a severing hex before the portkey."

Sitting down Blaise explained about his detention and going into town. It turned out Crabbe and Goyle had been assigned to keep an eye on him. They contacted their fathers when they realized what had happened and with Rabastan they had come after him and Remus. They were corned in a store backroom and had almost got away by Goyle Sr. had thrown a severing hex at Blaise and Remus had put himself in the way and taken it instead.

Harry was as pale as a ghost. "Severing charm? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay. I need Remy."

Lucius nodded. "He lost quite a bit of blood and some serious nerve damage in his arm but Poppy is doing what she can."

Harry looked at him. "And Sirius?"

Lucius sunk down next to him and explained that Sirius had been preparing to leave when Mundungus had cornered him in the attic, pretending to be drunk and from what Sirius got out before he lost consciousness, probably under the imperius. He had enraged Buckbeak and Sirius had tried to save Dung's life. His back was badly clawed by the hippogriff before the portkey arrived.

Poppy had come from Sirius' room. "I have done all I can for him. There was no nerve or organ damage. He just needs a flew days of blood replenishers."

Harry sagged in relief when he heard that. "And Remy? Please tell me."

It was Severus who came from the other room. "His healing will take much longer but his werewolf blood will help heal the nerve damage. He should recover fully."

Lucius wanted to take Harry back to bed now that he knew what was wrong but Harry wanted to see his godfathers. Severus and Poppy both agreed though that the men needed some rest.

Severus walked over and handed Harry some potions. "A calming draught and nutrients. You rest here on the couch and I'm sure your dad will let you stay."

Lucius looked ready to argue but Severus shot him a look. "Yes. If you take the potions and you don't leave that couch on your own, "

From the look on every face in the room he knew if he even tried to argue it would not work and he would find himself back in his bed as he was in no physical condition to put up a fight. He drank down the bottles and sat anxiously waiting to be given a chance to see the, He wanted to see with his own eyes they'd be okay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was in a good mood. Finally something was going right for once. After the kids and then Blaise now disappearing, Luke stolen from his bed, the riots in town, he had been in need of good news for once. His little plan had worked, he knew it when he had been summoned to Grimmauld Place.

He walked into the house and looked around. "What is the big emergency here? I do not appreciate being summoned from the school in mid week."

Arthur came in. "We found a dead body in the attic. Seems the fool was up there drinking and enraged the blasted hippogriff."

Hiding a smile Albus was happy one plan had worked after the fools had failed to catch Blaise. Bloody hell he had leaked it to the Death Eaters through Rabastan that Blaise knew where Harry was and Voldemort had sent his men after them to kill them and they had both escaped. Well imperiusing Dung and getting him and Sirius up there so Buckbeak would kill the bloody mutt, had worked.

Albus sighed. "We all knew that man was drinking too much. He should have been stopped from going up there. His godson's disappearance again was too much."

Moody looked up. "What are you talking about? Dung is a thief and a coward but I have never known him to drink or be up in the attic before now."

Albus stopped in his tracks. "Mundungus?"

Arthur had come down with the portable stretcher and pointed at it. "Stinking of bourbon. The hippogriff has disappeared and Dung was torn to shreds."

Albus removed the sheet enough to see that sure enough Mundungus looked like he had been put through a grater. He had known there was a risk, why he had used an useless fool like Mundungus but surely there should have been two bodies. The door had been set so when Dung entered, shields would go up so Sirius could not leave. He realized somehow Sirius must have survived the attack and took off on Buckbeak.

Molly pointed at the bottle. "It seems that he got piss drunk and went up there but we have no idea how. He smells though like alcohol."

Albus smirked. "Has anyone seen Sirius? The only reason the man would have been up there is to see him. Surely Sirius would have answers."

Moody shook his head. "There was blood that did not belong to Dung. If he was up there he was injured and he took off on the bird."

This was more then perfect. He could get rid of Sirius without killing him. Make it look like he helped kill Mundungus and took off on the hippogriff. The man was dead, no one could tell that Albus had put the imperius curse on him. Sirius would not ever be able even if he was alive, if Moody was right about blood loss, to come back for he would once again be a criminal for murder.

Albus shook his head. "I think we need to report to the auror when you take in the body that Sirius Black is suspected of his murder."

Moody snapped up to look at him. "You are throwing a member of the order to the wolves? I know he is already considered a murderer but this is insane."

Albus sneered. "Where is he? We all know he is up there drinking all the time and now he and Buckbeak are missing. Face it, grief has finally got to the man."

Of course Arthur agreed. "The ministry will want answers to where the body came from and the evidence points there. They will look into it eventually."

Alastor grunted but like he always did Albus knew he would do as he was told and he soon disappeared off to take Dung to the ministry. He reminded himself to send word to Kingsley to keep an eye on Moody. He had been growing weary of the man lately and Kingsley was the auror he knew he could trust beyond anything.

When it was just the Weasleys Molly smirked. "Could not have worked out better. Even if he does not die from his own injuries, he is even more a criminal."

Arthur agreed. "He was able to stay free because our order protected him all this time and he had the house. Now the fool has neither of those."

Albus looked around. "We're going to have to look into having one of you named the Black heir or your kids. We can't be loosing this house to Luke."

The will of course actually came into play even if Sirius was alive, if he was a criminal. Harry or Luke had never known when his godfather was in prison he had inherited the entire Black estate. As the son of Narcissa Black and godson of Sirius Black, he was not only legally entitled but had the best claim as well.

Arthur handed Albus a shot glass of some of the left over alcohol. "Shouldn't let it go to waist over a rat like Dung. Besides we need to toast Sirius' downfall."

Albus smiled and clinked glasses with them before downing his tumbler. "You know this tastes so much better with the sweet taste of success mixed in with it."

So Remus and Blaise escaped but he was rid of both of the marauders one way or another and he'd soon rid himself of the rest of his headaches. He sat there drinking, licking his lips over the thoughts of Luke. He'd have him back in his bed one way or another.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was some hours later and Harry had been allowed in to see both of his godfathers. They were both asleep but he was assured they'd both make a full recovery, Sirius in a few days and Remus in about a week or so thanks to his curse. The nerve damage in a normal human may never have repaired or at least not fully.

Severus carried him back to his room and when he placed Harry down Harry has to ask. "Before Draco came in, were you about to kiss me?"

Severus looked worried to admit it but after a moment he nodded. "I was. If it bothers you, tell me and I will never try again but I..."

Harry cut him off. "No. I was a bit surprised and a bit confused but not upset. Well a bit at Draco for interrupting."

Severus took that as a chance and he reached over and tenderly kissed Harry, only a gentle brush of a kiss but enough of one that it left Harry blushing and Severus' heart felt like it would pound out of his chest.

Severus ran a hand down his face. "And how do you feel now?"

Harry smiled. "Like I want you to do it again."

Severus happily obliged and this time not a brush of a kiss but pulled the warm body into his arms and he felt Harry's arms go around his neck. Harry did not return the pressure much but the hands still kept him in place.

They pulled apart though when they were interrupted by a voice in the door, "Luke."


	20. Chapter 20

They pulled apart though when they heard a voice in the door. "Luke."

Harry looked at the door and saw his parents both standing there. "Mum...dad...I..."

Severus knew he probably should have got up for he definitely risked being hexed and from the looks of it from Narcissa even more then her husband at that point but he stayed put, holding Harry though now at arms length. He was not about to run off.

Narcissa glared at the man. "What are you doing kissing our son Severus? Best friend of my husband or not I will hex you if you if you don't get your hands off him."

Severus didn't. "Narcissa I am not hurting your son. We kissed nothing else."

Lucius looked at his son. "He did not force you? You are still recovering from meds and from the stress of your godfathers. You didn't feel pressured."

All three sets of eyes turned on Harry and Severus was worried Harry might panic for he was so new to having his parents and he wouldn't want to risk loosing them but when Severus finally moved to drop his arms, Harry stopped him.

Harry shook his head. "I am still physically a bit tired but my mind is clear. I asked him to kiss me the second time. Severus did not pressure me dad, I swear."

Lucius came to the bed side and kissed his son. "I am glad for I would not want to hex my brother but I don't think this is the proper time for this to happen."

Narcissa agreed with her husband. "You have suffered so much from Vernon and Albus. You do not need to be confused by the concern of an older man."

It made sense, their concern. Severus would never hurt him but after being nearly raped by two older men their concern their son might feel pressured by Severus was understandable though Severus would never do it.

Harry shook his head. "I don't feel pressured, mum and dad. I promise I don't. Sev wouldn't pressure me. Please don't be mad at him or..."

Narcissa sunk down next to her son. "Or at you? We're not angry at either of you Luke. We're just concerned. We know Severus wouldn't mean to hurt you."

Lucius finished for his wife. "But right now you're a vulnerable after what you went through. We'd just like you to slow down for a bit please."

Harry looked back and forth. "We just kissed, I swear. I mean even before this summer I would not have been ready for more."

Severus had stood and Lucius had taken his placed on the bed and both parents took him into their arms and held him. Severus went to leave to give them time alone but Lucius shook his head.

Lucius drew away a bit. "We're not opposed to you having a relationship. Severus is a good man and he'd take care of you but right now you're dealing with enough."

Narcissa kissed her son. "We're just asking you wait until you have had a bit more time to heal and perhaps talk to us or Poppy about everything"

Harry looked over at Severus. "If I wait a bit and I want to, and Severus is still interested, you'd let me be with him? I wouldn't loose you and my brother?"

Lucius shook his head. "You are our baby and you're not getting rid of us no matter what. Draco might actually think it cool you dating his godfather."

Narcissa agreed. "He is practically family and like we said we not we can trust him to care for you. If you just take a bit of time first, we won't oppose this."

Once again Severus saw Harry's eyes on him and he knew that Harry was asking if he was willing to wait. He knew Harry was scared he'd walk away if he was being forced to put this on pause.

Severus sunk down to his knees in front of him. "I can wait. Your parents are right. You need some time to heal physically as well as start to heal mentally as well."

Harry looked relieved. "Okay. I promise to keep my distance until I heal physically and maybe until I feel more comfortable."

Lucius smiled. "That is all we are asking for Luke. We'd like you to spend time talking with us or Poppy. You know your friends need to see and talk to you as well."

Narcissa saw her son pale. "Hannah, Dean and Hermione were all hurt like you by Albus. Hermione needs her cousin and best friend's support now more then ever."

Harry felt sudden guilt as he had known his friends were raped and Hermione was even pregnant from it. He had not needed to be told that she had chosen to carry the baby to term for he knew Hermione would never abort a baby. No matter the father or method of conception, he knew Hermione would never have done it.

Harry nodded. "I promise. I will talk with Poppy and you guys. Maybe in a day or two when I'm out of bed I will go and talk to my friends."

Lucius felt like reminding his son they'd come to him but he would not push it. "That is all we're asking for Luke."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had kept to his word and in the next few days Poppy had been kept busy as she spent an hour every day each with Hermione and Harry. Dean and Hannah she helped as well but they had been able to accept the comfort of the Zaibinis and the older Weasleys much easier then Harry or Hermione from their parents.

Draco came in to see his brother the first day Harry was out of bed. He spent a lot of time every day really. "Hey Luke."

Harry looked up from his book. "Drake. I know I said I'd go with you to see Hermione and the others today but can we talk first?"

Draco was a bit surprised by his twin actually asking but he nodded as he sunk down. "You know you don't need to ask. What else are big brothers for?"

Having been assured by his parents that Draco would not have any real issue with him kissing Severus, Harry still was a bit unsure. Draco thought of his godfather like an Uncle and Harry had no idea how his friend would react to learning he was interested. Harry did not look at his brother as he told about the kiss and talk with their parents after they walked in on it.

Draco was shocked but not angry as his brother had feared. "I think I might have hexed him, even if my dad and mum managed not to. But they were right."

Harry looked up at his brother. "They were right? Does that mean that you don't hate me for kissing your godfather? I mean you look at him as an Uncle."

Draco smiled. "I do but you were not raised with him. Now if it was Uncle Rodolphus that would be sick. We might not share blood with him but he is our Uncle."

Harry swatted his brother on the arm."Trust me I have no desire to go kissing our Uncle. Even if I didn't know Aunt Bella or Hermione would hex me."

Draco snorted. "They definitely would. Aunt Bella might love you but she loves her husband and definitely would need to be restrained."

Laughing at the very prospect of kissing someone who was only recent in his life but was definitely his Uncle and the father of one of his best friends, did wash away the last of the unease Harry had about his brother's reaction.

Draco dragged him to his feet. "No more procrastinating. Hermione and the others are waiting for us. Though you'll have to hide your blush when we go there."

Harry was reminded they were going to the previously mentioned Uncle's rooms. He smacked his brother again. "Get your mind out of the gutter, big brother."

Two feelings went through him as they entered the Lestrange sitting room. One was relief that after that talk his Uncle Rodolphus was not around for he would have felt uncomfortable after the joking. The second was feeling relief and happiness to see his friends. The twins and Dean and Hannah were quick to come and hug him.

Hermione had not moved from the window seat where she was curled up with her cat. He went to her side. "Mione, I missed you."

Hermione turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. "I missed you to. You know you're one of the few who call me that still. It is Cassey to everyone else."

Sitting down next to her he shook his head. "I know the feeling remember. Everyone but Sev calls me Luke. How are you and the baby doing?"

He had noticed her hand on her stomach the entire time. "Fine I guess. Poppy said I am two weeks along and the baby is doing well. I am going to give birth."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I know. I know you think all babies are innocent, just as I do. I'd have supported any choice you make. You know I am here for you."

Hermione fell into his arms sobbing and as she calmed they spoke for sometime about her confusion over whether she'd keep the baby. The baby was a symbol of her rape and the monster but she was still bothered because of the history of adoptions in that room. She also knew there was a chance she'd bond with the baby as it was growing inside of her.

Harry smiled. "You know Hannah was adopted by loving parents and you and Dean thought so once. Your parents would ensure the baby had a loving home."

Hermione nodded. "I know. And I know in a way it might be better for the child to have a loving family and not know the truth. But I'm so confused."

Harry shook his head. "That baby if you keep it will have a loving family. It will have an amazing mum, wonderful grandparents and more family then they could ever want."

The others watched as the two of them spoke and some how while Dean and Hannah had experienced more then Harry as they had been raped, Harry was the one who could offer the best comfort right now. They had been best friends since they were eleven and as they sat together talking about the baby and the rape and Harry's two close calls, everyone knew this was what they had both needed.

Harry noticed some time later that she was tired but she protested she didn't need a nap. "Hey, I need one too. I just got off bed rest and dad will drag me home soon."

Hermione knew only part of that was not just meant to make her feel better. "You promise to come back tomorrow and talk to me?"

Harry had stood but he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise. Besides my dad has informed we have been away from studies to long."

Though the others groaned a bit Hermione was actually a bit happy to get back and in a way the others were too. It would be a distraction for Hermione from the baby though her practical would be limited as her pregnancy progressed so not to risk the baby. It would also be some semblance of normalcy for them, Neville and Luna already busy with their tutors and Blaise had joined them as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella and Rodolphus had come back after they had been seeing to some work to find Hermione napping and were pleased to see she was resting peacefully without having been given a draught of any kind. She needed them at night since she came home or she was up with nightmares.

Dinner was arriving when Hermione came out from her room. Bella kissed her daughter. "Have a good nap Cassey?"

Hermione nodded as she sunk into a chair. "I was a bit tired after talking to Har...Luke this afternoon. I was out a bit longer then I intended."

Rodolphus smiled. "Sleep is good for you and the baby Cassey. You know Poppy encourages you to take naps when you need to."

Nodding Hermione turned to the food but Bella noticed a change in her daughter and so did her husband. Hermione often blanched when her father or mother spoke of what was good for the baby, even if she had decided to continue the pregnancy. They knew what ever she spoke of with Luke that day, must have done her good.

Bella smiled. "Poppy says you're ready for your lessons and I'm sure you'll be happy to get back to them. All you kids will be in the classroom tomorrow."

Hermione looked up from her food. "I have missed my studies and I know we only missed a week or so of school but it will be nice to get what I can do before the baby is born."

Rodolphus looked at his daughter. "The practical side will be reduced by your sixth month Cassey but I am sure a few days after the baby is born you could return."

Hermione looked up. "I'm not sure yet but I kind of think maybe I want to keep the baby. I mean you and mum said you'd help and Luke reminded me of all my family here. I don't know, I mean..."

Bella stopped her. "You don't need to decide for sure until the baby is born but Luke was right, not just us but you friends and all your family here, will help raise it."

Rodolphus agreed. "And if you keep it you can take what time you need but you know your mum and I, and the elves will help care for it so you can go back to class."

They were both surprised when she got up and came to hug them. Bella had a feeling if her daughter already was considering keeping the baby, as the baby actually started to grow and she saw her round belly and felt the baby move and had an ultrasound, she would bond with the baby even more and that would increase her wish.

Rodolphus knew his wife was picturing a nursery and picking names, a room next to Hermione's already perfect for it. "We're just glad to see you at ease a bit more."

Hermione had already gone for seconds. "I know Poppy said I need more sleep and to eat better. Even if I don't keep it, I don't want to harm this baby in any way."

Bellatrix squeezed her daughter's hand. "Even before the birth we're here. We will ensure you get the nutrient potions and help you through any symptoms or more."

Hermione actually gave her first genuine smile since her return. "I guess I should enjoy what food I can keep down now. Mourning sickness is bound to hit."

Though there was a chance that it would not Bella remembered having had it for four months, a month longer then usual, with Cassey. Watching her daughter she was reminded how much they'd have to help her not only with the emotional and mental side of this pregnancy, but the physical side of it as well.


	21. Chapter 21

It seemed the baby took Hermione's words to heart for three weeks into her pregnancy Hermione woke up and barely made it to her attached bathroom before she was throwing up in the toilet. She was at it for about five minutes before she sat dry heaving on the floor.

She was surprised when she felt a cold cloth against the back of her neck which felt so good. She turned her head to see who it was. "Dad?"

Rodolphus helped her to her feet and steered her back into the bedroom. "We put some spells on the bathroom so we'd know when you had morning sickness."

Bella and her husband had known being pregnant and single was definitely going to be hard. Bella had remembered her husband holding her hair or with a cold cloth and later saltines when she had morning sickness, if he was not away on a raid. Now that they were working neither for Voldemort or Dumbledore they had made it known to their order that their daughter was their first priority right now and like the Malfoys, limited their work. They wanted to be able to be there to offer what ever comfort and aid they could give her.

Hermione put on the robe he handed her. "Thanks dad."

He bent down and kissed her head. "Your mom and I meant it when we said we'd be here for you through the pregnancy. That includes the morning sickness."

The kids were having classes seven days a week unlike school but it had been a choice of all of them. They only did about two hours a day of their normal studies though many of them had chosen to do extra studies, Hermione and Draco doing ancient runes with her dad who turned out to have got an O in NEWTS. Hannah had joined Luna in wanting to learn healing with Poppy and Neville spent most afternoons in the greenhouses but he was doing double the training of the others. Harry was oddly enough to Hermione, opting to take potions with Severus even on days they already had it. Hermione was awake earlier then usual though so there was no rush to get dressed so she followed her dad into the sitting room.

Bella looked up when they arrived. "I have had some chamomile tea and dry toast sent sweet heart. It should be easy enough on your stomach."

Hermione sunk down gratefully into the chair and winced at the smell of coffee and eggs. "I think you're right. The other food is making me ill smelling it."

Rodolphus took out his wand and cast a spell. "There, the food shouldn't bother you. I had to use that spell on your mother a lot when she was pregnant."

Sure enough all the smells from the table seemed gone to Hermione and she thought for a moment about how it would affect her taste but then remembered she was eating dry toast and tea, and really there was nothing for her to taste anyways. She knew without asking that the tea would have nutrient potions added for it When she finished she headed off to her rooms to shower and change.

On her way back out Rodolphus came over. "We will make sure some broth and saltines are brought for you for lunch if you're still battling this."

Hermione kissed her dad on the cheek. "Thanks dad. Mum must have been lucky to have a husband like you when she was pregnant."

It was her mother who answered. "I was. Your father feels bad for between Albus and Voldemort he wasn't around all the time but he was amazing."

Rodolphus fingered the pendent Hermione had not taken off since he gave it to Hermione when they met. "I just wish I was there when you were born."

Hermione more then understood his pain for unlike Harry who was kidnapped a few days later, Hermione's parents had never seen her. Her dad was away on a mission intentionally and her mother had passed out and told when she woke that her baby had died. She knew her father had lived with the guilt of knowing if he had been home when his wife went into labour, they would not have lost her.

Hermione shook her head. "You couldn't help it dad. Besides if it hadn't been then, I could have been like Luke. Mum and me know that dad, don't blame yourself."

Bella hugged her daughter and smiled at her husband. "Your daughter is a smart young woman. I have been telling you that for years. We have her back now."

Rodolphus smiled. "No matter what, no matter your choice, I will be there for the birth of that one. Whether to welcome my grandbaby or just to hold your hand."

Knowing he was reminding her that they would support her in any choice she made. He had meant if she kept it he would be there to hold his grandchild and to help her pick a name and to love the little baby from the start. And if she gave it up he'd hold her hand through labour pains and then through giving it up.

Hermione finally headed out the door. "We have charms and transfiguration practice this morning so I really should get going."

Rodolphus laughed a bit. "Don't want you to miss your tap dancing fruit class. I assume I will be seeing you and Draco this afternoon?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't know about Draco but I will be here if you have time to spare to work with me."

The mornings were taught originally by who ever was not away on mission but now that their cover was blown Remus taught DADA and charms, Sirius taught transfiguration and Severus taught potions. The other members helped with the extra training or mornings when not busy on missions. Though Lucius and her parents could no longer go back to the UK as all sides thought them traitors, they did a lot of leg work and such here on the continent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While it seemed odd having them in a sitting room and just with those rescued as well as Neville and Luna, classes were definitely enjoyed by all of the kids and not only because the marauders were the teachers. It was a welcome distraction from what they had all been through and was a step back to normalcy for them. Harry had to admit it was a relief no longer to be the chosen one. He did not have the extra pressure though he spent time with Neville a lot in the mornings after everyone else left, helping with his extra training.

Two weeks after they returned to training Harry slipped down into the potions lab after lunch. "Mind?"

Severus smiled as he saw Harry reaching for an apron. "No. You know I enjoy your company down here."

Really Harry was the only one in the house with an open invitation to come into the lab. Lucius and Narcissa were still not sure they thought Luke was ready to start dating but he had been talking with them as asked and the nightmares were gone for the most part, allowing him to sleep without draughts.

Severus looked up about an hour later and surprised Harry. "I thought you might join me for a walk and maybe dinner together this evening."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot but are you sure my father won't jump out and hex you? I mean..."

Severus cut him off. "Your parents said you have been talking and doing as they asked and gave me permission if you wanted, to join me tonight."

Harry had to laugh a bit that Severus had asked. "You asked my father his blessing for us to spend the evening with me? "

Severus reached over and brushed a light kiss across his lips. "I want to see where this can go and if I don't want to loose a body part, I thought it was safer."

Harry knew he was only slightly joking for they were both aware that he and Severus had to contend with his parents who were still a bit worried about his state of mind after what had been done to him. He was just glad they had agreed for them to have the evening.

Severus pointed him at the flowers he was taking petals off of. "I was reminded by your father of your curfew hour and if we want time for a walk, we need to work."

Harry smiled and went back to work on it. "You know I'd say that dating you at my parents' manor has to be very odd but I have never been on a date before."

Severus took his hand a moment. "Perhaps if things are safe I could take you to the nearby town some time but I think that will have to wait."

Harry laughed. "We wouldn't want my father insisting on acting like a chaperone on our date. I guess students date at school, dating at the manor can't be harder."

Severus smirked. "I remind you I'm the one who has to face your parents, brother, Aunts and Uncles, godfathers and cousins. My family is all gone."

Harry laughed though he knew he had a point for though this would be like dating at Hogwarts where you could not really leave school except Hogsmeade weekends, Severus did have Harry's large over protective extended family keeping an eye on them. They finally finished the potion even with the joking and taking off their aprons they headed to Severus' private chambers for dinner. They were ground floor and near the greenhouses and his lab, and to no surprise, in green and silver.

Severus smiled as Harry saw with delight what they were having for dinner. "I have been told steak and Caesar salad were your favourites."

Harry had not had them since his birthday dinner and was happy but he was also touched when Severus made the effort. "Thank you."

Severus laughed as Harry tucked into the food. "You don't need to thank me for having a nice dinner brought in. I happen to be a favourite for me as well."

They discussed how his training had been going and about the potion that they were working on. Harry had never thought they could even be civil to each other but now they were not only civil but having dinner and starting to date. Harry knew his ease with the man came from Severus being from the start someone he had been able to rely on to not expect him to be anything other then who he was. He knew the day would come when he'd be used to Luke but he took comfort in being able to retreat into being Harry with Severus. Being with him he was free and able to be himself and just let his hair down.

After desert of his favourite ice cream they headed out the doors from his chambers which led directly into the gardens. "A benefit of living on the ground floors."

Harry smiled when not taking his hand, Severus instead encircled an arm around his waist. "I definitely could take to these gardens with your company."

Severus smiled and brushed a kiss across his lips. "I usually come out here only for ingredients for a potion but I think I could be convinced to do this more often."

They spent quite some time walking well past sunset and Severus noticed later as they sat on a fountain base and looking up at the stars over head that Harry was shivering a bit and when Harry refused to go in he conjured a cloak for him for it was early fall but in Bulgaria it was cooler this time of year.

He rubbed Harry's arms when he put it on him. "We wouldn't want your mother accusing me of getting you sick. I also don't want to catch a cold when I kiss you."

Harry smiled. "So you're planning on kissing me again? I mean we have had a few brushes but not a real one. I thought maybe my father had scared you off."

Severus pulled him close. "Your father might be scary but he is also my best friend and I know him well enough to know I can do this without worry."

Gently bringing Harry the rest of the way Severus kissed him, this time with real pressure and he smiled inwardly when Harry's lips parted and he took it as an invitation to slip his tongue into Harry's open mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and kept him close. When they finally drew apart for air Harry's eyes were dancing with delight and Severus knew he wanted another kiss but he reminded Harry they had to get him back or their first date would be their last. Severus kissed him outside the doors to the Malfoy apartments.

His dad was waiting when he came in. "I see you enjoyed your first date from that smile. It seems you are five minutes early so I think a second is permitted."

Harry went across and hugged his father. "Thank you for letting us. I know you wanted us to take the time and ease into it. The date meant a lot to me."

Lucius made him sit. "You did as we asked and took some time to heal and talk. And we know you will keep your word to take it slow. We want you happy."

The two sat for some time talking about his first date with Severus and Harry had to admit how amazing it felt to sit and have a father to do this with. Narcissa had come to the door from her bedroom when she heard Harry return and so had Draco but they both saw the father son moment going on and left them alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was starting to think he was cursed. He had gone to the bank with the paper work to have one of the Weasleys declared the Black heirs so they could get their hands on the money but he was thwarted again.

Albus looked at the banker. "I have gone over the wills before and this never came up. How come suddenly this amendment has popped up?"

The goblin shook his head. "You were asking before for Harry. Now you are trying to get another heir declared to the fortune and the rules of this clause come up."

It turned out that Sirius had disowned a number of people and reinstated others before he had disappeared. The Weasleys had been removed from the family tree all together except for the twins who were of course Prewetts but still part of the tree. Luke and Draco Malfoy were the next immediate heirs and after them it came to the people closest in relation started with Hermione as her mother was a criminal.

Dumbledore was irate but he hid it. "I will need to take a look at the records of the Potter vaults of course as well as my own."

The goblin handed him the forms. "Here are your own but unfortunately you have been cut off from the Potter vaults."

This was too much. He had convinced Lily and James to allow him control over their vaults if Sirius was not around to raise their son, to make sure he could take care of their son. He had been using the money to pay his Uncle and some other needs. The little vault Luke knew about was his trust. He stared at the paper work and screamed inside to find out that Sirius had seen to it in his own papers if he could not be guardian to his godson, the Potter estates came under the control of Andromeda Tonks. That surprised him not at all for she was godmother to Luke but the woman did not know Harry was Luke. But he also reminded himself she had never been a fan of him and had always refused to join the order.

Dumbledore shook his head. "None of this can be legal. Sirius is a criminal and he has lost any right to make any changes to his family estates and money or Harry's."

The goblin smiled. "Lord Sirius made the changes days before the death of the Potters, for both the Black family tree and the Potters. He was not a criminal then."

Dumbledore grunted. "And because he was not a criminal until days after they died, he was legal guardian and could make the changes. The mutt."

The goblin turned back to the business he could handle. "Why had you not made us aware of another possible heir for your fortune? It appeared on the books."

Albus stared down at the documents and sure enough listed under his name was an unborn baby but to his anger no name was mentioned, Dean, Hannah and Cassidy were all prime and ripe for him to have got pregnant. Now he knew one was but he had no idea who and no idea where thy were either.

He looked at the goblin. "You were informed? Will the name of the mother or father of the child appear?"

The goblin did not seem surprised by him not knowing. "No the given names of the child will when born but the mother's name won't until you add it. Or dad's."

Albus stood. "You will keep me informed if any other heirs appear on those forms for me and when there is a name, when we know the child is born."

He stormed out of the office. So he had lost the Potter and now access to the Black fortunes as well. But at least he had the good news that he had a heir on the way and he wondered which of the children was pregnant. He was even more driven to find where their little group was hidden for he wanted that child.

Albus smiled. "You can hide them all you want but I will find my child one day and raise them to be the next great dark lord or lady of all time, I swear."


	22. Chapter 22

Lucius and Narcissa had slowly started to loosen up on the idea of Luke dating. They were still cautious for while Harry was still sleeping well now and spent an hour every morning talking to Poppy and with them before bed, they were worried if Luke and Severus became more intimate he might have troubles. About a month after his first date with Severus their concerns unfortunately were proven true.

Harry had been spending the evening as usual in the potions lab with Severus and they missed dinner. Severus turned. "Come and I will call for some tea for us."

Harry followed him into the sitting room of Severus' private apartments. "Maybe we should contact my parents and let them know."

Severus smiled. "Don't worry, we'll have the house elf who brings us tea go and tell them. I don't want your father or Uncle in here hexing me."

Sinking down into the couch and waiting as he had to admit he was quite hungry though he had never realized until they left the lab, Harry knew his concerns were slightly less founded any more. His family was still extremely over protective and he had no doubt after everything that they would be for a long time but they all knew Severus and they knew he'd not hurt Harry. The concern had never been he'd intentionally hurt Harry but he had been through so much.

They were eating sandwiches and tea, relaxing into the conversation. Harry thought about Hermione. "She is having her fist sonogram tomorrow."

Severus nodded. "Usually we do at the eight week mark and in a month she can have an ultrasound and see the baby and know the gender."

Harry knew Hermione with every growing day was more and more considering keeping the baby. "Even with morning sickness she seems to be bonding."

Severus shrugged. "Just the baby letting his or her mum know they are there. She will enjoy when the baby starts moving, more."

There had been such comfort for everyone that Hermione had been the only pregnant one among the children. They realized how many years Albus could have done this to other people and wondered if Hermione's baby had any siblings out there. They didn't think Albus would have allowed himself to get too many people with child for he knew what too many heirs would mean but contraceptive spells did not always work and there was chances.

As they finished their dinner Severus gently pulled Harry into a kiss. "As much as I like your cousin you know I'd like to think about us for a bit."

Harry gave in to the tenderness of the kiss. "I think I could be convinced to do that."

Severus smiled. "You know we have spent too much time in the lab of late."

Harry laughed as he was drawn into Severus' lap. "I never thought the potions master would say he spent too much time in a potions lab."

Severus kissed Harry along the back of the neck. "It means we have our minds and our bodies on something other then each other. I'd rather you then slugs."

Harry was relaxed curled up in his embrace and he had to admit as much as he was coming to enjoy potions he definitely preferred being here curled up in Severus' arms and watching the fire dance in the hearth and just talking with him. He felt sage snuggled in his arms just talking and knowing the man cared and would not judge him. He took such comfort in the name Harry. It was almost a pet name now, for even his friends called him Luke now.

He was so at ease he had not noticed at first that Severus had had moved from around his waist and one hand had undone a button and slid in. "What?"

Severus kissed him gently along the back of the neck. "I promise I'm not going any further then this."

Harry relaxed back into his arms. "Okay."

Severus smiled and gently ran his hand along Harry's taught muscles. He had only undone one button and he kept his word but as his hand was along his chest flashbacks went vivid through his mind of both his so called Uncle and the headmaster.

Suddenly the tender hand against his chest was his Uncle and he bolted from Severus. "No. Please no."

Severus realized what had happened and getting to his feet he reached for Harry. "It's okay Harry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry was shaking and crying as he could not get the memories to go away."Stay away from me. I can't."

Before Severus could react Harry had fled through the doors. Harry had no idea where he was going until he ran smack dab into someone and he tried to pull away but arms kept him tight in place.

He heard his honorary godfather's warm voice. "Cub, what is wrong? What happened cub?"

Harry sobbed in the comfort of Remus' arms but he was in no shape to tell him what had happened. "Please Remy."

Not knowing what was going on Remus led Harry into his apartments he shared with Sirius, They had been romantically involved back in school but they had been only able since they had come to Bulgaria really get back together. Remus had made a full recovery though it had not completely healed until the full moon ten days after his rescue. His transformations had often hurt before but while it left him with scars even with the wolf's bane; it had healed the last of the nerve problems.

Sirius came when he heard them came in and Remus shrugged to his questioning look. Sirius turned. "I'll go tell his parents where he is."

Harry looked up. "No. I don't want to go home."

Remus was a bit worried but he turned to Sirius and shared a look. "Your parents will be worried. We won't send you home, you can stay but they should know."

Harry reluctantly agreed and Sirius slipped out to tell the Malfoys where their youngest son was and hoped they might know what happened for he was a bit surprised his godson was refusing to return home. Remus held Harry as he sobbed but Harry refused to speak and eventually drifted off to sleep. Not having a second bedroom Remus transformed the couch into a bed and tucked Harry in. He fed him a sleeping draught. What ever happened he knew Harry was in no shape to deal with it now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius arrived at the Malfoy apartments only moments after Severus had and they found the three Malfoys having tea with Rodolphus and Bella and they all looked extremely confused and worried.

Severus looked around. "He didn't come back here. Where did he go? We need to find him."

Lucius was on his feet. "What is going on Severus? Where is my son?"

Sirius spoke up. "Your son is in my suites. He has refused to tell Remus and I what is wrong and will not come home either. I'd like some answers too."

Severus paled and explained that he and Harry had finished tea and were curled up together on the couch and something about Severus' hands on Harry had from what he could guess had made Harry have violent flashbacks of either his fake Uncle or the headmaster and he had taken off..

Lucius sighed. "We know you would never hurt him Severus and you could never know this would happen. We had hoped Luke could handle it but we're wrong."

Narcissa shook her head. "Luke is doing better with Sev and it might be good this happens. He needs to deal with the fear."

Sirius agreed. "The relationship has been good for him. My cub has never been so happy. Perhaps you moved a bit too fast but you can fix this."

The guilt that Severus was feeling was evident to all of them and they could understand for having the young man he cared so much about running out after they had been growing closer. He had fallen badly for Harry and not just because of his family and the fact that Harry's dad was his best friend but because of the way he felt about Harry and he could not stand the thought of hurting him.

Severus sagged into a chair. "I have been trying to take this slow and not spook him. I don't want to hurt him. I love him. I don't want to hurt him. I love him."

It was the first time anyone had heard him say that and it made them smile, even the Malfoys. Lucius went to him. "We know you do and when he calms, Luke does."

Narcissa came with her husband. "You knew we had no problem with you together just the pace but you have been taking it slow. He'll calm and he will remember."

They were all slightly concerned by the fact that Harry had refused to come home and they wondered if it was a mix of two things. Harry would have known Severus would assume he'd come home and come check here. Perhaps he had also been worried about his parents reaction as they had not been all for him with Severus.

Dobby appeared. "Master Remus be saying to tell Master and Mistress Malfoy that Master Luke be stay with him tonight. Give Master Harry a sleeping draught."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you Dobby." And when the house elf left he turned to Sirius. "He'd be upset if we moved him while he slept. He can stay."

Sirius stood to leave. "I will send him home in the morning when he wakes and has had a time to talk to us. If he refused to return we'll send word."

Narcissa hugged her cousin."Just assure our little boy we're not upset about what happened. We love him and he needs to know he is safe to come home."

Sirius assured his cousin and her family that he would do just that and was about to head back to his godson and his lover when he stopped. He turned back towards Severus who he knew was in the worst shape of all of them.

He went to him. "Give him a bit and I'm sure he will want to talk to you soon. He knows you care. He was just petrified by the flashbacks he had."

Severus let out the breath he had been holding. "I know. And I know deep down Harry knows I'd never hurt him. I just hope we can help him get through this."

Taking his leave Sirius returned to his rooms and he was not surprised when he found that his sitting room had been turned into a bedroom with hid godson tucked into the new bed or the fact that Remus was on the bed sitting next to him. He pulled Remus into his arms and told him what happened. Remus was as surprised by the declaration of love as the others had been but he had to admit he was happy for his cub's sake.

Sirius looked down at him. "Having him here is going to give us good practice for when our own is a hormonal teenager."

Remus pressed his hand to his lover's flat belly. "Our child will never go through what Harry did, I swear. When are we going to tell the cub we're pregnant?"

Sirius laughed. "We only found out today as it is. I was hoping we could announce the pregnancy at the time of our engagement announcement."

Remus was shocked. "Engagement?"

Sirius pulled out a ring. "Didn't think I'd let you knock me up and not make an honest man of me. I have wanted to propose for weeks, before we found out. This is not the romantic proposal you deserve but I can't think of a better time. Will you marry me?"

Remus was stunned but he nodded. "Yes. I want to make an honest man of my baby's father. Yes."

Sirius slipped the ring on to his finger and they kissed. They promised a more romantic wedding. They decided when things calmed they'd have it but they'd tell their cub the next day. In many ways due to the closeness they had with Harry for longer, he was as much theirs as the Malfoy's. They would help him through this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke the next morning he was absolutely confused for he was not in a canopy bed and the rooms he was in looked more like a sitting room though he was in a queen size bed. It was not until he saw his godfathers asleep in chairs next to his bed that he realized where he was.

Remus woke moments after he did thanks to his wolf hearing. "Hey cub. We spoke to your parents last night and Severus. They are all worried about you."

Harry paled a bit. "I'm sorry I worried them. I was just upset. I knew they didn't want me to see Severus and I just couldn't tell them."

Remus sunk down with him and Sirius disappeared again. Remus held him. "They care about their son Harry. They want you safe and happy. Nothing else."

Holding on to his godfather Harry explained what had happened though Remus already knew and about the flashback of both men touching him. Remus was still holding him when Lucius and Narcissa came into the room.

They sunk down next to their son. Narcissa held him. "You know you didn't have to be scared to come home last night Luke. We're not mad at you."

Harry looked up at them. "You told me I had to take it slow and then I let him touch me. And you were right, it brought memories. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Lucius held him. "You did nothing wrong. You were getting close with your boyfriend. He cares deeply for you and you did nothing wrong Luke."

Narcissa kissed her son. "We thought you talking to us and taking it slow with him but we were wrong. You need to take it slow but we think you need to talk to him."

Harry was so confused from the turn around from his parents. They had been telling him he needed to talk with his family and with the healer and his friends, but now they were saying he should open up to Severus.

Lucius made him look up. "You need to trust someone can love you and be gentle. Some one can cuddle or more with time, with you, and not rush or force you."

Narcissa agreed. "We're not saying we want you to get sexual for we definitely don't but if you're ever going to be able to get past this, you need his help."

Harry was amazed. "You really think I should go to him and let him..."

Lucius nodded. "Kiss, cuddle, eventually down the road more, yes. He cares deeply and I know you care a lot about him. Let him take your hand and guide you."

They knew Harry didn't need to get over the nightmares for they were gone. What he needed was to slowly move on with the man who loved him and who could help him to trust not only men but himself with men. He had to trust himself he had the strength when to say no and when to go on.

Harry looked at the door. "He probably doesn't even want me anymore. I mean the way I ran off last night. He probably realized he doesn't want some stupid kid."

Narcissa shook her head."He came looking for you last night and we know how dearly he cares for you. He has mot been run off. He is just worried about you."

The need to reassure him was soon to be put to rest for the door opened and the man in question had come in. Draco had seen his parents leave and had sent word to his godfather that his brother was awake and they were dealing with him.

Severus had heard the past few sentences and took Lucius place next to him. "I love you Harry. I am not going any where. I was scared about you but I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

"I love you Harry. I am not going any where. I was scared about you but I love you."

Harry did not even notice the others left him. "You love me?"

Severus reached out and gently took his hand. "I love you. I know it's quick and I understand it will take time for you to love me back, but I do."

Confusion, and happiness and surprise danced through Harry's brilliant green eyes. Severus knew Harry wasn't sure how he felt or if he needed to say the words back but he was not drawing away.

Harry found his voice. "I care about you Sev and I want to, I want to be with you and fall in love with you but I'm scared. I'm scared that when we touch or..."

Severus silenced him with a gentle kiss. "We will take this as slow as possible. I won't ever rush you physically or to return my affections. I promise you."

Harry returned the kiss. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. I am sorry I ran off last night. I just couldn't get the flashes out of my head. I'm sorry."

Severus nodded. "I know but will you make me a promise. If you have flashes stay and talk. Even if you are on the opposite side of the room, you stay and talk."

Harry had hated that he had done that to Severus. But he wasn't sure he could promise that. He had felt like the room was closing in around him and he had not been able to deal with the fear running through him.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I will try but I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I felt like when I was..."

Severus stopped him. "Like when they hurt you? Then maybe we both leave the room. We go to the gardens. We get you under the stars, in the fresh air."

Harry smiled slightly at that. "That could work. I never thought your apartments being on the ground floor would come in handy."

Severus moved just a bit closer. "You're not going to scare me off. You have a flash tell me about it. I can't help you if I don't know."

Harry nodded. "I will. I will at least try. I want this to work. I am falling for you and I want to be with you. And I'm not scared of you just..."

Severus quieted him and assured him he understood that the fear was not Severus but just the touch itself bringing back terrifying memories. Severus could not even start to understand what it was like to be helplessly molested by a man twice his size who had once been his Uncle. Or to lay drugged and unable to fight but still conscious of what was being done to him.

Severus convinced him to dress and take a walk with him in the gardens that morning. As they walked Harry turned to him. "Why do I remember?"

A little taken back by the question Severus was confused as well. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry looked at the manor. "Hermione and the others have flashes like dreams but it's not a dream to me. I can feel it and hear it."

Severus drew him down on the fountain base and his heart ached for Harry. He was right with the others it all seemed like bad dreams and they could not even see the person who was raping them. Harry was different.

Severus wasn't sure what to tell him. "I'm not sure other then the fact that you had a straight lemon drop. The others had theirs mixed in food, the effects diluted."

Harry was pale. "Why me? I mean why am I the only one he did this to leaving me memories?"

Severus tried to dry his tears. "I'm not sure but I think it probably has to do with your grandfather and great grandfather. The feud between the headmaster and them."

Harry trembled. "I can hear him taunting me in my head. And his hands on me. Pinching my nipples so hard. He woke me before he was going to push in."

Though hearing what had been done was making Severus ill just thinking about it but he listened for the first time as Harry told him all he remembered and after Harry retold some of what happened with his Uncle.

Harry looked up at him when he was done. "There is no pity in your eyes. You never flinched."

Severus reached down and kissed him tenderly. "You were a victim. You were hurt. You did nothing wrong. I love you and I swear nothing you say changes that."

Harry reached up and kissed him." I need you. Please don't leave me."

Severus gathered him all the way into his arms and held him close. "I am not going any where. I am in love with you and will not leave unless you ask me to."

As they sat there through the morning Severus knew though Harry was scared of a relationship, he wanted this as well. He knew he did not have to worry about giving up on Harry for he knew Harry was not going to ask him to leave.

Severus reluctantly drew away. "As little as I want to leave this spot, your parents will kill me if I don't feed you. You missed breakfast and lunch has gone past."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be drawn to his feet."I guess I am a bit hungry. Maybe we could work in your lab when we're done since I missed studies."

That made Severus smile and he readily agreed that he would be happy to have Harry come and work with him in the lab. He knew Hermione was having her first sonogram and when Harry was unable to go to studies the others had been encouraged to do their personal studies or have their private time instead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was so nervous. She wasn't sure why. She was having her first sonogram. She knew she would not see the baby or know the gender of the baby for another month but even the heart beat was a change for her.

She heard footsteps behind her and expected her mom as her dad had been away over night. "Mom, I just want some time alone."

It was not her mother who answered her. "I'll go if you want me too but I thought you looked a bit lonely out here."

Hermione turned to see Percy. Like Harry she had never been that close with Percy but they made more in common. He had been around but he tended to spend his time with his family, the twins and Hannah. Like Dean, Hermione was distantly related but she knew it was through a great grandparent who were siblings or such. It was not about the family part but because unlike Dean who had his relatives and Hermione and Luke with their parents, Percy was the only close family for them.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I think I would enjoy your company. I know my parents love me but they smother me a bit sometimes."

Percy came to her side. "They love you and the baby makes their worry a bit strong I know. You ever need someone to talk to, I am happy to listen."

Hermione wasn't sure why but she felt really at ease with him. "I'd like that Percy. You know I don't know why we never were friends before."

Percy sat down with her on a bunch. "You and Luke were so close with Ron and he thought me a prat. I'm happy to have a chance to get to know you."

For the first time outside classes Hermione was able to have a conversation not about the pregnancy. She had spent more and more time in her studies for as much as she knew the baby was important and her time with her parents meant a lot but it felt nice to laugh and talk about everything.

Hermione saw the time eventually. "I have to go and have lunch. Father will be back and they will sick the guards on me if I don't come for lunch."

Percy knew she wasn't actually really upset so he smiled a bit. "Well if you need some protection I wouldn't be opposed to having lunch with you."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that a lot. Maybe we can have some normal conversation over the food."

To say her parents were a bit surprised when Percy joined them in their suites for lunch was an understatement but they welcomed him especially when they saw their daughter actually laughing and smiling genuinely. They had known Percy for years and he was a fine young man and knew not involved since he broke up with Penelope some time ago.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione after lunch." You should go lay down for Madam Pomfrey will soon be here for your sonogram."

Percy noticed Hermione pale and he turned to her. "You know if you'd like I'll stay. I have never been to a sonogram before."

Hermione looked at her parents and they nodded. "I'd like that Percy"

She went alone into her room to get settled in properly but she was soon joined by Percy and her parents as well. Madam Pomfrey seemed to think it odd to see Percy there as well but she could see Hermione seemed at ease with him and her parents did not seem put off by it either.

She started the test and the room filled with the most amazing sound Hermione ever heard. "That is my baby?"

Poppy nodded. "A nice strong heart beat there. It seems the baby had developed nicely. Another month and you and know the gender."

Hermione lay her hands against her belly."My baby." She whispered.

Her parents were both smiling with Poppy as they heard Hermione's declaration as her baby. It had always been the baby. Though it would be hard still, they were worried what giving the baby up would do to Hermione. She was not a normal teen mum. She had a huge family and servants to help. They had not lied, they had hoped she would bond and consider keeping the baby. Her parents left with Poppy to give her a bit.

Percy sat down next to her. "You're considering keeping the baby aren't you?"

Hermione nodded. "There is this little life in me and hearing the heart beat I feel even more bonded. I can't even imagine when I have the ultrasound or hold it."

Percy squeezed her hand. "You know we are all behind you. It takes courage as well as amazing heart to raise a child of a man who raped you. You're amazing."

Hermione smiled. "This baby is innocent. Just like you aren't to blame for your parents and their roles. This is my baby not his. It is my baby."

From the doorway Bella and Rodolphus again watched as Percy and Hermione interacted and they could see Hermione at ease wit Percy that she had been with no other males except her dad and Luke. Even her friends and Uncle Luke she had kept her distance from.

Rodolphus smiled. "I think we should encourage the friendship. Even if it becomes no more he is good for her. She is so much more at ease with the pregnancy."

Bella agreed with her husband. "Severus had helped Luke with his nightmares and maybe Percy can help her deal with the future and this pregnancy."

They left the two alone together and though they would not get their hopes up that it would turn romantic for they thought Hermione would not likely consider it before the baby was born but her smiles made them happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at dinner Sirius and Remus decided as the entire manor was together as they usually were for dinner, that it was likely a good time for some good news for they knew the day that Luke and Hermione had both had.

Sirius and Remus stood as everyone gathered. "We have two pieces of good news or we at least hope everyone agrees with us."

Remus smiled. "I finally managed to convince this mutt to make an honest man out of me."

Everyone for a moment seemed to think it was a joke until Remus flashed his engagement ring no one before had noticed. Everyone started cheering and Lucius called for some wine to be brought and cider for the kids.

Harry was the happiest as he clung to both his godfathers. "This is so cool. I knew you guys were together but when did you get engaged?"

Remus kissed him. "Last night while you were sleeping actually. Though the mutt tells me he has been planning on proposing for some time."

The servants were bringing around wine and while no one was looking Sirius made sure to take cider from the servant and not wine. Lucius was about to toast them when his wife asked the important question.

"Now you got my cousin to marry you, when is he going to make an honest man of you?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius put his hands on his hips. "I think I have had enough of the insinuations that I am the one who needs to make an honest man. He is the one who knocked me up."

Remus laughed when he saw the shock on everyone's faces. "Sirius and I found out yesterday he is two weeks pregnant."

When everyone got over the shock of the second bit of information there was even more cheering and hugs for the couple for everyone knew how long they had been waiting for this and how much it meant to both men. It was unless between two werewolves, very hard for a male werewolf to have children. He could not pass the curse but there had been doubt he and Sirius could ever have their own for the difficulty was doubled by male pregnancy.

Harry came to them again and he laughed. "You knocked my godfather up and he was the one who had to propose?"

Remus slugged him in the arm. "Hey brat he was planning to propose before we found out about the baby. Keep talking and we'll change our mind about you being godfather."

Sirius smiled when Harry looked back and forth. "You are practically a son to us since birth and we could not think of a better godfather to choose for our baby."

Harry was in tears as he hugged them both. "I'd be so honoured."

The promise of a wedding and babies in the home was a moment of great cheer for again it was a reminder of what the war was all about. They were the light at the end of the tunnel. Hermione was due in the end of May and six weeks later in early July Sirius and Remus were due.

Sirius hugged Hermione who had come to congratulate him. "You need someone to talk morning sickness or cravings with you know I am always happy to."

Hermione knew he meant it and it actually felt good to have another pregnancy around. "Same goes for you since it seems I am the experienced one of us."

When she walked away he squeezed Remus' hand and whispered. "I am so lucky to have an amazing fiancé by my side. Thank you Moony."

Remus turned and kissed his cheek. "Soon to be husband but there is no where else I'd be. You and that baby and our godson mean the world to me."

Harry/Luke would always be a surrogate son to them no matter how close he grew to his parents and brother. The new bonds would not erase the years that had passed and they didn't want it to. They had known he was Luke for years and it never changed it before and it wouldn't now.


	24. Chapter 24

Encouraged now by his parents to spend more time with Severus when he was done his studies for they could see how he was opening up with Severus, the weeks after the flashback saw some progress for Harry and to his shock they were not all mental.

He came into the potions lab near a month later and looked at Severus. "I think I might be needing new glasses. I am having trouble seeing through the glasses."

Severus came over to him and removed his glasses all together. "How can you see?"

Harry was shocked for he was nearly blind usual without the glasses. "It is fuzzy bit but better then what I have seen with my glasses of today."

Severus looked at Harry and was shocked to see the slightest changes to his facial structure as well and his hair was lightening in color as well. He had not thought it possible for the blood adoption to be removed without a strong charm and potion but some how Harry was starting to change.

He made Harry sit and explained. "I would probably have not seen the minor changes but for your eyes. You should have perfect eye sight by tomorrow at this rate."

Harry was shocked. "You mean I am going to look like my twin brother by tomorrow morning?"

Severus shook his head. "The full transformation without the help of a charm or potion will take a few days but you will soon look like what you were meant to."

Remembering the photo of them when they were born he was reminded of his talk with his parents about the fact that he and Draco were not only twins but had been identical twins and that if Harry ever chose to remove the blood bond, he would look like Draco and their dad.

Severus saw him pale. "There is a way to stop the progress if you want too. We can't fix what has changed already since James is dead but we can stop it going on."

Harry looked at a mirrored surface. "I guess it isn't bad looking like I should be. But looking like Draco, I mean I don't know if I can get used to it. But mum and..."

Severus cut him off. "They want you to be happy Harry. If you don't want a full transformation they'd understand if you want to stop this."

Harry looked at him. "And what do you think?"

Severus smiled and kissed him. "I fell in love with the man and not the looks. Though it might be hard to make out with someone who looks like my godson."

That actually made Harry laugh for he had never really considered how odd it would be for his boyfriend if Harry became the mirror image of his brother. Severus might never have been there when Harry was growing up but he was godfather and practically an Uncle to his twin whom he was becoming the image of.

Severus turned off the potion and steered him towards the door. "I think perhaps we should go and talk to your parents for they can reassure you better then I can."

Harry knew he made sense and knew he was being honest but he needed to hear it from his parents. "I think that is a good idea."

They found both Malfoys in their sitting room and though Severus had not seen the changes right away in Harry when he looked at him, he could see from the faces of both of his parents that they could see the changes.

Narcissa came to her son. "The blood adoption is disappearing. Did Severus do a charm or something?"

Harry shook his head. "We didn't even notice until I said my eyes were almost normal sight. Sev said that at this rate it will likely take a few days."

Severus spoke up. "He was a bit concerned that you guys would be disappointed if he did not see through the change to the end and look like Draco."

Lucius came to his son's side. "We said when you realized you and Draco were meant to be identical, that it did not matter to us. It is your choice Luke."

Seeing the smiles on the faces of both of his parents he knew they were being honest with him. He knew that part of them would like their son to look like them but they were not going to pressure their son to change the way he looked for they knew it would be such a huge change for him.

Harry sat down. "I don't have a problem with looking more like myself but I don't think I could ever get used to looking exactly like my twin."

Draco had come in and over heard it. "Of course you couldn't. You could not deal with the pressure of being as sexy as I am."

Harry actually broke into a wide grin. "If an ego the size of yours goes along with the looks, then I don't think there is enough room for both of us."

The adults seemed to think that the changes could be stopped at a certain point and that the twins could be fraternal twins of sort, look more alike as real brothers but not the mirror images that they had promised to grow into when they were born.

Lucius nodded. "Small things like your eyesight and some of the shape and coloring will change first. I'd be surprised if your eyes were not the last part."

Harry was surprised for he had thought from his better vision they might be the first but Narcissa shook her head. "Vision and eye color and shape are different."

"The blood adoption was done with James and that is what is changing. Your eye color came from Lily and was a charm added to the potion." Severus explained.

They were not sure but they were not sure if his eyes would ever change color and if they did because of the extra charm they would likely be the last to change. For some reason Harry found some comfort in that and his mother noticed.

She squeezed his hand. "Lily loved you and she died for you though you were not hers. If you'd like to keep her eyes we'd understand."

Harry nodded. "I know I never knew either but the one part of my looks I have always loved were my eyes. I can't even imagine not having her eyes."

Lucius kissed his head. "Then you will keep them. You can choose how long we allow the transformation to go on before we use a charm to stop it. It is your choice."

Looking at his dad Harry had to admit he kind of liked the thought of changing and looking more like a Malfoy. It seemed fitting to him. He was their son and as he was slowly starting to even call himself Luke in his head, he could adjust to looking like a Malfoy. Just not a double of his twin.

Severus kissed him. "Like I said I love the man behind the looks but I will be glad not to be kissing my godson's double and I am fond of your green eyes."

Harry had no idea how far along he'd allow them to go but he saw some upsides including the fact that he had always hated the nuisance of wearing glasses and he would not be bothered to see them gone. Severus had adjusted the prescription for him as he could not see totally just yet.

Narcissa smiled. "Since you guys are here anyways you should join us for dinner. It should be arriving in a few moments."

The whole house had dinner together every second night at the least. He and Sev ate alone in the lab a lot other nights but he smiled and nodded. "I'd like that mom."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was a big day in the house among the kids for they were all actually excited about Hermione's ultrasound. They saw her feelings of excitement and did not feel guilty about sharing in them. Hermione wanted to see her baby for the first time.

Percy came to her when she was walking in the gardens. "Excited about this Mione?"

She turned and smiled. The two of them had grown quite close since the sonogram and when he was not working he was often at her side. "I am. I have to admit it."

Percy laughed. "You don't have to feel bad about admitting that. That is your baby growing in there. You get to be excited about seeing it and knowing the gender."

Hermione placed his hand on her still flat belly. "Since the morning sickness ended last week it will be the first sign of the baby for a time."

They had actually both done quite a bit of study and talking with Poppy and her parents about the progress of her pregnancy. Hermione found herself relying more and more on Percy and while she was still spending a lot of time with the other kids, besides her parents

Percy did not move his hand. "In a month or so you will be feeling the baby kick up a storm and I'm kind of looking forward to it."

Hermione smiled a bit at that. "Madam Pomfrey said talking to the baby in the belly was a good idea. It seems so odd talking. I tried to read to the baby."

Percy knelt down and looked at her belly. "Well there little princess I think maybe I can help your mum out there. Though I am not much for singing."

Hearing Percy talk to the baby brought a hue smile to her face and she thought it funny that he thought it was a little girl for she was starting to think it was. As the months had progressed and her bond with her baby were growing stronger and she had not told her parents for sure but she knew she was keeping the baby.

Hermione finally made him stand up as he was talking to the baby. "We need to get inside or we will have my parents and everyone looking for us."

Percy laughed and lead her inside and back to her rooms. "Everyone is coming or are you telling them when it is done?"

Hermione shook her head. "Luke and Hannah are coming for they have both been through it with me all along. And you and my parents. The rest will wit."

Sure enough again when she was propped up in bed it was only her parents and Luke and Hannah who came into the room before the nurse. Hermione and Percy stared in shock at Luke as they were waiting.

Hermione blinked. "No glasses and your hair is dirty blond and shoulder length. You have decided to take off the blood adoption?"

Harry shook his head. "It stated to remove itself without help. I won't go so far that I am identical to Draco but I decided I'd like to look like a Malfoy finally."

Percy looked at him. "You know I'd ask your dad to look at the charm for I could be mad but your scar is fading. I would think you might not see it soon."

Everyone else was so used to seeing the scar that they had not really looked but sure enough it looked like a white puffy line from a wound that was almost healed, nothing like the famous scar that Harry was so known for.

Any further speculation was cut off by Madam Pomfrey who came in and started the test. An image appeared above her belly. "Well there is your little baby."

Hermione was in tears as she clung to Percy's hand. "How is my baby?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Looks like the baby is very strong and developing well. Would you like to know the gender?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "I am pleased to tell you that you're expecting a little baby girl."

There was no one in the room that could miss how happy the news had made Hermione and when a number of copies were made magically of the image and Hermione held the one in her hand, that the bond had grown another ten fold. Every stage did that. The baby moving and its birth would cement the bond.

The others left and Luke was the last one to go, with a photo that Bella created a frame for, to give his parents. "I am so happy for you Mione."

Hermione hugged him back. "Thanks Luke. For being here for me. I hope you'll be Uncle Luke to the baby since you're practically my brother."

Harry knew what Hermione meant by that but her declaration surprised everyone. "I'd be honoured if you let me be am Uncle to your little girl."

When she was left lone with her parents Hermione admitted that seeing the ultrasound had made up her mind. She knew this was going to be hard but with every passing day she knew the baby was hers and not his child, and that she wanted to raise her daughter.

Her mother framed a copy for her and put it by her bedside. "We will do everything to help you with our granddaughter. We promise you're never alone."

Rodolphus kissed her and looked at the ultrasound. "We missed getting to watch our beautiful little girl grow up but Cassey we will be here to watch her grow up."

They left her alone for some time for they knew she was going to be going down to dinner with them to share the news with the rest of the house. They had known they were right about Percy s they had seen the two grow closer since the sonogram and they still thought the relationship was good for their daughter.

When alone Percy smiled. "I guess we were both right. Have you thought of any names for her since you have decided to keep her?"

Hermione shrugged. "I thought maybe I should call her Cassidy for my grandmother since I don't feel like a Cassidy but I think with time I will."

Percy looked down at the image. "It would not hurt for there to be another but I am sure we could come up with a perfect name for this little girl of her own."

Hermione looked at him. "We?"

Percy surprised her when he leaned over and gently kissed her. He had been thinking of doing so for some time and as Hermione returned a bit of the pressure she had to admit that she had been hoping he would but she thought since she was pregnant, he would not.

Hermione pulled away. "Are you sure about this? I meant what I said about wanting to keep her. Not many guys want a girl pregnant with another man's child."

Percy stopped her. "I am not proposing yet but she deserves a dad and I'd like to be it. And you deserve a husband and love, and I'd like to give you that one day."

Hermione had to admit though she felt slightly guilty about getting involved with him when she carried another man's child, she could not deny that the thought of being with him made her heart flutter. And though if they got to the point of marriage it was down the road, she could see being married to him. He'd be a good husband and a good father to her little girl. And she had to admit she was falling for him. She could see he was being honest and would not change his mind either.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been happy for Hermione and knew she was going to keep the baby, more then ever, but there was something about his scar fading that was bothering him and knew he needed to ask someone. He was trying to decide between his parents or Severus but actually found them and oddly his godfather as well, in the library.

Sirius looked up and saw him. "Wow. Your dad was telling me but this is amazing. You have much of the Malfoy features now."

Remus nodded. "But Lily's eyes. I would not be able to get used to you with the changes very easily without your green eyes."

Harry had once wondered if they would be upset if he no longer looked like James but he reminded himself that though they had been friends with the Potters, both knew that he was a Malfoy and were very close to his real parents. Sirius was after all his godfather in both cases.

Harry though showed them after the picture and the news of the gender, what had really brought him there. "My scar is nearly gone. Why?"

Lucius was a bit shocked. "The scar came well over a year after the blood adoption and should not be coming off with the blood removal."

Severus had sent for Poppy and they all sat there wondering why Harry's famous scar was disappearing. He had received it during the attack from Voldemort and was the reason that everyone had believe he was the chosen one. The Malfoys had always assumed Voldemort had screwed up and the spell had still marked the wrong child.

Poppy came and ran a diagnostic and she blanched. "I guess know one has ever looked to see if the scar could be removed. This was not from any curse but a charm."

Narcissa was the first to realize what she was saying. "Albus gave him the scar. He knew the prophecy and wanted to make sure Tom believed that he was right."

Severus ran a hand down his scar. "I knew the man was trying to make you pay and trick Tom but not even I thought he'd have gone this far."

Harry was not bothered by the scar which was almost gone. "I spent years wishing that I could get rid of it. It is definitely one part of my looks I won't miss."

They saw that everything really but his nose in a way and his eyes made him look like Draco though his hair was more a golden then a platinum blond and Harry decided that it was enough of a transformation and before dinner that night he made sure his parents had the charm replaced to stop him changing more.

When they went down to dinner everyone marvelled for even since the ultrasound he changed a bit. Draco beamed. "No doubting that you're my brother any more."

Harry pulled him into a hug. "No doubt we're twins any more though I happen to think I am the more attractive of the two."

Severus snaked an arm around his waist. "I think I agree with that."

That was met with a groan from Draco who pointed out to his Uncle that he hoped that his Uncle would be more attracted to his brother then him considering how close they had been growing up. Severus ruffled his nephew's curls and assured him that he might be in love with Luke but that did not change their relationship.

Hermione made the announcement to those who had not already heard. "I found out I am expecting a little girl. And I have decided I will be keeping her as well."

Narcissa hugged her as she was close. "I know my sister will be a doting grandmother but you know I and your Uncle Luc are always happy to help where we can."

Remus nodded from his place. "And when our baby is born the kids can grow up and we can perhaps offer each other baby-sitting services from time to time."

Harry could see that Hermione was relaxing and was relieved at how well everyone was taking the news that she planned to keep the baby. There was not one person among them who was bothered by who the father of the baby was. Her parents were right about the support network she was going to have among them.

Harry came to her side when dinner was ending. "Am I crazy or have you and Percy become quite close?"

Hermione blushed but nodded. "He has been so good with my pregnancy and he says he doesn't care who the father is. He is willing to be with me and her."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Than I am happy for you. I have never been that close to him but he is a good guy and he'd be good for you and your daughter."

Hermione agreed. "I am not rushing anything and probably won't seriously date him till she is born but it's really nice to know I don't have to do this alone."

He knew that what she meant. Having family and friends around to help was not the same as having a partner to help her through it. Hermione was talking in her practical terms right now but he could see she was attracted to Percy and the same feelings returned from Percy. He could see the two being happy together.


	25. Chapter 25

Albus was growing more and more irate. He had received word from the bank that he was expecting a daughter. The gender had appeared in his family documents and he wanted to know who the carrier was and where they were. He had thought there was a chance one of the Weasleys were his before he realized any children appeared in bank records. He had never wanted anything more then this before.

He looked at the man who walked into his office. "You better have brought me some useful information. It was been near five months and you have brought none."

The man sunk down into the chair. "I told you I am not even close to being in the inner circle of their group. The Death Eaters yes but barely a member of them."

Dumbledore grunted. "Then we need to feed you some more information. I need to know where the inner circle is hiding and get you in there and soon."

There was not a member of the Order of the Phoenix or his other minions who were not aware of how top priority it was to find the child who was carrying their leader's baby. They had been shocked to learn that he had actually fathered a child though few members of the Order of the Phoenix actually knew the whole truth.

The man spoke. "Why not take this to one of your more senior members of your order? Surely someone there would be able to do more then me."

Albus smirked. "Too much has happened and after the betrayal of Lupin and Black I know there are more traitors among them but I have yet to learn who."

The man sighed. "I would think my boss Moody could be trusted. He has been in your order and inner circle for several decades now."

Once Albus would have though John was right but he was having more and more doubts about them especially as he knew how close Tonks and Moody were both to Sirius and to Luke as well. He was also one of the few who had the contacts to be able to pull off what had been done.

Albus shook his head. "There is an insider high up in the order. Fudge would have fired him more years ago if there wasn't something. Fudge is in their pocket."

John winced. "I'd think it was Tonks, after all most of her family is in that damned group as it is. They don't seem bothered at all by the fact she is a half blood."

Dumbledore had no problems with half bloods or purebloods or any distinctions as long as they were powerful. It was students who were barely more then squibs which had angered him by getting into his school. He'd rather have had half the students and only teach the ones who actually had any real skill or power.

Albus went over to the window. "There has to be some way to find. Even if it is under a Fidelius charm we can get our hands on a keeper or something."

John winced. "There is little chance that the kid carrying your child will ever come out of the home. And they have similar to the one Tom has."

Of course that made sense. Only the inner circle would have any access and even that was limited. They could be summoned directly using from hat Albus knew, pendants and not the Dark mark like Tom. No one but a select few actually could locate and apparate to the manor. The others came when summoned and left when sent away but knew not where they were and the information could not be taken from them. It was how Tom had stayed hidden all of this time.

Turning back to the man Albus was ready to snap. "I don't want more excuses. Find a way to find my child and help me get her, or never walk back in here."

John stood up. "I have a hell enough work for the ministry without dealing with this. That child will never be yours to have. She is too well protected, face it."

Albus drew his wand. "I always get what I want and I will have her one way or another. And you want to quit and you will find yourself in prison."

John smirked at him. "Too many of your order know that I am a spy and not a true Death Eater. You know full well Dumbledore that I won't go to prison."

That made Albus laugh to believe that the man would think something so minor would stop him. If he could not get the man sent to a real prison he would just hand him over to Tom and make sure that the man knew that John had been spying on him.

Albus advanced on him. "You want to play that. I'll make sure Tom knows you're a spy and you will be begging for the dementor's kiss before the end of it."

John was far enough in the Death Eaters that he knew what happened to traitors. "Fine. I will find out what I can. But I don't see what is about to change."

Albus pointed at the door. "Get out and I better know where that baby is by the time she is born or I will make sure that Tom will be using you for target practice."

When the man left Albus threw one of his instruments against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. The walls were almost bare. He had burned half the paintings that had once hung there. All those arrogant pureblood fools, many of them Blacks or Malfoys by relation. Phineas was the greatest pleasure to burn.

He stared at the bare walls. "My painting should be the only one to hang here. This school would be a joke of the wizarding world if it wasn't for me."

He hadn't been expecting anyone to respond but there came one. "I haven't found her but I know the carrier of your child."

Albus turned around and saw that while it had been Arthur speaking, both he and his wife were standing in the doorway. Their still loyal children were some of his best spies and allies now that he had let them all join the order, even Ginny, but he had never thought the news would come from the Weasleys.

Arthur smiled. "We sent word to the Abbots pretending to be Dean's family asking as they had heard a rumour that Hannah was pregnant."

Albus had suspected that Hannah's parents had been in contact with her especially when they had disappeared from their home and seemed to have escaped into the underground and away from his reach.

He smiled. "So is it the beautiful Hannah Prewett who is the mother?"

Molly shook her head. "No but she did mention that one of Hannah's female friends, a cousin of hers, was pregnant. Five months to be exact."

Albus smiled. "So Bella's little slut is the mother of my heir? I took such pleasure in taking her fine body. My daughter should be powerful and beautiful."

Some how he was thrilled by the news that his daughter was the child of Bella's daughter. Just like he took such pride in the Malfoys and taking their youngest son, he felt even greater pride in knowing he had not only raped Bella\s precious daughter but he had also got her pregnant.

He was nearly giddy. "Bella lost her daughter to me for years and now she will loose her granddaughter. I am starting to think this is a late Christmas gift for me."

Arthur nodded. "Christmas definitely was not the happy celebration it normally is but such news even in the end of January is definitely a gift for our cause."

Pouring them all some whiskey he drank down two tumblers himself and he was even more determined to keep the New Year's resolution he had made to make sure that he got his hands on his child, knowing now that she was a Lestrange.

He looked again at the wall. "Perhaps I will share the wall with her and not alone. I will raise my daughter to be just like me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy smiled when he walked into the bedroom next to Cassey's. The room had slowly been turning into a nursery. Her parents had brought the furniture from when she was born and she had received almost everything else she would need for her daughter, for Christmas. Bella and Rodolphus were already doting grandparents and Hermione had finally given over to being Cassidy Lestrange. Her parents had told her it was the best Christmas gift they could receive.

He watched her sitting in a rocking chair holding a small pink teddy he had given her at Christmas time. "Cassey?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Perce. This little one seems a bit restless."

The baby had only been shifting until now but as he sunk down onto the ottoman for the rocking chair she placed his hand on her belly and he realized that the baby had progressed to real movements and she delivered a nice swift kick.

Cassey beamed when she saw the smile on his face and reached over to kiss him. "Seems she has decided to be quidditch player like much of her family."

Percy laughed and reached and kissed her stomach. "Maybe not. She might be a little ballerina in there who is practicing her stretches. She could be anything."

Cassey had him help her up, her belly rounding nicely to an orange. "Maybe you could sing to her. You do seem to calm her though she has never kicked like this."

Percy laughed as he followed her. "You know I would do anything to make you and her comfortable but only the two of you could seriously ask me to sing."

Though Percy was right for he was not asked to join in the carols for he was tone deaf, when ever he sang to her stomach the baby even when she had only been shifting, seemed to settle. Hermione had actually found it quite touching and since he sang quite low to her belly, he could put up with the songs.

When she was seated on the bed he motioned towards a beautiful music box that sat on the side table. "You know she might prefer that music."

Cassey pulled him down on the bed with her. "Though the music of the beautiful box you gave me for Christmas is pretty, we both prefer your voice."

Percy kissed her tenderly. "Then my voice it is. I just thought I would give you options that would not torture your ears and the baby in the womb."

She put his hands on her belly. "Then let us hope our daughter inherits my voice. I might not be a professional but I can carry a tune at the least."

She saw the look of shock in his face and realized for the first time she had referred to the baby as his. Ever since the kiss two months ago they had grown closer and closer and Percy had sworn numerous times he wanted to marry her and be a dad to the little girl. She had told him she was falling in love but she had never until this moment referred to the baby as his.

She was worried she had scared him off. "I meant...I am sorry I know she isn't..."

Percy cut her off with a tender kiss. "I want her to be mine. If you let me I'll claim her when she is born. I want to give both her and you my name."

Cassey knew he meant more then signing the birth certificate as the father. He was saying he wanted to be her Papa in every way. She had been so unsure of this. She knew she loved him and wanted him as a husband and dad to the baby but she would never pressure him. She couldn't expect him to be a dad to another man's child no matter how much he said he wanted to.

Percy surprised her when he took out a ring. "I know this is not much, I don't make a lot for work but I love you and I make enough to take care of you and her. I love you and want to be your husband and want to be her daddy in every way. Will you marry me?"

She stared in shock at him. "I love you but I won't do this to you. Are you sure you can raise the child of Albus? I'd understand if you changed your mind."

He stopped her. "That is your baby and if you let it, my daughter as well. I want to spend my life with you and her. I am not going to change my mind."

Cassey was in tears but she nodded her head. "Yes. Yes."

Percy slid the ring onto her hand and pulled her in for a long warm kiss. He had been considering waiting to propose until after the baby was born but he wanted to be official when the baby was born. The wedding that day of Remus and Sirius had inspired him. He wanted Cassey a Weasley and his wife, when the baby was born.

There was a clearing of throats from the door and they turned to see her parents. Her dad spoke. "We came to see if you were ready for the wedding but you seem busy."

Cassey looked nervous but her mother smiled. "Percy was quite the honourable young man and came and asked your dad for permission to propose to you."

Percy smiled and nodded. "You didn't think I'd risk being hexed by your extended family by not asking for permission first."

She found herself collected into the arms of both of her parents who both assured their daughter that they approved. They would see a wedding prepared for a few weeks from now so the baby would have a legal dad at birth.

Rodolphus looked at Percy. "I have a ring I'd like you to consider giving her at the wedding. It belonged to her grandmother and namesake before she died."

Bella nodded. "And when the war is over we'll find you two a home. Of course until the war is done you'll be given private married apartments here in the manor."

It turned out there was a set of private guest chambers with their own bedroom, sitting room and kitchenette and were attached to the Lestrange ones through the nursery which had already been set up for the baby so they would not have to move the nursery. Her dad assured them the apartments would be ready by the time they wed, decided to be done mid February.

Cassey hugged her parents. "Thank you. Your support with the baby and now in this means so much."

Rodolphus kissed his daughter's head. "We missed so much of your childhood, we will make up for it. And Percy is a good man and we can tell you love him."

The couple decided to keep the happy news to themselves and not take away the spotlight from the grooms of the day for they deserved to enjoy a day they had been waiting for since they had been in school though only engaged for months.

Rodolphus smiled. "The wedding is running a bit late as it is. The couple have decided on a new wedding tradition."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments before they were to go down to the library for their ceremony Sirius and Remus sat with Luke as Poppy ran their first ultrasound. Sirius was finally at that stage and they decided that it would be the perfect way to start their wedding day, to find out the gender. They were both secretly hoping for a little girl as was Luke.

Severus squeezed his hand for as Remus' best man and Luke's boyfriend he had been invited. "Excited to find out if it is an honorary sister or brother?"

"Definitely." Luke smiled and kissed him. Their relationship has blossomed in the past few months and even Severus called him Luke for like Cassey, he embraced it.

Severus smiled and kissed the ring on Luke's hand and whispered. "I think Draco might feel a bit jealous over this new sibling of yours."

Luke laughed. "Draco is my twin and there is never a bond stronger, he has nothing to fear. But Siri and Remy have been like dads to me before I found who I was."

The Malfoys of course understood the close bond he had with his godfather and Remus for they had been in his life longer and had been the people that he could consider family first. Luke and his parents though had been growing so close, helping Luke embrace his name and identity and anyone seeing the twins together would have a hard time believing they had not grown up together. But Severus understood why this baby meant so much to Luke.

Poppy brought up the image of the baby and she gasped scaring everyone in the room. Remus looked at her. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Poppy shook her head. "Nothing but that you are expecting twins."

Both men were blown away. It was uncommon for men to have twins and since werewolves had such problems with conception, it seemed even ore amazing. They looked at the image for a few moments before they finally asked the genders.

Poppy smiled. "One of each. You are expecting fraternal twins. It seems Cassidy's daughter will have a little playmate and boyfriend on her hands."

Remus kissed his fiancé. "This is the perfect wedding gift. You amaze me Siri."

Luke laughed and hugged them both tight. "I am so happy for you and I was so hoping for a little sister so I am happy one is. This is so cool."

Even if they had not been so ready for marriage and smiling from ear to ear when the grooms took their place in front of Lucius ten minutes later and started their ceremony, the amazing smiles on their faces could not be missed by anyone in the library.

Lucius turned to Sirius. "Do you Sirius Orion Black take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

And turned to Remus. "Do you Remus John Lupin take Sirius as your husband and bond united in body and soul till death?"

"I do."

Luke handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my godfather Sirius as your husband while I stand witness."

Remus slid the ring on to Sirius' finger. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Severus handed a ring to Sirius. "Take this ring and claim my friend Remus as your husband while I stand witness."

Sirius slid the ring on to Remus' finger. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Lucius smiled. "I now pronounce you husbands and bonds. Sirius kiss your husband."

When the two men finished a long passionate kiss which was accompanied by wild clapping from everyone in the room, the formal documents were signed and filed for them to be legally wed.

Lucius presented to everyone. "For the first time as husbands I present to you Lords Sirius and Remus Black."

Luke was the first one to be able to congratulate them and he hugged them both tight. "I am so happy for the two of you. This is so amazing."

The wedding was not a huge forms event and was followed by a fine sit down dinner in the dinning room but the cheer was welcome by everyone in the house who saw it like the pregnancies as a symbol of what they were fighting for. Hermione's engagement ring was hidden by a concealment charm as not to take away from the day. They announced the news of the genders of the babies over dinner and everyone was excited to hear they were having one of both.

Luke raised his glass to make a toast. "To my amazing godfathers who finally have tied the knot. And to the two beautiful babies soon to fill their life with joy."

Sirius smiled at his godson. "To all our family and friends here to celebrate with us. And the third healthy baby. Let the three little bundles bring new joy to all."

Cassey and Percy shared a smile and a kiss and those close wondered about the odd smile but did not ask. They had been aware that the two of them had become a couple in the past few months and they all saw what good it was doing for Cassey through the pregnancy and smiled at the bond between them.


	26. Chapter 26

Rodolphus took a deep breath before he walked into his sitting room where he knew where his daughter and her fiancé were talking. He had received words from one of his contacts at Gringotts and he was worried how his daughter would handle all of this. They had not announced their engagement but they planned on being married on the 10th of February which was just over two weeks away.

Cassey looked up from the book of baby names her and Percy were going over. "Hey dad, come to help us pick a baby name?"

Rodolphus kissed her head. "You know it would please your mum if you took a name from space since she couldn't with you. But we need to talk."

Cassey and Percy had already decided that while they might not pick an actual star they would look to the night skies for inspiration, the pendent around her neck a reminder of the tradition in her family. They had been considering a number as well as middle names of all kinds.

Cassey was worried when her dad sunk down. "What happened dad? You look upset."

He nodded. "We have contact with the bank and it turns out that the name of an heir to a family fortune appears on bank records from moment of conception."

Cassey paled. "You mean that our daughter has appeared on Dumbledore's family records? He knows about my little girl?"

Rodolphus explained that the records would not show who the mother was and he assured his daughter that every precaution would be taken. He knew she was scared after what happened to her as a baby and the other kids. But her mother had not been in the manor when she was born and these manor wards were stronger then Hogwarts and her daughter would be safe within the walls.

Rodolphus though had an idea. "Percy, have you ever considered blood adopting my granddaughter? I know you will legally claim her."

Percy shared a look with his fiancé. "We did speak about it and I would like to. It has to wait though doesn't it?"

He shook his head. "It is a slightly different potion but it can be done in the womb, magiced into the womb instead of swallowed. Severus could brew it for you."

Cassey turned to her fiancé. "You are really sure you want to do this Percy? I mean legally claiming her and giving her your name is one thing but this is different."

Percy kissed her. "That little princess is my daughter in every way that matters to me. I want to protect my little girl any way I can. That includes a blood adoption."

Watching his daughter in the arms of her fiancé Rodolphus was so happy for her. Percy was such a good man and he would make a wonderful dad to his granddaughter as well as loving husband to his daughter. As he watched the two talk quietly he knew they would have a good marriage.

Cassey looked up at her dad. "As long as there is no danger to my daughter for doing it now and not waiting, we will do the blood adoption."

Rodolphus was relieved. "You know I would never suggest anything that would risk you or my granddaughter Cassey. That baby means a lot to me and your mum too."

Cassey came over and hugged her dad tight. "I know she does and I apologize if it sounded like I didn't. I guess this being a mother thing just makes he worry more."

Rodolphus kissed her cheek. "It suits you angel, and when that baby is born I can only imagine. Would you like to come with me and ask Severus to brew it?"

As they headed for the potions lab he explained that the baby's name would be removed from the records s soon as the adoption was done and it would look like the baby had died for blood adoptions would not register. It would also make it impossible for Albus ever to use spells to try and track the baby if they ever left there.

They were not surprised as it was afternoon to find Luke in with Severus in his lab. He was the one who noticed their entrance first. "Hey you guys."

Severus looked up from his cauldron. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Allowing his daughter to explain for they had to tell about the engagement as well they explained what they learned and what they wanted to do. Luke was surprised to learn they were already engaged but he did not seem bothered by the news.

Severus surprised them. "I had a feeling the potion might be needed some time soon. I brewed it a few days ago and just needs Percy's hair to complete it."

Percy plucked some hair and handed it over. "How did you know? We haven't even told anyone that we plan on being married."

Severus smiled. "You could see how close the two of you were and I had a feeling sooner or later you would want this, to protect the baby."

As Severus was finishing the potion with the last ingredient Cassey kept looking at Luke for she was worried that he would think she was rushing or something but he came over and pulled her into a long hug.

Kissing her cheek he smiled. "You picked an amazing guy there. I know my big brother will take care of you and that baby. And I can tell you love him."

Cassey nodded. "I do. And you're right about everything except that it is our daughter and not mine. He is already her daddy. This just makes it more official."

Smiling when he heard that Percy came up behind her and put an arm around her so his hand lay against the baby bump."She will always be my little one, always."

Like Rodolphus had been earlier, Severus and Luke were both smiling as they watched the couple together finally and Cassey removed the charm from her ring as they decided since Luke and Severus knew, they'd announce tonight. Besides they were going to need some help planning the wedding.

Severus came over. "We have two potions ready. The first I will magic into you and after a few minutes I'll take some blood to test paternity on the baby."

Percy helped her sit down on the stool but Cassey was looking nervous. He kissed her. "Your dad would never risk the baby, remember that. Or Severus either."

She nodded and Severus performed the simple spell. There was little chance it would fail but they ran the paternity test soon after and when the results came back Severus looked up and was smiling.

He turned to Percy. "Congratulations Mr Weasley, you are officially a father. There is no doubt now that she is yours."

Percy pulled Cassey close for a tender kiss. "Our daughter, really our daughter"

The news was announced about the wedding and the blood adoption as well over dinner that night. Everyone was happy for the couple. There were a number surprised that someone would be willing to take on what Percy had only months into a relationship but they could see how in love he was and they were happy for the couple.

Narcissa smiled at her sister and niece. "Two weeks? You are cutting it tight here but I think your mum and I can arrange a special wedding for the two of you."

Cassey smiled and she turned to Luke. "Would you be my witness?" and when he smiled and hugged her. "So when are you and Severus going to get married?"

Luke was blushing at the mention and Severus came to his rescue. "We had a wedding last month and one this month, how about we wait at lest till next."

From the look on Severus' face it was not meant as simply a joke or rescue and they could see Luke was surprised to hear his words. Severus did plan on proposing soon but definitely not like that. There was no rush in their case for there was no baby needing a name.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was surprised when he had been summoned to the bank for he had not been expecting to be called until there was news about his daughter and Hermione was only almost six months pregnant. He wondered if it had something to do with one of the vaults that he was still fighting to claim back.

He sat down though and noticed his family tree and his heart lurched. "What is going on?"

The banker sighed. "Your heir has been removed from the family tree. It looks like the mother or father has miscarried or aborted the child."

Albus was irate. "You're sure?"

The man nodded. "These documents update by magic and there is no way to trick it. The heir of your bloodline has been removed. I m sorry the child is gone."

Standing he turned and left the bank without another word. He was angry. He had thought that they would pull something to try and hide the child when it was born but they would not have known he knew about the baby. A blood adoption had to be done after birth, even if the bitch could find someone to claim it. He knew it could be performed in the womb but he knew it was a major risk to a baby or so he was told.

He was met by Arthur when he got to his office. "What happened Albus?"

Albus rounded on him. "The little slut either had a miscarriage or aborted my child. My daughter is gone. I can't believe this."

Arthur sat down across from him. "You can have some more. I am sure with all the little broodmares in this school; you can find someone to carry your child."

Albus smirked. "I need someone loyal to me who I can trust. I can't risk drugging them and have this happen again. And I think I have the perfect options."

Arthur blanched for a moment when he realized who the man was speaking of but he knew that it was an honour for his family for either of his youngest children to be asked to carry the children of the headmaster.

Arthur stood. "As long as they consent for I will not have my children taken as the bitch was, we'd be honoured. Which child would you like me to bring to you?"

Albus came over to him and drew him in for a warm kiss. "I always enjoyed you much better then your wife. Bring me your son. I think I'll start with him."

Arthur laughed. "My son will be as honoured as I am to share your bed with you especially when he learns he will carry your child. I will bring him."

Giving him the password he ordered the man to have his son and if Ron refused, his daughter in his bed after dinner, waiting for him. As he headed down to see to a staff meeting and dinner he thought perhaps this wasn't too bad. At least he would not have to worry about tracking the brat. Ron was a pliable little broodmare for him. He had often appreciated Ron's fine body though he had promised to keep his hands off and had for a time wondered if the boy was his.

He was not disappointed after dinner when he came to his rooms and found Ron waiting. "Your father has told you?"

Ron nodded and removed the robes he wore and revealed he was naked below. "He told me about himself before and I'd be honoured to share your bed."

Albus licked his lips. "You will share it every night with me and if you produce me a nice little heir, you will have more power then you ever dreamed of."

Ron allowed himself to be led over to the bed and forced down to his hands and knees on the mattress. "It will be a great honour to carry your heir, sir."

Removing his own robes Albus used only a slight lube and with no prep at all he slammed into Ron. Though a slight whimper and tense of the muscles followed, Ron did not cry for mercy as the others had done and was moaning deeply by the time Albus pistoned in and out of him before he emptied his load in him.

As he drew out he cleaned them both off and motioned to a mat on the floor. "You will sleep there."

Ron looked down at the dog bed on the floor. "Sir?"

Albus turned him around to look at him. "I want you close so I can use you when I want at night but till you're pregnant my pet will sleep on the floor."

Ron was a bit white in the face but he nodded. "Then I will work even harder to carry your child sir. I will share your bed all night sir."

Albus smiled and took out a doggy collar from his bedside table and locked it around the boy's neck. It was charmed so no one could see it and no one but he could see it either. It had tracking charms. He would not risk loosing this one. He knew the Weasleys were loyal but he would not take his chances even with them.

He pushed Ron to his knees on the floor. "You will satisfy me as I have done for you tonight, before you go to your little bed."

Ron had experimented in alcoves enough to know what the man meant. "Yes sir."

As the boy went to work on his cock images flashed through his mind and he kept imagining it was Luke. He had not given up on the boy. He had every intention of fucking that nice fine ass over and over again. He had only been robbed of his fun twice, one Bellatrix and the second Luke. He had his revenge on Bellatrix by raping her slut even if she had miscarried, but Luke he still wanted in his bed and soon. The little red Weasel would do well as the carrier of his kids but he wanted Luke.

As he emptied another load into the boy's mouth he ordered him to swallow and clean him off before drawing him up. "You do your dad proud. Now to bed."

Ron smirked. "I will show you that I am a better lay then my father or any to those drugged little brats were."

Albus ran a hand down his hair. "You are right about the brats but you will have to do much better to please me as well as your father did. But we'll work on it."

Watching as his pet went and laid down on his pillow Albus went down to his office in a robe for a drink and was not surprised to find Arthur waiting for him and drew the older Weasley in for a kiss.

He pulled back and went to pour them drinks. "Your son is not as good a lay as you but he will do. Nice nubile body, I should get him pregnant soon enough."

Arthur beamed in pride. "My daughter knows of this and had said if you choose two broodmares, she is happy as her brother to come to your bed."

Albus chuckled. "Perhaps when your son is pregnant and I can not use him any more. Though he will be in my bed sleeping when I use her."

Arthur shrugged. "My children are both willing to do what ever is necessary to satisfy you and to better our cause in this war. Anything."

Downing the alcohol he knew it was true and it was one of the reasons he liked this family so much, or the ones still on their side. They were ambitious but also more loyal then puppy dogs to him. The bitch miscarrying did him a favour; he wanted to see his heir raised properly, right from the womb.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cassey was nervous and happy all at the same time as she stood preparing for her wedding. Her mother had found the beautiful dress robes she had worn the day she married her dad, and her hair was all done in curls with fresh flowers. The gardens had a warming spell and they were to be married in them.

Rodolphus kissed her. "You look so beautiful today. I gave your grandmother's ring to Percy to give you but this is for him. It belonged to your grandfather."

She took the ring from her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for this father."

Bellatrix had her own gift. "I don't have a lot of Black heirlooms but this was given to me by mother on my wedding and worn for eight generations before her."

A beautiful bracelet that was made of entwined chains of platinum and gold and which had beautiful little stars spaced along it with small diamonds in the center, so fitting she thought for a member of the Black family which she knew like Luke she was even if not in name. The bracelet resized when clasped round her wrist so it fit snugly and she felt like it belonged, like her pendent which she wore as always.

Her dad took her arm and led her towards the doors. "You and my little granddaughter ready to do this?"

Cassey's hand went to her stomach and she nodded. "Ready to marry her daddy and the man I love? I have never been so ready for anything."

Luke had been coming and heard that. "I think my brother will definitely be happy to hear you say that since you are bonding with him."

Her and Percy had decided on a full bond instead of a simple wedding with was a commitment that could not be broken unless one died. They had both wanted it that way and as she walked into the gardens after Luke with both her parents holding an arm, and saw Percy waiting beyond the guests, she knew she had been right His eyes were never off of her the entire way either and she saw the delight twinkling in his eyes when he watched her.

Lucius looked at her parents when they came to the front. "We are here today to join this man and this woman in marriage. Who gives this bride in bonding?"

Rodolphus kissed her cheek and handed her arm to Percy. "Her mother and I do."

Lucius turned to Percy. "Do you Perceval Gaheris Weasley take Cassidy as your wife and bond, united in body and soul until death?"

Percy smiled. "I do."

He turned to Cassey. "Do you Cassidy Anne Lestrange take Perceval as your husband and bond, united in body and soul until death?"

Luke stood forward. "Take this ring and claim my cousin Cassidy as your bride, as I stand witness."

Percy slid her grandmother's ring on her hand. "With this ring I claim you as my wife."

Fred stepped forward for Percy. "Take this ring and claim my brother Perceval as your husband, as I stand witness."

Cassey slid the ring on to her husband's hand. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Lucius smiled. "They by the powers that be I pronounce you husband and wife. Percy you may kiss your wife."

There was a great deal of cheering as the two kissed passionately and when they pulled apart both their eyes were twinkling in delight as they went with their witnesses and signed the forms.

Lucius called out. "Now presenting to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Perceval and Cassidy Lestrange-Weasley."

They had discussed names and Percy had considered dropping Weasley and becoming a Lestrange with her because of his family but Cassidy convinced him to hyphenate with her, so they both carried both last names. The Weasleys were not an old blood family so there was no worry about the name appearing like it had for Dumbledore. The baby was registered here in Bulgaria as well, so they had covered any concerns. Those concerns were on no one's mind that day as they simply celebrated their amazing wedding.

Later that evening after the reception they were led to their new apartments which were done in Gryffindor colors but looked like her parents, and the master bedroom was hooked to the nursery that had been set up before.

In their bedroom Cassey looked at her baby bump in her nightdress. "Not the romantic first night I am sure you imagined with your bride."

Percy pulled her tenderly down onto the bed. "My beautiful wife is even more beautiful because of our baby girl. I'd have it no other way."

Cassey kissed him. "I can't believe I am Cassey Lestrange-Weasley. It feels so amazing Percy. I am so happy to be your wife Percy."

Percy smiled. "You know we can wait to do anything until after the baby is born. I don't want to rush you especially with the baby."

They had been assured from the healers that they could as long as they were careful, be intimate while she was pregnant and while she was a bit scared for she had never been conscious or willing but she loved her husband and she wanted to make love to him that night.

She kissed him. "I know even if you didn't have to be for her, you'd be gentle. I want to make love to my husband. As long as you don't mind while I am..."

Percy cut her off with a warm kiss and lowered her against the mattress. "As I said you are beautiful and sexy while pregnant. I want to make love to my wife."

For the first time Cassey experienced what it was like to make love to someone, and later as they drifted off to sleep she knew in the morning she would feel as right and happy as she had that night. This time there would be no terror like the night she lost her virginity. She and the baby were so lucky to have him.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the start of April and Severus and Luke had decided to take walk out in the gardens. Everything had been crazy in the manor as of late. Most of the order were back in the UK including both of Luke's parents for it seemed that both the Death Eaters and Dumbledore had grown restless of late. Severus and the Lestranges were the only adults left besides the guards. With their daughter just over a month from her due date there was a chance Cassey could go in labour at any time. Even with her new husband by her side, they would not take any chances of missing the birth of their beautiful granddaughter.

Severus pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I know you're worried but your parents and godfathers will be back soon. They have been doing this for decades."

Luke sighed."I know. I really wish Siri had not gone though. I mean he is pregnant with twins. I don't want him to get hurt and loose the babies. He shouldn't go."

Severus ran a hand down his face. "I know you're scared but he isn't doing any real field work I promise. They won't allow him to be in any real danger."

He knew really that Remus would not allow his husband to put himself and the twins at risk and his parents and the others would help to see to that as well but he couldn't help but worry until they returned home in a week.

Severus smiled."I thought maybe there was some way for me to distract you from your worries. I have a bit of surprise for you."

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "You have a surprise for me? I wonder why I like the sounds of that."

Severus kissed him. "I know we can never have a proper date since we can't leave the manor but I came up with a way for us to have something close."

There was something about the twinkle in his eye that let Luke think there was more up his sleeve then a simple surprise date but for now he was intrigued by what his amazing boyfriend had come up with as a special day for the two of them. It was one that had both wanted and needed for some time.

Severus drew him through the grounds and towards the stables. Luke shook his head. "I don't know how to ride. Dad said he'd teach me but there has been no time."

He was silenced by a kiss though. "I will teach you one day if he can't but I had something else in mind that does not require you knowing how to ride."

Leading Luke in through the stables they found an old open top carriage like the ones Luke recalled seeing on muggle television when he was growing up, that couples often took rides through the park on. The grounds of the manor were dozens of acres and there definitely was space for them to go. Luke was amazed to find flowers in the carriage and a picnic basket and realized that Severus had definitely gone to some effort to make this special for him.

Severus helped him into the carriage."It is charmed so that it needs no driver. It will take us on a tour of the grounds and to our dinner spot."

Luke looked down at the picnic basket at their feet. "Could we not have it any where?"

Severus kissed him as the carriage started moving out from the stables. "That is for something else all together. Dinner is more special then a simple picnic."

He opened the basket and unveiled some of it and took out a blanket from it for it was still cool in Early spring and there was also a thermos full of amazing hot chocolate and he noticed some wine and something in a basket he assumed was for later after dinner. The snow had melted and it was starting to go green again but the temperature made it so snuggling with his boyfriend and drinking hot chocolate as the carriage moved through the grounds, was perfect.

As they talked and laughed he wondered what else Severus had up his sleeve but he wouldn't tell."You will just have to wait and see what I have planned."

Luke reached over and kissed him. "You know before we came to Bulgaria I never knew what an amazingly romantic side you have"

They were moving into the woods and Harry saw some light in the distance. "You haven't seen anything yet."

They came to a clearing there the horses came to a sop and Luke realized there was a warming spell on the clearing. There was a table which was set up like a bistro table in some cafe, with candle light and flowers. The lights were twinkling in the trees but while some were a copy of lights, he realized some made different shapes.

Luke looked around. "The Eiffel tower and the Arc de triumph.? You tried to make it look like Paris."

Severus nodded and drew him towards the table. "I thought of if this was after the war and I could take you some where, where I'd take you for a romantic dinner."

Amazed that he had done his best to simulate a restaurant in Paris, even the music that was playing from some where, Luke felt so special. There was even some fine French wine on the table and bread, and when the food appeared he could imagine they were sitting in Paris even though he had never been before.

As they were finishing Severus smiled. "One day I will take you to Paris for real. You deserve this to be more special then this. I wish this moment could be."

Luke stared in shock as Severus dropped to one knee and brought out a large diamond ring. "Sev?"

Severus kissed his hand. "I know this is soon but I love you Luke. I know how short time can be and I don't want to waist it. Will you marry me?"

Luke was almost speechless but he managed to squeak out a "Yes." And was in tears as Severus slid the ring on to his hand.

Helping Luke to his feet Severus twirled him around off the ground and into a long passionate tender kiss which ended with Luke absolutely breathless but finding himself drawn back into his arms to dance.

Luke's eyes were twinkling with absolute joy. "I love you so much but are you worried about my parents and relatives' reaction? Might hex you."

Severus shook his head. "I am a bit old fashioned and I went and asked your dad for your hand before he left. He knows I plan to propose while he was gone."

Luke smiled. "Thank you. I wouldn't want my new fiancé hexed by my parents and my relatives when they return."

He assured Luke that his mother had already started planning an engagement party in her mind that they would have when everyone got back. They decided they would wait a few weeks after Cassey had her baby for them to marry so that they would not have to split their focus between the two.

Back in the carriage Severus poured what turned out to be champagne and not wine, and chocolate dipped strawberries. "I hoped we'd be celebrating ."

Luke kissed him as he took a glass of champagne from him. "Confident were you?"

Severus reached out and kissed him before feeding him a strawberry. "Confident that you loved me as much as I love you. And praying you would marry me."

Though the original ride had been romantic, drinking champagne and eating the strawberries as they looked at the stars above and snuggled, both looking at the diamond ring shimmering newly on Luke's finger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cassey was not at all wanting to leave the comfort of the couch. Just short of eight months pregnant and looking like she was carrying a watermelon, her back feeling as of late like a pin cushion, she groaned at the thought of moving.

Percy bent down and brushed her lips with a kiss and sat on the coffee table across from her. "I know you're tired and the baby is restless but you need to come."

Cassey sighed. "We don't even know if Luke will say yes and even if he does, you know there will be a proper engagement party when his family returns."

Percy put a hand on her belly to feel his daughter who kicked. "You know he'll say yes, and he should have a bit of a celebration, even if a party later on."

Cassey knew he was right. "On one condition that when it is over you will come and give me a nice long back and foot rub."

Smiling and helping his wife to her feet he promised he'd run her a long hot bubble bath and a full body massage when she was done, knowing how achy she had been of late. Cassey knew how amazingly lucky she was. Percy was an incredibly gentle and loving husband and she was after two months even more in love with him.

He handed her a rose. "I was down in the greenhouses and I thought you and our little princess might enjoy."

Cassey smiled and smelled the rose. There was a small vase and she placed it in it. "You're far too good to me Percy."

Percy smiled as he led her from the apartments. "You are carrying my daughter in there. The least I can do is help with the discomfort and make her mommy smile."

Kissing her husband she settled his hand on her belly. "Well your daughter and I think we're the two luckiest girls in the house and think daddy spoils us."

Her parents had been watching from their doorway as they too were heading down for the impromptu hopefully engagement celebration. Lucius and Narcissa had told them Severus was planning on proposing while they were away and when they saw the romantic date Severus was planning, they knew that this was the day. They watched their daughter and her husband and knew that they were right to support them being together. There was no doubt that the baby was Percy's. That little girl would never have to doubt even if she had siblings down the road, that she was her daddy's princess.

Cassey smiled when she saw her patents. "Any sign of Luke and Severus? My husband seems to think there is no chance that Luke will accept."

Rodolphus smiled. "I happen to agree with your husband. Those two are definitely in love. I think they'll likely wait till June or so to marry but I'm sure of it."

They all thought that they would wait until Cassey had her baby. The twins were not due until July and while there would still be that to prepare for, he did not see the two of them waiting to marry until after their birth as well.

They found the other kids in the library where they had got some flowers from the greenhouses and there was wine as well."This will do until the others return."

Dean laughed and voiced the same opinion as Cassey had. "We still don't even know if Luke will have said yes."

"I did." A voice came from the doorway.

No one had realized the carriage had come back and standing behind them in the doorway was Luke and Severus. When they came into the room Luke showed the diamond ring glimmering on his hand and everyone could see how excited and happy both of the couple were.

Cassey kissed her cousin. "Decided to jump on the boat have you? Should we be expecting some baby news soon enough?"

Luke was blushing but his fiancé came to his rescue. "We will be married first week of June between your daughter's birth and the twins. Baby talk is on hold."

It wasn't that both of them didn't want children for they both wanted to be dads and they had talked about it down the line but they hadn't decided yet whether they would wait until the war was over or now. Severus did potions and no field work so they didn't have the worries there. Severus was hoping they'd start soon, for he knew how short time could be and that there wasn't always time for them to wait for things.

Rodolphus handed him some wine. "I promised your parents we would try and help you celebrate a bit before they came back. The real party will be later."

Bella nodded. "My sister and brother and law will be so excited when they come back and find out you accepted."

He did not have long to wait to find out what a Malfoy would say for Draco was there and both Luke and Severus watched him to see how he would react. He had been really amazing about the two of them dating since he found out but he was the only Malfoy Severus had not spoken to.

Draco came and drew his twin brother into a hug. "You know the older brother is suppose to marry first. You're going to make me look bad over there."

Luke took that as a blessing and smiled. "Well then you might have to steal Luna away from Neville or Hannah from Dean and marry them soon."

Draco slugged his brother in the shoulder but everyone was laughing and Draco hugged his godfather assuring Severus that like their parents, he approved of Luke marrying Severus and thought that they needed to have kids soon because he wanted to be a godfather.

Eventually Percy saw his wife growing tired and came to her side. "How about we head up stairs for the bath and the massage that I promised?"

Cassey kissed him and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you for insisting I come as I would not have wanted to miss this but I am ready for a bath and promised treat."

They hugged and congratulated the new couple again and Percy led his wife to their rooms where he helped her slip into the bath and helped to wash her back and her shoulders for her before on their bed giving her the long promised massage.

Percy kissed his wife tenderly as he helped her onto her back and kissed her bare stomach as well. "You know you get more beautiful with every month."

Cassey pulled him close. "You know you can wait for your compliments until I can actually reward you for them. We couldn't be intimate if we tried."

Percy laughed and kissed her dimples. "You're the horny one from all those hormones my dear. I just happen to think your body so beautiful with her."

She had been just joking for she could see from the look in her husband's eyes and from the tone in his voice as well that he meant it. She also though knew he'd be happy when it was over. Though not only because he'd be happy to make love to her for the first time without concern for the baby. But also because he was just as anxious to hold their beautiful little girl in his arms.

Percy pulled her close."I hope you're not jealous that Luke's proposal was a bit more romantic then ours."

Cassey turned up to kiss him. "I happen to think you proposial was romantic. I promise I would have it no other way."

Percy smiled. "When the war is over and it is safe I plan on taking my beautiful wife on a romantic honeymoon as you deserve."

As they lay there talking before they fell asleep Cassey watcher her husband's hands which never left her belly. She knew he was madly in love with her as she was him but she also knew just how much he loved their daughter. She had never imagined she would find such happiness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus smiled as he came into his bedroom and saw his little pet waiting there for him kneeling on the stone floor. He saw his pet's surprise to see his sister with him. His pet had no idea.

Albus walked over to him and drew him up. "My pet will never kneel for me or sleep on the floor. You shall be sharing my bed."

Ron knew what that meant. "I am pregnant? I am carrying your child master?"

Albus kissed him. "The bank has confirmed my new heir has been added. You have pleased me my pet and will share my bed from now on."

He could see the look of pride in the face of his pet that he had managed to conceive the headmaster's child and he knew that he had just cemented his place of power in the future when this was over and his child might only be one heir for Dumbledore if he had his way but his child would be the first born.

Ron looked at his sister. "What is she doing here master?"

Albus smiled and started undressing his sister right in front of him. "I will not risk the baby using you while pregnant. She will be my little bitch while you can't."

Ginny did not seem to mind being naked in front of her brother. "Thought you were the only one who can carry his children? Both of our parents warmed his bed."

Ron watched as his sister was forced like he had been to his hands and knees on the bed and he took pleasure in the pained scream that ripped through the virgin slut's mouth as the headmaster broke through her barrier in one thrust. He lay watching, his hand protectively against his stomach where the baby was.

As the headmaster finished and had her clean him off he brought out a pink collar and collared her before pointing at the floor. "You will take you brother's bed."

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "You may have a crowded bed soon if I get pregnant."

Albus chuckled."There is room for three and if I need my little fun I will take a new student down in the office on the floor as I used to do.'

Only the mothers of his children or Luke when he got the brat back, were taken to his rooms. From time to time in the past people like Molly and Arthur had but he would not disturb his pregnant pets' sleep. The drugged little students he might need to take while his pets were with child, could be used on the floor.

He leaned down and kissed Ron. "When the baby is born it will be shipped off to be fostered and you will again join the fun. I plan on using my broodmares often."

Ron did not blanch at the news his child was to be taken from him at birth. "Of course master."

As he watched both his pets sleeping he smiled. Of course he would not allow such brats to raise his children. They'd be nursed by a good little foster mother until they were of age to be of use to him. He'd not have crying babies around.


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks after the proposal everyone had returned from the UK and an engagement party was being held. Luke argued it was as formal as the two weddings held already and Severus just laughed and told him to go along with it. He knew the wedding would be even worse for it was not every day a Malfoy got married.

Cassey came over to him as he was inwardly groaning at the end of another long speech like toast. "You look like you are being tortured. Need an out?"

Luke kissed her cheek. "If this is our engagement party I would say I and Sev elope but that isn't possible. I love my parents I really do but this is insane."

Cassey smiled. "Well I have a way out for you." And seeing Luke's confusion. "My contractions started five minutes ago."

Since she was not due for another two weeks Luke looked at her to make sure she was not joking but she just nodded her head and Luke motioned for Percy who from his calm demeanour had no idea his wife had gone into labour.

Percy took one look at her for she had gone pale from another contraction and grabbed her arm. "You've gone into labour? We need to get you up stairs now."

Her dad came to their side. "Cassey, the baby is on her way? I will find Poppy. Percy get her up to your rooms."

Though he felt bad for his parents hard work he was ducking out his mom promised him he had stayed put for near four hours which really was more then she expected the couple to before they ran off. When the baby was born they would just have something new to toast.

Luke and Severus helped Percy get his wife up to their rooms but were soon joined by Bella. Cassey reached for her mother. "Mum."

Bella went to her and helped guide her into bed with Percy and kissed her brow. "Your own little angel is on her way. Must take after her Malfoy cousins."

That comment made Luke smirk but from the laughter from the others they didn't think her comment was too far off. Poppy came into the room just as her water broke and shooed everyone out save for Cassey and her parents and husband.

Percy sat down on the bed with her holding her hand and her mother had the other. "Not long sweet heart and we'll have our little princess in our arms."

Cassey was between contractions and kissed her husband. "I can't wait to see her in your arms. You are such a born daddy."

Checking Poppy assured them even though it was nearing 11pm, the way she was progressing today was to be the baby's birthday. The contractions were coming closer and Poppy encouraged her to start pushing. It went on and on and Cassey was growing exhausted.

Rodolphus reached over his wife and kissed her and handed Percy a stuffed rabbit to hold."That was one of the first baby gifts we got when we were pregnant."

Percy held the rabbit. "Come on Cassey, focus on the bunny. Think of our little girl clutching the bunny."

Finding what ever energy she had left to push, Cassey clutching at both hands began pushing with the encouragement of Poppy who could finally see the head. Just before she nearly passed out, the beautiful little girl came free. Her cries filled the room after moments of a smack.

Luna, who had been brought in to assist as she been spending afternoons training, took the baby to clean her. "She is so beautiful Cassey."

Cassey wanted to hold her but Poppy smiled. "Let me get you all cleaned up here and when she is, Luna will bring her."

She watcher her husband as he was called over to cut the cord. She had never seen her husband so happy before. He was in love with their daughter before she was born but that grew ten fold as he saw her tiny little fingers and toes, and beautiful face.

Bella kissed her daughter. "She is here. Our beautiful little granddaughter. Thank you for allowing your dad and me to be here."

Cassey was reminded her dad was away and her mother unconscious when she was born. "I couldn't have done it without you. I wouldn't have."

Rodolphus held his wife as Percy came to the bed and sitting propped up with his wife he pretty reluctantly handed over his precious daughter into her mother's waiting arms. Cassey could understand the look of sheer adoration on her husband for as she looked at her little girl she had never been so happy ever.

Cassey kissed her. "She looks like her daddy, even the nose. She is so beautiful."

Percy kissed his wife and daughter. "She has a bit of her mommy in there as well. Just look at those little dimples and I bet she has your mocha eyes too."

Though they wanted some time with their granddaughter the happy grandparents left them alone for a while as Poppy showed Cassey how to nurse. If she had any doubts about keeping the baby, buried deep down, they disappeared the moment her little girl began to nurse. No one understood that bond till they experienced it.

Percy watched. "Thank you for her Cassey. She is the most precious gift I ever had."

Cassey looked at him. "I should be thanking you. You gave me the confidence to keep her. I was so scared but you made me realize she was mine, ours. Thank you."

Remembering those first weeks as they grew to be friends first and helping her through sonograms and cravings, their first kiss and later proposing, he had helped her realize this was her baby and not the child of the monster who raped her. Even before he blood adopted the baby he made her his. The adoption had not mattered.

Eventually as her daughter was burped and settling back everyone came in and a photo was taken of the proud parents before Cassey handed her off. "Here mum."

If anyone was as happy as the couple with the birth it was the proud new grandparents. Rodolphus kissed the little head. "She is so beautiful."

The paper work needed to be filled out and Luke and Severus were honoured to be asked to serve as the little girl's godparents and happily signed the forms but were disappointed when they saw no name listed.

When asked Cassey made the introductions. "We have decided to name our beautiful daughter Lyra Callisto Lestrange-Weasley."

Bellatrix was in tears. "You followed the family tradition."

Cassey nodded. "I knew how much it meant, and followed both for a star and a Greek myth name. Lyra for the harp constellation and Callisto for the nymph."

They had considered a number of names when they decided to follow the traditions and had settled on Lyra for her daughter always seemed to settle her relentless movements when her daddy sang to her. Since Percy was also related to the Blacks they had chosen to look to both traditions.

Luke kissed his fiancé. "I was thinking looking at her maybe we don't wait till the war ends as we have no idea when that will be. I say we try for our own soon."

Severus kissed him tenderly and his heart was soaring as he had hoped his fiancé would agree to start a family soon. "I'd like that a lot Luke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus looked at his two sleeping pets both in his bed. Oh how beautiful they both were now they both carried his children within them. Ginny had been even quicker to get pregnant and it had been confirmed days before. In just over eight months he'd have not one but two beautiful little heirs.

Albus walked down into the office where his newest plaything was about to come for their detention but it was not the boy who entered. "What are you doing here?"

John smiled. "I think you will like the information I brought you. It is about your favourite little slut, but if you're not interested, I can leave."

Slamming the door with his magic and warding it Albus ordered the man to return to his seat. He had given up on the hunt for the bitch Cassey since she had lost his child but he was still looking for his top prize. He had not given up on his hopes of having Luke in his bed.

John smiled. "It turns out the little whore is getting married. He will be Lucius Snape in three days time."

Albus gaped at the man like he had lost his mind. "There is no way that Luke is marrying Severus Snape. Are you sure you got accurate information?"

The man nodded. "Their little group has all been called back to the estate for a big wedding and it wasn't to be known but I managed to get the names out."

Though he had known that Severus was close to the Malfoys he had never imagined that Luke would marry the man. He was only a year younger then his father, a man he had hated for years and was practically an Uncle.

Albus grunted. "Though it is an interesting bit of information it doesn't help. Married or not he will be my whore. But he is still in that manor."

John laughed. "That is the best part. The family has thought they have found a safe way for the couple to have a honeymoon. Safe houses and all."

Listening to the man and learning that he had tracked down which one the couple would be at and not a decoy, he was told there were not enough security wards and though it would still be near impossible to get Luke, it was not the manor. Besides the manor that Luke had been hiding in they had not found the location.

Albus tossed the man some coin. "That is for the information and if you help me get him, it will double. Now we need to feed this information to Tom's men."

John gawked at the headmaster. "You are going to send Death Eaters after the whore? I thought you wanted him to warm your bed."

Albus nodded. "But when you kill his husband and any other guards we don't want it linked to us. His parents need to believe that Voldemort has him."

He planned on the Death Eaters attacking but there would be a few of the loyal ones he still had among them as they had not all joined the Malfoys' group, to seize Luke and to bring him here. Tom knew that Luke was not the child of prophecy and would not care bout him. He'd be going after the traitor, Severus.

John smiled. "I will sent word immediately and I am sure Tom will have more then enough time to arrange this before the honeymoon,"

Albus smirked. "Make sure enough of my minions are in their ranks, we want to make sure I am able to comfort the grieving widow, if you know what I mean."

John headed for the door. "I think the little widow will be happy to have someone to fuck him nicely since we will be stripping him of his husband."

Albus removed the wards. "I will use him nicely and just to make sure none of his little friends think it was a trick, we'll have him over to Tom soon enough."

He would add another bedroom so he would not disturb his pets' sleep and he would get all the fun he could out of little Luke before he handed him over to Tom who would be told he was Snape's husband. He would beg for mercy long before he was put out of his misery by Tom. His parents would be lucky to get his body back in pieces when Tom was done with him.

He was not alone long as his new fuck toy for the night came. Collin looked pale. "Headmaster, you asked to speak with me?"

Albus motioned for the young man to take a seat and hid a smile as he boy accepted one of his lemon drops. "I hear from Professor Slughorn, your behaviour in class."

Collin looked down at his hands. "I am sorry sir. My friends and I were making some jokes for the class was a bit boring. We miss Professor Snape."

Albus hid a smirk when he thought of any student missing the dungeon bat. "That is no excuse for the disrespect you showed a teacher Mr Creevey."

He watched the young man as they spoke and could see the drugs taking effect on the boy. He was even in a better mood to take the boy now that he found out Luke would soon be warming his bed. Collin was no Luke but he had a decently toned body which he admired when he flicked his wand leaving the boy naked in the chair.

Collin looked confused as he was not totally out. "Headmaster...what?"

Dumbledore pulled him out of the chair and down onto the ground. "Nothing Collin. You're just going to make up for your disobedience with pleasing me."

As he bit down on the boy's left nipple he heard the drugged sobbing. "No. No."

Imagining it was his beautiful little Luke under him, like the night he had the bitch in his bed and was robbed of his pleasure, Dumbledore lifted the boy to gain entrance and thrust into him with one long brutal thrust.As he continued pumping in and out of the boy he kept repeating Luke over and over again. Ever since he had Luke in his bed no matter who he took, boy or girl, even the carriers of his heirs, he pictured Luke. He was obsessed completely with having him.

When he finished he cast the cleaning spells on the boy and called for Madam Cecilia, the new nurse to come. "Take the boy. You know what to do."

The woman picked up the child. "You will need to come up with new stories. People will notice when all your detentions end up with them fainting."

Albus smirked. "I have been doing this for fifty years and no one has ever noticed before. I am not paying you to comment on what I do."

Cecilia headed for the floo. "Of course not Albus and you know how grateful I am for this position."

He watched the woman leave. She was much younger then Poppy and was another one of his little lovers he had eventually allowed to keep their memories, when he knew they could be trusted. She would feed Colin a potion that would erase any traces of the drugged memories, in the morning.

He sunk down into his chair and looked at the pensieve and his memories of Luke. "Soon my beautiful Luke, soon. Soon you'll be a widow and in my bed again."

For years he had been happy with his little sluts of any shape or form but this was his absolute obsession. The fact that he was a Malfoy was the first reason but now knowing he'd be taking Severus' little husband from him and raping him on what should have been their wedding night, was the icing on the cake.

He smirked before heading up. "You will regret betraying me Severus. You will be tortured to death by Tom and I will take that fine husband of yours over and over."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of June 8 arrived and the wedding of Lucius Sirius Malfoy and Severus Tobias Snape. The manor had been decked out for the wedding, his parents going crazy as he expected they would, and all of their group had been summoned back. He was preparing with Draco and the Weasleys.

Draco hugged him. "Hey little brother, getting the cold feet yet? You do look a bit green around the gills I have to say."

Luke smacked his twin brother. "I am not getting cold feet. Nervous about my vows but I have never been more excited in my life."

They could all see it in his eyes for they knew how madly in love he was. The main fear for Luke lay with their wedding night for he still had flashes of his near rape when ever he got too close. Severus understood and he would be gentle and patient with his husband and that night but he was still nervous.

Lucius came in and handed his son a ring but also a beautiful pocket watch. "Usually we wait until your seventeenth birthday but you are about to marry."

Luke smiled down at the watch which his father explained had belonged to Ajax. "Thank you father, this means a lot to me."

There was the traditional watch that had been passed from eldest son to eldest son for three hundred years on the seventeenth birthday but that would pass to Draco. Ajax's father had not been the oldest son of the Malfoys t the time he turned seventeen and had a different watch. When Ajax's Uncle died and his father became the heir the watch passed eventually to Ajax's son Abraxas and down the line.

Luke noticed the symbols on it. "They are like my symbols from the centaurs."

Lucius nodded. "You know my grandfather was the one who started the pact with the centaurs and they added those to his watch as a protection symbol, like yours."

Having the pocket watch on and the beautiful ornate cufflinks Sirius had given him that had been in his and Luke's mother's family for hundreds of years, Luke felt ready. He knew he had his family and friends by his side and was about to marry the man he loved more then life.

Narcissa met her son outside the door and told him the last gift. "We have arranged a bit of a honeymoon. Just a safe house in the mountains but a change."

Luke was a bit worried. "Are you sure it will be safe for us to leave?"

Both of his parents reminded him they would not take risks with his life and no one knew who the wedding was for but the inner circle, and there would be decoys in other homes as well. He and Severus would be able to spend a week alone to themselves. It wasn't all that romantic but the best they could do for their son.

Lucius kissed his cheek as they got to the entrance of the gardens. "We promise you'll be safe. Now are you ready to go out there and marry the man you love."

Looking at his parents who both had an arm he nodded. "More ready then I have been for anything in my life."

Author's note: Lyra Callisto Lestrange-Weasley: Lyra (Latin) means harp, it is the name of a constellation shaped like a harp or lyre. Mother wanted a star name since she named Cassey for her husband's recently deceased mother instead of tradition. Also Percy always sang to the baby even though tone deaf

Callisto (Greek) most beautiful, follows Black tradition of names from Greek myth if not from the stars, Callisto was a nymph who was turned into a bear. Though the name itself is not a star there is space link as Callisto is a moon of Jupiter, and Ursa Major is believed to be Callisto the nymph, and her son was Ursa Minor


	29. Chapter 29

Luke could not believe it as he walked into the grounds. His eyes did not go to the chair of people or the arches of wild flowers over head all the way down the aisle, the ornate red carpet runner or the music. His eyes were for his fiancé alone who stood at the front next to the minister. He had never seen his fiancé so happy.

As they drew to the front the minister spoke. "We are gathered here to unite these two men in marriage. Who gives this young man into marriage?"

Lucius kissed his son on the cheek as had his mother. "His mother and I do." They handed him over to his beaming groom.

The minister turned to Severus."Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul until death?"

Severus' eyes were twinkling. "I do."

The minister turned to Luke. "Do you Lucius Sirius Malfoy take Severus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul until death?"

Luke was beaming. "I do."

Draco stepped forward. "Take this ring and claim my twin brother as your husband, as I stand witness."

Severus slid the ring next to his engagement ring. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Remus handed a ring to Luke. "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband, as I stand witness."

Luke slid the ring on to a bare finger. "With this ring I claim you s my husband."

"By the powers that be I now pronounce you to be husbands. Severus kiss your husband."

Severus did not need to be told twice as he pulled his beautiful husband into his arms and kissed him passionately. Luke had never felt so light headed or amazing when they pulled part and he barely registered as they and their witnesses were signing the forms.

The minister words though he registered. "Presenting for the first time as husbands, Misters Severus and Lucius Malfoy-Snape."

Severus surprised him by scooping him off his feet and carrying him down the aisle as the arches dropped flower petals on them. "I love you Luke."

Luke laughed. "You better love me Sev. You just agreed to spend the rest of our lives together."

They were to be given some time alone as the last bits of the reception were seen to and when they were alone in the library his husband pulled him into a long passionate kiss and Luke absolutely melted into the arms.

As he drew away he smiled."I have never been so happy in my life Sev. I never even thought it possible to be this much in love."

Severus drew him down on the couch with him. "You are my soul mate. I love you more then life Luke. I promise I will always be there for you."

Thinking that less then a year ago this was a man that he had called the dungeon bat and had never wanted to even look at, this was a man who he had thought would never even smile at him, it was amazing. In a few weeks it would be the one year anniversary of finding out he was Luke Malfoy, now Luke Malfoy-Snape.

Severus handed him a gift. "This is something that I have had since you were attacked that Halloween Luke. I think it belongs to you."

Luke opened the box and found a beautiful pendent of amber with a lily on it. "This belonged to my...to Lily Potter didn't it?"

Severus nodded. "It did. She loved you as her son and died for you. I gave that to her when we were friends. I know she'd want her son to have it."

They had often spoken and he had spoken with his parents of it as well. They had assured their son that they understood his link to the Potters. They died before he had memories of them but he grew up thinking he was theirs and they had died for him in the end. They did not begrudge his link with them.

Luke held the amulet. "It is not something I'd wear but maybe when we have a little girl, she will wear it."

Severus had been thinking that. "I'd understand if you changed your mind about starting right away but I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

Luke kissed him softly. "I have not changed my mind about anything I promise you. I want to start trying for a baby tonight."

Though he knew his husband was still spooked about the idea of sex after twice nearly being raped he swore to Luke and himself as they headed out for the reception, he'd be gentle and take it as slow as his husband needed. Luke kissed his husband and assured him he did not doubt that for a moment.

The reception was being held in a huge tent and Luke looked around amazed. "My mother definitely knows how to throw a wedding doesn't she?"

Severus kissed him. "It isn't every day her baby gets married. You can't blame her for going crazy especially since she has never been able to do it for birthdays."

Surrounded by his favourite flowers and his family and friends, Luke was so grateful for the amazing wedding especially when after several courses of the dinner including lobster, his husband led him onto the dance floor for their first dance as married men. Toasts followed and dances with people like his mother.

Finally after the huge chocolate cake he and his husband were handed a portkey. "You can't really leave the house but at least you'll have it all to yourself."

Luke hugged his dad who had handed it to him. "I think we can find a way of making even being stuck inside romantic. All alone for a week, what will we do?"

Narcissa hugged her son. "That is more detail sweet heart then either of your parents or your brother need to know. Enjoy your honeymoon."

Hugging his brother and godfathers who promised that their twins would not come before he and Severus returned, not a hard promise for it was another month before they were due, Luke held to the portkey with his husband.

He looked at his family. "Thank you guys for this amazing wedding and honeymoon. See you in a week."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Less then an hour after the happy couple left on their honeymoon Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the library when to their shock the door banged open and Moody came in with one of the order members that they did not know by name for he was too far down.

Lucius knew something was wrong. "What happened Moody? We only saw you a while ago. I thought you were heading off."

Moody thrust the man down into a chair. "We need to get the order and we need to get them to the safe house now."

Both Lucius and Narcissa jumped to their feet for they did not need to ask which safe house they were talking about. All of the inner order members were here and if it was one of the other safe houses, they would have sent cronies like the man he brought.

Lucius looked down at the man. "Who is this man and what is going on Moody? What happened to my son?"

Narcissa headed for the door."I will go and summon every member of the order we can get."

As she fled out of the room he was praying that Moody was just over reacting to something but he could see the concern in the man's face and he could see the absolute fear in the face of the man in the chair.

Moody explained. "This traitor sold your son's location to Dumbledore and not only that but to Voldemort as well."

Lucius seized the man by the front of his robes. "What the hell are you doing? You came back after selling my son off? If anything happens to him I'll skin you alive."

Moody explained that the man had come back to retrieve some of his items and once of his partners had noticed. They had used vertiserum and he had admitted he was a spy for Dumbledore.

The man sneered. "Your little boy is to be taken by Dumbledore's loyal death eaters and his husband will be dealt with by the Dark lord."

He knew what that meant and as the others came in. "Dumbledore takes out son to rape for his pleasure and he hands Severus over to be tortured to death."

The man nodded. "Albus is going to be nice and comfort the grieving widow. You know since we are robbing him of his husband in bed, he'll need some comfort."

If anyone was suspecting a hex thrown it was from Lucius but it was Narcissa who directed one at the man. Lucius might have scared most grown men but even her husband was scared to death of her when anyone threatened either of her precious sons. And after everything they went through with Luke, this was to much.

She walked over to him. "Being skinned alive by my husband is too good for you. I think we hand you over to Voldemort with the vertiserum still in your system."

Knowing this was a man who had spied on both sides for Dumbledore Lucius agreed. "You handed my son and his husband there, let Tom to with you what he will."

The man knew full well what would happen to him when the Dark Lord got his hands on him and he started screaming and begging anyone to help him but as they were moving outside where they could apparate his cries fell on deaf ears. Not one of them did not love Luke dearly.

Remus snarled. "I would rather they wait till the next full moon and leave you in the room with my wolf form but we won't go to prison for scum like you."

Sirius kissed his husband for he could not go with them because of the twins. "Get our cub and his husband back safe Remy. Please get them back to us safe."

Lucius looked at those staying behind. "Be careful. This is under the Fidelius charm and only our inner circle know but be careful. Watch the kids."

Bella and Rodolphus were both going which was the first time since their daughter returned but she insisted that they go and get her brother back. There was not one person in that manor who would not risk their life to bring both men back home.

When they apparated outside of the safe house their hearts fell again as they heard hexes inside. Lucius shouted. "We need to get in there now."

Rodolphus put a hand on his brother in law's rm."We will get your son back but you need to be careful as possible. We can't run in their with no plan."

They were working it out as quick as possible when one of the wards that they were intuned to alerted them to the fact that someone had apparated off the grounds and they knew that they could not wait any longer. They were sure they had not been spotted yet and their hearts were in their stomachs as they were scared it was to late.

Lucius led the charge and they realized. "They are minor Death Eaters. Subdue as many as we can. We need to get inside to our son and his husband."

Rodolphus pulled off half the men. "We will take care of the people out here. Everyone else head inside and get to Luke and Severus."

Knowing that the man was right Lucius and Narcissa with Remus and Bellatrix lead the charge into the manor where they knew that Luke and Severus would have been and they were praying that they would find them.

They found Severus bleeding on the floor and no sign of Luke any where. Lucius ran to Severus. "Severus."

Severus was hurt but not badly. "Lucius, how did you get here? They attacked. Some of Dumbledore's men came..."

Lucius panicked when his best friend and now son in law passed out in his arms. He could see while the wounds were not severe really that Severus had lost enough blood that until they got it stopped and him to a healer, he would be in no shape to tell them what had happened to their son.

Lucius was doing his best with basic skills to stop the bleeding when Rodolphus ran in. "We secured the outside. Oh no. What happened to him? Where is Luke?"

Moody had come down. "He is not any where here. Who ever apparated away must have taken him."

Everyone in the room was in a panic. Had the Death Eaters loyal to Albus or Tom taken him. Tom would torture and kill him, and Albus would rape him and eventually likely torture him or hand him to Tom. They prayed Albus had him for at least they knew he might survive a few weeks and they might rescue him.

Narcissa clung to her husband. "We can't loose him again. We need to find our son. If Tom has him you know he will not live out the night."

Lucius tried to calm her. "If they did not take Severus it is likely Albus' men. They hurt Severus and left him for the other Death Eaters to take him to Tom."

There was not much comfort in that other then his wife understanding that their son would survive and they knew he'd be at school and know where to find him. The fact that on his wedding night their son was likely being raped as they stood there, drove fear into their hearts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke and his husband, the word seeming so unreal in his ears, stood in the grounds of a small hunting lodge. The grounds were not extensive but they had the place to themselves for a week. They could make love in every room of the house and not worry anyone but house elves would see them.

Severus seemed to read his mind as always. "You were scared about our first night and you are already imagining me ravaging you on a bear skin run?"

Luke shrugged. "I am still pretty scared but I was picturing more something like the dinning room table. I mean we can get a bit creative here."

Severus led him towards the house where he was nibbling on his ear. "I'd like your first time in a proper bed, but after we can any where you desire."

It made Luke smile to know his husband would not only be gentle and slow with him but that he wanted to make sure that his first time was done right and though he'd likely be happy to take him on the table. They would get there but Luke's first time he wanted to make sure was just perfect.

Severus led him though into the sitting room where they found roses every where and champagne on ice. "A special surprise from your parents."

Luke had noticed the flower petals going up the stairs. "It seems my mother wants us to make sure that we do this right as well. Lead us up to the bed."

Pouring his husband some of the champagne he kissed Luke before handing him a glass and toasting their marriage and the children they were hoping to start trying for that night. Severus had thought for many years he would never find love and be married but now he was happier then he had ever been in his life.

They were finishing when alarms went off and Luke looked up scared. "Severus what is going on? What is happening Sev?"

Severus drew him towards the doors. "We have been betrayed. Damn it. There are Death Eaters on the grounds and I can't seem to apparate."

Luke was starting to freak for he knew without his husband explaining that this was no simple attack on a safe house. If people were apparating on but his husband was not able to leave, the spells blocking them leaving were keyed to his husband. Someone knew they were here. Someone had found out where they were.

They knew they would be attacked soon. Severus kissed him. "If you're caught don't fight. Do what you have to. Don't fight. I think Albus' men are among them."

Luke was shaking. "I will get raped either way or...I..."

Severus kissed him. "You need to be alive for your parents to rescue. They'll rape you either way. Please. Please don't fight. You need to be alive to be saved."

The words kept running through his head and his fear suddenly was not for being raped but for his husband. His husband kept saying that Luke would be rescued. He knew that his husband was aware that if he got caught by Tom or Albus' men he would likely be killed on the spot.

Someone came into the room and before Severus could get off more then one charm they were surrounded. "Surrender."

Severus did not drop his wand. He knew they were Albus' men. He knew those among Tom's ranks. "I will not allow you to take my husband."

He got another charm off before his husband and he were caught by a number of spells. Severus watched as his husband slumped unconscious to the ground. He knew he had been hit by at least three stunners but there was nothing he could do for he himself slumped, hit by several severing charms, blood flowing.

One of the men bent down and scooped his husband up. "You we will leave to the others. Say hi to Tom for us. If he lets you live long enough to speak."

Severus tried to reach for his wand but he was too weak. "You won't succeed. His family will get him back."

There was laughter as the others apparated away with his husband and e desperately prayed that it was Albus who had him, he'd survive longer. He was passing out when he heard people come into the house and thought surely he was about to make his husband a widower less then an hour after they were married.


	30. Chapter 30

Albus anxiously was waiting in his office. His men should be bringing his little prize soon. He had a new room added up its own stairs where he would keep his new little play thing for a few weeks, maybe a month or so before he handed him over to Tom to do away with.

Arthur looked at him. "Should they not have arrived by now?"

Albus shook his head. "I have no idea how long it will take to subdue that husband of his. The Death Eaters will be there as well."

Arthur smirked. "So have you made a proper little honeymoon suite up there for him? I mean we wouldn't want the little groom to be too depressed."

The fact that they had not only got Luke but on his wedding night was so perfect. He would rob the little beauty of his anal cherry finally and on the night he should have been consummating his marriage. He would take such pleasure in fucking the boy, both because of Ajax and Severus.

Looking into the pensieve he licked his lips. "I never got married; I have never got to fuck a virgin on his wedding night. I am aching to sink into that taught body."

Sinking down into a chair Arthur smiled. "I envy you some times Albus. Working here at school and enjoying all these fine little warm bodies."

Chuckling Albus offered if tonight went as well as he hoped he'd be in such a good mood he could show Arthur through the private ways at school and find him a girl or boy, his choice, he could have his way with.

They were waiting when a patronus came through the window. 'Portkey won't work. We're arriving just beyond the school gates.'

Swearing Albus grabbed his wand and cloak. "At least it is past midnight and no students will be out to see me taking Luke."

The two men headed out the doors but did not notice as they were that the figure of a cat moved along after them. They knew they needed to get Luke inside the castle walls as soon as possible and without anyone seeing. There was still suspicions there were insiders of Luke's group among the staff.

They made it to the edge of the grounds and out beyond the gates where they saw three men and the boy. "Is he still out?"

The man holding him shook his head. "He is coming around. He has been moaning for some time. Powerful, he was hit by four stunners."

Looking down at the form of Luke still in his beautiful robes, Albus marvelled at him. He was even more beautiful then last time. He had inherited some of the Malfoy looks, the blood adoption obviously removed at least in part.

Arthur noticed something though. "Look at the boy's hand. What is he grasping?"

The man holding him shrugged. "No idea. The hand went to his neck moments ago. He was wearing some kind of pendent around his neck."

Forcing the hand open wondering if it was a portkey he noticed there was a strange glow to it but he could not detect any tracking charms on the pendent and he found nothing to worry about though the symbols seemed quite odd to him.

He leaned down and brushed a kiss across the lips. "My little Luke, our honeymoon suite awaits. There will be no escaping my bed for you this time."

As he took the boy from the man Luke groaned. "No."

Albus smiled. "Don't worry we will get the nurse to give you something to wake you up. We wouldn't want you to miss your wedding night."

They were heading for the school when they were shocked to find two forms coming their way. There was no hiding the fact that he had a prone body in his arms and wished that he had managed to keep a hold of the boy's invisibility cloak.

Minerva came to their side. "What are you holding Albus? One of our students has been hurt?"

Albus nodded at his ever loyal headmistress. "One of the seventh year eagles snuck into town and got drunk. He has been returned from the bar."

The woman had always been the most loyal of his teachers on staff and he had never in his life believed that she would stand against him but as they were heading for school he was shocked when she drew a wand on him. Holding Luke he could do nothing. Arthur though had his wand but stumbled to get it.

Albus sneered at the woman. "What the hell are you playing at Minerva? You wouldn't hurt the boy,"

Minerva shook her head. "Sorry Luke." She sent a full body bind at the headmaster who had been taken unaware as he never thought she'd attack him.

Before Arthur could react he was tackled by the great boarhound and Hagrid was close in his tail. Minerva had received word from their order that Luke had been kidnapped and since she had been unable to leave for the wedding, she had kept an eye on the headmaster all night.

Albus sneered at her. "This spell you know will last moments on me. You will never even get that boy past the wards before I am free."

Minerva shook her head. "I don't need to. Luke summoned help of his own when he woke."

Realization hit him why the runes on the pendent looked so familiar even before he heard the hoof beats of the centaurs coming. How could he have forgotten the bastard Ajax Malfoy had a truce of a hundred generations with the centaurs?

Magorian himself was at the lead and Hagrid who had Luke handed him over. Magorian sneered at the headmaster. "You will not harm any heir of Ajax ever again."

Albus was already fighting the spell. "You might get him past the wards but that boy will be mine. You can't continue to keep him away from me. He is mine."

Bane laughed. "The moment we entered those woods you can't touch him, you know you can't enter. We swore to his line and we will keep our oaths."

The blasted woods had wards of blood on them, meaning that even as headmaster of the school Albus could never enter them. They got the boy into the woods and he would not be able to follow them. He'd get the boy. He got him once, he'd get him again. He would never stop until he got him.

He sneered at Minerva. "You better go with them. You know you're a dead woman. Just like his husband. Tell Luke I'll be willing to dry his tears."

Minerva was getting on the back of Firenze. "Oh did we forget to tell you Severus was rescued by our order. He is waiting for his husband as we speak."

Screaming at the top of his lungs and fighting the blasted spell he watched as they disappeared into the blood warded forest and beyond his reach. He broke free and stumbled to his feet but he was too late. He turned to Arthur and freed him from a similar spell.

Albus sneered. "You can run but you can't hide forever little Luke. I will get you back. And this time I won't play so nice. Next time I'll skin you alive when I finish."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was being kept to his bed with a bed sticking charm. His wounds were minor but he had lost blood and he going crazy when there was nothing that he could do for his husband, was not helping anything.

Severus glared at his best friend. "That is your son, my husband that has been kidnapped. If that was Cissy you would not be sitting in bed waiting to rescue her."

Lucius sighed. "I am just as worried about my son as you are. But he needs his husband to be okay for him too. You know you need to give the potion an hour."

Sagging back against the pillows he of course did not need to be told how long it took a potion to work. He had made the potion. He was stuck in bed. He was suppose to be in bed, it was his wedding night but he should have been in bed making love to his husband and not trapped and alone.

Lucius seemed to sense his thoughts. "We will get my son back I promise. And when we do you'll need to be rested so you can make me and Cissy grandparents."

Severus shook his head. "He is going to be raped as we stand here. My husband is going to be brutally raped by that monster as we stand here talking."

It was not that Lucius was not thinking the same thing. The thought his precious son was being raped by that monster as they spoke was tearing him to pieces and had hit his wife so hard that she had been sedated heavily and Draco was not much better.

Rodolphus was in the door behind them. "I'd say he could heal like Cassey did but I doubt he'll have the comfort of being drugged and not remembering."

Lucius stopped him. "We have to stop thinking like this. We were able to cut off the portkey so they could not use it. We are trying to find him."

Watching the shape his wife and son were in and even Remus and Sirius, Sirius as well sedated for the sake of the twins, Lucius was trying so hard to hold it all together for his family but he blamed himself. It was the feud against his family that had done this to his son.

Suddenly Bellatrix appeared. "Minerva sent a patronus. They have him. Hagrid and Minerva have him. They got him to the centaurs."

Lucius stared at her in amazement. "They have my son? How is he?"

As they raced through the manor to where they could apparate for the center of the woods where they could collect their son, Bella told him what information they had which was very little except that he was rescued and that Hagrid and Minerva needed to be brought back for they had both been outed to the headmaster.

Two portkeys in hand he turned to Rodolphus and Bella. "We need to go and get them. We will use these to come back. We have no idea what shape he'll be in."

Rodolphus turned to his wife. "Stay here and make sure everyone is ready when he arrives. We need to get him out of there and back soon."

Though Albus himself could not enter the woods there was a chance he would send his minions in and even though the centaurs would protect Luke, there was still a chance he would get caught in the cross fire if it came down to it.

When her husband and Lucius left Bella returned inside where she was met by her sister. "It is a good thing you came finally. You know he'll grow suspicious."

Andromeda nodded. "Ted and I have spent less and less time around the order. The fact we have refused to join has always made the man suspicious of us."

The couple had been brought by their daughter in time for the wedding. They still had members among the order and at school including Filius but they knew that the dangers would continue to rise for everyone until they found a way to bring down the man. Filius would never come, now that he was all that was left at the school.

They entered into Severus' room where he was still fighting the bonds. "You have to let me up. I need to go to my husband. You need to let me up."

Bella sank down next to him. "Lucius will have him back here before you know it. Your husband will be in bed with you and needing your strength."

They had no idea what might have happened to Luke. They prayed since word had come so quick that Luke had not been hurt by the headmaster but they had no idea. What they did know was what Severus had told them and that was that his husband had been hit by a number of stunners.

Severus sagged back against the pillows. "I will rest but he will be brought here. My husband will not be taken to another room. He will be brought to me here."

Bella nodded. "Of course Severus. This is a king size bed. There is more then enough room for you to both heal comfortably. And his parents are next door."

They both knew that there was no way that his husband could not be brought here to him for there was no keeping Severus in his bed if his husband was else where. They had specifically moved Severus to the guest suite near the Malfoy's rooms so he'd be close to Luke's parents and godfathers, not in his own ground floor rooms.

Finally the door opened and Lucius came into the room carrying the prone form of his son in his arms. "He's okay. He's unconscious but he will be okay."

Severus watched as his husband was laid down on the bed next to him. "Please remove the bonds. I need to kiss my husband. Please Lucius."

With a wave of his wand Lucius removed the bonds and Severus, tears streaming down his cheeks in relief. He kissed his husband over and over again, not caring he was unconscious. Just more grateful then he had ever been in his life that he was alive and safe.

Minerva came in with Poppy. "Your husband was never more then touched by Albus. We got him before he could get Luke inside the castle. I promise Severus."

Poppy waved her wand over the boy. "He will likely be out until morning at least from the stunners but he has received no permanent damage of any kind."

He listened as he was told the centaurs had come for Luke had been in and out and had managed to clasp his pendent which summoned their aid. Magorian himself led the centaurs to the rescue and had brought Luke as well as Minerva and Hagrid to the heart of the woods where Severus had retrieved him before. If Albus had sent any minions after them there was no sign before they were able to return. Minerva could not apparate into the wards of the manor as she had never been here and was not keyed and Hagrid could not at all, why they had needed to summon the order.

Severus looked at Minerva and Hagrid who eventually came in. "Thank you. I know what you risked to save my husband. Thank you."

Hagrid smiled. "Luke has been one of my favourites for years. There was no way I'd let the headmaster hurt him. Fang and I are just happy we could get him."

Severus was not surprised to see that the board hound had been brought but after hearing the dog had a part in saving his husband, he could do with the drooling and he knew that the Malfoys would agree as well.

Lucius remained when the others left. "I know this is not the wedding night you hoped but by tomorrow or the next day you can celebrate properly."

Severus leaned down and kissed his husband's sleeping brow. "I don't care about making love to him tonight. I am just grateful he is in my bed, safe in my bed."

There was not one person awake in the house that did not share those sentiments that night as Lucius left his son and best friend alone. Severus needed his sleep as well and Luke would not until the morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke slowly started coming around. He had no idea where he was but memories of the night before and the attack came flooding back to him. He remembered his husband's words and being stunned. He started panicking especially when he felt hands on him.

It was his husband's warm voice though that met him. "Luke come on, you're safe. You're home at your parents' manor in Bulgaria. I swear Luke."

Luke sunk into his husband's reassuring warm embrace. "Sev, what happened? How did I get here?"

Bringing his husband into his arms against the pillows Severus told him everything that happened including his rescue by Minerva, Hagrid and the centaurs and his return to the manor. Severus explained their order had found the betrayer and had got to him before Tom's men.

Luke settled in his arms. "I was so scared. I was so scared I was going to loose you and I was going to be raped on our wedding night."

Severus held him close. "We got you out and I swear he'll not touch you. I promise in a day or two when you're better we will have a proper wedding night."

Luke buried his head against his husband's chest. "I can't go any where. I won't leave here. Please Sev."

He had not meant they would leave the manor and he hated he had sent his husband into panic mode. He knew when they did make love it might be even harder before after once against facing rape. At least this time the man had never even come close.

Lucius and Narcissa came in and it was his mum who answered. "There is a small one bedroom gate house on this property in the wards, you can use sweet heart."

Luke looked up at his parents and fell sobbing from his husband's arms into his mother's. "I was so scared Mum. I thought..."

They all wished they could have assured him he was never in any danger but they had been lucky. If he had never been able to activate his pendent, there was a chance neither Minerva nor Hagrid could have got him out. Even if the order got into the woods, if Albus got him in the actual castle, they'd have been in for a big fight.

Lucius bent and kissed his son. "You're safe and in a few days that cottage will be made for you. You and your husband can have a few days of privacy there."

Narcissa agreed. "We should have sent you there before but we thought you could use some more room and privacy. We thought you were safe. I'm sorry sweety."

Though he was still shaken Luke did want to have his wedding night with his husband but he needed sometime. He was worried his husband would want it now he was awake but Severus gently assured his husband he'd wait weeks if he had to. After what Luke had been through, he'd never rush his husband.

Luke kissed him. "Not weeks but maybe a day or two? I just, I don't..."

Severus kissed him again. "I meant it. I will wait. The cottage and our wedding night can wait till you're ready. I promise you Luke."

They were given a bit of time alone but his godfathers and the others were anxious to see him. Cassey and Percy brought Lyra to see him. His friends had probably been as worried as his husband as they knew what it was to be raped by Albus though had no memories. Cassey was so grateful he'd not suffer as she had.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been three days since they were married and though Luke still looked a bit shaky he had insisted he was ready for his honeymoon. Not much of one, out to the gate house but after what happened last time, Severus was just grateful his husband was willing to go at all. The carriage from their proposal was waiting.

Narcissa kissed her son. "Remember you are still on the grounds and still within the wards. Just enjoy your husband for a few days and don't worry sweet heart."

Lucius had been talking to Severus and turned to him. "Your mum is right. Please just enjoy a few days. We'll have you in Sev's rooms by the time you return."

Helping his husband up into the horse drawn carriage, Severus kissed Luke reminding him they would be within visual distance of the manor and that if he needed anything or wanted his parents. Luke squeezed his hand trying to assure his husband he was okay,

They took off but they did not head for the gate house. "Sev?"

Severus reached over and kissed him gently. "I know that you are still a bit worried. I thought a bit of a carriage ride might calm your nerves."

Feeling so bad that he was scared of his husband Luke wished he could deny the fear but he felt but he couldn't. It wasn't that he did not love his husband more then life itself or that he believed his husband would ever hurt him for anything in the world but the fears of what he had suffered kept coming up.

Severus entwined their hands and showed their rings. "You're my husband and I love you. I understand Luke. I know you're not scared of me but what happened."

Luke kissed their hands which he had raised from their laps. "I do love you Sev. And I want to make love to you. I want to be with you. I am just nervous."

Returning the kiss to their ringed hands Severus assured his husband he would be as slow and gentle as needed that day and he would make sure his husband knew what it meant to make love. He was just grateful that his husband had never been anally raped. He would have much more to contend with if Luke had been.

He kissed his husband tenderly on the neck. "I will show you what it means to make love. To be in the arms of a man who loves and cares for you. I promise."

Luke turned in to kiss his husband on the lips. "I know you will Sev. I know you love me. I don't doubt for a moment you love me. I never will."

He could see his husband's surprise when they drew into the clearing where he proposed. They had not had lunch and he had told his husband they would have it down at the Gate house but he had thought his husband could use a special break, a chance to get used to the idea of what was coming.

Luke had tears in his eyes when they came back. "You brought me to where you proposed? Sev you're such an amazing man."

Severus helped him down from the carriage. "It is day time so I could not bring the lights of Paris back for you but I thought it still could be special for you."

It turned out there had been a disillusionment charm on the area and when it was removed Luke was even more amazed then the first time. From Paris they seemed to have traveled to some where tropical island. There was no table this time but a picnic basket and blanket on white sand, and there were tropical flowers every where, a palm tree growing out of it by magic as well.

Severus helped him down on the blanket. "I thought in this weather this would be a better idea. And it is a romantic thought for a honeymoon."

Luke kissed him. "Proposal in Paris and a honeymoon in the tropics, I did marry a very romantic man. You amaze me Sev. You are always amazing me."

They had been alone little over the past three days for his husband had been quite clingy to his parents, brother and godfathers. After what he had been through Sev of course could not blame his husband for not being anxious to be alone. But he was happy that his husband had finally been ready for their honeymoon.

Severus poured them both a glass of wine. "You know I am hoping that perhaps we will be sharing our own baby news with the house soon."

Luke knew he was thinking about his cousins about to be born. "I hope so too Sev. I want your babies, I want them soon. I want to make you a daddy."

Knowing that his husband was just scared by the physical contact but not about the emotions or where it led to, he believed Luke. He knew Luke wanted to over come the fear and be able to have a child with him. Severus would be happy either way but he had to admit seeing Lyra, he was secretly hoping for a little girl.

He started bringing out the food. "I thought if we were going to do this we might as well do it all the way."

Luke beamed when he saw the food. "This is amazing Sev. You really don't do anything half way."

Though there was wine there were also tropical drinks for them in coconuts, there was fresh tropical fruit salad, there was spicy chicken kabobs with peanut sauce, and even some fine jumbo shrimp as well. The fruit soon became their favourite as they took some time to feed each other pieces. Before they even got to the desert of ice cream and the tropical drinks, Luke was laughing and was far more relaxed. His husband had hoped he would be right about doing this picnic first.

He raised his husband to his feet and pulled him into a dance as the magic sounds of waves were replaced by music. "Dancing on the beach in the tide."

Luke rested his head against his husband's chest and felt so safe and warm there. "This was more special then our wedding Sev. Just you and me."

Agreeing with his husband Severus reminded Luke that weddings were as much about the family and the friends as the two people getting married. It was a time for everyone to help celebrate their love and their relationship. The honeymoon was the time for the two newly married people to celebrate together their own union.

Eventually he led his husband to the carriage. "Ready to go to our beach cabana for a few nights?"

Luke did not hesitate as he had when they were leaving the manor. "I am ready to make love to my husband."

Getting in with his husband and holding him close he knew his husband was still not over his nerves he knew that Luke was at least feeling more at ease and the talk of babies and the picnic itself would help Luke come to his arms when they got to the house.

When he helped his husband down he kissed him tenderly and scooped him off his feet. "I want to start this right my beautiful husband."

Luke smiled as he was carried over the threshold. "Take me to the bedroom Sev. I want you to make love to me now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was happy to see that his godson had finally gone off on his honeymoon. They had been so worried about how shaken he was from being abducted again and the fact that he had rarely agreed to be alone with his husband had worried them. They knew he was still anxious but they were happy to see him go.

Remus came to his husband's side while they were going back into the manor. "Your back is still hurting you, I can tell. You are going into labour aren't you?"

Sirius shook his head and kissed his husband. "No. Poppy said that probably in the next few days though. The canal is starting to form internally causing this."

Knowing that his husband was as bad as their godson when it came to admitting he was sick or in pain he sent for Poppy just to be sure and she joined them when they were seated in the sitting room with most of the family.

Sirius smirked at her. "My husband is being n old hen and worried about me. I told him what you said yesterday but he insists you confirm it for him."

Remus kissed his husband. "Just be grateful that you're pregnant and I can not punch you right now. You're pregnant with my twins; I get to be worried about you."

To put both men at ease she ran another diagnostic spell and she gave them the same information that she had given Sirius. That the internal work was just starting and it would likely be about two or three days before he actually went into labour.

Remus was relieved but worried still. "I hope no more then five. There is a full moon in six days and I don't want to miss the twins come into the world."

Sirius kissed his husband. "I will do everything to make sure that you are there holding my hand. You put them in me, you damn well better be there for labour."

Though they did not want to disrupt their godson's honeymoon they would rather have to do that then Remus miss the birth of the twins. He wished that the full moon was further away for he hated even being away from his husband and the twins for twenty four hours but he had to be there for the birth at least.

Sirius sensed his thoughts. "They will come. They know their Papa has to be there to see them come into the world. We can always summon Luke back."

Remus put his hand on his husband's belly, "I don't want to interrupt his honeymoon at least for a day or two but better that then me miss it."

Poppy left but the others in the room were smiling as they watched. The birth of the twins was going to be just another one of those wonderful reminders to the house of what they were all fighting for. They knew Luke would not be to mad to be brought home for he was looking forward to the birth of these babies who he considered more like a brother and sister then cousins.

Cassey was across from them with Lyra in her arms. "You know you'll have our help when the moon comes. Twins with your husband away will be hard."

Sirius sighed but he squeezed his husband's hand. "At least my husband has a good reason. There are many men who are not there for their spouses during birth."

Though they all knew it would be more of n emotionally hard time for Sirius having his husband away, he would not only have the physical support but the comfort of everyone including his godson, as well. He would have all of those post pregnancy hormones running through him and not one but two babies relying on him.

Percy took his daughter into his arms. "Well you know if you need help burping or changing diapers I am sure Severus would be happy for some practice."

Lucius beamed. "He and Sev did say before their wedding they want to start making us grandparents. I know he has his heart set on a little girl if he can have it."

Laughter filled the room at the thought of the gruff potions master with a daughter and playing dolls and putting dresses on her but they actually thought that it would be so cute. They knew either way both men would be thrilled when they became dads and that a little girl would have both her dads wrapped, like Lyra had her dad.

Hannah looked at Dean and shared a kiss with him. "Lyra is so beautiful and I am so happy for Luke and his godfathers but I am happy..."

Dean cut her off with another kiss. "Just like Cassey you can not blame yourself for what was done. You don't blame me so why would you blame yourself."

They had both been raped by Albus and thankfully neither of them had got pregnant like Cassey had. Hannah had no doubt that Dean would have done the same thing that Percy had done and married her and adopted the child as his own. Dean loved her to death but they were both grateful it had not been needed.

Fred was perched near to them. "Well if we heard it correctly from back home from our eyes and ears, one if not both of the two youngest weasels are pregnant."

George nodded. "Could be rumours of course but some of the students who go through our shop have been spreading the gossip about the two of them."

That shocked everyone and Cassey looking down at her daughter in her arms felt like she was going to be sick. She reminded herself though that Lyra was not the daughter of that monster who had raped her. Lyra was the daughter of Percy and she always would be. He was her daddy with or without the blood adoption and nothing in the world could ever change that. Or no one for that matter.

Remus noticed the change of moods and spoke up. "Until we hear if that is true or not we should focus on the good news. Let this not bring down our mood."

Percy agreed with him. "We can worry about such things in the future. For now she would be celebrating the twins on the way and Luke and his husband as well."

The happiness and too many good days had been robbed from their group by the man and they would not give up another to him. Today was the celebration of the long awaited honeymoon of Luke and his husband and the pending birth of two more members of their group. And in a way the young love all around them as well.

Augusta was watching her grandson, Xeno by her side. "I wish those two would wed but I know Neville won't before the war is over."

Xeno sighed. "My daughter would marry him any time but I know you're right. Neville will not marry her when he knows he could make her a widow right away."

With the weight of thinking he was the boy who lived lifted off of Luke he had been guilt free when he married his husband. Though Albus was still after him he could remain here in the manor and not have to worry about the war. Neville eventually had not one but two dark lords though only Voldemort by himself.

Xeno put a hand on her shoulder. "There will be an end to the war and those two will make me a grandfather and you a great grandmother. Just wait."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had managed to get his husband and him free of their clothes but his husband still stood before him shaking and he knew he had to be very careful and very slow or he would send his husband into panic mode. He gently lowered his mouth down to his husband's as he lowered Luke down against the mattress. He did not straddle his husband yet but lay on his side next to him, trying to be as gentle as he could be.

His mouth gently left his husband's and went to his earlobe, smiling internally as he heard the deep moan escape his husband as he tugged on the lobe. Reminding himself to keep that one for later he started a trail down his husband's delicate flesh, along his neck, nibbling here and there, sinking deep into his collar bone.

When he got to his husband's nipples he flicked them a few times like little snake. "Do you like that my sweet? Should I make you into a little snake too?"

Luke was already growing hard in anticipation. "Yes."

Taking great pleasure in the hiss that came from his husband as he latched on to first the left and then the right nipple, he kept his promise and turned his husband into a happy and very good little snake that night.

Severus' hand went towards his husband's cock but he stopped and asked his husband. "I am going to touch you my sweet. Are you okay with this?"

Luke had the spooked horse look back in his eyes but he nodded. "Okay."

Severus moved back up to him and started kissing his husband, Luke's lips parting to accept his tongue and while he could feel his husband tense slightly when his hand went to Luke's cock the body under him started to relax. His mouth moved to his husband's cock and took him in just before he climaxed, cleaning him off.

This was the moment he knew would be the hardest and he again stopped and assured his husband. "I am going to enter you. I'll be as gentle as I can. It gets better."

Luke meekly nodded. "I'm ready."

Reaching for his wand he added lubrication both to his cock and the entrance of his husband but not a contraceptive spell. For a moment he had thought about adding or asking but he knew though Luke was scared, he wanted the baby. Gently he lifted his husband off of the bed to gain access and he slowly slid a finger in. His husband winced in pain but he needed to loosen his husband and he continued, adding another and another.

Seeing his husband sobbing he gently caressed his husband before positioning himself. "I know it hurts my love but I swear it gets better."

He started easing into his husband watching his husband's eyes squeeze shut in pain and his muscles tense but he kept reminding himself it would get better and they both needed this. When he was all the way in his husband's muscles had relaxed and as he started his gentle pace his husband's face also relaxed and eyes opened. He smiled as his husband began moving with him and Luke reached a second release at the same time he had his first.

Cleaning them both off he sunk down onto the bed and pulled his husband close to him. "Are you okay Luke?"

Luke nodded and rested his head against Severus. "A bit sore."

Severus kissed him. "I promise it gets easier with every time my love. It won't always be like this."

He knew he meant it both in the pain he caused his husband and in the fear as well. He knew that now that Luc knew what it was like to make love to his husband it would not be such a hard time either way. Luc knew what making love meant. He could have gone on all night but he knew his husband could not.

He held his husband close to him as they both came down. "I love you Luke. More then life itself."


	32. Chapter 32

Two days after the love birds finally took off on their honeymoon Sirius was pacing in the halls for the back ache when his water finally broke. He looked around anxiously realizing he was alone. He sagged against a wall as a contraction was starting.

Gasping for breath he started calling. "Help someone help."

He was practically on the ground when a door opened and Lucius came out. "Sirius, you're in labour? Hold on."

The entire house had been on alert to the pending birth of the two newest members of the extended family. Lucius scooped up his friend and carried Sirius towards his apartments, calling a house elf to send for Poppy and Remus

Sirius was barely propped up in bed when Poppy arrived for she had seen him that morning and knew he was close. "The twins have finally decided to come?"

Sirius was trying to breathe through a contraction as she turned his clothes into a gown. "Someone find my husband now."

Luckily his husband had been in the dinning room with almost everyone in the house as it was nearly lunch and while Remus was the only one who came bursting through the door moments later.

Sinking down next to his husband he took his hand "Come on sweet heart, the babies are almost here. We can do this."

Sirius clung to his hand. "We? I don't see anyone but me trying to shove two watermelons out of them."

For a moment Remus thought of reminding his husband of the intense pain he went through once a month with his transformations but nine months of his husband's pregnancy hormones, he knew when to hold his tongue. He just kissed his husband on the head and reminded him he was there.

He looked at Narcissa who was the only one who had braved coming in from the sitting room. "How did you ever give birth to twins?"

Narcissa smiled. "Hate to tell you this cous but if you're asking that already you are in for real trouble. I was in labour with the twins for over 15 hours, Luke breach."

At that moment Remus was sure that if Narcissa would have been still standing if her cousin had been within arms length of his wand for that definitely was not something his husband needed to hear.

Remus looked at her. "Maybe before I have to hex you for my husband's sake you should leave. Someone should send word to Luke; you know he'll want to be here."

Narcissa nodded. "I feel bad interrupting them on their third day but I know my son looks at those two like a sister and brother. I will send word to him."

Almost a year now since they had brought their son and there was no doubt that their son loved them more then anything and that Draco was his twin but there would always be an old connection. They knew they could not compete with it so they didn't try, long ago simply accepting it. His bond with Draco would always be stronger s twins then with these twins but he'd still love them like they had the same parents.

Remus was talking his husband through another contraction when Poppy looked up. "Well you seem to have better luck then your cousin. These two are coming."

Sirius was in tears. "Luke will miss it."

Reminding his husband that Luke would not have been in the delivery room anyways, he was sure that Severus would get his husband back pretty quick. They were on the grounds and would be able to return pretty fast. They'd be back by the time the proud big brother needed to be there to meet the twins with the others.

Sirius sagged back against the pillows after a contraction. "I'm glad we are having one of each. I don't think I could do this again."

Lucius laughed from his place hearing it as he let Luna in who again was playing nurse. "Ever wonder why so many pureblood families only have one child."

Forced to start pushing with the next contraction Sirius suddenly had a great new appreciation which he had never expected to have in his life. His mother had only had two but at different times. Where ever his mother was he hoped she knew he respected what she went through. At lest Regulus had done it more recently.

Poppy was smiling. "There we go I see a head. Now come on Sirius your first little one wants to make their entrance. You really need to start pushing here."

Grasping his husband on one side and Lucius on the other Sirius began pushing as best as he could. "Come on little one."

After about five minutes of good pushing Sirius and Remus' daughter made her grand entrance into the world and when her cries filled the room Remus was in tears, his husband was too but he already had been.

Remus bent down and kissed his husband. "That is our little princess saying hi to her daddy. Now come on Siri, we have a little prince waiting to enter the world too."

Sirius held to his husband sobbing but he was ready to push again. "I want him out. I want him out now."

Squeezing his husband's hand he reminded Sirius that their precious little boy was not meaning to hurt his daddy so bad and got his husband focussing on pushing and moments later their second child and little boy made his entrance into the world. Sirius sunk exhausted but beaming when he heard his son's cries fill the room. Remus left his side to go cut cords but returned with their son cradled in his arms while Luna handed Sirius his daughter. Sirius was cleaned up so everyone left them alone for a bit, no one missing the looks of absolute heaven in the eyes of either father as they looked on their precious twins.

Remus showed his husband their son. "Now you can't think this little precious boy meant to hurt his daddy like that.

Sirius laughed and went over to kiss his son on the head. "No. Looking at our precious angels I think I can forgive them for the pain of labour. You though..."

They smiled as they were given some time alone to nurse and just bond with the twins. They gave orders with Lucius that Luke was to be sent in as soon as he arrived for they wanted the proud big brother to have some time with them as well.

Remus was relieved. "I am glad the full moon isn't for three days. I feel bad though leaving you even over night with the little ones.

Sirius wiped his husband's tears. "You know you can't help it and I know so too. I'll have plenty of help even if I and the twins will miss you like crazy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fears that had made their first time hard had disappeared and Luke and Severus had made love numerous times. They were not going at it like rabbits as Luke knew his brother would call it, but the fear was definitely gone. As he lay entwined in his husband's arms and legs after another round he smiled

Luke felt so at peace laying there in his arms. "I think that if we didn't get pregnant yet we made a good start on it"

Severus turned him over to see him. "This definitely is a change from a few days ago when I could barely get you alone. I agree we made an amazing start."

Luke nibbled on his husband's neck. "Maybe we need another round or two just to be certain. You know we have to head back to the manor tomorrow."

Laughing Severus reminded his husband that they had their private apartments and even back at the manor no one would expect them not to act like a pair of total honeymooners. That did not mean that Severus was not more then up for another round.

Before he could say something there was a pop at Luke looked "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

Dobby bobbed. "Dobby be sorry Master Lucius but Mistress Narcissa ask me to fetch son. Say Master Lucius be needed back at manor."

Knowing that the only reason that they were going to be summoned back was if his godfather had gone into labour, Luke assured the house elf that he was coming and to assure his mother that they would be back.

Severus drew him out of bed. "Well like you said we were coming home tomorrow and tonight we can christen our proper marriage bed."

Luke kissed him. "I realize now we have been married for nearly a week and I have never seen your bedroom before. We were in a guest room."

Helping his husband to get dressed Severus promised that they would be moving back down to their apartments on the ground floor and it would not be his bedroom any more but their bedroom now. They found that the carriage had been returned, much quicker then walked as they could not apparate

Luke was practically bouncing even without the motion of the carriage. "I am so excited to have a little sister and brother. No longer the baby brother."

Severus reminded him. "You are still the baby of your family my sweet. You will always be the baby to your mom and dad."

Wincing Luke knew that was right and though he would be sixteen in less then a week he knew he would always be the baby to their parents. The fact that other then from a distance he had not been raised by them, would always make their need to protect him now even stronger then before.

When they got back to the manor he took the stairs two at a time ad found nearly the entire house in the sitting room. "Have they been born?"

Lucius nodded. "They were. Your godfathers have asked that we send you in to see your new sister and brother the moment you arrive."

Surprised considering everyone was being made to wait Luke did not argue and went into the bedroom. When he saw the smiles on both of their faces he knew they were happier then they had ever been before. He loved his godfathers dearly and always thought they were born to be dads.

Sirius smiled when he saw him come in. "Sorry to pull you away from your honeymoon cub but we thought you'd want to be here."

Luke sunk down next to them and happily accepted his little sister as Remus gave him a look at his brother. "I wouldn't want to be any where but here."

They smiled as they watched Luke, their son as much as the little boy in Remus' arms in their heart, their smiles deepened. They could not even believe that they had three beautiful children now. Their son obviously was just as happy as they were.

Sirius looked at the little girl. "We'd like you and Severus to be her godfathers. You're their brother in everything but blood. We'd like you to be more official."

Luke was in tears. "I'd be so honoured to be her godfather as well as big brother to them. And I know my husband will be as well Thank you."

They allowed the others in eventually and Severus was just as honoured as his husband to be godfather to the little girl. Luke handed their goddaughter to his husband when the forms were brought out for them to sign and soon the babies were making their rounds.

Remus looked at Draco and Tonks. "We'd like the two of you as Sirius' cousins to be godparents to our little boy."

Draco smiled at his brother. "Thought you were the only one who was honoured in the twins. I guess you were wrong."

Laughing Draco and Tonks both signed the forms and the choices made sense as well. With all the formalities of godparents over there was of course the question of the names for the beautiful little twins.

Remus smiled."We decided to name our beautiful little girl is Melaena Julia Black. Melaena for the Black tradition of Greek myth and Julia for the ancient Roman tradition in my family as well as that of our older son."

Sirius smiled. "Our son we followed the same traditions but turned, Maximus Jason Black. Maximus for the ancient Romans and Jason for the Greek hero."

The names were met with approval and before the fathers were left with the twins they had their nicknames born in Lena and Max, given to them by their proud big brother who thought their full names were a mouthful.

Severus led his husband from the room."We should let your dads bond with the twins and you and I can go Christen our marriage bed finally."

Lucius who had been close enough to hear that groaned. "That is really something I do not need to hear from my son and best friend."

Luke shrugged. "Come on father you know you want us to make you a grandpa and we both know you're ware of how that happens."

Saving his husband from being swatted by his father for such talk Severus led his husband from the rooms and down to their suites where he carried his husband once again over the threshold and straight into their bedroom. It was hours later before Luke actually noticed what the room looked like.

Luke kissed his husband. "I saw you with Lyra and now Len, you really want a little girl don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus stood in the doorway watching his two pets sleeping. Ron was just over three months pregnant and they recently learned he was carrying a son while Ginny was just over six weeks and it would take another six to tell what she carried. He'd have been happy for a little girl as he had one son on the way.

He felt lips on his neck and he knew who. "Arthur, come to check on your precious children?"

Arthur smiled. "Molly and I are so proud that our two youngest are carrying your children for you. It is such a great honour for our family."

Kissing the man he lead him towards the second door, another bedroom he had made since finding sleeping with two pregnant pets was not all that comfortable. He had missed having his day with the older Weasley boys. Though he kept Arthur for some fun from time to time, he usually preferred his lovers just above puberty.

He poured Arthur a goblet of wine from a bottle near the fire. "You know when this stupid little war is over you and Molly and the older ones will all have power."

Arthur sipped at the wine. "I know that you will honour us above others. Bill and Charlie look forward to marriages you have promised to arrange."

Knowing that the old blood families had done some things right he planned on marrying his allies off to the loyal little purebloods to cement the power, and he had assured Arthur and Molly that their two eldest would be found good spouses with titles. The younger two were used broodmares and would be put out to pasture as soon as they had born s many children as they would give Albus.

Arthur looked towards the room. "We assume those two will be given some type of money or home, something to live off of after they are done being of value."

Albus nodded. "Of course. We would not want them living off of you would we? When they are done giving me a few heirs I'll see them taken care of."

He could not allow them to marry any one of real power for as the broodmares of Albus' heirs he knew that many would take advantage and try to gain control of their children to get more power. Albus shared power with no one. His children would never see the broodmares ever, and they'd go out to pasture or be killed.

Leading Arthur to the bed he flicked the wand to remove their clothes. "Your son and the other little boys just don't get it. None seem to please me as you have."

Arthur assumed the position. "I must agree with you. I have never found a man or a woman that ever satisfied me as you have."

Taking Arthur in the bed he reminded the man he promised to allow Arthur to have his fun with what ever little student was his choice. When he finished with Arthur he smiled and told the man to choose his prize and the child would be delivered to the bed while Albus went for his own pleasures.

Albus smiled when he heard the man's choice. "A very good one indeed. I have enjoyed their lovely body more then once."

Arthur licked his lips and pulled Albus in for a kiss. "They can't even compare to you my master but I am so grateful for your generosity of course."

Sending an elf to go bring Arthur his prize from their bed Albus smiled as he headed downstairs. He had not been flattering the man, he had always been his best lay and when Tom was gone he'd find a good position for Arthur. He deserved to be rewarded for his many years of valuable service.

Author's note Melaena Julia Black: Melaena (Greek) means dark or Black and refers to a nymph of the springs of Delphoi and the mother of Delphos by Apollon, God of oracles and archers.

Julia (Latin) soft refers to the Julia family, of which numerous Roman emperors including Julius Caesar and Augustus came from.

Maximus Jason Black: Maximus (Latin) The Greatest, there were two Roman emperors with the name s well as a Roman General, like Julia a honour to Remus named for founder of Rome, Luke and even Severus who are all named for Ancient Romans

Jason (Greek) healer, the great Jason and the Argonauts, the hero who found the Golden Fleece


	33. Chapter 33

Snuggled in his husband's arms a week after they returned from their honeymoon Luke looked down at his flat belly. He wasn't sure but he had a strange feeling that he was pregnant. He had not had morning sickness but his stomach had been out of sorts and he just had this feeling.

Severus slowly woke behind him and kissed the back of his neck. "How long have you been awake my love? You know you could have slipped away."

Luke turned to face him. "Married only two weeks and you're already trying to rid yourself of me? I think I should be hurt by that."

Smirking Severus lowered his mouth hungrily to his husband's and rolled them so he was straddling his husband, intent on showing Luke that he had definitely not tired of his young husband and never would. Luke's response was cut off as his husband drove into him.

Eventually his husband drew him from bed but with them both smiling. "You my sweet have your lessons this morning and I believe you're siblings to see today."

Luke put a confused look on his face. "Siblings? I will see Draco in our lessons this morning as usual. I am confused about your numbers."

Pushing his husband into the shower, Severus laughed as his husband had been spending much of the afternoon with his godfathers and the twins. The day of and after the full moon he had stayed close to Sirius to help him with the twins. Now that he was back full time to lessons he spent afternoons though.

Washing his husband's back Severus kissed him. "I am starting to get jealous of the twins. You haven't joined me for a potions lesson since they were born."

Luke smiled over his shoulder at his husband. "I guess I could be convinced to spend some time with you in the lab before dinner today. Might be useful."

Smacking his husband gently on the butt and turning him around to face him and handed him the sponge to wash his back. They had spent almost every afternoon together before they were married in the potions lab and while they had every evening together he had to admit he had missed his husband.

Luke kissed him on the back. "I have missed being with you in the lab as well. Who would have ever thought we'd miss working in a lab together?"

Severus laughed and reached around and grabbed his husband by the hip and pulled him closer. "Who would have ever thought that we'd be married?"

Knowing his husband definitely had a point he helped his husband rinse off for they kept going like this and Luke would never make it to his lessons. They both knew how important it was for him to continue his studies and with Cassey back to classes again full time. Bella when home and the house elves had Lyra when Percy worked but he tended to work from home as much as he could when his wife had lessons.

Luke reluctantly left his husband."I will have lunch with my dads and the twins and come join you in the lab later I promise."

Severus handed him his bag. "I will be looking forward to it. You know that I have not had any one to cut slugs for me. I need my stocks refilled for me."

Heading for classes he had charms and transfiguration that morning but they were not being done by his godfathers as usual but other members of their order. For now both of his godfathers were on paternity leave from instructing, with the twins. He shared a smile with Cassey who still looked a bit reluctant to leave her daughter but the bookworm and top student had reared her head over the mommy and she was happy to be back really. Her extra training in the afternoons in ancient runes she did when her daughter napped. It was one of the up sides of her father and the baby's overly doting grandfather, being the instructor.

Cassey came to his side after class and walked with him in the direction of his godfathers. "When are you going to ask Poppy?"

Luke stared at her for a moment. "How did you know?"

Cassey shrugged and told him that she remembered what it was like when she was first pregnant and the slight green around the gills look though he was not as bad. She promised him no one else had likely noticed. She was just the most recently pregnant, other then his godfathers but they were too distracted with the twins.

She kissed his cheek to leave him to return to her daughter. "Well in case you are, I say congratulations so that I can say I was the first. You'll be a great daddy Luke."

Luke beamed. "There is not a huge chance that I am pregnant yet but if I am thank you. I can only hope to be half the daddy that you are mommy to Lyra. Or Percy."

Though before they came down here he had never been that close to Percy but he had grown closer since he moved home. Percy when he got to know him for real was a great guy. More then that he was a loving and amazing husband to Cassey. And he was definitely a father who Luke could only hope to be. Watching Percy pace the halls with his daughter for all hours when she had colic or feeding her a bottle as he did paper work, or the way his face lit up when she was near him, no one could doubt how much that man loved the little girl.

Luke smiled when his attention was drawn as he walked through the door onto his godfathers. "How are my little angels doing?"

Sirius smirked. "You know that you can only say that because you get to go home at night? Just wait till you two have a baby and he or she keeps you up all night."

Though his godfather was trying to sound as serious as possible Luke knew that Sirius did not mind the sleepless nights or the diapers or anything. He would not mind some rest but both men were in sheer heaven looking at the babies.

Remus handed Lena to her big brother. "Maybe you and Sev in a few weeks can take the twins over night. You will need the practice."

Sirius looked back and forth between his godson and his husband. "Is there something that I am missing here?"

Though Remus reminded his husband that they knew that Severus and Luke were actively trying for a baby and they needed to have some practice. But Remus shot his godson a look that told him that Remus like Cassey had already guessed that he was pregnant, or at least likely was.

Just before they sat down Remus came over and put his hand on Luke's belly. "I'd say about a week, maybe around the twins' birth. Have Poppy check."

After Remus whispered that the werewolf in him could often sense it as he had in his husband Luke smiled. "I am going to talk to Poppy after lunch for the test."

Though male pregnancies often could take much more time then female, between the kinds of power that Luke and his husband had and the fact that they were actually bonded would help. A bond united their magic and that would have helped with them become pregnant.

Sirius was watching them and he looked suspicious. "What are you two plotting over there?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus watched as the healer ran a sonogram spell on Ginny. The healer had told him that there was a blood test by potion that they could run even now if he insisted on knowing the gender of the child. It was not commonly done for there was some risk to the mother and the child and most people waited for the ultrasound in four weeks but Albus wanted to know. He'd have not risked it with Ron but he had one heir healthy on the way, he would risk it now.

Arthur had come. "Molly wanted to come but I told her to wait for the ultrasound. You know she would be anxious about the test."

Albus agreed. "The last thing we need if for her to make my mare anxious. You know my mare needs to stay calm if she is going to survive the test."

If Arthur had ever shown any distaste in his children being broodmares it had long disappeared. He had never really wanted more then two, maybe three children. Ron and Ginny had definitely not been his idea. Bill and Charlie would have success he never had and these two brats would do what was expected of them. As he had.

Albus kissed him. "Your favourite is waiting next door when the test is done. I thought you needed another good thank you for keeping Molly in the dark."

Arthur licked his lips. "You were right about that sweet little lion, he is definitely a fine body. And you definitely make holding my tongue worth while."

They had not told Ginny there was any risk to the baby or to her. They had simply informed her that this test would be done and there were no questions to be asked. The baby's gender would be known in a few moments.

The healer motioned them over. "I am about to take a blood sample from the child. You should know the results in no time."

Albus looked down on his mare. "Here that my pet you will soon learn if you will give me a son or a daughter."

Though she knew the headmaster was just as happy with a daughter as a son she did not want to be out done by her brother. Ginny was hoping for a son. She knew all men wanted sons. Sons were power and station. If she bore him a daughter he might love the daughter but she would be put out to pasture right away.

The healer took the blood."Well it seems there was nothing to worry about. Both the mother and the baby's vitals are strong. You won't loose them this time."

Ginny paled."Headmaster you didn't tell me there was any risk to the baby or me? We could have waited another month."

Seeing the steam that was rising out of the ears of the headmaster Arthur knew he had to do something to try and calm the situation. His daughter was a bloody idiot, he had always known that. She should just be grateful that she had a place in his bed. His two youngest were so useless in class, it was the best they could hope for.

He snarled down at his daughter. "You are nothing but your master's slut. He does not need to tell you any such thing. Keep your tongue in your mouth whelp."

Albus put a hand on his arm. "Now pet look at what you did to your father. I think when this baby is born you might need to service my men, to learn humility."

Hanging her head in shame she knew that was greater then being sent off to pasture. She knew that if she serviced his men she would never come back to his bed. She would please his men until she was of no use and then be tossed out on the street. At least put out to pasture she'd have money and a roof over her head.

Ginny bowed her head. "I am sorry father and master. You are right. Your pet is yours to be used and I should not question you. I apologize master."

Albus stroked her head. "You keep being a good little mare and I will keep you in my bed or send you off into exile. But one more comment and I'll sell you."

There were enough good little whore houses and perhaps he would let his men have fun with her before he sold her off to one of them. He was starting to think even if she did not open her mouth that he would anyways. He preferred boys anyways and Ron knew how to hold his tongue and he could find a few more mares.

The healer smiled and showed him the vial that had turned pink. "It seems that you are expecting your first daughter, sir."

Ron looked utterly smug and Ginny broke down into tears at the news. "I'm sorry sir. I will give you a son next time."

Absolutely fed up with her attitude all day Albus stormed out of the room followed by Arthur and the healer. He spoke to the healer for some time down in his office before he was left with Arthur. He pulled the man down into his lap.

Arthur kissed him. "Molly will understand when you send the whelp off. And if she doesn't I'll lie and tell her the bitch has been put out to pasture as promised."

Albus ran his hand between the man's legs. "I never got how my precious pet like you ever fathered a whelp like that. I often wondered if she was not yours."

Those doubts had run through both of their minds for of course Arthur knew his wife had shared a bed with the headmaster over the years as well. But he knew they weren't but he had little doubt Molly had not taken other lovers along the way. He definitely would rather not have to claim paternity of the whelp.

Arthur felt his cock growing as it was stroked. "Master should not be pleasuring me so. I am for his."

Albus kissed him. "Go up to the other bedroom and Dennis is waiting for you. When you're done I'll come and maybe we can enjoy him together."

Certain that the Creeveys had no idea that he was involved and thinking Collin was not pregnant either, he was happy Dennis had been left at school. Collin had just been so sick often that his parents had been instant he come home. He had been having serious fainting spells or so they had been told to explain the drugging. His brother though was almost as taut and muscular as he was and both he and Arthur took great pleasure in his body.

Arthur kissed him. "Are you busy? You could come and join us now. I think I would have so much more fun with both of you."

Albus smiled. "I had thought to reward you with your little boy for some alone time but if you'd prefer, I could be persuaded to join. I think it sounds like some fun."

Sure enough as they entered into the second bedroom they found a nicely submissive from the drugging Dennis waiting. They had been working on the drugs and found one that made him submissive but not nearly unconscious as before. It would still block out any memories though.

Arthur looked at the naked boy who was trembling and in tears. "Get on your hands and knees my pet. Our master has made me nice and ready for that fine ass."

Albus chuckled as he watched the boy do just that. "That new potion is nearly as useful as the cruciatus curse. Except without the pain. Much more fun."

As he sunk into the boy Arthur had to agree though he always had more when he had not been drugged. He knew eventually all of the little toys were given a chance to come willing as he had been and if they refused, memory eras and their drugging continued. Albus was not to be left out and Arthur was not surprised when he felt his own anus being pushed into.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke smiled when he slipped into Poppy's room. He had waited until almost dinner time. He had not wanted to go when Luna and Hannah were still doing their healing lessons and Dean had started joining in on them as well. He wanted his husband to be the first person officially to know, other then Poppy of course.

Poppy looked up from a book. "Good afternoon Luke. Is there something I can do for you? It is nearly dinner time."

Luke smiled. "I was hoping you could run a pregnancy test for me."

Smiling Poppy helped position him on the table so she could run the diagnostic. He told her about the symptoms he had been having and about the fact both Cassey and Remus had thought so as well. Poppy knew that werewolves could often sense that.

She looked up. "It seems you are I'd believe exactly a week pregnant. It seems the day the twins were born worked its magic in more ways then one."

Luke beamed with the news. "Maybe I should have waited till tomorrow since it is my birthday. Well I guess this is amazing early birthday gift."

The next day was June 22nd and was the first time that Luke would celebrate his birthday on the proper day. Though it seemed a bit odd to celebrate in June and not a month and a week later in July, he was happy. He was happy for once he'd be able to actually spend the day with his twin. They had never had one birthday together.

Poppy helped him up. "I promise I won't tell anyone the news. I am sure that you want to tell your husband first and in some special way."

Luke nodded. "I want this baby but he wants it more then life. I really hope it is the little girl that I know he is dreaming about."

Though they both knew that Severus would be in love with a son as much as his husband, one only had to see Severus with Lyra or Lena and knew that he really had a secret hope for a little girl of his own. They both smiled at the thought of his husband with a daughter in pink and playing with dolls.

Luke knew his parents would be as anxious for the news. "We don't have studies tomorrow because of our birthday. Perhaps I tell him in the day and then..."

Poppy finished for him. "Give a birthday gift to your guests and tell them the good news later? I think that everyone would be happy with that."

There was really no doubt that his husband and he would share their happiness with everyone in the manor. New life in the house always brought new hope and new happiness in these times. Even those who were just members of the order and not close to the couple would pick up on the lightened mood.

Severus was looking for his husband when they came down. "I thought you left the lab to go and see your dads?"

Luke did not have to answer for Remus came up behind him. "He was with me and Max but I dropped Max's blanket and had to stop to catch it."

Sharing a look with Sirius who had not been with his husband for Lena had been restless and he had taken her for a walk out in the gardens, Severus wasn't sure he believed his husband at all. He knew Luke could not have got into any real trouble in the manor so he let it drop.

He kissed Luke. "Well my soon to be birthday boy I have a surprise for you tomorrow since you have no lessons."

Luke returned the kiss and hid a smile at his own secret. "I think I like the sounds of that."

After dinner he went to speak with Remus and Cassey for they were the only ones who had guessed and he needed some help with planning on how to tell his husband. He wanted to make it special and he was not as good as his husband in making special plans.

Cassey hugged him. "We will help you. You know it is your birthday but you're giving the surprise. Well I guess this little one is your gift as well."


	34. Chapter 34

Luke had been busy with Remus and Cassey planning after dinner. His husband was a bit suspicious especially when Luke told him he had a surprise, after breakfast. He reminded his husband it was his birthday and he was the one who was to surprise. Luke's family was having a party in the afternoon for the twins but dinner and the evening Severus had his surprise for his husband.

At just before midnight they were barely through a round of love making when Luke was shoved a robe by his husband. "What are you doing?"

Sev leaned down and kissed him before he put a robe on. "I believe your brother will be appearing any moment. He would probably prefer us clothed."

Tears in his eyes as he heard his brother coming in from the halls. He remembered last year the night before his fake birthday he had been at Spinner's End. Severus had come to him with a cupcake. He had told him Draco had the same tradition and he wanted to continue a tradition that Luke loved. One year ago Luke had not even known he was a Malfoy or this was his birthday and on his fake birthday had been wishing for nothing more then his twin and parents.

Draco smiled when he came into the room. "I hoped Uncle Sev would remember I did this every year. I am just so happy we can do this together for once."

Harry hugged his brother. "Sixteen years old and this is the first birthday we could be together. I'm so happy to have you here Draco."

As they sat down together on the window seat before the clock struck midnight Draco told him about how he celebrated last year and the dinner they had July 31st to share it with Luke. Luke told him about his at Grimmauld. He knew his mother was so happy to finally not have an extra cake with no one to blow out the candles. Fifteen years his mother had an extra cake made. This time he would be there and next year he'd have given her a grandchild to hold, by his birthday.

Draco and Luke both beamed when the candles lit at midnight. "Happy Birthday." They called at the same time.

Severus came and kissed them both after they blew out the candles, his godson on the head. "It is so good to see the two of you together for once on this."

They stayed together for a time but Draco left his side for bed reminded they would spend all afternoon together. Severus drew his husband back to bed and he knew that just that alone had made this the best birthday for his husband. The party and Severus' surprise would be the icing o the cake. They went for another round before they finally drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Severus was a bit surprised to find the other side of his bed empty. He dressed and went looking. "Luc?"

To his surprise his fully dressed husband came out of the second room. "Good you woke. Thought you might leave me no time for this before lunch."

He had not really seen the time and had not had any idea it was nearly lunch for he was usually up by 7am, sometimes a bit later now that he was a husband. He assumed after all the exercise of the last night before. He stared in surprise at the third bedroom of their suites which was a storage room for years.

Severus drew his husband in for a kiss. "Decided you wanted a study space finally? The other guest bedroom is bigger and since we don't use them..."

Luke cut him off with a kiss of his own. "The other one might be bigger but this one is next to ours and will be easier to have a door attached to our bedroom."

Having not caught on Severus was about to ask his husband what he was going on about but Severus was led into the room was looked in shock. All the boxes and other stored items and even the bed was gone. Not an office but the start of a nursery was waiting. Really only furniture but the oval antique crib, a rocking chair, change table, wardrobe and shelves with some old toys brought tears to his eyes.

Luke placed his husband's hand on his belly. "Poppy confirmed yesterday before dinner. We conceived the night the twins were born."

Severus stared at his husband expecting it to be a joke but he realized it was the truth. "Really? We're really pregnant? It usually takes longer for men."

Nodding Luke found himself scooped off his feet and whirled around for a long tender kiss. Though it was his husband's birthday Severus was more then happy to have received a gift. This was so amazing. After decades of waiting he would finally have a baby of his own.

He looked around. "This is your furniture from when you were born, some of the rest Lyra sleeps in. Have you told your parents?"

Luke shook his head. "No. Remus and Cassey guessed and helped. Dobby helped me clear out the room and found the furniture for me."

They were both surprised when they found a door into their bedroom had just been added and as they went through it they found Luke's cradle at the foot of the bed. They agreed they would tell the family at the party. Draco would definitely not mind sharing his birthday with the amazing news of his niece or nephew to come.

As Severus led him through the manor to the dinning room he smiled. "You know you might have just out shone the surprise I had planned for tonight."

Before Luke could assure him he would enjoy what ever it was their comment had been over heard. "And what might that surprise be?"

Laughing Luke refused to spill but he was soon in a chair next to his brother with his family all around. His husband, godfathers, Andromeda, Cassey, Dean, Hannah and the twins had him last year but his brother, his parents, his Aunt and Uncle were all so happy to have him home. Steak was usually not served for lunch but since Luke's husband insisted on having him for the evening they had it for lunch before the twins were showered in gifts.

Luke turned to his brother as their huge quidditch cakes were brought in. "I have a birthday gift for you Draco. You're going to be an Uncle next March."

Draco gave him the same unbelievable look but when he nodded Luke was dragged into a hug by his brother. "That is the best gift. This is so amazing Luke."

To no one's surprise Luke's parents were absolutely in heaven with the news that they were to be grandparents though his godfathers and Aunts and Uncles were not much better. Even though the birthday was already an incredibly happy event, the news definitely elevated that. The gifts and the cake meant nothing to him compared to having his amazing family all with him to celebrate that year. And to know they would all be there for his son or daughter as well.

Narcissa smiled when her son showed them how he surprised his husband. "I am so happy to see it used again. Lyra uses Draco's but yours we packed away..."

Luke hugged his mum. "I asked Dobby if there was some in the manor to use. I thought Lyra or the twins would be using it all. I hope you don't mind."

Hugging their son Lucius and Narcissa both assured their son that they would be so happy to see Luke use the furniture for the baby. This furniture had never been used by Luke. They had nurseries in three homes for the twins, identical in every feature, in every toy. Luke had never been brought here, laid in that crib.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Severus was able to get his husband away from the craze of the house. He did not begrudge spending time with his husband with the family. He knew both Luke and Draco had wished to be together to blow out their candles on their birthday cake this year and had it. But especially after learning about the baby, he wanted some time alone with his beautiful husband.

Luke laughed when he fund the carriage waiting. "How did I know?"

Severus kissed him. "I planned to teach you to ride as I love it like your family does. But with the baby now, I think perhaps it would be safer to wait."

Assuring his husband that as much as he was actually excited to learn to ride, he was willing to wait not to risk the baby for anything in the world. Besides he was always happy for a romantic ride with his husband in the carriage. It was always the start of something good. First their proposal and then their honeymoon.

Severus handed him a gift when they were in the carriage. "It is actually a bit of a scavenger hunt I have arranged. It will take you to your real gift."

Harry smiled and opened the box to find a beautiful little paper weight. "The arc de triumph? The night you proposed to me in the clearing in the woods."

As if he had said a magic word the carriage started moving towards the woods and sure enough they entered the clearing. Once again the trees were lit up to look like Paris and there were back at a bistro table. The same flowers, the same food, everything. The only difference was bottled water since Harry could not drink.

Severus handed him a goblet of the water. "I thought there was no more perfect place for us to have dinner then here. And the paper weight is for your new office."

Luke raised the glass and an eyebrow. "My love did you take a bump to your head? I do believe I turned it into a nursery."

Laughing Severus reminded his husband that they lived in a manor with hundreds of rooms, and outside of the private apartments used by those who lived there, there were numerous rooms unused. There was a small office space close to Severus' potions lab and not far from where the kids did their studies.

He kissed Luke. "I thought we'd leave the third bedroom in case maybe we have a second child down the road. But I wanted you to have your own space as well."

Luke was in tears. "Thank you Sev. You know I don't mind staying in the library or our rooms but it means a lot to me."

Reminded he had thought that Luke had set up an office, he had actually been worried he had been right. He had tried to convince Luke to take one of the rooms for his own but Luke had always said they should leave them for kids. He had been working on the little study room office for his husband.

As they were finishing a simple desert at the moment Sev proposed last time in their hidden Paris, he handed his husband a second gift. "Your second clue."

Not knowing what to expect this time Luke opened the box and found an old metal key. "It looks like a muggle key. I don't know, the gatehouse."

His husband did not answer at first but led Luke back to the waiting carriage and sure enough they headed for the Gate house where they had spent their honeymoon and where they would always have amazing memories. Luke was shocked when they walked inside and it looked like the sitting room at Spinner's End.

Severus explained. "It is only a temporary glamour spell but the key is a portkey. When it is safe , the war over, it will return us home to our home in London."

Putting the key on the chain next to his locket and pendent Luke smiled. "I can't wait until that day comes. But I am happy to be reminded right now."

When the war was over most of the order planned returning home to the UK and to the lives they had left behind there for Bulgaria had never been home. Luke and Severus were to keep rooms in the Malfoy estates here and in the UK but Spinner's End would be their personal home. It meant a lot to his husband and Luke now.

His second gift really was not the portkey but was a beautiful book, something Luke rarely got into but Severus had known he would enjoy. "This came from home."

Luke looked at it. "The history of the Princes? This is your family history?"

Severus nodded and explained that the book had been in his mother's family for over eight hundred years and there was a spell on it which updated with every member, keeping the history of the heirs. When his Uncle died Severus became Lord Prince and now he and Luke's lives and that of the baby would be recorded.

Severus showed the last entry which already showed the announcement of the pregnancy. "Good thing I did not look at the book before this morning."

Luke remembered his parents mentioning a similar book, which they had back in the UK."I love this Sev. It makes me feel like I am a member of your family."

Curling up before the fire and looking through the family tree at the front which now Luke was included in, Severus reminded his husband that he was. His Aunt had been the only Prince other then Eileen that he had ever known but he owned Prince Manor and it was the only family heritage he had to offer his husband. They spent some of the evening there reading before his husband handed him the last clue.

Luke looked at the new stuffed bear. "You read the book didn't you? I mean you had to share me with the twins and Lyra this afternoon."

Severus shook his head. "No. I jus t thought the last stop after showing you the office would be our bed where we would spend the night trying for a baby to own it."

Touched by the thought he assured his husband that thought they did not need to try for a baby, he definitely wanted to end the night that way. Luke really was touched back at the manor to find not an office but more a cozy almost library like den space with family pictures every where. There was a desk and he placed the paper weight on the desk before his husband whisked him to bed. The office had been meant as his real gift but the entire date had meant the world to him.

They were intercepted on their way to bed one last time though by his parents and brother. Narcissa handed him a gift. "To open later."

Lucius saw his son's questioned look. "This is not a birthday gift. We intended to give this to you the day you told us that you were going to become a father."

Looking down at the gift and having no idea what it was but knowing it was special he hugged his parents and brother, thanking them for the day and for the gift. Their love and knowing they'd be here for the baby, meant the world to him. When they got to the bedroom he placed the gift and the bear inside the cradle.

Severus drew him down onto the bed with him. " Last year my love I promised I'd do anything to get you home for your birthday. I kept my promise."

Luke drew his husband down into a long tender kiss. "You definitely kept your promise. And now added to it, with this little one. I love you so much Sev."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus at the same time was also getting a surprise but definitely one that was not as welcomingly as that received by those in Romania. He had been summoned down from the bedroom where he had been playing with Arthur and their favourite toy. He had left Arthur to keep their toy warm when he came to find out what was wrong.

He looked across the table at Rabastan. "What the hell are you doing here this time Rabastan? I have not seen you in weeks."

Rabastan sneered. "You told me to stay away unless I had something useful and I do. Well news at least. Just remember don't shoot the messenger."

Albus had no idea what the man was rambling about. He hoped it had been news about Luke but he doubted it. Rabastan did not have any ins with that group and he spent most of his time of late with Voldemort.

Rabastan sneered."My brother and his bitch of a wife have been outed as spies The attempt to kidnap Luke has been linked back to them."

Albus shrugged. "So? Your brother has always been a nuisance and I'd assume if he dies you'd be happy to get his fortune. You disturbed me for this?"

Knowing that he better have something other then this Rabastan had to speak quickly. He knew he had taken a chance coming at night for he knew the mans' guilty pleasures but he also knew that Albus needed to know this. Rabastan had been working for him for years. He had kidnapped his own niece in fact and Luke, for him.

Rabastan explained. "John was handed over after betraying Luke, to the dark lord. And unfortunately the fool has a loose tongue and let slip some secrets before..."

Before he died from torture Albus concluded. "And what might he have told Tom?"

There was not a lot he thought that the auror could have told the Dark Lord which would disturb the headmaster but he knew something was up. Rabastan would not come here to face his wrath if there wasn't.

Rabastan shocked him. "Tom knows that Luke is not the boy who lived. He knows Neville is. He knows you faked the entire prophecy."

Albus realized the fool between being around Albus and the Malfoys must have learned the truth. "Damn it. Neville is still missing and definitely not ready for this."

He was supposed to be able to dangle Lucius for a few more years in front of Voldemort so that he could find Neville and train him as his pawn and weapon to bring down Tom and win the war. Luke would eventually be handed over for torture and rape when he was no longer of value but this was too soon.

He looked at Rabastan. "You need to keep more of an eye out. I need information. I have to find Neville before Tom does. This can't end like this. It can't."

Rabastan stood to leave. "I will do what I can but Tom trusts me little after my brother. And I still have had no luck tracking down my brother any where."

Unfortunately for Rabastan e had found he could not get any information about the family vaults to track his brother. He was not the lord or the heir since his brother had his blasted bitch of a daughter back. He had never forgiven his brother for being the first born.

Albus headed up the stairs back to where he left Arthur but stopped to look at his sleeping pets first. "My heirs will have a world to rule. No matter what."


	35. Chapter 35

Luke was out on the grounds about a week later when he noticed Neville and Luna. He could see that Neville was pretty shaken and though he did not want to interrupt the two if they wanted to be alone, he was worried. Luke had spent four years believing he was the boy who lived and with that pressure. He understood the fear.

Luke came to their side. "You can tell me to go away if you want to be alone but I was worried. Is there something I can do Neville?"

Neville motioned him to sit. "Gran received word that Voldemort knows I am the child of prophecy. We were hoping for..."

Hoping for more time to train him, Luke and Luna both finished in their heads. Luna and Neville had been dating for a long time now and he knew how frightened Luna was for him. Unlike Hannah and Dean who were already talking marriage and Luke and Cassey who were married, Neville would not. He loved Luna more then life itself but he would not risk her. He would not risk her life or risk making her a widow. If he survived the end of the war he'd marry her but not before then.

Luna looked up. "They are moving Neville. They think that it is too dangerous. Even if the wards here are stronger then Hogwarts they worry they put us all at risk."

Luke was shocked. "They can't be sending you back to the UK can they? I can't believe my parents and the others would send you off. This can't happen."

Hands on his stomach he understood the concern with Lyra and the twins and this baby as well as the teens in the house but this was insane. Neville needed to be kept safe. There were other safe houses but this one had wards stronger then the school and had their entire group here to protect him.

Neville shook his head. "Gran is the one insisting we go. She thinks we need to have me some where I am not a risk to the rest of you. I am going to the US."

Luna nodded. "There are wizard schools all over the US, more integrated with the muggle world, even colleges. He will be educated while he is there."

Knowing about the school situation made some sense but sending him off to another foreign country did not seem to make much sense. Luke remembered the summers he had been forced to stay with his relatives for is safety and feeling like he was being punished and cut off from the wizarding world.

Luke looked back at the house. "I will talk to my parents, my godfathers, someone. They can't do this to you Neville. You can't be sent into exile like this."

Neville was pale. "Gran said she can't even come with me. It has been so hard being away from my parents but I can't imagine Gran too. She is all I have left."

Though his parents had been in a hospital since he was a baby Neville had gone to see them every holiday and once a week in the summers. His grandmother was a formidable woman who scared grown men but Neville had always been so close to her. She had been the only family that he could always depend on. Other then Luna she was the only person in his life he could always lean on.

Luna squeezed his hand. "You know it hurts her too. She is not sending you away for our protection alone. She wants you to be safe as well."

Neville sighed. "I know. I know she thinks in disguise I will be safer in the US and not so close to home the school will train me as well as here."

For practical reasons they all knew there were up sides to this but no one thought that this would be good for Neville. Neville needed the support of his friends and allies with him and being taken away would not help them any.

Luke was a bit surprised when his husband came out. "Good we found all three of you together. You are to come with me into the dinning room."

Neville stood up with his hand still in Luna's. "I guess the time has come."

Severus watched his husband as Neville and Luna headed towards the manor. He knew how Luke was feeling. He knew Luke had always resented being trapped with his so called relatives every summer and away from everyone who cared for him. Or in many cases, who he thought cared about him.

Severus drew him close."Don't worry Luke. We are going to make sure that Neville is protected."

Luke sunk his head against his husband's heart. "I was told I was taken care of by my relatives, fake ones. I can't watch it happen to Neville as well."

Assuring his husband that it would not happen to Neville he led him towards the house. He told Luke not to loose faith in his parents and the other members of the group. They had not had a choice with Luke in order to protect him. This time was different he swore to his husband.

When he entered into the dinning room Neville was hugging his Gran and his stomach dropped. "No. I thought you said to trust you."

Lucius looked at his son. "We have convinced Augusta that her grandson is safer here. No one will come and go without using portkeys."

The real concern had been that no one could apparate on the grounds and that they had been worried about an attack if someone located the manor for even an unplottable had dangers here and there to it. They would be limited in how many missions or what they could do as they only had so many portkeys but as long as they did not need to leave the gates it reduced the danger.

Neville kissed his grandmother's cheek. "Thank you Gran. I know we don't want to risk the others but I can't do this without you."

Augusta hugged her grandson. "I know I never say this enough Neville but you make me so proud. And believe me, sending you away would have been torture."

He was aware there was a chance he would still have to go eventually but for now their group had convinced her that he staying there was not making those at the Manor in any more danger then they were before. Luke had been a target for both Albus and Tom and he had been there.

Severus held his husband. "I feel guilty saying this but there is relief in the news coming out. Now I only have to worry about one dark lord coming after you."

Luke turned into his husband's arms. "I know how you feel. I hate saying it for I love Nev like a brother. But being pregnant is scaring me even more."

Their baby and Lyra and the twins had of course been one of the main concerns. Hermione and Percy, Sirius and Remus ad Severus had all insisted that they knew their children would not be in more danger because of Neville. It had been their vocal support of Neville staying safe at the manor that had swayed Augusta finally.

Augusta had taken him aside and handed Neville a wand holster. "This belonged to your dad. I know he would have been proud to know his son had it."

Neville had only recently got his own wand and not his dad's he used to use but this meant so much more. "Thanks Gran. I will make my parents proud. I swear."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately for Neville it seemed that he was not the only Longbottom who was at risk. No one had thought to look at Alice and Frank. There in a psych ward for the rest of their lives but it seemed that would not protect them from the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Albus had not believed it when he learned Tom was being stupid enough to attack the hospital but he had to look into it. "You're to send our troops and stop this."

Kingsley looked up surprised. "You really believe the rumours that the Death Eaters would be stupid enough to attack the hospital. I mean what is the point in that."

Though it did seem like a senseless target Albus knew. Oh Albus would have attacked the hospital, he would have his men do it dressed as Death Eaters but Tom was not that stupid. He would slaughter muggles left and right but not when there was a risk at killing his loyal purebloods or their families.

Albus nodded. "He is going after Alice and Frank. We know he has learned Neville is the boy of the prophecy. It will be his way to lure Neville out of hiding."

Shacklebot sighed. "To think that we need to put our faith in that postulant little porker. Potter was bad enough, but this? I mean how are we ever to win this war?"

He would find a way to train the boy for he would defeat Voldemort but he needed time. He really could not care less about Frank and Alice. They were not even useful before they lost their minds. They had been the ones to find out that Neville was the true child. He had ordered Rabastan to go after them. But he knew Tom was right. He knew that Augusta and Neville would do something stupid to save them.

Albus pointed at the door. "Just go and deal with it already. I don't care if they are bloody vegetables. We can not have them fall into the hands of Voldemort."

Shacklebot headed out. "I will go see about saving them but what do we do with them if we can rescue them? They won't be safe to continue to stay there."

Of course Albus had no intention of leaving them there. This was just another perfect example of how the stupidity of Tom was helping him out. He would have had to face too many questions from the wizarding world if he had taken the Longbottoms. Cornelius and even members of his own order had too many questions.

He smiled. "Well it seems that Tom had a nice idea going there. You bring the vegetables to our safe house in Wales. We can use them as a bargaining chip."

Shacklebot had always known the truth. "I understand sir. That will definitely bring the porker and his gran into your hands. They won't let the couple be hurt."

He watched the man leave and he smiled knowing that if this worked it was perfect. He would have the perfect hostages. He would tell his allies he could not trust with the truth and the wizarding community that he was protecting the couple and removed them to safety. Once again he would look like the great hero. He would have removed the aurors who had been called heroes for so many years and in doing so not only protected them but those in the hospital as well.

Arthur had been in the room all of the time. "And if it doesn't work? There is a chance that Tom will be there himself and that we will not get them."

Albus pulled the man down into his lap. "Just like I send minions for these jobs he will as well. You know Tom will not dirty his hands with this."

There was no chance unless he knew he would get some press and not be in any real danger that he would ever go and do something like this himself. He had become the leader of his group and as powerful as he was so that he did not have to do this kind of grunt work. He liked grunt work of a different kind.

Arthur felt his master's hand on the front of his robes. "I should have known. When ever you send someone to do your dirty work you need a good work out."

Albus smiled and motioned for him to get up. "It is class time so I can not send for a new little toy but I am sure you could do well on your own."

Leaning in for a kiss Arthur assured the headmaster that he would please him more then one of their pets would. They both needed something to distract them and keep their minds off of the wait to find out if their plans at the hospital worked out.

They stopped though outside of the bedroom were the pets were. Arthur knew they were both there. "No one questions why neither of them is in class any more?"

Albus laughed. "They did originally so I said the two had been sent home. Unfortunately their cutting classes all the time had you and Molly remove them."

The fact that in the four months that Ron had become a pet he had been to almost no classes and Ginny had missed them all since she had become his, had been raising eyebrows among the students and staff like. They had needed to come with a proper excuse for why they were not around.

Arthur looked in at where his daughter was sleeping. "Her mother knows she will be pasturized as soon as your daughter is born."

Albus smiled at the thought of his daughter but sneered at Ginny. "I see she was not open to the truth. Well I guess I am not surprised by that."

Lead off to their room Albus knew Molly had always been too soft with the younger two. Ginny was just too much of a loose cannon and was not even a good lay really. She would be good moral booster for his men. Kill two birds with one stone he thought. Ron would be kept for another child or two. He could hold his tongue and was a half way decent shag.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rodolphus hated having to go with the news but he knew he had to. It would be better if Augusta and Neville heard from them and not in the paper. They had never even thought to put protection on Frank and Alice. He should have been used to delivering bad news by now but he wasn't.

He found the Malfoys and his wife first. "I have some news from London and I need your help."

Lucius looked up from where he was playing a game of chess with Luke, well with Draco trying to help his brother. "What happened?"

Looking at the boys he wished that he could ask them to leave but he knew everyone would hear soon enough. He was just grateful for his pregnant nephew\s sake that his husband was there as well for Luke was already looking pale just knowing there was bad news coming.

Rodolphus shared a look with his wife. "There has been an attack on St Mungo's. It seems there was a show down between the Order and the Death Eaters."

Luke gaped at him. "They attacked a hospital? I don't get that. I mean what value is there in attacking a hospital?"

The others though were thinking of the different patients who were in the hospital for they agreed with Luke. The hospital itself had no value to either of their enemies but the people in it might. Many of them came on the same conclusion.

Narcissa was the one who spoke up. "They went after Frank and Alice didn't they?"

Rodolphus nodded. "It seemed the Death Eaters got all the way to the psych ward without being detected. It seems Albus was tipped off and sent his men after them."

From what they knew the actual show down had taken place in the ward itself and there had been casualties on both sides as well as some of the patients and staff. The only reason that Rodolphus had been informed already before it hit the news as there were some captured by aurors and one of them had been his brother.

Luke held to his husband and was the one who had to ask. "Casualties among the patients? Please, Neville's parents? Do we have word about Neville's parents?"

Rodolphus watched as his nephew was pulled down on the couch by his anxious husband to calm him. "I think everyone should sit down. I have bad news."

Everyone in the room shared the same shocked worried looks as Luke now. They knew that Neville and his grandmother would be devastated. They were practically dead anyways, unresponsive catatonics whose mind had been destroyed but for them to die would be such a blow. Why had none of them thought to guard them?

Neville had gone unseen till then as he had arrived to see Luke. "My parents, what happened to my parents? I demand to know what happened."


	36. Chapter 36

Neville had gone unseen till then as he arrived to see Luke. "My parents, what happened to my parents? I demand to know what happened."

His grandmother had come in behind him. "Come sit down Neville and we will tell you."

Looking like he was going to protest Neville did eventually allow his grandmother to lead him to a chair. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Luke wished he could have offered his friend some comfort but he had no idea what was happening either.

Rodolphus hated to say this. "I am sorry Neville but your father was one of the patients who were killed."

Neville broke down crying in his grandmother's arms but it was Augusta who asked. "And my daughter in law?"

Preparing themselves to hear she had been killed as well they had no idea what they were looking at. They found some hope in that they were told only Frank had been killed but they knew things were only getting worse.

Rodolphus took a deep breath. "Your daughter in law was taken. By Dumbledore's men. He has claimed his men rescued her and is keeping her safe."

Neville looked up. "He has my mum? He took her to try and lure me out of hiding hasn't he? I can't loose them both."

Their hearts were braking for Neville. He was of course right. The only value in kidnapping the Longbottoms was their son. Voldemort to kill him and Dumbledore to get his hands back on his little pawn. Neville not being known as the child of prophecy had kept them safe in the hospital until now.

Luke clung to his husband. "There has to be some way to get her back. I mean we can't simply allow Albus to keep her."

Severus kissed his husband. "We will do anything we can but we can not give into his demands. We can't risk that Neville will fall into his control."

As much as Augusta loved her daughter in law and wanted her safe she knew they were right. Alice was lost to them already. Neville was her only family left and she would not risk him for anything. Even if it had been Frank alive and captured it would be the same. Her concern for her grandson was not simply for the war. She had sworn to his parents if anything ever happened to them she would protect and care for her grandson. As aurors there had always been that unfortunate chance.

Augusta looked at her grandson. "I swear we will do all we can to get her back but I won't risk you. You are all I have left Neville; I will not risk my grandson."

Neville clung to her arms. "I know Gran and I know you're the only mom I really ever had but I can't just let him keep her. We need to at least try. Please Gran."

Assuring her grandson she understood Augusta gently comforted him and assured him that they would find his mother if they could. The Malfoys said that they and everyone in the manor would do anything they had to.

Narcissa came to them. "We will have Frank brought here and he can be laid to rest in our plot. And when we get Alice we will have her in the best private hospital."

Augusta managed a small nod. "Thank you. We'd appreciate both. I know both Neville and I would find comfort if we could lay Frank to rest here."

They still had friends among the ministry back in the UK and they would have Frank's body sent back. They had been worried the body would be taken and desecrated but Moody was able through the aurors to get the body. Lucius assured Augusta it would arrive the next day at the latest and they'd have a memorial.

Luna had been told and came into the room and sunk down next to her boyfriend. "Oh Nev, I am so sorry. I am so sorry Nev."

Neville let go of his Gran and went into her arms. "I can't believe he is gone. I always thought when this war was over I could go see him again. Take our..."

Though Frank and Alice could register nothing Neville had always found comfort in speaking to them. He had planned on bringing his kids to meet them one day. He had always in a way thought himself luckier then Luna who lost her mom and Harry when he thought he was a Potter. Even if vegetables, they were always there. Luke remembered finding out about them only months before he came here, he had thought Neville had it worse.

Neville held to Luna. "This is why I refuse to...I will never do this to you Luna. I won't marry you and make you a widow. I am even a greater risk then my parents."

Luna cut him off. "My father and I have our own enemies. Your mother was an auror too, your dad did not do this to her. I will not hurt less without a ring."

She reminded Neville that not having the title of his wife would not save her any pain if he died. She loved him and if anything happened she would be devastated. She did not need his name to have that connection. She would wait till he was ready but she loved him more then life itself and she wanted to be with him. Kids could wait till after the war for she agreed she did not want to bring kids in when they might be an orphan one day.

Augusta agreed with Luna. "You know your parents would want you to be happy. You are young but don't let fear of what happened to them, keep you from Luna."

Neville kissed her. "Next spring if this war is still not done by then perhaps we marry in April, no matter what."

Luna had tears in her eyes. "I'd like that a lot Nev. I can wait till next spring I promise. I just want to spend my life with you."

The others watched and Xeno had joined them in the room for like Luna he had heard about Neville's parents. He knew his daughter was right. Augusta was just happy if even for one moment she and Neville were distracted from the pain they were in. Neville would need Luna through his father's memorial and everything with his mother. Just as she had been amazingly proud to have Alice as a daughter in law, she'd be proud to have Luna. Neville saw her as a mother figure as she was the only one he ever had though he called her gran. And in many ways Neville was more a son to her then grandson.

Lucius stood. "I promise Neville we will do all we can for your mother. I just wish that we could have rescued them all those years ago."

Augusta looked up and shared a look with Bella and Rodolphus. "You can not blame yourself for Rabastan and Barty. You did your best. They knew the risks."

They had not only been members of the order but they had bee aurors as well. They had chosen to put their lives on the line every day. They had been tortured on Halloween for information on where their son was. Augusta had him in a safe house as they had been tipped off. They had faced worse then death, catatonic for the rest of their lives, to protect their only child. They had never revealed Neville's location, not after hours and hours of torture. Neville safe under the Fidelius with them safe keepers alone. Unlike Peter who had betrayed the Potters, Frank and Alice had given themselves to protect their child they loved.

Neville looked at his father's wand holster. "I know my parents could never have walked me down the aisle but I always believed dad would still be proud."

His gran kissed him. "He is and will be. He is free from the prison of his body and watching over his little tadpole as he called you. He will be so proud of you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moody was back in the UK trying to track down information. He knew Albus had not trusted him since Luke disappeared but he still had some ins. He needed to find out where they had taken Alice. Albus would not be stupid enough to have her at the school as it would raise too many questions.

Tonks came into the office. "I think we have found something. I was over seeing the transport of Frank to the continent and I think I may have found her."

Moody's head snapped up. "Are you sure? I mean Albus would not have been careless about information. He knows Voldemort wants he as bad as we do."

Angered over the death of Frank and the kidnapping from under his nose of Alice, Tom had made his wrath over the issue well known. He had taken a number of prisoners from the hospital including good old Gilderoy and had killed them brutally. He had hung them from prominant buildings with Neville's name on their chest. Knowing that the safest place for Alice would have been at the school he could not have risked it thanks to Tom's actions.

Tonks nodded. "Kingsley the bloody fool actually placed a floo call from some where in Wales to the office several times. You know he would not be there..."

Moody agreed. "That man would not go some where as remote as Wales unless for something important of course. And you know Albus has made him his right hand."

One of the few people that he had left that he could trust without a doubt in his mind, they all knew Albus had been turning to Kingsley more and more since the other members of the order had proven their true colors. He had the Weasleys as well but he would never use them for this kind of dirty wok.

Alastor stood. "We need to see if we can track the location if we can. We also need to send word back home to the manor and get some back up here."

Tonks was ahead of him. "I put a tracer on the man's entry point and we know where he is. I sent word to the manor a while ago and aid should be coming as well."

Not surprised that his young protégé had done this all without him he pulled her close and kissed her. Few knew that their relationship had become romantic over the years. He had been reluctant for he had believed that he was far too old for her but he knew that he was meant to be with her.

Tonks pulled back. "Lucius and Rodolphus are meeting me in Wales to go find her. I should be going or they might be worried."

Moody kept her in place a moment longer. "Please be safe Dora."

Very rarely did Moody ever show a worry for they were both aurors and members of the Order. She knew he was serious and worried when he called her Dora, a term only her parents usually used for her. He had trained her as an auror but as they became romantic and were talking marriage and children down the line if they both survive the war Moody showed a human side he rarely showed before.

Tonks kissed him tenderly. "I promise to be careful Alastor. I need you to go and see to the transport of the body to the Malfoys since I am going."

For a moment Moody was going to offer to switch but he did not. "You tell Lucius that if anything happens to you that I will hunt him down."

Moody knew better then to argue with Tonks or convince her to allow him to go in her stead. He had trained her himself and she was as good as him and he hated to admit it but she was better then he had been back in his prime in many ways. He knew she could hold her own. She was turning him into an old hen she often said.

Tonks apparated outside the location but the wards were too strong. Lucius and Rodolphus appeared soon after. "This is the place?" Lucius asked.

Rodolphus felt the wards. "There has to be more men or something. I mean these wards are more minor then they should be. I could take these down easy enough."

They all knew that Albus could not be this stupid and Kingsley would have known that Tonks or Moody could bring them down. Voldemort would have easily attacked this place as well. It seemed way too easy. Kingsley had even if he had not known about the tracker that she had put on him, never been this stupid before.

Tonks realized something as her sensors she had placed when she arrived were going off. "Others have arrived. We're not alone."

Lucius sent off a patronus. "Moody will send back up. We need to get in there and find out what is going on and out before things get worse."

Unfortunately it did not seem they were wrong about the trap and while men came out from the house Death Eaters also appeared as well. It seemed the three of them were about to be caught in the cross fire and there was not way of knowing if Moody and the back up would be able to make it there in time.

Tonks looked at Lucius. "You can get out of here. Use your form Lucius. We need to make sure that word gets back to what happened here."

Lucius looked at her and his brother in law who was nodding. "I will go but I am coming back with help."

Reminding him that Moody would hunt him down and torture him if he did not bring Tonks back home in one piece she nodded. One extra person was not going to help them caught between both sides. They needed to ensure aid came and Tonks told him to get in the house and see if he could get his hands on Alice there.

Lucius was under a disillusionment charm and just before he transformed into his hawk form he whispered. "Shields up, what ever, stay alive. I want to see my grandbaby."

Knowing that he was worried about them and not Moody coming after him Rodolphus nodded. "Get out of here. Check on Alice and get out of here now."

They both knew the wards had come down and Lucius had the portkey on him that had brought them back to the UK. He would send Alice with the portkey if he could back to the UK and then send for help. Rodolphus and Tonks would have gone if they were animagi but they were not.

Tonks threw a shield charm as a curse came their way. "You need to get out of here too Rodolphus. There is one more individual portkey left. Take it."

Rodolphus thought about his wife and daughter and granddaughter but he could not. "I am not about to leave you. You take the portkey or no one does."

As she blocked another curse Tonks tried to remind him that she was single and he had a family who loved and needed him but he was not about to leave her behind. His wife and Cassey would understand. They would know why he agreed to stay here and offer back up for Tonks. There were new wards set a, a booby trap and no one who had apparated in there could leave. They saw the activation of a portkey in the house and knew that Lucius had succeeded.

Rodolphus watched as Tonks crumpled to the ground screaming as she had been hit by a cruciatus curse. "Tonks you need to get out of here and now."

Tonks was shaking all over and took the portkey out and it was activated but she tried to give it to him. "Tell Alastor I said yes."

Before he could do anything more Rodolphus felt the pull of the portkey and he knew he could not go back. He watched in horror as Tonks was hit with another cruciatus curse as he was pulled away from her side. Her words rang in confusion in his head. He was hit with two cruciatus curses before he was taken away.

He landed in Moody's office and the man was still there even though he sent back up. Moody bent down next to him. "Where is she? Where is she?"

Just before he passed out into the welcome oblivion he repeated her last words. "She told me to tell you she said yes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had not meant to leave with Alice but he could not get the portkey attached to her and he knew she would be lost if she went alone. He needed to get her back to her son and mother in law. Neville had lost his father already. He would bring the boy back his mother. He was sure Moody would send help soon.

When he landed at his manor his wife and sons ran to him. Narcissa hugged him. "You have her. Thank Merlin Lucius. But what happened?"

Cassey was standing there with her mother, Lyra in Percy's arms. "Where is my dad Uncle Luc? What happened to my father?"

Seeing that even is sons and wife were almost in tears for every scenario was running through their heads as well he hated to tell them. He hated to tell them that because he was an animagus he was able to escape and rescue Alice.

Augusta and her grandson's arrival cut off his response for now. Neville hugged his mom as Augusta turned to him. "Thank you Lucius. Thank you."

Lucius nodded and sent for a house elf to take Alice to the rooms they made for her till she could be hospitalized. "We were attacked. By both of them."

The shock in the faces of all them told the story all too well. He directed them to sit and told everyone except Neville and his gran who had accompanied Alice up for the rooms. Neville had not seen his mother for over a year and after loosing his dad, he needed to be with her right now.

Lucius told them what had happened. "I sent off a patronus. I pray that the aurors got there. I am sorry Bella and Cassey. He forced me to go."

Bella held her daughter but she nodded. "You don't need to tell me for I knew my husband would have. It was his choice. I just pray they get to her in time."

He wished he could have stayed and sent his brother and Tonks back. He wished that his brother had been there for his wife and Cassey and Lyra. But he could not deny being back for his wife and the twins especially with Luke pregnant, relieved him as well. He was sure that the aurors would get to them in time.

Suddenly there was a floo call in the nearby fireplace from London. Moody was there. "It is over."

They all looked at the man who was shaken more then they had ever seen him before. "What happened Moody? Are the other two alright?"

No answer came but for a request for a portkey big enough to transport three people to the manor to be sent through to him right away. They were all worried. There were few things that ever made Moody looked scared and one was the woman they knew he loved.

Luke looked when they sent the portkey on. "Why didn't he tell us anything? What happened to Tonks and Uncle Rodolphus?"


	37. Chapter 37

They watched in shock as the portkey appeared and while Cassey and Bella ran straight for Rodolphus who was shaking badly and bleeding, all other eyes were on Moody who held Tonks in his arms. Andromeda and Ted who had been summoned ran to their daughter's side.

Andromeda was in tears for her daughter's hair was brown and even sleeping she had never seen her so still before. "No. No. Not my Dora."

Moody was shaken but he managed to speak. "Not yet. She is alive but barely. I need a healer."

Since they had the only apartments on the main floor which were already set up and did not need to be made ready Severus and Luke led them into their apartments which were just down the hall. There was a third bedroom not being made into a nursery and moments after Moody had Tonks lying in bed, Poppy came.

Rodolphus stood in the door. "She was hit by a number of cruciatus. I tried to get her to take the portkey but she forced it on me. I'd have never left her."

Moody looked at the man and back down at the woman he loved. "I know. I know how stubborn Dora is. Now you have to be stubborn Dora, I need you."

Her parents had never really approved of her relationship with Moody who was disfigured and older then she was and her teacher but they were silent. They knew that he loved her thought and their daughter had never been so happy.

Poppy sighed. "I have done what I can. There was no permanent damage to her organs or anything but the torture itself..."

Moody knew she was thinking of what had happened to the Longbottoms. "I can't loose you. You said yes. You can't leave me after you said yes. You can't."

No one had any idea what he was talking about. Rodolphus had passed on the last words before he had left. All she had wanted before he left was for Alastor to know that she had said yes. They were all surprised when they saw a diamond ring come out of the man's pocket.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "You need to wake. I have been proposing for three months and you finally said yes. Please wake Dora, please I need you."

Andromeda came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "She will. She is stubborn and in love. You will be putting that ring on her finger."

Though finding out her daughter and this man were to be engaged would have been a shock, right now it was a comfort. It was a comfort knowing their daughter had something to fight for. She had more then the war to come back for. They had believed that Moody would never settle down and have kids. It was one of the reasons that they had tried to convince her he was too old. They knew she wanted a husband and kids one day and didn't believe Alastor would ever give it to her.

Ted came over. "We will throw you two a wedding when she wakes. I know we were never approving of you being with her but we will support this. I promise."

He looked up. "I know you were worried about my age and not wanting to marry and have kids. I told her when I proposed I wanted kids with her. I want it all."

Even Tonks had been taken back by that. She had told her parents that Moody would come around one day to marriage and hopefully kids but even she had been concerned he never would. She had told herself she could live without kids. But he had realized he wanted not only a wife but a family. He had told her when he had proposed that he wanted to offer her the world. She had been uncertain he meant it for she thought he was just scared by the war and refused to answer.

He kissed her hand. "She told me she would say yes when I proved that I meant it. She would agree to be my wife when she knew I wanted it and not just her."

Sirius had been summoned and came in. "Another generation of little aurors? You know we definitely need her to wake to see that."

Sirius was one of the few people who had known about them from the start. He had not only known about them from the start but had supported it. He had known his old boss well enough to know if he was actually calling her Dora and opening his heart, he meant it. He knew the man would be good for his cousin. He was probably one of the few people alive who ever imagined Moody as a father type but he did. He had been trying to convince Tonks for three months now to say yes to Moody. He thought she was just allowing the fears of her parents to finally get to her after all that time.

Luke was in his husband's arms. "I love her. She is my cousin. I can't loose her Sev. It is so unfair that we rescued Alice and Tonks might..."

Severus cut him off with a warm kiss. "She did not suffer for hours like Neville's parents did. She will come back from this. She had too much to live for."

Though he had a point about the length it brought little comfort. Alice and Frank had been aurors like Tonks and far stronger. Luke knew it was said the three best aurors ever to work in the ministry were Moody and the Longbottoms. They had their son to come back too but they hadn't. No one wanted to say it but they knew there was a good chance that Alice would not be the only one sent to a hospital.

Sirius came to Luke's side and pulled his godson in for a hug. "She'll come back. Don't give up hope yet. Her little godson needs her remember. As do we all."

Luke held to him. "I have loved her since I got to know her but finding out she is actually family, I can't stand if I lost her. I have lost enough people in my life."

Though the Potters were not his real parents and he loved his parents they all knew the pain was still there and probably always would be in a way. It seemed such a cruel joke that Tonks might in saving Alice, end up in the same catatonic state as the woman. She had risked her life for a woman who was already lost to them, in order to return one parent to Neville after his dad was killed. They prayed this was not the cruel humour of some Gods and this was just a test of their faith and love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was absolutely irate. He could not believe this was happening. Not only had they lost three men in the hospital but he had lost both Longbottoms. He had killed the man who had killed Frank for his own man had. But he had believed they still had a pawn in Alice. Now even she had slipped through their fingers.

Hestia came in. "Well it seems we have found two more of our rats. I know you always had your doubts about those two."

Albus sneered. "Tonks I should gave known considering the fact that her entire family is in that group but Alastor? I am still surprised in his betrayal."

Though he had often had his suspicions that Alastor was more loyal to his job then the order he had never thought the man was a member of that group. He had never believed that Moody was anything but either his dog or a ministry puppet. He could deal with Alastor working for the minister. He still had his uses. But this?"

Albus slammed a hand down on the desk. "You know this is going to cause problems. The ministry already had it out for us and now with Moody outed."

Hestia shook her head. "Can't we just make sure that Kingsley takes over the aurors for Moody? I mean the man has fled off to the continent some where."

Shaking his head he reminded the woman that Moody had not been fired. He would look even better to Fudge if the man learned he was against Albus. Fudge was an idiot who had never taken either side in this bloody war. He actually was one of the first people to see the dangers from both Albus and Voldemort. He had no doubt Cornelius was already coming up with ways to use this to get him outed from power. The man had been tying to remove him from Hogwarts for years now.

He sighed. "We need to find a way to spin this some how. I mean we can not make it look like those two were with Voldemort. It would make us look worse."

Hestia nodded. "We can claim they were with our men and they got attacked. Neither of them are around to argue. We can claim Voldemort took Alice."

No one was sure who actually managed to get into the house in the first place for who ever had taken Alice had not been seen. He had his suspicions for he knew it was likely an animagus for no human had been seen. He knew Lucius was one but the world believed him dead and it would not help their cause for the world to know that he was alive. For now they needed to make sure that this did not hurt their cause in any way.

Hestia stood. "I think those traitors should be known but you're right. Too many people know that they are members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Albus was relieved she understood. "It will raise too many questions about our order and we already have enough to deal with. We do not need Fudge on our back."

He had been dealing all year with the stupid toad of a woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge. He knew that the woman had been sent there to keep an eye on him but he was amazed at just how far she went with that. She was flaunting her power left and right and making it nearly impossible for him to run his own school.

When she was gone he went to the floo and called for Arthur. "I would like for you to come through to the school."

Arthur of course knew what had happened. "You know I am happy to come. Open the floo and I will step through right now."

Doing so Albus was relieved when the man came through and collected him in is arms. His beloved first pet always knew what was needed. He needed to get his mind off of what had happened. None of the kids here in school could do that for him. His pets were up in his room and though he enjoyed seeing their bellies, he needed a new comfort right now.

Arthur led him up to their bedroom and stripped. "You know I am always here for you master."

Albus removed his own with his wand. "Pet always knows what his master needs from him doesn't he? You're far too good to me my trusted pet."

As his master sunk into him Arthur did not mind. He did not really care one way or another. Albus was a good fuck and he got well compensated as did his wife and older sons for his service. He was not the innocent eleven year old who first was told what was happening. And even then he was scared but willing.

Albus grunted as he emptied himself in Arthur and after cleaning them off he pulled the man down. "You will spend the night here with me my pet. I need you."

It had been since he was a teen since he had to but he nodded. "Of course master. You know I am willing to be here and offer you any comfort you need."

Albus sunk his teeth into the man's collar bone for a moment before drawing away with a small smile. "You should consider moving here and warming my bed."

Smiling Arthur assured him he'd like nothing else. He had not found pleasure in his wife in years. And while Albus was about money and power, he knew if he lived here with the man he would be allowed to continue exploring the student body in a whole new way as well. Both is sons were already engaged and set for life thanks to this man and he saw no point with being home with Molly. Besides she had a few of her own lovers as well. She'd probably move one in as soon as he left.

Albus prepared to take him again. "I will send a house elf to inform Molly and bring your things. I need the comfort of my true pet here with me by my side always."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days had passed since Tonks had come to the manor and she was never alone. Moody never left her side but for the bathroom but everyone else came and went. Sirius and Remus brought the twins and Luke and Draco were there often. Severus had used legimency slightly on Tonks. He had not wanted to get Moody or anyone else's hopes up for he knew there was still a chance but her mind was still there, not like the Longbottoms.

One morning when Luke was sitting with Moody at her bedside he noticed her hand move and woke Moody. "I think she might be waking."

Moody looked down at her and he too noticed the movement and he knew her well enough to know it was true. "Go get her parents and tell them."

Watching as Luke left the room Moody stood up from the chair he had been in and sunk down onto the bed next to her. He gently reached down and kissed her on the lips. He had never been one to believe in fairy tales but right now if something would wake her he would try. He thought the kids in the house were rubbing off.

He held her hand. "Come on Dora, please come on. You said yes, now I need you to wake. You finally made me realize I want to marry and have kids. Please."

Tonks' eyes started to flutter open. "Alastor? I love you."

Luke had returned with her parents and his as well as Sirius and Remus, and Severus but as they stood in the doorway they kept their distance for a time. They were all amazed to see one of the toughest men out there crying like a baby nearly as he looked into her eyes, so relieved she had come back to him.

Tonks reached out to touch his face. "Did Rodolphus give you my message?" and when he nodded. "Then where is my ring?"

Moody managed a small smile and took it out. "I love you more then life Nymphadora, you make me want to be a dad and a husband and a better man. I want to spend my life with you. Marry me Nymphadora."

Tonks was in tears. "Yes, on the one condition you never call me that again."

Sliding the ring on to her hand he took her into his arms kissing her over and over again. He had never called her the full name before, Dora when he was worried. He swore he would never use it again. He'd call her Tonks even when they wed. He'd call her anything as long as she was his wife and not leaving him again.

Andromeda came over and surprised her daughter with her words. "We are so relieved to see you awake, we can't lose you. And so happy for you and Alastor."

Tonks looked at her dad who nodded. "You approve? I thought you didn't want me to marry him. You said he was too old for me."

Ted came to her side. "We were worried he'd never want to settle down and have kids but he has proved he wants to. We are so happy for you Dora. I swear."

The rest of the family came spilling in and they were all happy for the couple. Luke was still a bit surprised for he had only found out recently that the two were together but she thought that they made a wonderful couple and was so happy for the two of them.

Neville and his gran had come and he sunk down next to her and hugged her. "Thank you. I know you could have died for my mom. Thank you."

Tonks held him. "I wanted to make sure you didn't loose them both. I am just sorry we were not able to rescue your dad as well."

She was relieved to see that Rodolphus was fine as well and to hear that Lucius had got Alice out in one piece. Rodolphus was angry for her making him leave her behind. She reminded him that he had a family who needed him and she was single.

Moody cut her off. "We will marry as soon as you are better and we will be working on changing that. You will soon not have such an excuse if I have my way."

Tonks pulled him back for a kiss. "You know I wanted to come back to you. I love you Alastor. And I agree I want to marry right away and start for a child."

They would never have considered it before until after the war for they were both aurors but Tonks doubted she'd ever be able to go back. They were still aurors because Cornelius would want them around to bring down Albus. But they both knew Albus would be out for their blood now that he knew they were traitors.


	38. Chapter 38

The fourth wedding at the manor was held five weeks later. It was definitely not the most unique pairing; No one would have seen Luke marrying his old potions professor or Cassey marrying Percy. But the marriage of Mad Eye Moody to his protégé who was not even half his age, a year short, was up there. Sirius had been asked to stand for Moody as is best man and Tonks had asked Luke. It seemed the house decided he was the born best man. It was the third wedding he was, the only other he had been a groom in.

He came into the room where Tonks had finished dressing. "You are a very beautiful bride Tonks."

Tonks smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I would say your husband would be jealous but I don't think he had anything to worry about."

Not only as Luke was gay and not even bi. Of course Luke was two months pregnant with their first child and though it would be a few months before he showed, the baby was never far from their minds. Luke had been having a bit of morning sickness but the pregnancy had been a pretty easy one on him so far. Definitely easier then his godfather or Cassey had.

Tonks put her hand on his belly. "I hope I am the next one with a baby bump. Alastor has agreed to go back to England once and a while but still..."

Luke hugged her. "You know you will give him a lot to come back to as well. And the sooner this war ends the sooner all our little ones can be safe."

Looking at the kids in the house there sometimes was some guilt. They had all left England for the safety of Bulgaria. Their children were safe here as the war had not spread to the continent. They did not leave the manor but they really could have. Back in England none of them would have risked it. Lyra would have been the only new baby in the house. With Voldemort and Albus' men around there was just too much danger back there to risk it. The order members were still at risk as they returned for the war all the time but they still knew their families safe here. The home was nicknamed Eden. It had become the paradise, a place set away from the war and troubles beyond. Here for a time they could enjoy weddings and babies and anniversaries and for a time forget the war beyond the walls.

Tonks was surprised when Severus and Poppy came in as well as his godfathers. "What are you all doing here?"

Luke sat down. "Well I thought you needed some inspiration and the best man is to give you something for luck. I am two months, I can have my sonogram,"

Beaming Tonks kissed his head while she watched Poppy set it up. She agreed it definitely was a wonderful start to her wedding day. She considered Luke more like a little brother sometimes then a second cousin or what ever their relationship actually was. She and Moody wanted him and Severus godparents when they had a baby.

Sirius looked at his godson. "Stealing our idea I remind you. I had my first ultrasound on the day we were married."

Luke shook his head. "That was your own and not a good luck gift. Besides I can not have a proper ultrasound for gender for another month now."

All their talk was cut off when the room filled with the sound of the baby's heart beat. Luke had not even realized his parents and brother, and Aunt and Uncle had also come into the room. He should have just had the ultrasound in the ceremony room he realized. Practically half the guests were there. But after Cassey's he was not surprised really.

Severus reached and kissed him and he saw his husband was in tears as he was. "This is so amazing. You have our little one in you, it is so real."

Luke returned the kiss. "It seems so much more real. I know when the bump comes and the baby moves it will but I just felt like I had a twenty four hour bug."

There were a few groans from others who had been pregnant in the room. They had all thought Luke had got off quite easy with pregnancy symptoms. He heard his mother reminding them he had another seven months to go. There was plenty of time for all of the other wonderful symptoms to hit him as well.

Tonks hugged him when the test was done. "Thank you for that Luke. It definitely meant a lot to share it with you. Inspiration as well like you said for tonight."

Andromeda smiled and came over to adjust the flower in her daughter's hair. "Your dad and I are so happy about the wedding and about you two trying."

Even after she came out of the coma and they had sworn they were happy she had been unsure and worried. But they had kept to their word. Her mother had helped plan the entire wedding for them. And her dad had sent for her cradle and some of her baby things from their home in the UK for when it was needed. She had worried her fiancé might get a bit anxious with all the pressure but he was proving more and more he was anxious for children too.

Poppy handed her a little item. "This is a magic recording device. I recorded the sonogram. Alastor could not be here, bad luck and all. Now he can hear it."

A few laughed but Tonks just smiled. "Not exactly the romantic music for wine before bed, but I know my soon to be husband will want to hear as well."

They had all known her for some time but no one had seen Tonks quite as happy as she was that morning with the family as she prepared to head downstairs for her wedding ceremony. More then any of the others she knew there was a chance she would loose her husband to the war as he was still an auror but she would risk it. She was sick of pitting her life on hold and she wanted what the others here at Eden had, she wanted a normal life. She wanted a husband and kids. And she would.

Ted took her arm. "Well we should get down there before your groom thinks you have cold feet and left him at the altar."

Severus spoke up. "He had a message. He apologizes for breaking the one condition you had of accepting his proposal. Ahead of time."

They all broke into smiles for they remembered him calling her Nymphadora several times during his proposal. He never called her it before, always Tonks or Dora. She told him she would marry him as long as he never did again. Of course though during a bond ceremony she would have to use her full legal name during it.

Her hair the brightest shade of pink any of them had seen turned to Sirius who had to go join him. "Assure my groom I will forgive the use just this one time."

Sirius kissed her on the cheek. "You make a beautiful bride cousin. Now I should go and check on your groom. He might be feeling lonely up there alone."

Reminded that her cousin was acting as her groom's best man she nodded as he took off. Moody was down where the wedding was with what ever guests were not here in the room with them right now. They were being married out in the gardens as it was such a beautiful late August day and he might be sweating for more then just the nerves if they left him waiting much longer out there.

When Luke, Ted and Tonks were the only ones left she turned to Luke. "Lead the way Luke. The others should be down there now. Don't want to keep him waiting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Staff meetings were drilling a hole in the head of Albus. He really wished this futile war would end soon so he could stop pretending to care about the school. It had its perks but he did not need to be the headmaster to enjoy them. He was sure to find entertainment enough when he was the head of the government. Things had become even more of a futile headache since Minerva turned out a traitor in their midst. And with the order at him all the time for Voldemort as well as the foreign group causing problems, his work never seemed done.

He looked at his two pets as they came into his office, his only comfort right now other then their father. "I hear your pregnancies are progressing."

Ron smiled as his hand lay against is swollen belly. He was now well over six months pregnant, nearing seven. "Your son is definitely a strong one."

Drawing the boy close he took such pride in laying his hand against the swell. His son definitely was strong. He was kicking all of the time. He had been forced to separate the bed in two for Ginny had been complaining she could not sleep. Her brother was so restless with the kicking baby. An extra bathroom with two toilets in it had been added as well for the pets. He definitely was not sharing his with two pregnant mares.

Ginny was just starting to show but was quiet believing she might actually be spared if she kept her tongue. "And you little mare, how is my daughter?"

Ginny did not look up. "She is progressing fine. She has only shifted a bit. The healer assures me that is normal. She should start kicking in a few weeks time."

Though he would be proud to have a few daughters for they were good as political bargaining chips he was glad Ron was the father of is son. Ginny was proving more and more just how worthless she was. If she really wanted to prove he should keep her she should be trying to pleasure him and not snivelling like a small baby.

He looked at the two. "Your brother William is to be married this weekend and for some absurd reason he has requested you be there for the wedding."

Ron was the only one who showed any response. "If master would allow us to go we would be honoured. Are we permitted to know who he is to marry?"

Albus nodded. "You will be going so you will know soon enough. I can arrange enough guards. There will be spells to hide the bumps of course."

There would be a number of important people from all three sides at this wedding and he could not have his enemies or even his allies know they were pregnant yet. Voldemort he knew would have spies there and the ministry and the Malfoy group. He would not have his children at risk by people knowing about them. There would be a spell to hide the bump as well as security to ensure his two pets were safe enough.

He smiled. "I have arranged for your brother to marry Florence Avery, the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Avery and their heir."

Ron smiled. "The Averies are members of Voldemort's group are they not? Is this a way to try and get into their inner circle?"

Laughing he was reminded of how little of the war and the politics of it were understood by these foolish children. Lord and Lady Avery were not Death Eaters. Most of the purebloods who were Death Eaters were younger siblings. Oh the older ones were usually conceited and liked their power and pure blood, but were not stupid enough to follow Tom. Or in a few cases like the Malfoys and Rodolphus, had turned from the path a long time ago. Even Lord and Lady Black never were, or their older son and heir. Only Regulus had been. If he wanted to cement his power to ensure he could take over he needed to start marrying into these clans.

He smiled. "Your eldest brother will become William Weasley-Avery and upon the death of his elderly father in law he will become Lord Avery."

Arthur had come in behind his master. "And your brother Charles will when he marries in a few weeks will become the future Lord Goyle."

There were not many old blood families who had heirs who were daughters, at least not originally. Lord Goyle had an older son but he had died from a little accident arranged from Albus. Lord Goyle's brother was the father of Gregory Goyle, and they were the death eaters of the family. Evelyn Goyle had become heir since her brother's unfortunate death and the sixteen year old would marry Charlie in mid September. She had been home schooled as a lot of pure bloods were recently.

Ron shrugged. "Well titles are all good but I am much more proud to be the carrier for your children master. These children will be so powerful one day."

Albus smiled. "That they will be. I am happy you are so honoured to carry my children. Many would have preferred the marriages."

He shared a look with Arthur who knew of course full well what the fait of the children would be. Ginny to be whored out and Ron after a few children would be given some small home and money to live off of, never allowed to marry for he would be so sought after. His link to Albus' children would be to great a risk.

He watched as his pets headed up the stairs. "I am not certain yet whether they will go. I am worried word will reach those in the Malfoy group of the wedding."

Arthur sighed. "You are still worried that the information has leaked that Ginny and Ron are pregnant with your children? I agree, it would be too great a risk for you."

He had to go to the wedding and of course he could defend himself but the last thing he needed to worry about was the brats. He did not care whether they lived. But they had to stay alive long enough to have his children first. After that if they were captured, well he would not ransom them. He'd just choose a few new pets.

He walked over to the fireplace. "I really need to send word to Hestia. We need to find out if the information was leaked or not. There has to be some way to learn,"

Arthur kissed him and handed him the floo powder pot. "I assume you will be seeing the whore I wed. See if she finally has signed the papers."

He had believed Molly would not have fussed when he moved to school to be with his master. Hell she had lovers for years but she had. She had sworn and thrown things saying that he was betraying their children. Having lovers was one thing but leaving her for one was just plain absurd. She had been more upset though about the embarrassment then she had been about caring about her husband or any of her children. She had demanded that he at least stay till the weddings were over. She did not think the rumours could help their sons and the union any. He had said he would not make it public till after Charlie wed.

Albus nodded. "I will. I will also remind her that it won't come out unless she keeps complaining so loudly. Most think you are away on order business alone,"

Arthur smirked. "She is too much like Ginny, that is where the brat gets it from. She does not know when to hold her tongue even to save her own life."

It did seem the women in the family did not know how to hold their tongues. Albus had never thought Molly was such a nuisance before. She had definitely been valuable to him over the years. Not as good in bed as her husband but she had been helpful in killing members of the order including her dad. She had also helped with the kids last summer and drugging them for his use. But he had no use for a lover who did not know enough common sense to hold their tongue.

Albus put the floo powder into the fire and with a sigh as he was really starting to hate this trip he called. "Grimmauld Place."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke's eyes were on his husband in the front row as he and Tonks made it to the front. His father was doing the honours. They had chosen the simplest of weddings, just rows of chairs out in actually oddly Severus' herb garden which was wild and had beautiful fragrant flowers. Andromeda had wanted to plan more but her daughter and Alastor had said they had wanted it simple but beautiful.

Alastor smiled. "I Alastor take you Nymphadora Electra Tonks as my wife and bond, united in body, heart and soul until death."

Lucius turned to Tonks. "Repeat after me I Nymphadora take you Alastor Walter Moody as my husband and bond, united in body, heart and soul until death."

Tonks beamed. "I Nymphadora take you Alastor Water Moody as my husband and bond, united in body, heart and soul until death."

Luke handed a ring to Moody. "Take this ring and claim my cousin Nymphadora as your wife while I stand witness."

Moody slipped the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my wife."

Sirius handed a ring to Tonks. "Take this ring and claim my friend Alastor as your husband while I stand witness."

Tonks slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband."

Lucius smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husband and wife. Alastor you may kiss your bride."

Everyone laughed and cheered as Tonks instead pulled her husband in for a long tender kiss. Luke and Sirius were the first to hug and congratulate them as the four took turns signing the wedding contract to have them sent off.

Finally Lucius turned. "Presenting for the first time as man and wife, Mr and Mrs Alastor and Nymphadora Moody."

Tonks smirked. "But if anyone calls me Nymphadora one more time today I swear you will find why I could give the marauders a run for their money."

That of course brought a great deal of laughter. Both Sirius and Remus admitted as they hugged her, that she was right. Even James who was the best at hexes could be outdone by Sirius' little cousin some times. He always claimed it was because he was never willing to use a full spell on a child and a girl at that.

Before the reception started the bride and groom left for a bit but when they came back Moody hugged Luke. "Thank you for your good luck and inspiration."

Luke smiled. "I hope it works. I know few people would say this to you before but I really do think you will make a cool dad one day."

Though even Moody had his doubts he had every intention of trying. Lucius reminded him that many men felt that way but as soon as their first child was placed in their arms they turned a total softy. They had seen Moody with the twins and even Lyra, and he definitely did have a soft side for kids.

Andromeda called them in towards where oddly picnic tables had been set up forming a make shift dance area. "Lunch will soon be served."

Severus led his husband towards the tables. "It seems that people are having to become creative to find new ways of romantic weddings around here."

Definitely the picnic feel though at tables and not on blankets, with very basic picnic food like sandwiches and fresh fruit, was different then the weddings before. It suited the couple perfect and even Andromeda had agreed it was perfect. She wanted the day to be perfect not as a day but for her daughter. And watching Tonks with her husband there was absolutely no doubt she had succeeded. No one had ever seen either the bride or groom as happy as they were. They wed before lunch as they were having a honeymoon though Luke was not sure it was better then his. They were headed back to London as they were to meet with Fudge. Moody had told his wife she could stay behind for he did not want to risk her but she had insisted on coming especially after they timed the wedding around it.

As Luke and his husband danced after lunch he rested is head against his husband. "Hard to believe in a month we can find out the gender of this little one."

Severus knew his husband was thinking of the sonogram. "And we will have our own little photo of the baby. I never thought I'd be so excited about such talk."

He smiled when he heard his husband talk to Moody about how fatherhood changed a person, for his dad was not the only one who had spoken to Moody on his concerns. Their baby was not even born yet and his husband was changing. He could only imagine if it was the daughter he was hoping for. She'd have Severus wrapped around her little finger from the ultrasound on.


	39. Chapter 39

Not the romantic honeymoon that they had been hoping for Tonks and Moody had been summoned back to London. Alastor was not happy at all when he learned that Fudge wanted him to send his own wife in on a mission. She had been nearly killed on the last one.

Cornelius looked at them. "We just need her to get in and get some information, and there is a chance she can help us attack. Her gifts are needed."

Tonks knew he meant because her change in appearance could not be detected like a charm or other spell would have been. "What is this all about Cornelius?"

They had all known there were weddings being planned for the Weasley kids. Albus wanted to try and marry into the old blood families. He was all too aware that Tom and their group down in Bulgaria as well got most of their power from their blood and estates. He wanted to tap into that as well. For a man who had spent his career loudly protesting the use of titles and trying to gain power by name, he definitely had changed his colors lately.

Cornelius explained. "William Weasley is marrying the Avery heir this weekend and there are rumours his siblings will all be in attendance, well the ones here."

Moody raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression the younger two were pregnant with his children. Surely he would not risk them out there."

The rumours they originally heard had been added to. The sources had become more and more varied and reliable. Not just the twins' customers. Even Cornelius had sent word that there was talk that at least one of the Weasley kids if not both were pregnant with his children. Albus would not care for their health. But after he had believed he lost Cassey's daughter, surely he would not risk this. He'd happily feed them to the wolves after but not till the babies were born.

Cornelius sighed. "I am not sure. I think he seems foolish enough to believe his guards can do their job. It will raise questions if they are not there."

Tonks nodded. "In old blood families they would expect everyone there unless they were disowned. The Averies would question those two not attending."

Growing up away from the Blacks because of her dad, Tonks was still aware of family politics. Of course Percy and the twins were known to be disowned. But the Weasleys might not have a title but they were purebloods. They would of course be expected to want to parade their offspring off. Children were a symbol of status and power for many old blood families. Molly and Arthur would not want anyone to be suspicious and either would Albus of course.

Moody looked at his wife. "She has just recovered from the last mission. Are you sure there is no other person who could go under cover into this wedding?"

Cornelius shook his head. "No. And we don't think Albus would do an out right attack and we need someone in there."

The real danger was that they knew there would be members of Tom's group there as well. They doubted that either side unless things became dangerous would out right attack. They were more worried about things like poison. They could put patrols out to be there if there was an attack for there would be innocents involved. But they needed someone there in the party to make sure that something less obvious did not go down. Back up could be easily signalled if they were needed.

He turned to her. "We also want to find out about the children and if we could get our hands on either of Albus' pregnant lovers, it would be a bargaining chip."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You want me to try and kidnap one of them so you can threaten Albus with them? I will not get you some hostage."

Whether she cared about the children or not did not matter. She was sickened by the fact that they were involved with Albus. She knew that they were probably pressured by their parents and practically whored off but they had still been willing. But to make them hostages was another thing. Both Tonks and her husband were aware that they would be at risk. Fudge could not let the world know that he held them hostage. He would claim it was to keep them safe. He would not want Tom to know he had them any more then Albus.

Tonks spoke. "I will go in but I will not take hostages. I will step in and protect them if Tom's men go after them but I will not take prisoners either."

Moody agreed with his wife. "They have committed no crime and we do not have the authority to take them in. You know you can't order us to."

Cornelius sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just go in there and make sure that Tom does not kidnap them. You know what will happen if he gets his hands on them."

Too many people died when Albus and Tom locked horns. It did not happen often. They usually managed to keep out of each other's ways. Albus was usually trying to make himself look good in the public eye. He stopped attacks but usually did not go after him. That would change they knew if his pregnant lovers were taken.

Cornelius drove the point home. "You know the trail of blood will go from one side of the country to the other if Tom gets his hands on either or both of those kids."

Tonks grunted. "So we need to work at the very least with Albus' men and the other guards who will be at the wedding and ensure Tom doesn't get them."

Never since they had come to this side of the war had Moody and Tonks believed they would be working with Albus again. Right now though they knew it was the only way to save lives. If it meant that the man did not go on a murderous rampage, they would ensure Albus went home with as many pregnant lovers as he came with. Moody just prayed that thy were not walking into another trap. He could not lose Tonks now that she was his wife. They would have those kids.

As they were leaving Tonks kissed him. "One more mission and I promise we will be going back and working on a baby. Maybe a honeymoon for real."

Moody pulled her close. "I am going this time. I can not be in the party but I will be with your back up. You will be coming home conscious this time Dora."

Kissing her husband she assured him she had no plans on being carried home unconscious like last time. She did tell her husband once they had done some work in their office as they had to actually arrange this mission, he could carry her home. But just over the threshold to make love to her for the first time married.

Moody shook his head. "I know we had the most unconventional wedding but I had wanted to spend our first evening married some where else but our offices."

Tonks agreed with him. "I to my love but at least we're better then Luke and Severus were on their wedding night. We should count our blessings."

Reminded that Luke and Severus had been attacked on their wedding night Moody did count his blessings. As much as he groaned about the next five hours trying to arrange this little wedding mission, he had his wife safe by his side. And that night he did carry her to bed in the Malfoy safe house they were provided.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the day of the wedding for William Albus was not sure about this. He had been alerted to the fact that Moody was back in the country. Hestia had confirmed that word had likely from numerous sources reached that order and Tom about his pregnant lovers. But they had to do this. They needed to make an appearance.

Molly looked at him as her kids were arriving. "Could we not have used some kind of charm or something or a polyjuice potion? My kids are at risk."

Albus slapped her. "I remind you that I am lacking a potions master any more. Do you want to trust Horace with such a potion? He would likely poison them."

She felt like reminding him that her son and Luke and Cassey had brewed the potion when they were second years but she didn't. Besides the blood little know it all likely did have more skill then Horace. There were many who suspected though that Severus had helped. The potion had been left in the bathroom and rumours had it that he had been fixing the idiot mistakes the kids had made. There was serious risk of the potion being brewed wrong. It was one of the most difficult to brew right up there with the wolfs bane potion of course and she would not have her children poisoned.

Albus added. "Besides between my guards and the Averies the place will be secured well enough. And the security charms would detect any such charms."

Arthur looked at his wife. "And you are the one who does not want the Averies to have a bad opinion of us. What will they say if our youngest are not there?"

She smirked at him. "I signed the damned divorce papers already so shut the hell up Arthur. I can not wait till they are through. This marriage was such a mistake."

He had not been the only one who was busy. He had been right when he suspected she would move in her lover as soon as he left. He was a bit surprised to learn that their older were not the only ones gaining titles soon. She had some how landed the elderly widowed Lord Piper. The man seemed to be in his seventies and wanted a young body in his bed and to him Molly was one. Arthur had known his wife had always resented he had no money or power officially but he was still shocked.

Albus saw his pets come down. "We need to get going or your future family will be wondering where we are. Showing up late would not look good either."

Molly hugged both of her children. "You will remember your manners and not say anything out of line. You will not embarrass your master in any way."

Both children nodded. Neither actually listened to their mother any more. Since she had fallen out of favour with their master they did not need to. But they had been drilled with proper etiquette by their master and their father. Their bellies were both concealed by charms. The number one rule was of course not to tell anyone of it.

When they arrived at the Avery manor they were greeted by Bill. "I am glad that you all came. My fiancé was anxious to meet my entire family for some reason."

Molly hugged her eldest son. "You don't know how proud we are that you are marrying her. And not that French slut you were dating last summer."

The family had not been at all pleased to say the least when Bill had brought home the French slut, Fleur Delacaur. She had come to live in England after the tournament ended and she graduated. She came from a very old blood and wealthy family undeniably. She was also a foreigner. There was no power to be gained from such an union for the family. And the blonde bimbo as Molly considered her, was far too full of herself and her looks. She was proud her son chose better.

Bill smiled and hugged his dad and shook Albus' hand. "I of course owe that all to you sir. I could never have come with such a marriage without your aid."

Albus smiled. "I expect that you will of course continue your good work for our order and when you have children, they will be raised in our ways as well."

Loyalty into the next generation was as important of course as this generation was. He would not live forever but his children would rule the world after him. His children would need a loyal order behind them. Bill and Charlie's future children were of course the next generation of order members. His bride had been a student at the school and not only was she an old blood and future lady but she was also a very powerful witch.

Ron looked at his sister in law as the ceremony went on. "She at least is easy on the eyes as well. Might be a shame after Fleur if she was some kind of dog."

Arthur shot his son a look. "Power and money are key here, not looks. But I assume the beauty of Florence might make it a slightly more bearable marriage for Bill."

Though no where near the ravishing beauty of Fleur, Florence Avery was quite pretty with dark hair and eyes. She was the perfect political wife though. She would hold the seat officially on the Wizengamot and not her husband as it was based on birth and not gender. But Bill would of course have great influence over her.

As the reception was starting Charlie came their way with his own fiancé on his arm. "To think Eve, in a month it will be us up there. By the way this is them."

Eve eyed up his brother and sister as if they were pieces of meat. "They do look presentable enough. I assume it won't be to embarrassing to have them up front."

Something about the way she was looking at them though made them believe she at least knew the rumours. They had seen many looks. Albus knew that a number of guests had likely known that they were pregnant. The wards had detected the charms placed but they had told the Averies ahead of time, not to raise alarms. The family seemed to not have a problem with their daughter's brother and sister in law carrying Albus' children if they had heard right.

Ginny looked over. "Look at the nose on that woman over there. I could be wrong but I swear that is the traitor Nymphadora Tonks."

Albus shook his head. "Are you sure? I have no idea what she would be doing here alone. There is no way any back up would have come in unnoticed."

Though she was not certain the nose was one Tonks had often used around them. The strange woman had always been trying to entertain them when they were at the house with her that summer. Cassey had actually believed she was just asking for a laugh. Ginny had been told by Albus to remember the faces she could take.

Albus sent word to one of his men to keep an eye on the woman and turned to Ginny. "Good work. It is nice to see you were paying attention this summer."

Ginny smiled with the praise for it had not happened often lately. "You did always say that my photographic memory would come in handy one of these days."

Unfortunately while they had been distracted by the woman who may have been Tonks they had not noticed that some of the servers were not meant to be there either. It was not until both Ginny and Ron were grabbed from behind that anyone at the reception knew something was going on.

Albus turned and sense to late the apparition wards were down and saw Ginny and Ron snatched away from him. "No."

Arthur was shocked. "The in laws have done this or some one close. That timing was too perfect. The security wards were brought down right before."

Rage was boiling up in Albus like never before and he took out his wand and summoned his men who had had on the edge to come in. Either William's in laws or family some where had been involved here. Either way he had every intention of making William Lord Avery and perhaps a widow that day. He would make anyone who helped pay and would not stop until he had his children back. They would pay in blood for taking his pregnant pets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonks had not been as blind as Albus. She had noticed something different about the servers. She had also seen Lord Avery's brother there who was definitely a Death Eater. That was not the worried part. He of course would have been invited and she had expected him. It was the fact he had been talking to servers. No lord would have lowered themselves to dealing with hired help. They would have sent one of the assistants or house elves to deal with them.

She sent a patronus off to her husband and knew she needed to do something. "I need the fool to realize that his blasted lovers are in danger and quick."

Remembering that Ginny was good with faces she thought quick. She had only shown Ginny about four faces she could do. She had led the little fool to believe they were the only ones. Albus and his people were really blind to how much their group was aware of. Of course she knew the brat was trying to get information.

She changed her nose into one Ginny knew and her eyes a swell and walked over towards a guest near Ginny. "Was the bride not so beautiful today?"

She had chosen Lady Avery on purpose especially as she was close to the kids. "Thank you my dear, that is my daughter. Some say she looks a lot like me."

Though she had never grown up around these functions because of her dad she had learned from the best. She had seen her Aunts act in such parties before. She would prove her true Black blood that night even though she hated to. She reminded herself if her Aunts could pretend for years she could manage for a few minutes.

She watched as one of the servers headed for the kids and she knew she had to act fast as the wards were coming down. "If you will excuse me Lady Avery."

The woman looked a bit surprised until she spotted someone else she wanted to speak to. "Of course."

Knowing she had to do something Tonks made a grab as fast as she could and snagged the arm of Ginny who was the closest. Knowing not what else to do she had activated a portkey to take her back to Bulgaria, and it worked as soon as the wards came down. As she landed in the grounds she was not shocked when her husband arrived moments later, having left the party in the hands of the other aurors.

Moody looked at Ginny who was standing there wandless and in shock. "The others got Ron. I think we need to send some of our troops back to the manor."

Tonks put Ginny in bonds and used a leviocorpus on her. "Send word for some of our outer circle to go. The Averies are likely to be slaughtered over this."

They knew that Ron and Ginny being kidnapped was the entire reason they were there. Tonks knew she had not helped anything by taking Ginny. But at least they had something they could hopefully use to keep Albus from killing too many people out there. The fact that Tom had Ron though was not looking good.

Moody kissed his wife. "Take her inside and have her put in a locked but comfortable cell. I am going back with the others to see if we can help."

Tonks nodded but drew him back into another kiss. "Be careful you fool and make sure to come back."

She did not want him to go any more then he would have wanted her but they both knew they had a job to do. Neither of them could sit by and watch those wedding guests slaughtered. And they could not leave it to the aurors with no leader and to the outer circle troops to handle either.

Lucius and a few others ran out and were shocked to see Ginny but she did not explain until they got her in a more comfortable cell. "Moody has gone back."

Narcissa looked at the girl. "You did the right thing to bring her. It is better we have her alive. Tom would likely kill her. And that would make Albus worse."

The kidnapping would be bad enough but the death of the babies and the pets would bring the fires of hell down upon the UK if Albus had his way. They needed to find some way of getting Ron back alive and brokering to hand Ginny over. They were not Fudge. They would not keep a bargaining chip hostage and risk lives.

Tonks closed the door behind though they summoned a healer to check on her. "I just pray we can find Ronald alive. Or this war will be full fledged way too soon."


	40. Chapter 40

Luke was surprised when he had learned that Ginny was there. He knew his husband was meeting with his parents and the others to figure out what to do about getting Ginny bartered back to Albus. They knew that keeping her would not do anything but risk more lives.

Luke turned to the twins. "We need to speak to her. Do you think you could help sneak me down there to see her?"

Fred laughed. "I think you came to the right person. You know me and George can get you down there but are you sure? Your husband would kill us if..."

They did not need to finish the sentence. Luke being pregnant had upped his husband and parents' already over protective nature with him. Add to it his godfathers and everyone else it was sometimes stifling. The twins and Cassey offered him some release from it. Percy could be as bad as the others because of his daughter. Luke loved his family but he sometimes had to remind them that he was in the manor and there was really no risk

George led him to the doors. "We will take you but if you get caught we're not going down you know? Your parents might be our relatives but they scare us."

Draco had come in behind them. "I'd be more scared about his husband turning you into potions ingredients. What trouble is my brother getting you into now?"

Though Luke tried to protest his brother did not know it was him he did not get that far. Draco knew his twin well enough. He knew while the twins were the pranksters at school they had calmed down quite a bit here. He also knew if they were worried about Luke's husband it was Luke. The twins would not be dumb enough to involve Luke in one of their own plans. If Luke even got a paper cut in their presence someone would want to hex them.

Draco looked at his brother. "Fess up and tell me what you have these two doing, or I go to your husband or our parents. You know they'll stop you."

Luke sighed."You are my twin brother. You're supposed to be on my side. Not helping them keep me in some kind of bubble."

Draco laughed. "I know they are a bit over protective but after all you have been through I can understand. And now you're pregnant it is just worse."

Really Luke understood and he did not complain very often. He knew they loved him. He was also the baby of the family. He did remind his godfathers that they now had babies of their own but they said he was still their first born as they considered him their son. He did not seem to win an argument with anyone. His husband was the worst of them. Draco was really no better some times.

Luke explained. "I want to go down and see Ginny. I know Moody and the order have gone back to the party to save who they can there and barter for her return."

Draco was not surprised. "I kind of thought you were. That is why I came in here after you. I won't tell your husband or our parents if I get to come."

Luke pulled his brother into a head lock. "Now there is my twin brother. You know my baby is turning you into an old hen like the rest of them."

Draco put his hand on his brother's flat belly. "I am the Uncle here. And I get to worry about my little niece or nephew. A well as my twin brother you know."

Looking at Fred and George he knew Draco was right. The twins had been inseparable. He had often wished he had a brother like that. Luke and Draco would never finish sentences or at least not for some time. They had not grown up together. They had become best friends and really close but not that much. He wanted it though. It was just another thing he resented about being taken from his family. He had missed out on so much with his parents but with Draco it was worse. They were identical twins and should be like the twins or near it. The fact his adoptive parents died and his relatives had been so abusive, just added to that pain.

Luke hugged his brother. "I know and I will stop riding you about it but can you please tone it down a bit. I already have a husband and enough parents to do it."

Draco put an arm around his shoulder. "I'll try little brother. Now how about we get going. You know your husband and our parents will not be busy forever."

Laughing Luke agreed. He knew his brother would more then keep his word. He knew that it would be hard enough to get down to the cell. There was no way they would get past the guards if Draco ran to their parents. He knew his brother wanted to go not only to protect him. Draco wanted to see Ginny as well.

Fred led the way. "Come on you two. I think I kind of like this. Cool to have another twin set of rebels in the house. We'll have to work on the third pair."

It was Sirius who answered unfortunately. "I am concerned enough about what you do with my godson and cousin. Leave my infant children out of this please."

The fact that the twins were talking about babies and turning them into pranksters would have made them laugh but for Sirius. They had barely made it out of their rooms without being caught. They had believed all the order members were busy down in the meeting. They definitely didn't think they had to worry about it.

Sirius looked at Draco and Luke. "You two will tell me what you have got into with the twins now or we will send for your parents and Severus right away."

Luke groaned. "Uncle Sirius please, you were a marauder one day. And you know my husband will keep me under lock and key if you give him the reason to."

Sirius shook his head. "Does he have reason to? You know I love you cub but I also love that baby. I want to know that the two of you are safe and protected."

Reluctantly they explained what they were up to. They knew he would not believe them if they lied. The hoped he would not stop them or tell on them. Sirius was usually pretty good about allowing them to have some fun. Of all the old roosters he was the lesser one. Luke held his breath hoping Sirius would be good.

Sirius led them towards the doors. "You do not need to sneak down. I will take you to see her. But I am putting your belly in a stasis field to protect the baby."

Luke was relieved and readily agreed. "You know I never want to risk my little baby. I am not going to argue about you putting a stasis field around him or her."

He had almost said her for he had been having a feeling lately it was a girl but it was not proven. He was grateful Sirius was not stopping them. He had to admit he was also happy he was coming. Not only because of the stasis field though had it definitely put him at ease. It would be safer if they did not have to sneak down there.

Sirius cast the stasis field. "If you tell my husband ever or your parents and husband, I will deny this. They won't touch you, but they would kill me for this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonks was shocked when she and some of the other inner circle arrived back at the Averies. She was relieved to see that there were only a few casualties and most were guards and men on both sides. The Averies and most of their guests had survived. Unfortunately the bride had not been so lucky.

Bill saw her and stormed over to her. "I saw you take my sister you bitch. Now my wife is dead. If the aurors were not here I would kill you."

Tonks smirked. "I remind you I am an auror and could arrest you for that threat. And besides I am sure the headmaster can find you a new powerful heiress."

She knew the concern and anger of the man was not over his sister or his wife. This was a political marriage. He had lost any chance of gaining this money. The Averies had two other daughters. He would have only gained the fortune if her parents had died before her. The title and money were out of his hands. For now.

Bill sneered. "I am already engaged to be married to her younger sister. We had it in the contract that I would marry the heir no matter which one it was."

Tonks was shocked. "Are you going to marry her now or at least wait till the child has hit puberty? I hear she is what ten? Though your boss likes them young."

Walking away from him she went looking for her husband. She was sickened by the fact that his wife was dead three hours and he was already engaged. He had moved from one daughter to the next. It had obviously been written into the wedding agreement. He could have at least pretended to be in mourning.

Tonks found her husband near the Averies who were definitely mourning. "I am sorry for the loss of your daughter."

Lady Avery looked up. "You look like the woman who told me she was a beautiful bride. I can't believe this. Her wedding day and she is dead."

From the look on Lord Avery he was ready to tear someone apart. Tonks knew her husband had put a body bind on him. He knew his brother was involved. He invited his brother and the man had kidnapped Ron and helped get his daughter killed. Lord Avery was a doting father. He was like few other old blood families. He loved his daughters more then life. He had agreed to the wedding of his eldest to William for he had been threatened. He agreed in order to protect the others. Now his eldest was dead and he was going to have to hand his second daughter over to the groom to wed when she was old enough. His lack of mourning had not been missed.

Tonks looked at her husband. "Any word about Ron at all? Has their been some kind of ransom note or some word on what Tom will do to him?"

Alastor shook his head. "Not at all. I would have thought he would either be gloating over the boy and the child's death or making threats. This is really odd."

They knew that there was a better chance if Tom had him that Ron was dead already. If it was Dumbledore he would keep him as a hostage. Tom would kill. They would have thought there would be a dead body on parade already. One could only imagine what was being done to the pregnant body.

Tonks thought of something and turned to Lord Avery. "Your brother, has he ever been seen talking to Albus? I mean did you ever think..."

Lord Avery was surprised but he nodded. "He was there when Albus came to us about the wedding. I thought he was there for us but there were looks."

Something was starting to smell even more wrong. None of this felt like Tom. Tom's men had been there for sure as many were killed or caught. But the absence of body or note was making them wonder. It seemed like something Albus would do. Tonks and Moody came to the same thought at the same time in shock.

Moody turned to one of his men. "I am leaving you in charge of processing the rest of this. You know how to contact me if something new comes up."

The man nodded. "Yes Moody. We will send the reports through to your office."

Not saying another word he took his wife and they activate the portkey. They knew they needed to share their concerns with the others. Was this a set up? Albus would have known there was a risk for his pets. They had been shocked he had taken them to the wedding. They wondered if he was behind the kidnapping.

When they came into the library back in Bulgaria they found the others meeting and turned to Lucius. "I think that Albus has Ron and is using this as an excuse."

Lucius looked up shocked. "Why would he do that? I mean none of this makes any sense. Though you're right, it does stink of some of his habits."

Making himself look like a victim always worked. Albus had wanted to get rid of some of the old families. He knew the power they had. He had killed off some heirs for marriage alliances like for Charlie, they knew. It was possible he knew Tom's men would be there and he fixed it to look like Ron was kidnapped. The only thing that had gone wrong if they were right, was that they had Ginny. Or had it?

Lucius looked at his wife. "Did they want us to take her? I mean if Albus is behind this is there a chance he wanted us to take one of them? Is this a trap?"

Remus was pale. "You don't think this is another attempt of the man to get his hands on Luke do you? I mean he has had such a sick obsession with him."

They knew from their spies that he had not given up on it. He still wanted to have Luke back in his hands. It was no longer simply for revenge. Before it had been a way to punish the Malfoys for their sins. Now it was about Luke as well. He had been denied the warm body in his bed. He would do anything to get it back.

Severus stood. "We need to double the guards on her and we need to get her out of here as soon as we can. Erase her memories before we do."

Lucius agreed. "There is no way we can send her back with any memories of this place. And the sooner we get her out of here, the less risk there is to my son."

They had never even considered the threat. They had thought they were saving her life. Surely they could use her life to save others. But now they realized Albus may have counted on that. He may have counted that their group would save one or both of his pets. They were not sure. They had no proof they were right and Albus had set this all up but there was a chance. Right now they needed to make sure she was out of here. They needed to get her away from Luke for his safety.

Augusta added. "It might not just be Luke. I mean Neville is here as well. I mean we brought her to our headquarters. There are a lot of possible targets here for her."

Narcissa shook her head. "If it was Tom she might be after your grandson, I agree with you on that. But with Albus we know who the real target here is in it all."

If anything Albus would use the location if he got it to get his hands on Neville. The life of Neville was not at risk for Albus. Neville was needed for the man to defeat Tom in the end. Right now if she was a walking weapon to trap they had to be concerned for Luke right now.

Severus moved towards the doors. "I am going to check on my husband. We can not allow his curiosity over Ginny to take him down there. He could be at risk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius led the way but he only took Luke and Draco with him. He had argued any more would be too much of a risk of them being spotted. He would have insisted Draco remain behind but like Luke he knew that was not happening. If Draco did not come with them he would go straight to his dads and Uncle.

Sirius turned to them as they entered the dungeons. "I know she has no wand and is pregnant but you will keep back. You will not put that baby at risk."

Luke put his hands against his belly. "You put the baby in stasis and like you said she has no wand. But I promise Draco and I will be careful."

He knew he was being over protective. He had never been like this when he was an active auror. But this was his godson and pregnant at that. He got to be worried. Being a father himself he realized was changing him. His husband had told him it was for the better. He always said Sirius let Luke run a bit wild. Now that he knew what it was like to constantly worry after his twins and they were only babies, he seemed to have gained a better sensible side to him then he ever imagined.

They got to the door and there were three guards. The lead one spoke. "We were given orders by Lord Lestrange that no one was to enter this cell."

Sirius smirked. "I know you're aware who I am and that the young men behind me are Malfoys, own this manor in fact. You will allow jus to enter the cell."

The man looked at the twins and Sirius. "Fine. But if we are threatened with the racks for doing this, you will step up. We will not take the blame for this."

Agreeing with the men that he would take full blame for taking the Malfoy twins in there with him he got the guards to open the door. For a moment he was reconsidering. Maybe he should have allowed the guards to stop them. He really had a bad feeling about going in there. He had faced a lot but the twins were a worry.

As they walked into the room they saw her in binds though on a comfortable bed. She smirked at them. "I knew you little fools could not help but come gloat."

Luke looked at her rounding belly. "So proud to be the whore of the headmaster are you? It makes me sick. At least Cassey was raped, she was not willing."

Ginny put her hands on her belly. "That is why the little slut was not worthy to be a mother and miscarried. And that is why I still am, and was picked for this."

For a moment they all believed she meant she was picked to carry the baby. They thought of Lyra a few floors up. Albus would never know she was his. She wasn't his Luke reminded himself. She was Percy's daughter. She would always be Percy's little princess. She was safe with her doting daddy as they were there.

Ginny managed to stand even with the binds on her hands and one ankle. "You thought you were so smart. Never realized he wanted me to be brought here."

Sirius was starting to understand her words. He turned to the twins. "Get out of here. Go up stairs now and tell your parents to get down here now."

Not knowing what was going on the twins both turned to leave but the door slammed in front of them and they could not open the door. They could hear from the guards shouting outside and the pounding on the door that they had no idea what was going on either.

They turned back to Ginny who had this strange grin on her face. She spoke but she sounded like Albus. "Oh little heirs of Ajax it is time for my little surprise."


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh little heirs of Ajax it is time for my surprise." Dumbledore's voice came from the mouth of Ginny.

Sirius looked at the boys. He had no idea what was happening but it was some kind of trap. He needed to get his godson and Draco out now. He tried to bring down the wards on the room. Ginny was a minor witch at best and without a wand she should not have been able to do this. He had no idea what was going on here.

Sirius stood between himself and the boys. He looked at Draco."Protect your brother and the baby Draco. But try and get out now."

Draco cut off any argument from his twin brother. "You're pregnant. Stop arguing and try and help me here."

Luke had no idea what was happening. His hand went to the pendant around his neck. The centaurs. They were not here as he was in another country. But some how instinct took him to his pendant. He knew Albus had possessed Ginny. Like Voldemort had been able to do before.

Draco was scared when he looked at his brother. "Luke, what is happening? Luke speak to me. What is wrong with your eyes?"

Luke spoke but while it was his voice there was something different. "Albus, Albus, Albus, always the fool. You didn't think you'd be rid of me so easy."

Ginny turned to look at Luke. "Ajax my old friend you have been dead for decades. I slit your useless throat. What do you think you're going to do?"

Sirius and Draco stood watching the two back and forth. Draco knew of course Ajax was their dead great grandfather. The man had died when his grandfather was twenty years old. Their own father had not even been alive.

Sirius came to his side and whispered. "I don't know if it is Ajax or your brother is channelling some magic but I think we need to get down."

Draco was shocked as he was pulled down. "Sirius what is going on?"

Sirius turned to him. "You and your family are descendents of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. Your great grandfather had power not seen since either."

Two of the greatest known wizards in history were his family? Draco was shocked. His family had been in Slytherin for decades but they were Gryffindors by blood? He remembered what his father had said about Ajax always being his greatest rival. But Albus had killed him.

Luke spoke. "I told you old friend that I'd never let you hurt my family. I wouldn't let you touch Abraxas, what makes you think I'd let you hurt his grandsons?"

Ginny came forward. "You might be here in spirit but you are not here in your magic. You know full well I can channel my magic. Your heir is a sitting duck."

Luke revealed his arm and a birthmark no one had noticed before was revealed. "No. But you're right he is my heir. He is the heir of the rising phoenix."

Ginny's eyes went to the tattoo on his arm. "That is impossible. The heir of the rising phoenix is a legend. This is some ruse, that is a tattoo, nothing else."

Looking at his brother Draco knew he had never seen that before. Something about the words seemed familiar but he was not sure why. He knew he had heard that title before. He looked at Sirius. He knew from his twin's godfather's face that he knew as well. The shocked look told him what ever it was, it was big.

Luke stepped forward. "You thought you got the jump on me. I let you kill me you fool. I did it to protect my son. I did it to protect my line. To my protect this boy."

Ginny laughed. "You let me kill you? You did such a good job of protecting them. Your idiot grandson walked right into my hands. Practically handed me the boy."

Luke sighed. "It made him stronger. I assure you thanks to the bonds of the centaurs you strengthened my great grandson and true heir has the power to destroy you."

Ginny had power glowing in her hands like light. "Your grandson might have the power but he is not trained yet. I will kill him right here and now before he is."

Hearing the words Draco stumbled to his feet. He could not allow his brother to be killed. He could not allow the man to kill his brother and the child. Before he could do something though he was pulled down to the ground once again. He sent an angry look at Sirius but the man shook his head. Sirius knew that Luke was their one chance here. If he was truly channelling his grandfather's spirit then he was the only chance any of them had of getting out of this room alive.

Luke laughed and his own light came but his was like the hottest fire. "My heir is untrained but I might not be able to use my powers but I can control his."

Ginny smirked. "We both know I was always better then you. You only got places because of your title. I will show you why you died like the mutt you were."

Draco wanted to scream out as the great light in the hands of Ginny went green like the killing curse. He knew what the magic was meant for. Luke sent a shook at Sirius who seemed to understand and created a shield around him and Draco to protect them from any backlash. Draco knew it would only protect them and so long. His brother was unprotected and he was not sure what was going on. He was sill not sure his grandfather had the power in Luke's body.

Ginny laughed. "Your little heir dies here Ajax. He dies here."

Luke watched in almost eerie calm as she sent the ball of green at him. "He will destroy you one day Albus."

The fire that had been dancing in Luke's hands met the green light that had been in Ginny's hands and exploded in the room. Sirius had turned Draco's head to protect his eyes from the explosion of lights. When the light cleared the two men looked in shock as there were two bodies lying on the ground not moving. The wards had come down and they could hear the guards and some of the others from up stairs coming in.

Draco ran to his brother's side. "Luke you have to be okay, come on Luke you have to speak to me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Severus was irate when he found out his husband had gone to the dungeons was an under statement. He could not believe this. Luke knew the risks. He was even angrier that Draco and Sirius had taken him down there. He knew that Luke was not aware that Ginny was a trap but it did not help. He was pregnant. Severus could not stand the thought that he would lose them. Losing his husband would be bad enough without also losing their baby as well.

Remus was no calmer. "I can not believe my husband. I thought that the twins had finally knocked sense into him. How could he risk our godson like this?"

Lucius did not think he was all to blame. "My sons are headstrong and I am sure they insisted on going with or without him. We need to get down there now."

Knowing he made sense they all headed for the stairs into the lower levels for the dungeons. They needed to make sure both twins were safe. They knew in their hearts if they had included Luke in the meeting he might not have been down there. They kept trying to protect Luke from it. Neville was the only child needed during this war. But Luke was a part of it. As Harry he had been so a part of it it was hard for him to back down. He just prayed his husband was safe.

His heart lurched when they got there and they saw the guards trying both by wand and physically to bring down the door. "What the hell is going on?"

The captain turned and bowed. "Lord Black and the Malfoy heirs went in there. Then suddenly these new wards were erected. We can not get them out."

Remus came forward. "I know my husband and those are not his wards. I know his any where. We need to get in there and we need to get in there now."

They had known in their hearts before he said it. Sirius would never have warded the doors. He knew there was too much danger. They knew even if he was foolish enough to bring the twins down there he would not have put either of them at such risk. Especially not Luke. Luke was not only pregnant but his godson. He loved him like his own child. Some how Ginny had managed to do some kind of magic without her wand.

Lucius spoke. "You don't think that Albus has possessed her? My father always believed he had possessed the man who killed my grandfather."

Severus knew what the rumours had been. "Voldemort can do that and Albus is rumoured to have taught him most of his tricks. I would not be surprised if he could."

Both of the dark wizards that Albus had been involved with in the past had been able to possess people though Grindewald to a much lesser extent. They knew Albus had used both of them to do his dirty work. He had broken away when they could not be controlled any more. They were not sure why none of them had thought of it before. There had never been any evidence he had used the skills before. Bella had natural mental powers to protect her mind from such intrusion but he had never attacked her other then drugged.

Severus tried the wards. "He always made me do occulemency. He said he was never a master of it. Maybe he was just trying to conceal how strong he was."

Lucius agreed. "The power even since Grindewald has been connected to dark magic. He would not have wanted people to become suspicious of him,"

It was one of the reasons to leave it to a man like Severus. Severus was considered a Death Eater by the world. His dark magic was known. It also made sense for other reasons. He wanted to have a trick up his sleeve. It was something that he could hide from the others. They would never have taken Ginny if they had known. Or they would have made sure there were some kind of wards around here.

Severus was growing frustrated. "Damn it we need to get in there. You know if he sent his pregnant lover in there as a weapon he won't think twice about my child."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "We are working on it Severus. Sirius is in there and the boys have their wands too. He can't do everything when he is possessed."

Though it was meant as a comfort to everyone it was little. Though the man could not channel his full magic through Ginny especially since she had no wand, he was still far more powerful then either of the boys. And it would take just one miss aimed curse to hurt Luke and the baby. The man did not care for his own child, that was obvious by the fact Ginny was there. He wanted his revenge on the Malfoy family. The baby might be a Snape by name but was still a Malfoy.

Suddenly they all saw through the bit of door there was openings around a huge explosion of green and red light. "No." Was ripped through many throats.

Lucius looked. "The wards are coming down. We need to get in there. We need to save my sons and grandchild. Damn it we need to get in there now."

Remus and Severus who were both panicked about their husbands were leading the struggled to get through the wards. They pushed their way past the guards and they worked at what was left. The wards had not come down fully. But they were weak enough it only took moments and they fell.

Severus ran into the room and saw Draco and Sirius bent over the prone form of his husband, Ginny laying feet away. "No."

Draco looked up from his brother's form. "Uncle Sev he..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was slammed back into his body. His head was spinning and his entire body ached. He had never felt like that before. He had been in bodies that had been killed when he was in them. He had never felt it before. He had never felt it mentally and it sure as hell had never touched his physical body. But he smelled burning flesh and looked down at his hands were covered in second degree burns.

He stood up and screamed. "The bastard. The bastard has been dead. How dare the bastard come back? Damn it."

Arthur was at his side. "What happened master? I thought you went to destroy the Malfoys in my daughter's body. Are they dead?"

Albus started heading for the floo to head to the infirmary. "Your daughter and the child are dead. But the damned Malfoy brats I am not sure. One is alive for sure."

Storming through the floo he called for the nurse and told Arthur what had happened. He could not believe this. This could not be happening. He had believed they had faked the mark but the magic? Ajax if he was alive could have commanded some of that power but only trained. For Luke to have called on it even when possessed by his great grandfather? This could not be happening.

Arthur stared at him in shock. "The phoenix rising? You're telling me that the boy is the phoenix rising? If that means what I think it does..."

Albus cut him off with a snarl. "We all know what it means. We all know what the damned legend says about the phoenix rising. Damn the brat can't be it. He can't."

He knew they were in Gryffindors. He had always laughed when Malfoys ended up in Slytherin. Ajax's mother was the Gryffindor blood. He was the first Malfoy to be a Gryffindor by blood. He had often said he would have an heir to defeat Albus.

Arthur came to his side. "You were sure he was wrong when Abraxas was no match for his powers. And Lucius handed his son to you with a bow."

Albus sighed. "The little brat I might not have to worry about. He had no control over that magic. I would not be surprised if Ajax did not kill his own heir."

He knew that if he had been burned by the power that Luke stood little chance. Ajax was a fool. He had thought dying would protect his line. It may have for a while. But he had used his grandson's body to channel magic knowing he could not kill Albus as he was only possessing Ginny.

Albus looked down at his hands. "The Malfoys will have to burry another heir, two if I heard right. And the legend of the phoenix will die for another generation."


	42. Chapter 42

Draco looked up from his brother's prone form. "Uncle Sev he is alive, just unconscious."

Severus fell to his knees next to his husband. "What happened to him? I want to know what happened in here now?"

As he was running a diagnostic Draco and Sirius told the others what had happened. There was shock in everyone's faces. No one more though then Lucius. Words his father had told him were ringing true. Why had he never listened to his father? He had not only gone to Albus for help as he had not believed the man and practically handed his son over but now they may have known the secret to destroy him for decades and he ignored it.

Lucius looked up towards the heavens. "Forgive me father, I should have listened. Damn it I should have listened."

Severus looked up from his husband. "Your son and grandchild are unharmed Lucius. They are both fine, just exhausted from the power that Luke channelled."

Everyone was beyond relief as Severus scooped his husband up from the floor. The guards were called to dispose of Ginny's body. They had never imagined she would be a weapon like this. They had thought Albus had warned his heirs. They realized how even more dangerous he was now that he did not show concern for them. If he did not care about his own children, it sent shivers up their back.

Poppy had been summoned though and hearing she stopped the guards. "Leave her on the bed for a bit. I want to have a chance to examine her first."

Severus was surprised but looked down at his husband. "Can that wait for a bit longer? I believe he is okay but I only have medic training."

Poppy assured him that she had meant to check on his husband first. Of course Luke was the top priority here. Even if Ginny had not been dead he would have. They needed to get him into bed. Even if he and the baby were okay now she thought he would likely be on bed rest for a while. They could not risk him miscarrying.

Back in their rooms he lowered his husband down on the bed. "I believe their vitals are good. I hope they are good. I can't lose my husband. I just can't."

Poppy put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't give yourself enough credit Severus. You're an amazing medic; you have better skills then some healers I have met."

As she was running tests he knew she was right. He had not only been a field medic. He had taken extra training with her during his potions mastery. He had known in the war that people with medical training would be needed. They could not always rely on having a proper healer around. He had saved many lives as a spy from it. He usually would not have doubted his own skill so much but he was praying his love for his husband and hope that he was safe and sound, were not blinding him.

Poppy finally looked up and smiled. "Exhausted, he will probably be out for a day but healthy. And so is the baby. Your husband shielded your daughter."

Severus' head snapped up, "Daughter?"

Poppy nodded. "Usually the ultrasound as you know would wait for another month for the most accurate reading but with a spell I can see. It is a little girl."

Breaking into tears Severus bent down and kissed his husband. They had both been hoping for a girl. He was not like most men who wanted a son. They would have both loved a little boy more then life but he knew Luke would be just as thrilled as he was by the news.

Poppy smiled. "I would normally have waited to tell you until he woke up but I thought you could use a bit of extra good news. I knew you really wanted a little girl."

Severus squeezed her hand. "Thank you Poppy. Thanks for telling me. Now you're sure he and our daughter will be okay?"

She nodded. "I'd recommend he be on bed rest for about two weeks. Just to make sure. He has exhausted his core with the amount of magic he has wielded tonight."

Severus was not surprised. "I have never even known grown wizards who have wielded magic like that before. I will make sure my husband stays in bed, I promise."

Leaving the room Poppy had no doubt. She knew Severus was definitely over protective of his husband in the best of times. Now with their daughter it would grow. She had no doubt he would use bed sticking charms if he had to. Luke might grumble but she thought the young man was lucky to have such an amazing husband. She thought for a moment of her own. It was times like this she thought of not only her husband but her sister and her brothers.

Poppy walked out into the sitting room where most of the family was gathered and looked at Fred and George. "I promised once to tell you about your parents."

Fred stood. "You told me she was your sister, our mother. I have wanted to ask before but you were always so busy."

Poppy smiled. "I know but Luke and the baby are going to be just fine. I think maybe it is time we talk. Hannah you are welcome to join us if you'd like."

Though the twins' mother had been her sister she had known Hannah's mom well. They had both been healers. Rachel and Sarah had been married to twin brothers and Poppy had known both men quite well. Hannah's parents she knew less then her sister and brother in law but she had. She knew there was no one here that could tell the young woman about them. Percy had only been four when his Uncles were killed and had only met them once or twice. She often thought it funny that Albus and Molly had got away with telling people like Luke that Fabian and Gideon had died before the twins were born when in fact they had been a few years old. Fred and George were two when Molly adopted them after her brother died. It was her father who died shortly before they were born.

As they left Lucius drew his wife into his arms. "Our son and grandchild are okay. I can't believe that I nearly lost him again. My father was right about me."

Narcissa kissed him. "Your father was angry that night. You know he loved you Lucius. And you know he would have loved our sons dearly if he was alive."

It seemed the curse of the Malfoy family. He wondered if he would die in the next seven months. Since Ajax the grandfather had died shortly before the birth. Ajax had died when Abraxas' wife was four months pregnant and Narcissa found out three days after her father in law died, that she was pregnant.

Narcissa seemed to know his mind. "You won't Lucius. It is not a curse, just bad luck. Besides out son is not your heir, he is second born. You'll see the baby."

Lucius looked at the door. "I don't think Draco is, powers wise. If Ajax is right Luke is the true Malfoy heir. Perhaps it is not so odd we named our second born for me."

Lucius had known unlike his sons that they were Gryffindors. His father told him on his death bed. The phoenix and not the lion was their symbol. Merlin and Godric had both had the power to transform into phoenixes, the only humans known to be able to take a magical animagi shape. They even had the healing powers. Legend said that every hundred years or so an heir of the phoenix rising would be born. Merlin had been called the Phoenix rising. He had been believed killed by Nimue and had come back. The child would be branded with the symbol of the phoenix. There had been signs one of his sons would be it but he had ignored them. Ajax's powers had been one of the signs. It was said that every time one such heir was born that three generations before one with the power of the fire but not the ability to take he phoenix shape, would mark the coming birth. His father had always claimed Ajax had the power of the fire but not the form. It seemed his dad was right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was some time the next morning when Luke started coming around. Very few people had slept the night before. Though they had been assured he was okay they were worried. Not just about he and the baby health wise. The word of what had happened had spread through the house. It seemed only the babies got any sleep.

Severus was not alone, Luke's parents and brother were in the room when he began waking and godfathers appeared in the door. "Luke, sweet heart?"

Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Sev? What happened?"

Severus gently kissed him. "Do you remember anything my love?"

Luke was silent for a few moments and then nodded. "Someone was with me. I don't know. It was like I was in another place. I know he used my body."

Severus nodded and explained what they knew. For now they left out the part about the prophecy. If Luke was surprised he did not show it. They would have thought he'd be shocked or scared to learn his dead great grandfather had possessed him. Luke was eerily calm. They knew they should have been worried but they were not. It was better he was as calm as he could while he was pregnant. The baby was safe now but until his energy returned as best as he could, he needed to stay calm.

Luke looked at his dad. "Grandpa Abraxas said something to me. He told me to tell his little cobra that he was proud of the man he had become and loved him."

Lucius had tears in his eyes. "My father was there? I knew my grandfather was in your body but you spoke to my dad?"

Luke nodded. "I was in some strange black plane and there were two men. I realized my grandfather and great grandfather. Grandpa asked me to pass that along."

His little cobra had been Abraxas' pet name for his son. In public he was a cold ruthless man but he had always been a loving father. Lucius learned from the best. His father had not called him it for years. One of the last things he said to his son was he was a disgrace. He had said Lucius' grandfather would be ashamed. Lucius had betrayed the family by turning to the man who had killed Ajax. Those words always remained with him. When Luke was kidnapped he had believed they were true.

Luke squeezed his dad's hand. "They both said they were proud of the man you had become. And that your granddaughter would be lucky to grow up with your love."

Narcissa held her husband but looked at her son. Severus had told them the news but they did not realize Luke knew. "You know it is a little girl?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "I held her in my arms where ever I was. She is a true little Malfoy but she has her Papa's long fingers and Lily's green eyes."

Listening to his husband Severus explained what he knew. In occlusion one could actually meet if both opponents had enough power, on an astral plane of sorts. The place was where souls could meet from great distances and talk or even battle. He had never known for people dead to be able to meet there though. But he assumed if they were right about Luke being the true Malfoy heir, there might be a strong blood link.

Luke looked at his brother. "But Draco is my older brother. He should be your heir dad."

Lucius looked between his sons. "Draco is the heir of my titles though you will inherit a chunk of my estate as well. But the heir of the physical powers, is you."

The title of Lord Gryffindor was a title that had failed to be claimed very often. The title could not be claimed just by blood relatives. They had to have the powers. There had been younger sons and daughters to claim it. The power had skipped generations. Draco would be Lord Malfoy and his children after but Luke and his heirs would be Lord Gryffindor. Ajax was the last person who had inherited the title. Abraxas had never had the power to do so.

Luke knew even more then they realized. "The phoenix rising? What is it dad? Both my grandfather and yours called me it. And I know Ajax did when he used me."

Lucius sat down. "Merlin was the Phoenix rising. It is said every hundred years one will be born. It seems my beloved son you are the phoenix rising."

Luke was confused when his father explained the prophecy including the third generation before being the marker for it. If there had been no heir sine Godric, was the legend not true. There should have been far more. There had been more then a hundred years between Merlin and Godric as well.

Severus answered. "It is why the line of Gryffindor has been hidden. Many of the children of the line were killed. There have been those born with the mark."

Lucius nodded. "Some of them died from what we can tell of natural causes or at least not murdered. But there has been no heir who has lived to adulthood."

As long as there had been the prophecy there were those who opposed them. Godric was not the only founder with a link to the time of Arthur. The line of Slytherin was descended from the line of Morgan La Fey. They had known the prophecy. They had made it their goal to eliminate the heirs of Merlin who showed the birth mark. It was believed to be the reason Gryffindor and Slytherin eventually had the falling out.. Slytherin had learned that Godric was an heir of Merlin. It was not until generations later the line of Gryffindor went into hiding. They were shocked Luke had just shown the birthmark finally. He had not had it at birth.

Lucius pointed at it. "Albus would have killed you when you were born if he knew. As would Tom. Tom would still hold the same grudge."

Seeing his husband was confused Severus explained. "Tom does not know you are an heir of Merlin or Godric. If he had come after you, would likely have died."

Though Tom would have come after him Luke was not the child of prophecy. He would never have survived an attack like Neville would have. He had only survived as a baby because Lily died for him. If Tom attacked he might survive it but Luke did not have the power to destroy him. Neville was the only one who could.

Lucius held his hand. "Voldemort corrupted his magic long ago. If he was still fully human you could likely defeat him but he is not. Albus on the other hand is."

Luke was full of questions. "Why is Albus after us? I mean is it all about Ajax or does he know about the line of Gryffindor?"

Lucius nodded. "He knows. I found out recently he learned after my father died that we were Gryffindors. But unlike Tom, it would be about Ajax alone."

They knew with sickening clarity they needed to see to the defeat of Dumbledore soon. If Tom learned that Luke was the heir of Merlin he would come after him. Neville was not ready to face Tom and they knew Luke could not. They could not risk having Tom come after Luke. He was lucky he had survived this long. The fact that Tom had come after him a number of times when he was believed to be Harry, the boy who lived, was luck. They would not risk that luck running out.

Luke looked own at his belly. "Our daughter is she safe? I mean now that Dumbledore knows who I am and Tom might. I can't risk her Sev, I can't."

Severus kissed him. "We will do everything we can to make sure you and our little girl are safe. We will train you as best as we can till she is born."

They knew that they needed to train him even when pregnant. They would use a stasis to protect the child. They would need to make sure he was ready to face Albus as soon as possible after his daughter was born. Time was not on their side. They just hoped that Albus would not go to Tom right away. Albus needed Neville. He knew that Neville and Luke were together. If he sent Tom after Luke he risked the man getting his hands on Neville. They all just prayed it would buy them some time. They knew they could not risk what happened in the dungeons happening again. They might not be so lucky again that Luke would not miscarry under such distress.

Severus kissed him and his belly. "I swear I will not allow anything to happen to you or our daughter. We will have a safe healthy little girl in our arms I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy had the body of Ginny put in stasis as she had spent the night before speaking to her nephews. She had realized she had not lost all of her family. She had every intention when she had come here to get to know them but had let her work get in the way. She was devastated by the death of her brothers and then Rachel. She had believed her nephews dead for some time before she learned they were alive. She realized she had a family she could actually be close with once again.

She was surprised when Severus came to her side when she removed Ginny from the stasis. "I would have thought you would be with your husband."

Severus nodded. "He has woken and we spoke to him about what happened. He needed a break from it. I left him with his godfathers, Hermione and the babies."

Knowing that being pregnant it was probably a good thing. She knew a lot of pregnant people found comfort in other babies being around. Luke was also of course so close to all three of them. No matter how close he had come to his parents since his return here, he would always have that bond with his godfathers. She really was not surprised he was there. She knew he would be as interested as she was to find out what was happening. She had just thought he might be worried to leave Luke.

He was surprised when he saw the ultrasound machine. "You think that there was something about the baby don't you?"

Poppy nodded. "I have had my suspicions. I mean Albus wanted children. He could have sent someone else here as a weapon. Why would he risk his own baby?"

Neither were sure. They could have done the barbaric muggle autopsy but neither wanted to see her cut open and see the dead body. They would see if they could do this with the ultrasound machine. They hoped they would see something. They needed some kind of answers to how Albus could have done this to his own child.

Poppy was shocked when they saw the baby. "That thing does not even look human. I don't think I have ever seen a baby that deformed before."

Severus looked at it. "Do you think that it was deformed from the spell that my husband cast or was it deformed like that before?"

Poppy ran a few more tests. "I can't be certain but it looks like she was always deformed. There is no evidence the child was touched by the spell."

They had no idea what would have caused that type of deformity in a child other then magic. They had heard rumours that the man had done a blood test to find out the gender of the baby. It would have caused miscarriages but not this. The only thing that he was aware of was the fact that incest had often caused deformities. In wizarding pregnancies incest born children could have more then just the normal birth defects.

Poppy was thinking the same thing. "We know both Molly and Arthur were involved with the man. You don't think Ginny could have been his daughter?"

Severus looked sick. "I don't think even Albus would be that sick. He would never have used his own daughter or if he did, allow her to carry his own child."

Poppy looked down at her. "Perhaps he never knew. I mean Lyra is blood adopted. She is still technically conceived by him even though no longer his child."

They had no idea. Usually the genes of a baby would have been fully transformed. If Ginny was really Albus' child but was blood adopted, it should not affect their child. But there was a chance. There was a chance there was enough of his traces of magic left in Ginny that even if she no longer had his genes, his magic in her veins reacted with his sperm and caused this. There were actually in history sisters and brothers who wed and not just in Egypt and there were potions known even today to limit the chance if not totally eliminate the chances.

Severus looked as the body was taken away. "You don't think when they did for the test for the gender found out the baby was deformed."

Poppy nodded. "He was looking for the perfect way to dispose of her. He could not allow anyone to know that his child was deformed. He has enough talk going."

They doubted since Molly and Arthur were alive that Albus had questioned if Ginny was his daughter or not. They were not sure she was. It could be a coincidence. They knew that Tom had never had a living child for his body was not human enough any more. They wondered if Albus' magic might be corrupted as well. Maybe only slightly since Ron was still pregnant. There were a number of unanswered questions. At least they had some explanation to why he would send his pregnant mate as a weapon. He wanted to kill the dishonour of a disformed child.


	43. Chapter 43

Training for Luke had increased even with his pregnancy. Like Neville he had normal studies in the morning and his advanced training in the afternoon. They could not go at it too hard for they would not risk his baby for anything. That was even more worry when he was six months along with his daughter.

Luke had been in the training room working with his dad and husband when he got up and grew extremely light headed. "Sev."

His husband reached for him. "Luke what is it? Is the baby okay?"

Though he tried to reassure his husband and his dad who both looked absolutely terrified Remy could not seem to find the words or the energy. His head had not stopped spinning even when he closed his eyes.

Severus panicked when his husband nearly collapsed, saved from the ground only by his arms. "Luke, come on speak to me. Luke come on sweet heart."

Lucius looked at his best friend and at his son. "We need to get him into bed and get Poppy right away. I pray he is just exhausted."

The same thoughts were running through both of them. That baby meant as much to most of the people in the house as to the dads, well almost. They had been blessed with pretty easy pregnancies so far. None of the others in the house had any problems. Even Sirius who was a bit old for having babies had an easy time with it. Luke was young and healthy and his husband had been making sure he took care but they were scared. Until now pregnancy had suited his husband perfectly. He had never had any of the real symptoms and had barely put on any real weight thanks to his original slim build.

Severus carried him towards their apartments as Lucius sent an elf for Poppy. "He has to be fine and so does the baby. He is only six months along. If we lost her..."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "You know my son will fight as hard as he can for that little girl. She means the world to our son. And it might not be the baby besides."

As he laid his husband down in their bed he prayed his friend was right. But when he looked at his husband he was not certain. He was not sure Luke could survive the loss if their daughter was taken. He was a born daddy. Severus watched him with Lyra and the other babies there. He wanted their daughter but Luke even more. He could not stand the thought of losing their daughter but what scared him more was the thought of losing his husband if she was taken.

Poppy came running into the room. "I got here as soon as I could. What happened to the boy?"

Severus explained without looking up from his husband. "Please he and our daughter have to be fine. I can't lose either of them. Please."

Knowing that Luke may have just collapsed from nothing more then exhaustion she tried to calm the man down. They did not even know it had anything to do with his daughter. But with every passing moment as she ran the diagnostic both he and Lucius knew they were right.

Poppy looked at Lucius. "You might want to get your wife and other son in here. They will want to be here."

Severus stared at her. "Oh no, please, please. We can't lose her. Please Poppy there has to be something you can do to help him and the baby."

Watching Severus she had never seen the man so scared in the decades he had known him. She had known him as a child at school. She had seen him abused. She had seen him after tortured into taking the dark mark. She wished she had better news for him. It was not as bad as he thought but it was not much better.

She took his hand. "He has not lost her yet. But his blood pressure is through the roof. We don't get it down in the next few days and you will lose them both."

Severus shook his head. "Is there nothing we can do to help?"

She motioned to the potions she was putting in a magic IV and putting in his husband's arm. "If these don't work in a few days we will have to take the baby."

The thought of allowing her to take the baby was almost unthinkable but his family who had come in behind knew as well as he did it might be the only choice. If the blood pressure did not come down with potions there was only one other way. And that was to take the baby. If they left it up high two things could happen. One he would lose both his husband and his daughter. And the other his husband would slip into a coma.

Poppy hooked up the monitoring spells. "If he goes into a coma the baby could develop and be delivered but the chances he would come out of it, would grow slim."

Severus knew if he went into it and stayed for three months till she was born the stress on his husband's heart might be too much. "How long until I have to choose?"

Looking at him she wanted to say the decision should be made sooner. They all wanted to remind him that Luke was young and healthy. They could try for another baby when he recovered. But no one could find the words. They knew that the loss of the baby would devastate Luke. He loved that baby more then anything.

Narcissa came to hi and her son's side. "We will stand by what ever choice you make Severus. It is your husband and baby. We promise to be here for you."

Severus shook his head. "This place was supposed to be Eden. We were supposed to be safe from the war. Marriages and babies and everything here."

Other then the Dumbledore experience it had been true. They had really been untouched here. Alice had come and they had other injuries come in. But there had been no miscarriages or deaths from among their numbers. It was cruel that Luke had survived the attack by Dumbledore and summoning all that magic and now this.

Severus did not understand. "He channelled Ajax. He faced the killing curse. He should have been killed then. He survived that and meditation nearly kills him."

Lucius shook his head. "We should not have let him start training before the baby was born. Anything could have set it off. Don't give up hope on him just yet."

They would all be by his side. They knew that the choice was going to be painful if he had to make it. The worst would be if his heart gave out totally but the coma situation would be no better for him either. Luke just needed to know those who loved him were there and would help him fight for his little girl.

Draco came to his twin's side. "I just got my twin. You can't abandon me now little brother. You and my niece need to fight here. Come on fight for us Luke."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For once the mood was better back in England. It seemed that the day could never be good for both sides. Just as one side was contemplating the loss of a baby and perhaps the dad, the other side was welcoming one. Albus was happy when he learned that this baby was not deformed.

He looked at the healer who had come for Ron was about to deliver his son. "Have you looked into the matter of why the other baby was deformed?"

The healer nodded. "Without seeing the foetus I can't be a hundred percent but it seems it was incest. I believe that Ginny must have been your daughter."

Incest ion wizards was even a bigger issue then it was in muggles. The babies could be inhuman and often were actually born that way. The baby he had been so malformed no one would have known it was human when it was born. The healer explained that Ginny must have been blood adopted. But for some reason the genes still affected the sperm and created the monster growing in her.

Albus did not understand. "Not that I wanted a child from my own daughter but how? The genes of the person who is blood adopted is changed completely."

The woman shook her head. "There are some blood adoption potions that don't work completely. Cheap black market ones. Change the appearance, not genes."

Knowing that the Weasleys had little money that made sense. They could not have asked him for an advance on the money they gave them. They would have had to find a cheap option. He had a feeling it was the bitch of a mother. Arthur was loyal to a bone. He would never have hid the child from him.

He turned and summoned the Weasleys who came in as the healer went to see to Ron. "I have been told that Ginny was my daughter. Is this true Molly?"

Molly paled. "I knew that I was pregnant from a night I slept only with you. I used a blood adoption on her. I stole some hair from my husband."

He saw from the absolute horror in the face of her husband and anger that he had been right. His beloved pet did not know what his ex wife had done. Arthur had gone home to deal with Charlie or he would have been there with Albus. Charlie had married recently and to the horror of many Bill had taken his child bride as well.

Arthur shook the bitch. "You knew that she was his child and you allowed him to sleep with her? What kind of disgusting monster are you?"

Molly shook her head. "She is your daughter. I had the blood adoption done. She is not actually any kin to Albus."

Albus snarled at her. "You bought a cheap knock off and it changed her appearance only. Her baby was a physical abomination because of the incest."

She had of course been informed of the death of her daughter. She had been upset but she had understood. She said she was proud that her youngest had died for the cause. She had not bee informed of what condition the baby was in. It had been one thing she had not understood about Albus sending her daughter in there.

He looked at her. "Get your lover and leave the country. If you are in the country in twenty four hours I will send my men after you and you will be dead."

Molly shook her head. "Where can we go? We have no where to go and this is the only country I have ever lived in."

Albus smacked her. "I am only sparing your worthless life because of the years of good fuck and because she died for my sake. Get out before I change my mind."

She scurried out of the room and Arthur looked between ready to be sick and ready to hit something. He knew the man was not angry about Ginny not being his. He had never cared for any of the kids but the oldest two. He was just pissed that his whore of a wife had lied to him. The blood adoption had been enough to trick the bank records so Ginny had not showed on the family tree but it had been little more then a glamour on the child.

Arthur came to his side. "Please believe me master that I never knew. I would kill the wore for you if you wanted me to. You know I'd never have kept this."

Albus kissed him. "I know my love. You have always been my loyalist little pet. Now we should go up. My son and your grandson has likely made his entrance."

The man was shocked for he had never known his son was in labour. He knew that his son was close and Albus was already looking for another young lover to warm his bed as his new brood mare till Ron could be sued again, but not that the baby was coming. He followed with pride up the stairs. Sure enough Ron was lying propped in bed and the healer was cradling a swaddled bundle of blue. He had given orders Ron was never to touch the baby. Brood mares were not to be trusted with babies. A nanny had been hired already for the child. Ron would have a month to recover and then he would join Albus back in bed. He had not taken a second brood mare since Ginny had been sacrificed but he had chosen his newest one and he would be joining them in the bed tomorrow.

He looked down at his son with such pride. "My heir Eryk Albus Perceval Brian Dumbledore. A name to fit a child who will do me proud."

Arthur looked down at his grandson before the baby was handed off to a nanny and over at his son. "You did well enough. I assume you will bare another soon."

Ron was not fazed by the baby being taken away from him without being able to hold him. "I will be honoured to try again as soon as I get the clear from him."

The men left Ron moments later to see the baby to his nursery. It was tradition for a name of meaning to be chosen and then the name of the father, grandfather and great grandfather to be added for the first born son. Albus had been named like that so his son would be as well.

Arthur watched as the nanny nursed the baby for she had recently had her own. "I am so honoured that part of my blood runs through your son's veins."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day after Luke had collapsed and he was still unconscious. His vitals had not changed either for the worse or the better. His godfathers had been sent for and his friends had come and gone as well. Sirius and Hermione who had both been pregnant themselves recently were of course feeling this the worse.

Lucius had come in. "You need to get some air and something to eat. You know his godfathers would like some time alone with my son as well,"

Severus had not left his husband's side for eve a moment. He had eaten his meals there, slept in the chair, and used spells instead of a toilet. "I can't."

Lucius took him into his arms. "You were by my side when we had a scare with the twins. You would not let me self destruct. I won't allow you to either."

Narcissa and Lucius had never told the twins but they had almost lost them. It had been much earlier on in the pregnancy, before they left the third trimester. Many couples had miscarriages during that stage especially with first time pregnancies. But it had not made it easier. Severus had been at their side the entire time as had Sirius and the others. It was one of the reasons Sirius and Severus had been named godfathers. The godmothers were chosen as they were Narcissa's sisters/

Severus reluctantly got to his feet but he looked at the godfathers. "You are to send word if anything happens. I don't care bad or good, anything at all."

Remus nodded. "You know we will. But Lucius is right. You will not be any good to your husband if you collapse. Get some air and something to eat."

Suddenly Severus knew how his husband felt. Luke always complained that he felt like he was treated as a child. He told his husband it was because they cared about him and sometimes he needed it. He knew that it was the same for him right now. He was in no shape to make his own decisions. But it still felt that way.

Author's note: Eryk Albus Perceval Brian Dumbledore: Eryk (Polish) means ever powerful, a perfect name I thought for the all powerful heir of Albus

Albus is Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore and we know his dad was Perceval do I decided to continue with that and have it as three generations.

Albus (Latin) means white. Perceval (French) means pierced valley and Brian (Irish) means high or noble


	44. Chapter 44

It had been two days since Luke had collapsed and there some small change. His heart rate beat was coming down to normal levels but he had not woken. Luke was still unconscious though which was the worry. There was little chance that his heart would give out and the baby was not in distress. The concern now was a coma. Right now he was just unresponsive and out. But the longer he stayed like this Poppy warned them, the less chance he would not slip into a coma.

Poppy came in that morning. "You need to make a decision soon Severus. If it goes like this for another few days, your husband will be in a coma."

Severus' hand was on his husband's belly and he never looked up from Luke. "I can't take her. Luke would never forgive us for taking her when she is at no risk."

He had been speaking to Luke's family and godfathers since Luke had ended up in this bed. They had all agreed to stand by his choice. And they knew he was right. That baby meant the very world to Luke. He would have been destroyed if his daughter was taken. Severus had only agreed to consider if he risked losing them both. As much as he loved his husband and desperately wanted him to wake up, he could not go against his husband's wishes. That baby was Luke's top priority/

Poppy had known what the answer would be but had to try. "Severus you and Luke can try again. It was just the stress of training. You can try again after the war."

Severus shook his head. "I can't Poppy. I want to but I can't. I know you're right but I can't take her from him. Luke will never forgive me if I let you take her."

It would have been hard enough for Severus. He did not have the baby in him and he would have been devastated. But he could not even understand what it would do to his husband. Luke had the baby growing in him. More then the normal bond, he had seen the baby. When he faced Albus he had held her in his arms. It might have only been the spiritual plane but it had been real enough. After holding her like that the death would have rocked him more then before the vision. Luke had watched Cassey and his godfathers with their babies. He had wanted one so bad. He and Severus had wanted a little girl more then life.

Poppy turned to leave. "I won't keep pushing. We know when the baby is born there is a chance he could come out of the coma. But you know that I had to try."

Severus nodded. "I know Poppy and I thank you for it. It reminds me how much you care about my husband too. But my mind is not going to change."

As long as she had known the man Poppy had never seen him like this before. She had never seen him on the verge of collapse. Even when he was a student. He loved his husband more then anything in the world. And it was killing him. As much as he wanted to be a Papa she knew he would choose Luke over the baby. But he was not just choosing the baby or Luke. She knew there was a very good chance that Luke would not survive the loss. He was so connected to that baby growing in him.

Poppy went into the sitting room and found the Malfoys and did not have to tell them the answer. "I have tried."

Lucius shook his head. "We told Severus we would stand by his decision. And no matter how painful this is, we know he is doing the right thing."

He shared a look with his wife. They were both battling with the decision. They had watched their son from a far but had just got him back. They needed hm. Lucius had been worried he would meet the curse of his family. He had been worried he'd never see his granddaughter. That worry was gone. The worry now was Luke. The worry was that Luke would never see her. Luke loved that baby so much and deserved the chance to hold her. He deserved the chance to see her for real. They needed some way to reach him. He had to see what he needed to fight for. That baby needed her daddy. More then that his husband and family needed him too.

Draco looked towards the door. "There has to be some way of bringing him back. I can't loose my brother. Not after all we have been through. There has to be a way."

They needed a way to bring him back. They had been speaking to him. They had brought Lyra and the twins to see him. They had given him every reminder of the world out here waiting for him. He needed to know not just his husband and the baby needed him. His parents and brother, his friends needed him. And not just for the war. They needed the boy they all loved so dearly.

Lucius looked at his son and thought. "I think there might be a way I am not sure but it could not hurt to try."

His wife and son wanted to ask him what he meant but he stood and walked to the door. When Lucius got something into his mind he was like this. They saw Severus' confusion when his best friend came in. Severus knew Lucius as well as Narcissa and Draco did. Even he did not get an answer right away from the man. Lucius stood looking over his son. His hand went to his son's throat where he found his son's centaur pendent hanging there.

Lucius looked at Severus. "Would you be able to help me make contact with my son's mind?"

Severus was confused but he nodded. "I can do a side by side with you but you know I have tried. His mind is too unconscious right now to reach him."

Lucius did not seem to be bothered by his response and turned to leave. Severus shared a look with Narcissa and Draco. None of them knew what was happening. They waited until he returned. Narcissa was shocked when she saw the pendant that he had in hand. She had not seen it since she first met Lucius. It was his dad's.

Narcissa came to his side. "Lucius what are you thinking about doing? I have not even seen that since your father. Please tell us what you have in mind please."

Lucius sighed. "My son is not the first in our family to have a pendant from the centaurs and connection to them. My father was given this when his father died."

Abraxas had actually been rescued as Luke had been by the centaurs. They had given him the pendant. It was the connection that his son had with them. His father and grandfather were linked. He was not sure but he had a sneaking suspicion it was how Luke had spoken to them. And how he has channelled his grandfather. Lucius did not even have his father's abilities and Abraxas was nothing compared to Ajax or Luke. But he was hoping his blood would be enough and maybe this link. His father had given him the pendant when he died.

Severus took his hand, and both men took a hand of Luke. "I don't know if this will work Lucius but I will try. I will try anything to get my husband back to us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lucius found himself in the mental plane but he had no idea what to do. He had never been there before. He had heard his father and Severus speak of it. He had managed minor occulemency skills but nothing like this. He turned and looked at Severus who was still by his side. _

_Severus pointed at the wall. "Luke seems behind that. There are two levels of this plane, the mental and the spiritual. I have never been able to access the spiritual."_

_Lucius looked at what seemed like physical wards. "That was where my son spoke to my father and grandfather isn't it? Should he be there in a coma?"_

_Severus was not sure. There were few people who could pass such a boundary. It was a power that Severus did not possess. Most people in a coma would have been in the mental plane if there was a conscious part to reach. Even a skill legimency expert like Severus could rarely touch the mind of someone in a coma. And Luke not even being in one would have usually made it harder. There needed to be some sense of a conscious mind to contact._

_Lucius focussed as best as he could and drew out the pendant from his physical body. "This has to work. You and the baby and me and Narcissa and Draco..."_

_Severus cut him off. "Just focus Lucius. There is a chance even if this does not work he will come back to us eventually. But this will sap my energy eventually."_

_Knowing that his friend was not used to being on this plain or bringing someone with him Lucius nodded. He needed to find a way through the wards. He had a feeling for some reason his son was hiding back there. He was not sure if he was scared or what was going on. He prayed his father had been right. His father had always said he was squandering his gift. Abraxas had told hi only son that while neither of them might have had the immense powers of Ajax, they came close to it._

_He placed his hand and pendant against the ward. "Father help me please. That is my little boy. My granddaughter needs him. I am sorry I never listened to you."_

_Like a flood of power coursing through his body the wards seemed to shoot through him like energy. He was flooded with memories. Some were his own. Others belonged to his son and others he knew must have been from his father and from his grandfather as well._

_He heard Severus' voice some where distant from him. "Lucius be careful, what ever you do in there remember that is your son, my husband's brain."_

_Looking around he realized as he had been flooded with the memories he had been pulled through the shields. He could not longer see Severus. He knew if he tried to respond the man would not hear for he knew with every moment he was being drawn away. He prayed he would find his way back out. He knew Narcissa would never survive both the loss of her youngest son and her husband. He should have known Severus would not be able to come through with him. _

_He found himself in a black plane where there was ground he could not see and he saw three figures. "Luke, Luke!" He called._

_Luke turned to look at him cradling a beautiful baby in his arms. "Father? What are you doing here? Please tell me you aren't dead as well."_

_Watching his son for a moment his eyes went to his father and grandfather. He had never known Ajax but the man was smiling. He realized his looks had not started with his father but with his grandfather. He had seen a painting but of when the man had been younger. He realized the four together almost looked like the same person, the only real difference being his son who had still a bit of the Potter looks in him._

_Lucius drew to his son. "I am not dead and either are you. You slipped into a near coma state from high blood pressure. Your heart is good, we need you back."_

_Luke looked down at the baby in his arms. "I can't leave her father. I can't leave my little girl all by herself. I am her daddy, she needs me."_

_Kissing his son on the head Lucius looked down at the baby and knew what his son had meant about her being a true Malfoy. She was the fifth generation of looks. The only difference was the green eyes and she had the dimples and long fingers of her Papa. The first female Malfoy born to the family in a number of generations even if she would carry the Snape name instead._

_Lucius looked at his father. "Please tell him she will be fine. The baby is alive. He will hold her for real in three months. I need my little boy back father."_

_Abraxas smiled and nodded. "He knows. We have been telling him but it seems our phoenix there is definitely a stubborn Malfoy. And perhaps a bit scared too."_

_Seeing his son's face and what he realized was a look of shame and refusal to admit he knew his father was right. He knew his son who was always so brave about everything was frightened. He was not surprised. After the power he had channelled most people would have been. He reminded himself his son may have been the boy who lived for years and now a married man and father but he was still a teenager._

_Lucius drew his son close. "I know it is scary Luke but you know your husband, I and your friends and godfathers are there. You no longer stand alone Luke."_

_Luke knew of what he spoke about when he was the boy who lived and had to face Voldemort. "I was supposed to be free of the war. I was safe, to raise her."_

_Lucius sighed. "I know Luke and you know I'd do anything I could for that. But that baby is still alive in you Luke. She will be born in our world and need her dad."_

_He could see his son struggling. He knew that Luke was thinking not only of the baby but his husband and his family as well. Lucius knew his son was scared and he had every reason to be scared. When he found out Neville was the boy who lived he had been told he no longer had to fight. He thought he was safe to marry and have kids. He did not need to worry about being taken from his daughter. He doubted Luke would ever have had a child _

_Ajax came over. "My beautiful grandson your son will go back."And to Luke. "You are my heir, my little phoenix fire. You need to make the world safe for her."_

_Luke smiled at his great grandfather and down at the baby. "Will you watch over her for me till she is born Great Grandfather? I don't want her to be alone."_

_Ajax took the baby. "We watched over you since you were born my little phoenix and we will take care of her till she is ready. We are always with you both."_

_Though his son looked very reluctant to leave them. He could see his son felt safe. He knew. He knew Luke had been scared to death not only for himself and the baby but his brother and godfather when attacked by Albus. It had been Ajax who had come to his aid. It was Luke's power but Ajax's control. Luke needed to realize that it had been his power._

_Abraxas came to his son and put the pendant around his neck and kissed him. "My little cobra I am so proud of the amazing man and father you turned into. I am."_

_Lucius kissed his cheek and his grandfather's. "I am not sure you should be but I swear I will prove I am deserving of your faith. I will help my son succeed."_

_His son drew to his side reluctantly and took his hand. He prayed that his son knew what he was doing. Neither were trained in their mind. He knew they needed to at least get back through the barrier so perhaps Severus could retrieve them. The barrier seemed like a wall and at first they could not move but they slowly started to. He lost a hold of his son. He prayed desperately his son and he would be reunited back in their bodies._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa did not like this at all. It was bad enough that her son was in nearly a coma but now her husband had gone in as well. And then Severus had come back. He had told her that Lucius had succeeded. He had managed to enter the spiritual plane. They were worried though. Lucius had only entered the mind for Severus took him. Lucius could never have gone on his own. She desperately prayed he and their son could come back on their own.

Severus reached out and squeezed her hand. "Don't give up hope. I believe since he got through he can come back. Both our husbands will come back to us."

Narcissa returned the squeeze. "I wish I could believe you but I have known you well enough and long enough to know you are scared as well. I need them both."

Draco was the only one in the room as well as them. Luke's godfathers and the others had been asked to leave when this started. Narcissa held her son who came and sunk down next to her. She knew he wanted to offer her comfort and she should have been able to offer him some. But they were both too shaken. They were both worried about not only Luke but about Lucius as well.

Severus' head snapped up from his husband. "He is coming around. Lucius is coming around. Look at him."

Narcissa saw sure enough her husband had started shifting. "Oh thank Merlin."

Lucius took a few moments longer but he opened his eyes and she fell sobbing into his arms. Severus had done a spell to ensure his old friend was fine. All of his vitals were okay and he was doing strong. Lucius kissed his wife and pulled his older son into his arms.

Lucius looked down at Luke. "Come on sweet heart wake up. You know you were coming back with me. Come on your daughter needs you."

Severus checked his husband's vitals and leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Come on sleeping beauty. I need you more then my own life. I need you."

Slowly but surely Luke started coming around and when his amazing green eyes fluttered open everyone in the room broke down crying. Severus kissed his husband over and over again. He had never been so relieved to see his amazing green eyes. He had been through a number of scares with Luke but it had never got easier.

Luke ran a hand down his face. "I love you Sev. Our daughter and you are my life. I am sorry I scared you. All of you."

Narcissa kissed her son. "You just need to get better. There will be no more lessons or training until she is born. You need to take it as easy as possible."

There was no argument from Luke. Lucius knew his son would return to training. Luke was scared but he also knew what was needed. He wanted the world to be safe for his daughter. Right now his great fear was for her as she was still in him. They just needed time for him to heal from the Albus attack and have his daughter.

Severus held his husband close. "You and our little one will be safe. I can't lose either of you. If I have to stick you to this bed, you will take it easy."

Luke remained in his husband's arms. "Anything you want. I don't want to go through that again Sev. I was so scared. I was so scared."

He knew before Poppy said it that Luke would be on bed rest for a few weeks. Even when he was off he would need to take it very easy till she was born. Between his family including the extended one in the house and his friends, Severus knew he was sure his husband would have no chance to do anything but.


	45. Chapter 45

Luke had spent a month on bed rest but even after he was on paternity leave. He was not even permitted his normal studies except from the book. His potion skills increased ten fold. His husband put his belly in stasis and watched what ingredients he was using. Luke did not protest any of the rules. He had enough scares. The ninth month finally passed and Luke's due date came and went. It seemed his daughter was as stubborn of a Malfoy as her daddy was.

Luke was in the sitting room of his godfathers watching as the twins were playing. "These two really are growing, almost as big as Lyra. Will you have more?"

Sirius smirked at his godson. "They are barely nine months old. I think both us and Cassey might wait a bit longer before we start trying again."

Of course Luke had just been joking. He knew his godfathers had their hands full with nine month old twins. Cassey and Percy wanted at least another. But even Percy was in no rush. He had been asked if he was anxious for a baby of his own. He had nearly punched Blaise who had asked it. Blaise had meant nothing by it. Lyra was his own. And not only by blood adoption. He would never allow anyone to insinuate he'd love a child he conceived with his wife, any more. Like any man he was looking forward to a son eventually but he happily agreed to wait to try so that Lyra was close to two before they had a child.

Percy had come in with some papers. "Is he on the two of you about another too? I think we need to get that baby out of him. It seems to have driven him nuts."

Luke tried to look hurt as he turned to his brother who had Lyra on his hip. "Hey I just happen to think your little daughter there would like a playmate."

Percy sneered. "She has your cousins there and yours on the way thank you. Beside my ten month old daughter can tell you nothing but Papa or Mama."

Luke shrugged. "I just happen to understand baby talk. Isn't that right my little song bird?"

Shaking his head Percy bent down so Luke could kiss her. Luke was far too big to easily sit one of them on his lap any more. Percy had taken to bringing Lyra with him every morning. Cassey was back in lessons. They had practical in the morning and Lyra in her daddy's office in a playpen was much safer. They had a house elf nanny but both Cassey and Percy were raised by parents and not help. They were as hands on as possible with their daughter.

Luke was staying for lunch and he smirked when he saw the food brought. "Is this your doing or my husband's?"

Sirius laughed. "I think it was a group decision from the entire house Luke. We would like to see you up at all hours."

He knew they were joking. Luke had always been an amazing help with the other babies. Especially since he became pregnant. It had been too hard the past few months but he was a doting Uncle. The twins had come to spend a lot of time with him when he was on bed rest. They had ordered the spiciest food in the house. His husband had been encouraging him to walk and to have cod liver oil and the rest for a few days. Luke's back had been aching and his body was forming the canal for a week now but full labour had not progressed. Hid husband would have lain off but Severus hated to see his husband in a constant state of discomfort.

Luke was about half way through a bowl of gumbo when he suddenly was shocked. "I think you need to get Poppy."

Sirius looked over at him. "Have you started contractions? We would have fed you gumbo days ago if we knew it would work on you so fast."

Luke shook his head. "Not contractions but I either wet my pants or my water has broken."

Sure enough a huge wet spot had appeared in the front of his pants. Percy went to find Poppy and Severus, leaving Lyra in their playpen. Remus and Sirius helped their godson into their bedroom as the former office was now the nursery. They were not about to put him on a transformed couch as he had done when he stayed before. They knew that the labour would soon progress. Sure enough he was not long propped up in their bed when the first contraction hit.

Poppy came in and soon had him transformed into a gown. "Well it seems our little one has finally decided to make her entrance."

"Gumbo works its magic." Luke smiled. He saw his dad and mom come in. "Where is my husband?"

They noticed a look that passed between them. They were not sure how to tell Luke. They had told Severus to send someone else. He had known his husband was past his due date. But Severus had been dealing with the man in question and said he would only be gone hours. They prayed he would return in time. They knew Luke would not easily forgive his husband if he did not come in time. They knew his husband would not forgive himself. Severus had waited long enough for fatherhood.

Lucius bent and kissed his son on the head. "Your husband was out but the others have gone for him Luke. They will have him here soon by your side I promise."

Luke clung to his dad. "I need him here father. I can not do this without him. I am so scared."

Lucius sunk down and the others drew back a bit as they knew father and son needed this time. It was like when he came back from his first date. It was something he just needed his dad for. Narcissa was the one who had given birth before but Lucius was the one who could offer him the comfort.

Lucius held his hand. "I know you're scared sweet heart but remember that precious little girl from your mind. And remember your and my grandfathers are here."

Luke looked down at his belly. "I want her. I want her so bad but I need Sev. I need his strength father. I don't know if I am strong enough to do this without him."

Lucius took his hand again and squeezed it. "I am here and your godfathers and your twin. You can use our strength till your husband gets here. I promise we're here.

Seeing his brother was ready for him Draco dropped down on Luke's other side. They had missed out on a lot as brothers. He would be here for and through this. He knew that his brother was in pain. He knew he was in serious pain right now. He just hoped that their bond could be enough for his brother till Severus arrived.

Luke clung to both of them as another intense contraction hit and as he breathed his way through it he fell back sobbing. "Please come Sev, please I need you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had not even told the Malfoys what he was up to. He knew that his husband was close but he had to do this. He just prayed his husband could stay away from going into labour for a few short hours. He could not miss his daughter being born. He had waited decades to be a dad. He wanted her so much. He knew Luke was so scared about labour. Luke wanted to be a dad more then anything but the labour itself frightened him. His husband was very much still a teenager. He knew his godson and best friend would be there with his husband but he needed to get back. Unfortunately the spy refused to talk to anyone but him. And they needed this.

He walked into the shop. He reminded himself it had been for hours. He would be out of the UK soon enough. He was using the back room of the twins' shop for this. He was not seen as he entered and he saw his informant was waiting for him.

Fleur turned to look at him as he came in. "I don't have much time Severus but I am grateful that you were willing to come and meet with me."

Severus had not known for sure who it was other then an old pass code that only members of their order who were all in the order of the Phoenix, knew. He had few options left and she had not been on the list. Most of their order had been outed. He knew like Poppy there were those he did not know. He never realized Fleur was.

Fleur knew his thoughts. "I knew what Albus was up to but was blind. It was not until Bill started going the way of his parents that I realized and joined my brothers."

Severus remembered that one of her brothers was known to him doing work for them in France. "I had known your brother was but that password is a very old one."

Motioning him to sit she explained that her brother had told her anything he could to make this possible. It was the only password he had. She showed him her raven pendant that she wore like he did. The pendant was glowing. When it glowed it proved the truth of the words. If it had been stolen it would not have reacted as such. She had known Albus had his doubts about her. She had thought of fleeing home but she was scared. She thought it would prove her guilt to him. She was worried about the safety of her parents and her kid sister. She would not risk them there. She had a job working for the ministry and had been keeping her ears open.

Fleur sighed. "I hated to speak out against Bill. I was heart broken when he broke our engagement over his parents but I can not stand by him any more."

Severus knew about the wedding. "Is it true he really took that girl to marriage and bed already? She can not be more then what twelve?"

Fleur nodded. She said the parents had tried to fight it. They had gone to the minister and demanded some help. Cornelius had tried. Unfortunately they had signed a wedding contract that said he would be wed to their heir by a certain date. Since she was into puberty, by ancient laws, it was legal.

Fleur shook her head. "I thought he would marry her just for the money and title and leave her be till she was older. But I heard him bragging about taking her."

Severus felt like he would be sick. "I can not even imagine that. Many thought my husband was young to wed. But sixteen and twelve are different. And by choice."

The second title had been gained as Charlie had taken his own wife as well. Charlie was married to at least someone his age. Albus was doing well with building his titles. There were rumours that he was going to try and knock some off.

Fleur handed him some papers. "Charlie's father in law has had two attempts made on his life and I have no doubt by who. This should be proof enough."

Severus pocketed the forms. "We will work on it I promise. I hope there is enough to get both of them. This is the only time I would want to make someone a widow."

Assuring him that the young bride would be quite happy to think him for it, she stood. She had risked a lot to come here. She would not reveal how she got the information just yet. No one had any idea. The information had been sent to her actually anonymously but she had her suspicions. It had come from Germany from what her boss could tell from looking at the ink. She was aware that Molly had gone there with her new lover. They had fled for some reason Fleur did not know.

Severus looked at her before he left. "Any wore on where Molly and her lover have disappeared off to? I heard she was spared the wrath from the incest."

Fleur was shocked. "I have heard they were in Germany. I was not sure how much you have known. And I admit that information I think has come from her."

They both told what each other knew. Severus explained about Ginny and the deformed baby. Fleur said that Molly had been forced to flee but she had not known. There had been a note and she knew that Molly believed her two eldest sons had betrayed her. She wanted to hurt her husband and Albus. There was nothing more dangerous then a woman spurned. In her own way Fleur was the same but she was doing something good with her anger. She was trying to help people.

Severus was about to say something when he was shocked by the arrival of Fred. "What are you doing here? I only told you as I needed some place to meet."

Fred did not even look at Fleur. "I told them I was coming home to check on the business that's all. Your husband has gone into labour. I have a new portkey for us."

Since his portkey was not ready to leave for another hour Severus was grateful and in a panic. He realized he was lucky Fred had come. If he had not told Fred where he was no one would have found him. No one even knew where he was. He needed to get home.

He turned to Fleur. "I promise that we will look into this. If you ever want to leave we will offer you and your family protection I swear. But right now I..."

Fleur cut him off with a kiss to the cheek and a push towards Fred. "Send my best wishes to your husband. Go be with him and welcome your baby into the world."

Severus had just enough time to grab the portkey before it took off. He found the entire manor in a panic mostly over trying to find him. He got Fred to send word to the searchers that he was back and headed for the Black apartments. He heard his husband screaming as he burst in and knew he had not missed it.

Lucius moved and Severus dunk down next to his husband. "I am here sweet heart. I am so sorry it took me so long to get back."

Luke was crying and clung to his hand. "Thank Merlin. I can't do this without you."

Poppy had been trying to get him to continue pushing as the baby was crowning. As Severus was there all but the grandparents and Uncle stayed. Luke started pushing as his husband was there and moments later the baby came into the world. Her amazing lusty cries filled the room. Her tears were matched by her dads'. Lune was handed the baby to check up while Luke was cleaned up but as soon as Severus was seated with his husband the baby was brought.

Luke looked down at his little girl. "She looks just like in my mind. A Malfoy but with your fingers and dimples Sev, and Lily's eyes I would guess."

Severus kissed his husband and the baby. "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Luke. Thank you."

The grandparents and Draco got a look but they left the room to allow the dads some time to bond. Sirius and Remus were going to sleep for the night in their sitting room so Luke did not need to be moved till the next day. Luke thought his heart was already aching but it went even greater when his daughter latched on for the first time as he nursed her. He knew he could not imagine life without her anymore. He had never felt any happier or at peace as he did right then.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room about an hour was filled later with all of the kids and his extended family as well. Luke was so happy he had a family like his aunts and uncles, his godfathers and of course his parents and brother. He once thought he'd have no family but Petunia and Vernon to offer a child. Things had changed so much. He reluctantly handed his daughter off to the proud grandmother and she was soon passed around.

Severus looked up when they needed to do the paper work. "Draco we would like you of course to be your niece's godfather."

Draco had been holding the baby at the time. "You know I'd be as honoured to be her godfather as I am her Uncle. Thank you."

Both godparents had been an easy choice for them. Luke was close to so many people including the twins and the other kids but there were two that came straight to their mind. Draco was not only Luke's twin. He was also godson and like nephew to Severus. Neither of them would have chosen anyone else.

Luke looked at his godfathers. "We had trouble deciding between the two of you but since Siri you are my official godfather twice over, Remus we chose you."

Remus beamed when he was told. "Thank you Luke. You know I have always considered you my nephew and godson. But I am so honoured to be official to her."

They had considered Cassey but they had decided on two godfathers since she had two fathers. His godfathers had been there longer then his own parents. They had been able to offer him comfort when the Malfoys were forced to keep their distance to protect him. Like Draco, everyone agreed one of the two men was also an obvious choice for them to have made.

Sirius watched as his husband signed the forms. "I guess that all that is left is for the two of you to tell us what name you have chosen for your little girl here."

Luke smiled. "We have decided to name our daughter Marcella Briallen Snape."

Severus took his daughter. "Since both our names come from Roman history we chose a name from it and in honour of Luke's mother and adoptive mothers, a flower."

They had spent a lot of time trying to choose a beautiful unique name for their little girl. Luke had wanted to honour his mother and had chosen a flower name to honour both Narcissa and the woman who died for him. Since both Lucius and Severus came from Roman Imperial history they had chosen from it for her first name.

Narcissa kissed her son who was now holding the baby. "I am honoured you'd think of me in naming her Luke. And I know Lily would have been as well."

Luke kissed her cheek. "I honour her for sacrificing her life for me and loving me. But you are my mum; you are this little one's grandma. I love you mum."

Mother took son and granddaughter into her arms. Narcissa and Luke had been bonding since he returned but they seemed to have one last hurtle. Luke realized holding his daughter in his arms a bond he had never been able to understand with his own mother. He realized now the pain that Narcissa had gone through when her newborn son had been kidnapped. He could not even imagine losing Cella. He'd do anything to protect her. He finally understood.

He held to his mother with one arm. "I understand. I understand why Lily died for me and why you suffered so badly. I understand as I look on her."

Narcissa nodded. "You will never know the pain either your mothers went through. We will make sure she is never taken. I never stopped loving you my little one."

As Lucius took a photo of the new family he and Narcissa looked at Luke and his husband as the others were leaving, with their daughter. Narcissa meant it and Lucius would ensure it. Their son would never know the pain they had suffered. He would never have to know what it was like to not know if she was dead. He would never have to watch her from a far. He and his husband would raise their little girl. They would ensure that.

Author note: Marcella Briallen Snape: Marcella (Latin) means young warrior, was the name of two nieces of Emperor Augustus and a common name in Imperial Rome. Lucius (both daddy and grandfather of the baby) and Severus both come from Imperial history as well. Honour to both dads and her grandfather.

Briallen (Welsh) means a primrose. He wanted to honour both women he called his mother. He wanted his mother Narcissa to know how much their bond meant. But Lily died for him and he respected that, kept her eyes because of it. Chose a flower name in order to honour both women.


	46. Chapter 46

His father and the others were reluctant to take Luke away from Cella but he insisted. They wanted him to have all the time he wanted to bond with her. But Luke returned three weeks after his daughter was born. He told his husband he had more incentive. Looking down at his daughter he knew what he had to do. Cella and the others were safe at the manor. But there were too many children out there who were not. He wanted to protect them and others to come. Tonks and Moody were trying and with time others would. He wanted a normal life for them. He wanted this war done once and for all. He was training instead of his old studies, taking breaks when his daughter needed to nurse or had woken from a nap and needed some comfort.

Two months after Cella came into the world he was sitting after another training session when he saw his dad return with his husband. "What is wrong?"

Severus sighed. "The father of Charlie's wife has been found poisoned to death. We had hoped the evidence from Fleur would be enough to stop Dumbledore."

The aurors had been looking into it. Charges had been pressed against several servants that the attempts had been pinned on. Cornelius agreed that they had enough proof but unfortunately Albus had too many powerful friends. All that would have happened was he would be outed. They could not chance that. He had too much power and that helped them with their missions. If he was replaced his replacement would be some puppet from Albus.

Lucius sat down. "One good thing came of it; we were able to use the information from Fleur to nail Charlie. He has been given the kiss this morning for the murder."

Severus took his daughter for a burp. "We have the thank of his widow for making her one. She was very close to her father and devastated by his murder."

Now their main concern was for Bill's in laws as well as his wife. He would not kill her till he got an heir if even then. But she was a child. There were rumours he was feeding the girl fertility potions to increase the chances of her having a child so young. Luke was sick to think of it. He could not believe Bill was doing this. He was sick at the thought of the child being raped by her husband like that.

Lucius hugged his son. "Cornelius assures me he will act on it. He does not have enough information for Albus but he can go after Bill for conspiracy."

Severus showed him a copy of the information from Fleur. It seems they had proof that the brothers were involved in attempts on both their in laws. Bill would be arrested within 48 hours. There might not be enough to get him the kiss but he would definitely be in Azkaban for life. Either way his child bride would be safe.

Narcissa had come into the room and Severus handed Cella to her grandmother. "I think my husband and I are going to be heading down to the training room."

Luke did not need to ask how his husband knew what he was thinking. "Dobby will be happy to take her mum if you're busy."

Laughing Narcissa assured her son she was more then happy to take Cella. She had always secretly wanted a little girl. She had become a doting grandmother. Luke had never seen his mother as happy as she was since Cella was born. Both of his parents were. They were as happy as they were in the photo with the newborn twins. Though Cella had Dobby for a nanny she rarely spent time with him. With all Cella's doting relatives including her godfathers of course, there was usually any number of humans happy to take her. Draco and Lucius usually joined Luke and his husband for his training sessions as they understood some of the powers.

Lucius accompanied them downstairs. "Cornelius believes if we take down Bill as well that Albus will get more reckless and we might need to start acting fast."

Severus pulled his husband close. "We will not send you out until you are ready and you know you will never be alone. This is not like Neville."

Sometimes he hated when they said those words. He felt so bad for Neville. He knew the fear and the pressure all too well. He knew what it felt like to be told he would have to faced one of the worst Dark Lords ever to exist, by himself. He would never face that. Even if it was the powers of the phoenix needed, he would have his husband and his father by his side. And the others. Luke knew it and he knew it was key. He knew it would be their love which helped him to win the battle. He knew that he drew from his family for his powers. It was his connection to Ajax that had saved him and the others in the cell.

Luke looked at his dad and husband. "I know you have not wanted me to try for the form but I know that the time is drawing close when we need to do this."

Severus shared a look with his old friend and sighed. "I have brewed the potion that will show your animagi form. It is ready if you are sure."

They knew what his form would be. But the potion had a second purpose. The body would know what it felt like to be in that form. Luke could not imagine right now what being a phoenix would feel like. If he took the potion he would. That information would be stored in his core and allow him to learn to do it on his own. It was said to be a natural power but they could not risk it taking years for him to learn it naturally. They prayed once he took the potion it would wake the natural side.

Luke took the bottle from his husband and uncorked it. "Are we sure that this will show my natural power?"

Severus nodded. "There has not been anyone born with the power to make more then one form in centuries. Shifters really only exist among werewolves."

Many werewolves were able to change form and allowed them to be a wolf any time and they did not fall prey to the full moon. But there was a work for werewolves. They took the chance of losing their human side and being wolf like all the time. Remus had never risked it. Some werewolves were animagi before or learned after and could take wolf, human and a third. They did not think it possible for humans but when Luke drank the potion he took a form but not a Phoenix. He was a timber wolf in form that shocked them for he looked a lot like Remus in his wolf form.

Severus looked at him. "I guess he had always been close to his godfathers and must have influenced him. But how is this possible, he has the symbol of the phoenix."

Lucius though looked. "There is something happening. Watch."

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and suddenly the most beautiful phoenix appeared. Not a fire phoenix like Fawkes, it was an air phoenix like the one featured in the paintings of Merlin and Godric. The bird was a beautiful icy blue with hints of gold through the feathers of the bird. Before they could react though the bird had suddenly flashed away.

Severus turned to Lucius in a panic. "Where did he go? Luke has never even been in form before. He should have changed back by now."

Lucius shook his head. "We knew there was a chance once his body knew that it could be a phoenix he could use the powers. But where he went I have no idea."

Hit with the realization that their son and husband was a shifter they realized Luke had even greater powers then they had known. They were not sure if Merlin and Godric had been shifters either for most stories of them were myths really. They should have been happy that he seemed to have learned how to use his new powers. But right now all they were was worried that they had no idea where he was and he might be in danger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was irate. He had been angry when he learned that Charlie had been given the kiss and had died from it. But he had received word Bill had been arrested that afternoon. He had already lost the title and power of Charlie's family as it remained with his widow. His widow had hated him from the start and after the death of her father. He would never het his hands on it. Bill's in laws were worse. They had been trying to get him arrested for helping get their daughter married off. He had no idea what they were complaining about. They should have been happy for their heir to be married to one of the commanders of Albus' generals in this.

He looked at Kingsley who was sitting across from him. "This can not be happening. That man is a fraud. We need to get him kicked out of office once and for all."

Kingsley agreed. "I would be more then happy to take over as minister until you have this war done and step down for you. You know that I am loyal."

He did. He was one of the few people that he could trust. He could not take the position yet. He knew that people would have too many doubts. He needed people to believe he was not in it for power. And if he was minister there would be too many people who had their eyes on him. He did not need to be in the public eye more. His little fun with his two pets, his newest one Seamus was now pregnant as well and Ron again, would have come out as well. His son was growing big and strong but he needed time to end this war and to see this all end.

He looked at Kingsley. "I will definitely put you forward when I bring the man down. You know as the head of the auror department you are the obvious choice."

Kingsley stood and shook his hand. "I assume when the war is done and you take over as the minister from me, you will find an useful role for me of course."

Assuring the man that he would have all the power he wanted he saw Kingsley off from his office. The man was a puppet but a good one. He always rewarded loyalty. He knew the man was a widower. Perhaps he would arrange a marriage for him and get him some estates and money. He had not really decided yet. It might have some good possibilities. He was not going to reward the man with something that of course would not continue to aid Albus. He would need it even after the war.

He turned to Arthur. "Should we go and check on your grandson before we head to bed? It has definitely been a long day for both of us."

Arthur went into his arms. It was not even dinner but it had been. "I would like that master."

The two men disappeared off out of the room and unseen by either there were two flashes of bright light and two phoenixes appeared on Fawkes' old perch. Fawkes had returned for the first time in months but a beautiful blue phoenix was next to him. The other phoenix trilled and it seemed as if a conversation passed between them. The blue one shifted and Luke appeared in the office.

He went over to the pensive and he knew that Albus had left a lot of proof in this. "Thank you Fawkes. This will save some more lives."

The other phoenix trilled. Luke was not sure how he was going to do this but he prayed his training in wandless magic would work. He focussed remembering spells his husband used with his potions and was able to put the pensieve in stasis and shrunk it, sticking it within his pockets. He was not sure how he had managed to bring his clothes with him. He knew with Sirius that when he transformed he usually did not. He did not have time to worry about the details. He had no idea how he had been able to transform so easily. He had just seemed to know with clarity what he needed to do.

He looked at Fawkes. "I hope I can do this again. I have never transformed into my form without a potion before."

Fawkes had found him for he had flashed to Grimmauld and he had understood Fawkes. Fawkes had given him the idea. He just prayed he had not been wrong. He knew that he had no other way of getting out of here. He would be a sitting duck if he could not take his actual form. He tried and he changed but he took his wolf form. He was about to give up hope when Fawkes came and landed on him and even in wolf form he seemed to understand the trilling and he was able to shift. He took the form of his beautiful phoenix and once again he flashed to the one place he knew this would come in handy.

Cornelius was shocked when a phoenix appeared in his office and drew his wand. "Albus' bird? But no this is blue and Albus' bird never serves him any more."

Suddenly Luke took his human form. "Glad you thought it out before you hexed me. I have something I think will help you get Albus once and for all."

As Luke quickly explained everything from the potion down to what he had done before he arrived he took out the pensieve and he removed the shrinking and stasis charms from it. He was relieved to see that the pensive had not been affected by the travel. He had heard the rumours of the man using it to spy on kids for some time and as he and Cornelius started looking at just the start of the memories they knew it would do a lot.

Cornelius clapped him on the back. "Impressive, and by that I mean both getting this and your form. I can have him arrested with this without risking my job now."

Luke beamed. "I hoped you would. If you ever see Fawkes do not hex him but thank him. He serves the school not Albus. And he was the one who inspired me."

Hearing voices headed their way Cornelius assured him he would. He would see to the arrest of Albus. He was not sure he could get him into custody but they finally had enough to out him from the school and show the world what kind of man he really was. They prayed that it was enough to save some more lives.

Luke knew he needed to leave and for more then one reason. "I need to head home to Bulgaria or I will have one very worried husband as well as my family."

Cornelius nodded. "I know your husband and father and they are probably already mounting some rescue mission of some kind. I'll send word how this all goes."

As Luke transformed back into his phoenix and left Cornelius was impressed. He could not believe what the boy had managed. Not just his form and learning he had two forms. It was also about what he managed to do. They had been trying to find proof for so long to nail Albus and he had finally got it for them. Cornelius knew that there would be still a battle but things would be easier if they were not contending with the public who still believed that Albus was their hero and leader.

Cornelius called for Moody as he knew he was there now. "We need to get this processed soon. You know Albus will realize soon enough that this is gone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire manor was in an uproar. Sirius and Remus were ready to head out as were nearly everyone else even the kids. They wanted to find him. They were worried Luke would be injured or captured. He did not know how to use his powers. They were not even sure he had known how to flash. The only reason they had not left the manor was because they had no idea where to start looking for him. They had sent word to London and to all their allies in hopes someone might have learned.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a phoenix appeared beside the cradle where Cella was sleeping. "Luke." Severus exclaimed.

Luke transformed from his phoenix form and bet down to scoop up his daughter who had started to fuss. "Hey sweet heart, daddy just got Albus arrested finally."

Watching Luke and hearing those words surprise rippled through the room. Severus drew his husband and daughter close and they convinced Luke to tell them what happened. They were amazed. They had not thought he would master his new form instantly like that. They were further surprised by what he had done. They knew like Cornelius that Albus would not end up in prison. He would not let himself be arrested. But they knew he would lose the school and all of his popular support.

Severus kissed his husband. "You scared us all to death but I assume that we can forgive you. But you do not go on missions without us ever again."

Luke looked down at his daughter who began drifting off. "I arrived in London on the first flash. I was trying to figure out how to come back when Fawkes came."

They knew that Luke had been right to take the chance. They believed him when they said it was an accident to go to London. They knew that he had managed to do something they had been failing at for years. They knew how much good it would do and that he was right to have followed Fawkes. They were just worried. They had lost him more then once. And they knew that Albus still wanted him in his bed. They were just grateful that he was back.

When Cella was in her cradle he showed his wolf form and Remus burst into tears. "You look almost exactly like me but not insane. You really are my cub."

Luke transformed back. "I thought maybe because I have been close to you two for years and because Sirius is almost wolf size, it might have inspired the form."

There were no other animagi in the house. Severus and Lucius had both taken the potions and though they found their forms, they had never succeeded. Some people did not even have the possibility. There was a 10 percent chance that the potion would have no affect. But even if you took the potion many did not have the power.

Lucius kissed his son. "Your grandfather and mine were both animagi in their day; my father and his were both snakes. They would be so proud of you Luke."

Luke shocked them when he took a third form which he had not taken when he had been at the manor before. He realized he probably had not because when he took the phoenix he had flashed away. He realized though listening to his dad speak about his grandfather and Ajax, he could as well. He took the form of a white cobra.

Severus laughed at his husband as he turned back. "Show off. Not enough you have two forms, one more then any but now you're a snake too? You amaze me."


	47. Chapter 47

It was two days after the information had been delivered to Cornelius and word had arrived in the newspaper and letter that it had been achieved. Albus was named a criminal. He had not been captured but the proof had been published in every paper in the world. For once the common people of England knew the truth. The people knew that he had been molesting children, he had kidnapped them as well, and he had been committing crimes in the name of Tom. He had escaped from the aurors who had gone to arrest him but that had been expected. But he had been replaced as the headmaster of the school. He could not go any where without people turning on him. Those few order members that were left that had not known the truth about him had turned on him. A special invitation and request had been sent for them.

Lucius looked up. "We have all received the official pardons publically and Cornelius is asking us to return back to the UK. To Hogwarts actually."

Severus was surprised. "You mean they want us to what run the school or something?"

It turned out to be exactly what was wanted. Many of the teachers who had been brought in to replace people like Severus and Minerva had been failures and actually left with the headmaster when he had taken off. They wanted the teachers to return but there was definitely some other means. The castle wards had already been changed to keep the man out from them. But they still needed to make sure that there was more. Wards were not everything.

Remus thought it made sense. "We knew there would come a time when we would need to return and it would be safer then any of the manors."

Severus agreed. "I would recommend only the ones that we take with us we need. The kids should stay here."

Luke looked up. "I am not staying behind. You are not going off to the UK and leaving me here. There is no way that I would."

Shaking his head Lucius assured his son that he would be coming as would be Neville. His suggestion had been more Cassey with Lyra and others like Blaise and Hannah and Dean, the ones who were brought there for protection. They would be safe here within the wards. And they were going to increase the wards even more. A few adults like Xeno and the Zaibinis who were not key for the win of the war would remain with them as well.

Severus knew there was a hard choice. "Luke you know that we can not take Cella with us if we go. Even at the school we can not risk our daughter there."

Luke had known it was coming but he was still shaken with hearing the words. "I know. I know we have to leave her and I have to go but I can't imagine it."

They both did not want to leave her. They had struggled so long for her to come into the world safely. They both wanted to see her grow up. They knew the battle with Albus was drawing close. There was a chance they were looking at weeks and perhaps even only days. But there was a chance there was more. Luke was not needed in the battle against Voldemort. He could return home after that. But he was needed for Albus. He needed to be there.

Narcissa came to her son. "I am not going into the battle. I will stay here and Remus is as well for the twins. You know I will look after my little granddaughter."

Luke hugged his mom. "Thank you mum. If I can not be here to raise my little girl, I am glad you will be here for her. And Remus as well."

They had known that either Remus or Sirius would remain behind. The decision had been made silently. The couple had said one would go against Albus ad the other against Voldemort. They did not want to leave their twins without a dad. Remus wanted to take down the traitor Fenrir and for that he needed to face Voldemort. His husband would go with them to school and deal with Albus.

Sirius looked at his godson. "I wish there was some way you could not go. I hate that we are able to leave someone behind for the twins and we're taking you both."

Luke looked at his husband. "You could stay behind here. I want you to be there with me but Cella deserves to have a daddy here. She deserves to have you."

Severus kissed him. "I wish I could but I can't. The order will need my work in occulemency and potions and you need me. Your mum will take care of Cella."

They both wished the same thing for each other. And everyone in the room as well. Severus wished he could allow his husband to stay home. But he knew that the phoenix rising was needed to win this war against Albus and that was his husband. He wished he could stay behind too. He wanted to be in the battle. He wanted to fight and make sure that the war was won. He wanted to see the people who hurt his husband punished. But he knew it would have been a comfort to Luke to know that one of them was with their daughter. He just had to pray that this would all end soon.

Lucius pulled his son close. "Your brother will also be staying here. Uncle Draco will make sure that Cella knows how much her daddy misses and loves her."

Luke was near tears. "She will probably thinks he looks like me and will forget about me."

Drawing his husband into his arms Severus reminded him they did not look that similar. Draco would not replace his brother. Cella would be waiting for her daddy when they returned. They would start pumping his milk and he could send bottles home for his daughter. They knew he would not give up nursing his daughter and if they put her on formula for a few weeks when he was away the baby would not take back to nursing very easily if at all.

Severus drew his husband towards the door. "We will not be leaving for a few days Luke. I suggest we leave off on training foe now and just spend it with Cella."

Luke was not about to debate with his husband on the matter for he wanted nothing more. "I want that Sev. Training can wait will I have no little one to hold."

Watching their son be drawn away Lucius and Narcissa were heart broken. Narcissa remembered when Luke was kidnapped. Cella would be safe but she understood the pain all too well. Her son would know Cella was safe and she would be with her family but it would be no easier on their son. She just prayed they could defeat Albus soon and return him to his daughter. Most of the order would remain in the UK to face Voldemort but not Luke. They swore he could return home after that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This could not be happening. Albus had no idea how he had ended up here. One day he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, he was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and he could do no wrong. The public thought he was the hero of the light. He had defeated Grindewald and he was going to bring down Voldemort. He was loved. He was a sure win for the minister when they aw that Fudge was a farce. He would have all the power and the money that he had always dreamed of and desired. But that had all come crumbling down on his head. It had all come crashing when aurors had shown up in his office to arrest him. He had been able to flee but he had found when he tried to return that he could not get past the wards. His only comfort had been he had sent his pets with Arthur ahead of time. He had been worried when his pensieve had been stolen that someone in the school might threaten them. He had never imagined Cornelius would have the balls to try this.

He looked around the manor which was barely better then the Burrow. This was what was left of the so called Dumbledore estate. Few people knew they had once had a title and money. His father had been stripped of most of their money and the title when he had been thrown in prison. But even then most had been gone. Too many of his foolish relatives had squandered away the money that they had. He had not had any where else to bring them though and the wards here were as strong as he could find as they were blood wards and while his pet were pregnant they had his blood in them. Arthur and the servants were protected by the other wards still.

He looked at his son who was cradled in Arthur's arms. "Eryk should be living in the castle and he should be raised to rule one day. Not living in this shack."

Arthur looked up from his grandson. "The important thing is that she and the baby are safe. The others are as well. And soon you will have them back there."

He knew the man was right. He knew that the bastards from the continent would return. They would know that the end was drawing near. He had bee trying to force them to return for some time now. He had kept doing raids and anything else to try and draw them back. But though they sent men as often as was needed there had been no signs of them coming back until now. But he knew that they would need to return back for the war. They would be back sooner then later. He had wanted to have their help bringing down Tom and then facing them. His plans seemed to have changed too drastically.

He looked at his son. "You know I often wish I had decided to have kids before now. I would have liked to have sons of my own fighting by my side."

Arthur shared a smile with him. "I would have been so honoured back then to carry your children as my son is now. But your heirs will still be with you in this."

Albus reached down and kissed him. "You would have been the best broodmare my love. I only wish that it was you and not Ron in there with my child."

He would have taken the man to bed for a child but he was too old. Not that people his age did not have children. But Albus would not have it. He needed to ensure his children were as powerful and healthy as they could be. He knew that there was a chance that at his age Arthur could not have healthy children. He would have to settle for children from his younger pets. Arthur was the grandfather of two of his heirs and he was now his permanent bed mate.

Arthur handed the baby over to the nurse and came to his side. "I want to be by your side in battle this time. I don't want to be on the side lines like last time."

Albus drew him close. "You know I can't allow that pet. I need to know someone I trust is watching my pets. I know that you will take good care of them."

He had allowed Molly to act as an assassin in helping get rid of her brothers and father but never Arthur. He had never wanted to risk his favourite pet. He had used the man as a spy and get information but he would not permit him to He had never been a man for love or being in love but he assumed what he felt for Arthur was what most people would consider love. He wanted to protect him and he wanted to have him in his bed and his life. He was never going to marry or share his power with anyone but Arthur would be the closest thing to his consort he would permit. He would be happy to share this with the man when he was the minister in the end.

He was kissing Arthur when the door opened and he turned around angry. "What the hell are you doing? The baby is sleeping in the next room."

Kingsley had come in and bowed to him. "You told me to tell you when there was news. One of our spies in Hogsmeade tells me our little group has arrived."

He had known there was a chance that they would bring them in from where ever they were hiding now on the continent. He was not sure if they were still in Bulgaria where the last rumours had come from. He thought they had likely moved to another safe house. He had been waiting to hear that they had come for the school. He was not shocked to learn that they had been called back to take over running the school now that he had been deposed. He had no way right now of breaking through the wards but he would find a way. If he needed to join up with Tom he would. He would have this war over and both his enemies brought down to their knees.

Arthur looked at him. "Do you think they would have brought the brat with them? I mean he was pregnant. I would think he might sty with the baby."

Albus sneered. "Ajax may not have killed the brat but he would have killed the baby. They will have brought him. There is no way that the brat did not come."

He had been angered when he had found that Luke was actually still alive. He had tricked the bank into allowing him to see the records. It showed that he was still alive. His child if it was alive or not was a Snape like the father and would not have been on the forms, He was sure Ajax had killed his blasted baby.

Albus shook his head. "They know that he is the only one who has the chance of defeating me and they will bring him. And when they do I will finally kill him."

Kingsley turned to leave. "I will send more word if we learn anything else. We are looking into the wards but there is no sign of what we can do to get in."

They had looked into the tunnels but they had found that they were caved in. He knew that the fear would have been Tom using them. He had blocked the tunnels himself to keep out Voldemort from using the chamber but they had been destroyed. He knew they could not use the apparition point. His men could get into the woods but they would never make it through the woods. Albus would not even make it in. The centaur woods made it impossible for him to even enter the woods.

He looked at both of the men. "I want this over in three days, no more. We need to focus on Tom. If I have to burn down Hogsmeade to draw them out, I will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been less then three days since they had arrived at the school. Luke and his husband were down in Severus' old rooms and the rest of their order was spread through the rest of the school. Cassey and Percy, Dean, Hannah, Luna, Narcissa and Draco, Xeno, and Remus had stayed behind with the children. The rest had come. Percy had wanted to come with his brothers but Rodolphus and Bella had asked him to remain. They both knew they had to come. They did not want their daughter and granddaughter to be alone. Cassey would need her husband if anything were to happen to her parents. There was always a chance of it.

Severus looked as his husband had come into the potions lab. "Have you finished?"

Luke sunk down into one of the stools and nodded his head. "I am glad I can continue but the spell is not like having Cella there. I miss her nursing Sev."

Coming around he pulled his husband into a long tender kiss. He was missing their daughter more then life but he knew his husband was suffering more. He knew like Lucius could never really understand what was happening to Luc He did not have the same bond. He had not had Cella in him for nine months. He had not nursed her. He did to have that sense of having this little life depending totally on him. Knowing Draco and Narcissa were there caring for her was only helping a bit.

Severus led his husband from the room as he was done. "How about we go and see your father? I know he is homesick missing your mum and brother and Cella."

Luke did not think it would help at all but he reluctantly agreed. "I would like to see my dad I guess. I am sure he could use some of the family around."

They were using the headmaster's office as a place to meet now. Minerva and Lucius were up in the office as they usually were at that time of the day. They knew something was wrong the moment they entered the office.

Minerva looked up. "We received word from Albus that we have twenty four hours to evacuate the town before he burns it to the ground."

Severus paled. "He is trying to force out from the walls and face him and as much as I hate to say this I don't think we have a choice. We're going to have to."

It was agreed that they would bring the people of the town into the school as they were not sure they could relocate enough of them before the warned time was up. They would protect as many people as possible and send as many out with portkeys as they could. They would have to face Albus in town. The time had come.


	48. Chapter 48

They knew they had to face the war but they had never imagined this. They had believed they would face one dark wizard at a time. Whether Dumbledore and Tom had called a truce or they had just come at the same time, a spy warned them they would have both descending on them. They had left reserve troops back as well as some of the aurors. They summoned every last troop they had though of the inner circle the only ones who had come from the manor was Remus. He had been reluctant to leave the twins but he was reminded that Cella also had both dads in battle. Remus wanted to take down the likes of Fenrir. He arrived with the rest of the troops on the eave of the battle.

He found his husband and godson in the rooms Sirius had been given. His husband had no doubt that he would be coming. He had known as much as Remus would hate leaving the twins he would want to be here and not just for the war. He would want to be here to help their beloved godson in battle.

Remus bent down and kissed Luke on the head before his godson noticed he was there. "Cella sends her love to her daddy and assurances she is waiting for him."

Luke was shocked to see him but threw himself into Remus' arms. "I thought you weren't coming." And then added. "She is really okay?"

Sitting down he knew that Luke had been in contact a few times a day sending milk but that hearing from an elf or letter that Cella was okay was not the same. He needed someone who he knew and trusted who had seen her to assure him his little girl was healthy and safe. He assured Luke that while she of course missed her daddy and Papa, Cella was safe and well taken care of between her Uncle and her grandmother. Cassey and the others were helping out as well.

Luke looked at him. "Remy I think you need to become a shifter. I was thinking about it when we have been here and you need to if you will defeat Fenrir."

Remus sighed. "I have been trying but it is not so easy for all of us to transform Luke. I have been trying for years but I have never succeeded."

Luke smirked. "Well that might be because you have never had the proper teacher. Ask father."

Sirius nodded. Severus had not been able to but Luke had helped his father learn how to take his form already. They were identical snakes. Luke seemed to think that since he shared a form with Remus like he did with his father, he could perhaps help him as well. Remus reminded his godson that he had been able to help his father because he had a strong link with the man. Besides becoming an animagi for a human was easier then becoming a shifter. Luke was not taking no for an answer.

Luke transformed into his wolf form and back. "You already know your wolf form. You can already transform. You just need to learn how to do it by will now."

Remus shared a look with his husband before he agreed. "I doubt any of us would be getting any sleep tonight anyways. I will try."

They headed for a training room. He knew he had taken his form before. He took the form every month. But he lost his human mind every time he did. If he could shift it would mean that he would keep his human mind and it would allow him to change when he wanted and not during the full moon. It would bring out some of his wolf like characteristics more often but that was not always a bad thing. His over protective nature of Luke and now the twins was part of that. Anything he literally considered his cub he would die to protect. Just like a wolf mother would do with her. Luke was not his but he was a child of his pack at the very least.

Luke looked at Remus. "You are a werewolf stop fighting it. You never asked for it but you are. You are not human and you are not wolf. You are a werewolf."

Remus shook his head. "No I am not. I am a half breed. Even werewolves refuse to call me one. Werewolves are born, I am a bitten, and I am a half breed."

Luke remembered that his godfather had told him about the communities where there were werewolves living like humans. They had children, they lived together in peace. Most of them believed that biting was a dishonour. Any member found biting to turn or just killing was cast our. Fenrir had been thrown out of his pack for turning to the dark lord and becoming a mercenary. The fact that he had attacked children like Remus was considered his worst crimes. Werewolves never attacked children, no matter what. It went against their code. Wolves and centaurs both believed all children no matter what species were to be protected.

Luke looked at him. "No matter what they say you are a shifter. You are not to blame for being bitten. There is shame for what Fenrir did, not in you Remus."

Remus held his godson's hand. "You're right but I am not sure this will work even if I believe it. I have turned my back on my wolf side for too long."

Luke kissed his cheek. "You just need to stop fighting that the wolf and man are different. You don't need the potion. You just need to embrace both of them."

They worked together through the evening and Remus was about to give up hope believing that he had been right all along but as his husband and godson stood watching he transformed into his wolf form. It was not until Luke transformed into a wolf as well that Sirius saw that Luke did not just look a lot like Remus, they looked like father and son in their wolf forms. You could see that Luke was the younger version of Remus.

They both turned back and Remus pulled him into his arms. "I love you cub. I can't believe you helped me do that. I have the chance finally at Fenrir."

Luke returned the hug. "I know I have to face Albus but I will be by your side. I can help you in my wolf form. You need some back up with the wolves."

Remus shook his head."If I need back up you can come but you will be more help to the order among the main troops. Focus on Albus for me cub."

Though he would have been honoured to have his godson by his side Remus knew it was not his place. He knew Luke might be a wolf and have a power but Luke was right. He was not a wolf or man, he was a werewolf. And so were those he would face. And werewolves had far more power then a common wolf. Or a human who was an animagi wolf. Luke could not do magic in his form. While werewolves could not either they still had the force of their magic behind them.

Sirius kissed his godson on the head. "You will be with me and your father and husband as well as Neville. We will need to face the true threat in this war."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With both Albus and the Dark Lord coming after them they knew that they would be out numbered but not badly. They had managed to wipe out a good number of the dark lord and Dumbledore's men. With the ministry behind them as well as the senior students, a number of people from town and the centaurs offering air support they had covered many bases. They had made sure that the giants had not come for either enemy and only the werewolves were among the other side. Remus knew if he could take down Fenrir then he could bring the wolves to their side. The wolves had a pack mentality even under Fenrir. They would follow their alpha male.

Luke was standing with his husband and godfather as well as Neville and his grandmother and Rodolphus as well. They were to stay out of the fray of the main battle until they spotted the two main dangers, the two dark lords. Luke and Neville stood side by side. They knew that they had a similar role to play in this war.

Neville looked at him. "I wish I was you Luke. You have the power to face Albus. I have no idea how I am supposed to defeat Voldemort."

Luke squeezed his hand. "It is your wand that might be needed to take him down but we are here with you. You have our support and our strength you know that."

It had been decided if possible they needed to take Voldemort down first. They had done some research into the marks. Those who had not taken an oath on their magic would or should be dead when Voldemort was destroyed. The werewolves would be the only real troops not taken out after that. Dumbledore's men would not be as easy for them to take out. They needed to clear as much threat from the battle field as possible before they went after Albus. For now though as the battle was starting all eyes were on Remus. They knew if he could defeat Fenrir and bring the werewolves, all they had to worry about were Albus' men if they got Voldemort.

Luke looked at Sirius who looked sickly pale as he watched his husband heading in wolf form through the troops towards Fenrir. "He will do it, you know he will."

Sirius wished he was down on the field with his husband but he had sworn he would stay with Luke. "The fool needs to come back. The twins and I need him."

Not knowing what he was thinking or if he was Luke suddenly had to know what was happening and he transformed into his phoenix form. Before anyone could react he took flight over the battle below and came towards where Remus and Fenrir were facing each other both in human form right now. He trilled to make sure Remus knew he was there. He saw no reaction from Remus but he knew his godfather was aware he was there.

Fenrir smirked. "So you learned finally have you? You know you are dead meat. No little scum of the Earth bitten will ever take down a pureblood wolf lord."

Remus snarled. "You are no wolf lord. You were thrown out for attacking children. You are a disgrace to wolves. And I will wipe you from this earth."

Fenrir circled him. "You should know, my father threw me out because of you. I should be a king. You should have died then but you will die now my pup."

Remus was holding his ground. "I am no pup and I will make you scream for mercy before I take you down. You will not harm any more innocent children. Ever."

They were aware as Fenrir turned into his wolf form and Remus followed suit and attacked at the neck of the other wolf, why Fenrir was here. He had been promised the pickings of students. He had been told he could have all the muggles and half bloods in the school. He and his men were looking at the school like a feeding ground. As Remus took after him he knew he needed to protect them. Most would be killed but others would be bitten or used for the sick pleasures of the wolves. He would not allow what had nearly been done to him to be done to those students. Thinking about his twins he knew he could win this. With a growl unlike anything Luke had ever heard before Remus launched himself at the much larger wolf and in a blink of an eye there was blood gushing every where.

Remus transformed back into his human self. "I have destroyed our leader. Now wolves are you willing to stand with me or will you die like he has."

Some of the wolves were shaking for following a bitten was against everything they were taught but he had beaten their Alpha. "You."

Remus pointed at the enemy troops. "You will protect this school. Fenrir corrupted you. Wolves never harm children. You want to kill, kill the enemy not children."

The wolves transformed back into their form and with Remus in his wolf form after one look up at Luke he led his pack off towards the other troops. Luke knew he needed to het back for his natural shields would not keep hexes from him forever but before he flew away he saw Voldemort and he knew the time had come.

He flew back towards the wall and transformed next to Neville. "He is at the other side of the troops. Neville and who ever is going with him, come with me."

Lucius took Neville's arm. "Sirius and I will come with you. We will be there with you. Remember you have the power to defeat him. You will win this. You will."

Though Neville looked like he was going to have to face him. Like Luke had believed for years when he thought he was the boy who lived, Neville had always known that this day was coming. He had always known the time would come when he would need to face the dark lord. He kissed his grandmother one last time not sure if he would ever see her again and then held on to Luke when he transformed into a phoenix and he was flashed off with Sirius and Lucius.

Rodolphus squeezed the old woman's arm. "Your grandson will make you and his parents proud. And when this is done he will be married to Luna."

Augusta made ready to head into battle now he was gone. "He has already made me so proud and his father as well. I should have told my boy that more often."

Neville was more like her son the her grandson since she had raised him since he was a baby. She had always compared him to Frank. And that had never been fair. But even now she could see her grandson was an incredible young man and he would make her even more proud. She prayed he would not only defeat Voldemort but that he would survive it as well. She wanted to have great grandchildren one day. But mostly she just wanted her little boy home. She could not lose him too.

Just before she joined the others on the field she looked up at the sky. "Frank I know you're up there, watch over your tadpole. It's not his time yet. Not yet."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The shock on the face of Voldemort when he found Neville and the others deposited in front of him was great. He was alone but they knew there were wards which surrounded him. He had thought himself safe. He would go in and destroy the last of the resistance when most of the killing was done. He had not thought anything alive could come through those wards. He could not believe it. A phoenix? The only one alive was the one that belonged to Albus and he knew Albus was attacking the school as well. His phoenix would not be here.

He glared at Neville. "So the little boy who lived has finally come. It was smart of Albus to let me believe that it was the other brat all of these years."

Neville had his wand out from his holster and was pointed at the man. "You have killed too many people. I will destroy you. I will avenge my parents."

The oddest sound filled the clearing and not one anyone had been expecting. It was laughter. Voldemort could not contain it. He had thought it a joke little Harry Potter could defeat him but at least the child had not been an over weight pig like this one was. This child was useless. They were really desperate to bring him here. He knew he had to face Albus when this was done but with this child dead there would be no stopping him. This child was the only one who could kill him.

Neville was starting to shake a bit but he was not giving into the fear. "I am going to make my father and mother proud. I will kill you for them. I will."

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the young man. "You will die. But I will be kinder then my men were to your parents. You will die a nice quick death."

Though Neville was trained in the killing cure they did not know if he could do it but to the shock of all of them he managed to cast a curse at the same time as Voldemort but the spells were clashing in the middle and were fighting each other. Luke understood. Neville's wand did not have the same core as Voldemort's it was the reason what happened for Luke in the graveyard was not happening hear. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew he had to do something. And when Fawkes appeared next to him the answer seemed clear even though it was instinct and not a thought. Both birds flew over those battling, Luke over Neville and Fawkes over the clashing spells and the entire battle field sounded with their incredible music.

Neville felt this incredible light and magic coursing through his veins and he knew somehow that he had the power to do this. "You will be destroyed."

Voldemort screamed as the powers were being forced back onto him. "No."

There was an eruption of green light and when it cleared Voldemort lay dead on the ground and Neville stood, shaking but alive. And Luke was sitting on his shoulder still in his form. It had never occurred to them that both Luke and Neville were the boys who lived. It was together they had the power to win. Luke's phoenix and Neville's core magic and wand combined had the magic to defeat the man once and for all.

Lucius grabbed a hold of his son. "Take us back to the school. We need to get Neville to safety. Albus will come after us as soon as he realizes what has happened.


	49. Chapter 49

Neville deposited safe within the school walls away from battle now that his part was over, the others headed for the field. Neville was too shaken from having faced his fate and survive with the help of Luke, did not argue that he was now hiding with the students in the school. Between exhaustion and fear he could barely hold his wand steady. He had protested for a moment for he knew his grandmother was in the battle but Lucius reminded him of Luna. He had a fiancé waiting for him back home and Augusta would want her grandson to return home. She had her time and if she did not survive she wanted to know her little boy would.

Luke transformed back into human form on the wall. "I take it we were right about the dark marks from all of the suddenly dead bodies out there."

Lucius nodded. "Now we just need to worry about Albus. His minor troops are not a serious risk to us. Many of them have been taken out as well."

It was true. It seemed Albus had not been smart enough to get his Death Eater spies to take the oath on their magic. The only ones with the mark, or who had the mark before it faded when Voldemort was destroyed, who lived were among their order. His father of course was among them and his Uncle Rodolphus. Albus never seemed to care for his own men. And it would be his down fall now.

Sirius looked at them. "We need to get at Albus and end this. Our troops might win in the end but more lives will be lost with every passing moment here."

Luke agreed. "There is a chance that he will find a way through into the school and he has proven he has no concern for the lives of any of the children there."

They were reminded of the two other children pregnant with the monster's children who had fled from the school. They had no idea before Albus had tried to be arrested that he had been their attacker. There was no word what had been done with the babies if any of them had been aborted. They knew they needed to locate Ron and the other child they knew he had taken. They had received word that they were both pregnant with his children. They meant no harm to the babies but they could not allow Ron and Arthur to turn the children into rallying points for some corrupt new clamber for power.

Transforming into his phoenix form Luke took to the air and soared across the battle field. He knew the man must have been there. Like Voldemort he knew Albus did not have the balls to actually be in the center of the fray but there was no chance he would not be there some where on the battle field.

Luke realized something with a strange panic and did not know why he knew but he flew back to his dads and transformed. "He is in the school some where."

Lucius shared his son's concern but he was not sure. "He could not have got past us."

But they knew the man had been headmaster for so many years. There was a chance he had found a way into the school. With the wards down he would not have set off any alarms. They went into panic mode wondering what he might be doing. There was no one other then the younger students in there. There were a few older students and some of the minor teachers left behind but they had believed they had needed their troops out on the field. Reminded of what he had done to Cassey and other students they knew they needed to get into the castle and find him and stop him before he could hurt anyone else.

Sirius looked at the troops. "Should we move them into the school? I mean the more of us looking the better chance we have of finding Albus."

Luke shook his head. "That will drop the enemies inside as well. We need to send word that if they take down the enemy they are to come into the school."

Sending off a patronus to his husband with the message Sirius went with Lucius and Rodolphus and Luke. They knew that time was precious right now. There were hundreds of innocent students that they had not bee able to get out as well as the children and old people from town. Those old enough to fight from Hogsmeade were among their troops. There were some mothers and fathers of small children but they would not be as much help in protecting the kids as they could have asked for. And Luke thought with a sickening thud Albus would know exactly where to start looking. He had sent the kids to Slytherin and Hufflepuff for they were deeper within the school unlike Ravenclaw and Gryffindor which were towers. He had thought if the school was actually attacked building wise they would be safer down there. The families from Hogsmeade and the older students were in the Great Hall and in the room of requirements. The teachers and the few adults who were in the school were standing guard at the entrance for the Great Hall as it was the only room not password protected.

Luke looked at the others. "We need to split up. We don't know if he will go for the kids first or if there is something else here in the school."

Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder. "Be careful please. Your daughter needs you and your mother will kill me if I do not bring her baby back in one piece."

Where before being considered the baby of the family had always seemed odd right now he did not mind the term. He did not care if he was married or had a baby of his own. He knew his husband was here and close. He did not need his father to tell him he needed to be careful. He wanted to go home. He wanted more then anything to be holding Cella in his arms and know that he would never have to leave his little girl again.

Severus appeared by his side before he took off and kissed him. "I second your father's opinion. Please be careful. Not just Cella but I need you."

Luke returned the kiss. "I will be careful I promise but we both know there is a chance I will not return. Make sure you get home to her. I need to know you will."

Hating to think his husband might not survive he knew that Luke was right and there was a chance he would not. He knew his husband should not be thinking like that going into battle though. But if it gave his husband more courage to face what he needed to face Severus said the words that he needed to hear. He took off in his own direction praying Cella would have both of her daddies home soon enough. Luke watched the others leave and headed out for he knew where Albus was. He knew the man was waiting for him. He would not risk the others. Either way he would destroy Albus. He was just not certain he would come back from it.

Before he transformed he sent one last thought to his family. "If I do not make it back make sure Cella knows how much her daddy loved her more then life itself."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was waiting. He knew that the brat would come. He knew that he would realize he was in the school. This was a hidden spot in the school. Other then headmasters few people knew it existed. He knew not even the Prewett twins, old or new, had been able ton find this or the marauders. But Ajax had known it. He knew that his old friend was no longer in Luke but there was enough of a bond that he knew the child would know where to find him. He would not kill Luke. He had a nice little collar for him. He would take the boy once and for all. He had never given up on him. He was just more drawn to him. He would even allow the brat to carry his children. He knew the kind of power that his children from Luke would have if they had children together.

He was not surprised when there was a flash and the phoenix appeared and Luke transformed. "Finally. I thought I might need to start killing to bring you."

Luke smirked t him. "I would not put that past you. I just needed to make sure my family went in another direction so that I could save them."

He was not surprised. The boy was always foolish. Just like his Great Grandfather. Luke was Ajax all over again in almost every way. Ajax had taken serious risks to protect his brat Abraxas and in the end had died for his son when he did not need to. Most people would have brought more back up. Just like Ajax, his heir would not risk his family even if it meant his down fall. Unlike Ajax though Luke would not be given the mercy of a fast death, or even a slow one. He'd be his newest pet.

He removed the collar from his pocket. "This will be on you soon my little lover and you will warm my bed for years to come. If you submit I will spare the others."

Luke did not cringe the way he had every time he had been around Albus. "No heir of Ajax will ever submit to you. I will avenge my great grandfather, finally."

Albus smirked and put the collar away. "You won't but I am happy you said no. It will be much nicer to have you begging at my feet for a scrap of food."

He would have it all. He would have the boy in his bed. He planned on fucking the boy right over the dead body of Severus. He would make Luke watch his family murdered. He would know that because he had been unwilling to submit that his husband and family had been killed. He would know that unlike Ajax he had failed his family. He would watch every one of them die like the whelps they were and know the blood was on his hands.

Albus smirked. "Your daughter will be among them. I might spare her but she will be married off as soon as she hits puberty. Maybe I'll take her to bed myself."

Luke would not be bated by the man. "My daughter is safe and protected at home by my family and you will never touch her. Or our own daughter and the others."

For a moment Albus thought Luke had made a mistake and let something slip but he knew the child was not that foolish. He knew that he was dangling the information and proving that they had the power to pull the wool over his eyes. He realized the bitch Lestrange must have not lost the baby after all. His daughter was out there some where but she had been given a blood adoption. He wondered what poor soul had been fooled into taking o a bastard child as his own. He would find out soon enough. When Luke was his prisoner and those here were dead, he would find the child and remove the blood adoption and have his daughter back.

Albus did not use a wand and instead summoned wandless magic. "Ajax is not with you any more. You are no match for me. You will be at my feet soon enough."

Luke rolled up his sleeve to show his birthmark which was practically glowing. "I do not need my grandfather any more. I have learned what I need to defeat you."

The power coursing through the child was intense but Albus did not think he had the power to control it. He knew he might need to save the boy from himself. He would likely kill himself when he lost control. Albus would make sure to collar him before he killed himself. The little brat could not be allowed to hurt himself. He would be doing him a favour by dampening his magic. The child actually believed that he had a chance to control such powers. Ajax had decades to learn and with proper training. Luke would need to be controlled like a puppy dog needed to be controlled. The collar would keep his new pet safe and protected.

Luke though did not seem to have any problem thinking he could control it and a white magic formed in his hands. "I will kill you for every one you helped kill."

Albus smirked t him. "You know I was there watching when Voldemort attacked. I watched those fools die for you. I watched your adopted mother beg for mercy."

Shaking his head Luke would not allow the man to get him too upset and lose control. He knew from the dementors that his mother had done no such thing. At least for herself. She had been more then willing to die like her husband had. The only thing she cared about was Luke. She had not cared he was not her son by birth. She had been handed a three day old baby to raise as her own and she had nursed him and loved him with every beat of her heart. She and James had never thought twice about dying to protect the child. It had never mattered to either of them that the baby did not come from them. Like Percy loved Lyra more then life itself and would have stood before her and died to protect his princess, Lily and James had done it for him. He had his mother and father but he would not allow this man to take away from the bravery of a woman he owed his life to.

Luke's anger did not boil over but the magic grew. "Lily and James died with honour defending a baby that was not theirs. You will not dishonour their sacrifice."

Albus smirked at him. "Oh precious little Malfoy brat still loves the Potters does he? Would have thought you'd be happy to forget you were once a half blood."

Luke shook his head. "I would have been honoured to be a half blood or muggle born. I love my parents but I will not allow anyone to besmirch the Potter's death."

As Albus sent the magic at the child knowing he would not egg him on and he knew that he needed to take the boy down. He had not been lying when he said he had been there to see the death of the Potters. He had watched the fools die for this brat. He should thank Lily where ever she was as she had given him this pup. He sent powers at the child but not a killing curse. It should be enough to knock him out and give Albus time to collar him and steal him away from here. He would take the others down one by one. They were fools to think they could take him down in a school he had ruled for so many years.

Luke though had his power turn from white to a bright red color that was stronger then the phoenix flames. "I have helped destroy Voldemort, you will join him."

Albus saw that his own power shield was moving with force back towards him and he knew this was no stunner. "You will not destroy me. You won't."

Summoning every last bit of magic in him Luke knew he would likely die but he would protect the world. Like Ajax had died for Abraxas, he would die for Cella. He knew that his father and mother, his brother and husband would raise her. He would join hi adoptive parents in the after life and watch over Cella. He would make this world safe for his little girl once and for all. His only regret as he put the last bit of magic into his spell, was he had not been able to kiss Cella one last time.

He felt the force and he knew it was too much and sent a mental message to his husband and family. "I have made the world safe for Cella, I love you all always."

The room erupted with such power that both bodies were blown to the ground and neither were moving. Albus was scored as if his body had been turned into a human torch but Luke was not. He lay unmoving, oddly a smile on his face. He had smiled in the end knowing he had done what his great grandfather failed to do. He had protected his family from the evils of this man. No Malfoy would ever in fear of him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus' men were destroyed and the Order had gathered in the Great Hall. Lucius and Severus stood wondering what had happened with Luke. They had been unable to find him. Even the marauders who knew the school from top to bottom had been unable to find him. They knew he had set them up. They knew in the pit of their stomach that he had known where Albus was. He had told them he could sense the school. Why had they not realized this? He had been trying to protect them and had gone off on his own. They were helpless to do anything but wait and pray that he had the power to defeat the man once and for all.

Neville appeared with some of the students in the doorway and threw himself into his grandmother's arms. "I was so worried I was going to lose you."

Augusta had been feeling the same way when he went to face Voldemort. "You have made me so proud and not just today but all your life my son. I love you."

Lucius watched them together and was happy for those two that they had both survive and had been reunited with each other. He prayed that his son would appear soon or they would be able to find him. He could not even think of how he would tell his wife if their son died. Severus was more shaken then he had ever imagined. He knew the man was thinking about not only his husband but their daughter back home. Luke's last words to his husband were ringing through his head. He was about to ay something when his son's voice rang through the school. It had been meant as a mental link to his family but it had been projected for his link to the very school as the heir of Gryffindor.

"I have made the world safe for Cella, I love you all always." Luke' voice rang through them all.

Lucius had to make a grab for his friend as Severus nearly collapsed. "No. No he can't be dead. Our daughter needs him. I need him."

Lucius wished that he had some kind of answer but he did not. He had no idea where his son even was. They had no idea where to find him. He knew they needed to find him. Even if he was gone his husband and parents deserved a chance to burry Luke. They could not stand the chance he would remain hidden for all eternity. They deserved the chance to have him home one way or another. He had given everything to protect every person in this school and the wizarding world.

Fawkes appeared and Severus looked at the bird. "Fine Luke for us please. You serve the household. You need to find him and bring him to us."

The bird disappeared and Lucius held his friend. "The bird should be able to find Luke. I know that we need him one way or another."

The students and people from town all had come flooding into the room and the news of what was happening had it. They all knew he had not only been with Neville when he faced the dark lord but had taken on Albus. They knew that he had saved them all. In the end he may not have been the child of prophecy but he still had saved them. Neville would likely have died without him by his side.

Severus' knees did give out when Fawkes returned and had Luke with him but Luke lay unmoving on the floor. "No. No."


	50. epilogue

"No. No." Severus kept repeating as he sunk down next to his husband.

Suddenly though he noticed what he had in his panic missed. Luke's chest was moving up and down. He was unconscious but he was breathing. He tried to reach his husband's mind but he realized it was shielded.

He looked up and caught sight of Poppy who had been sent for. "Poppy can you come and check on him? He is alive but...."

Poppy had already been headed their way but she sank down next to Luke and ran a diagnostic. "Exhaustion pure and simple. He will be fine in a few days time."

Everyone in the room let out a collective breath of relief. There was no one there who did not know they owed him their lives. Luke had not only defeated Albus but he had also helped to bring down Voldemort as well. He may not be the child of the Voldemort prophecy but he was the child of the original prophecy.

Cornelius came to their side. "He will be hailed the hero of the wizarding world. There will be...."

Severus cut him off. "That will have to wait. I am taking my husband home to Bulgaria and our daughter. He needs time to recover. The world can wait."

Though Fudge looked like he might argue he did not. He knew that the man was right. If anyone was entitled to some weeks of peace it was Luke. He was also a father himself. He knew what it must have been like for Luke to be away from his infant daughter even for a few days time. The entire order was ready to head back. Though there was little doubt that much of the order would end up returning home to the UK now that it was safe, many would likely remain behind. Severus knew he and Luke would be back here soon enough. He had missed teaching and he knew with the link to the school, Luke would likely wish to.

Lucius watched as his friend picked up his son. "The portkeys are all waiting to take the order home. The inner members are all heading home with us."

Severus had the portkey put on his husband for he could not hold to it to tell. "He will rest better and wake up sooner I am sure with our little girl by his side."

Poppy had fed him a sleeping option to keep him out for she had known the portkey would not be easy on him. It would be better if he slept for a few days. They knew everyone at home would be as anxious as the world for news but the others could fill them in. No one would know the entire story till Luke woke up though. As they prepared to leave and he saw everyone coming with them he realized just how many lives would soon be changing thanks to the bravery of his husband.

When they arrived in Bulgaria the people in the manor came flooding out and Narcissa and Draco were in the lead. Cella was in her grandmother's arms. Severus was not surprised when Lucius took his son from him and Severus scooped his daughter into his arms. He had missed Cella no less then his husband had.

Narcissa looked at her son in her husband's arms now. "Please tell me he is okay. I can not lose my son."

Lucius shook his head. "He defeated Albus and helped defeat Voldemort. He is just exhausted. In a few days he will be back to normal I promise."

As they headed inside the truth of what had happened came flooding out from many sides. Rodolphus was holding his wife and daughter, kissing Lyra who was cradled in Percy's arms. The Lestranges and the Malfoys would all be heading back to the UK eventually as they both missed their real manors. Cassey and Percy had decided that they would not move on their own. They had accepted a wing of Lestrange manor as Cassey would inherit it one day. Percy wanted to return full time to his work for the ministry and it would definitely be easier then commuting from Bulgaria. Narcissa and Lucius missed their proper home and they knew that Draco and Luke would be returning back. Draco had no plans yet but they knew like his husband, Luke would end up back at the school. He was young enough to return for his studies but he would likely be teaching. The teachers who had been in exile would return to their posts.

Neville had a sobbing Luna in his arms. "I thought I would lose you Nev. I want to be your wife. I can't imagine my life without you."

Holding her close Neville realized it was safe for him to consider kids. "We will be married this spring as planned and start a family as soon as you want my love."

There was no word whether they would return. Likely not. Neville's mother was in a hospital here in Bulgaria and Xeno had been running his newspaper from here for two years now. The Malfoys planned on offering to allow the kids as well as his Gran and her dad to continue using Eden as their home. And any other members of their group who might chose to remain here in Bulgaria. The twins would return for their shop.

Carlos looked at Dean when they were heading in. "You know both you and Hannah have a place in our home when we return home to the UK. Always."

Dean hugged his Uncle and Aunt. "We would appreciate that. We are hoping to continue our studies but we want to be close to our families."

Some of the kids would return for they had another year, or in Luna's case two years left of school. Hannah had the twins and Poppy for family as well as Percy but she had been growing closer to the Zaibinis thanks to Dean. They hoped to marry one day but they were not as much in a rush as the others to wed. Catherine had kept her promise to step up as a parent for her twin's son since Caroline was not alive to see her little boy.

Severus looked at Remus and Sirius when Lucius lay Luke down in bed. "And you two and the twins?'

Sirius smiled. "Moody is already asking me to return as an auror and we'd like to be close to Luke and to Cella as well. We'll be moving back soon enough."

He did not need to ask why everyone seemed to know they would return. Everyone here seemed to have become a family in the few years they were there. No one could have doubted that Luke and Severus would lead the charge home. As beautiful a sanctuary as Eden was, it was no longer needed. They had fought hard to make the world safe for not only everyone else but for themselves and their daughter, others to come. When Luke woke they would take advantage of that. He just wanted his husband to do that, to wake and show him his amazing green eyes.

He kissed Luke and his daughter. "We are home Luke. Our daughter is safe and we can have the life that we always deserved. Rest and come back to us soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days the world reeled with the news of the victory and those in the manor and back home in the UK were celebrating and starting to plan their new lives. Some of the order had already headed back home to the UK though the inner circle were still there. They wanted to be there for when Luke woke and celebrate with him. It was the morning of the fourth day before any signs of life came from Luke.

Severus was sitting with his daughter in the cradle next to him when the baby began to fuss and Narcissa came in with a bottle. "Here Sev."

Before he could respond Luke did from the bed. "Give her to me. I want to nurse."

Shocked they watched as Luke started coming around and Severus was in tears when he bent down and kissed his husband. Narcissa went to tell everyone he had woken up. Severus was not sure it was a good idea that Luke be nursing even though he no longer had potions in his system but he was anxious to. He handed the baby to her daddy and Cella happily latched on to her daddy's nipple, erasing any fear from Luke that she would not want to nurse when he returned home to her.

The family flooded in and Draco came to his side first. "You have us all quite the scare. Dad told us the stunt you pulled. You are not a Prewett twin remember."

Luke laughed a bit. "I wanted to protect my family and I knew that there was a chance that I would kill anyone in the room. If not for Fawkes I would have died."

Slowly Luke told them what had happened when he had been up there. They were all amazed how he had finally been able to bring the man down. They had seen the kind of power that he had but even this was amazing. He had admitted that he had no idea if he would survive. He had in fact thought he had died. But Fawkes had appeared to him. He was not sure if the bird had healed him with his magic or had just returned him to his body but he knew he owed it to the bird.

Luke looked at his dad. "Great Grandfather Ajax has finally been avenged. He and Grandfather as well. I finally got justice for him."

Lucius bent down and kissed his son on the head. "Your grandfather and mine would both be so proud Luke. So proud of the amazing bravery and power."

He had not been alone when Fawkes had come to him in his mind. Ajax and Abraxas had been there again. He did not speak of it this time for the message had been for him alone. They had confirmed what his father had just said to him. They were extremely proud of the courage and the strength he had shown in both battles. They could not have asked more of them. Ajax has assured him it was not for avenging him but protecting the world that he was proud of his grandson.

Severus took his daughter for a burp. "The minister wants us to return home soon and for you to be presented. There are calls for you to be the next minister."

Luke snorted. "I am not even seventeen years old and I have more then enough on my plate. But I do want to return home and to the school once again."

Of course no one was shocked. They had all known that was where he would be headed. He was the heir of Gryffindor. His brother was the Malfoy title heir but the powers and the title of Gryffindor passed to Luke because of his powers. He had a bond with the school. It might be the first time ever that the headmaster of the school had not even finished school yet but if he turned down minister they were sure to demand it.

Luke laughed nearly at the prospect but he smiled. "Only if I shared the honours with my husband. I do not think I am ready for so much responsibility just yet."

Severus smiled. "I would be honoured to share the position with you and I believe we have convinced several of the others here to teach. Especially the old ones."

A number of the staff had been forced to retire by Albus for standing against him and some had fled. Severus, Minerva and Filius and Hagrid would return to their posts and Draco was planning on studying with his godfather and working towards becoming a potions master. Remus was going to go back to teaching DADA so if Luke and Severus did take over, he and Sirius and the twins would once again be living in the same building as them.

Luke looked down at his daughter who his husband had returned and at his parents. "I want you around for her. Are you coming back?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "We miss home. We will be at the UK manor. And you know most of the order will be close. You won't have to miss us long."

It would be odd for them all not living under the roof any more but they would be happy they swore as they would remain close. They spoke of happier news and explained some of the choices of the others. Luke really was not surprised to learn that Neville and his family were staying put here.

He had to ask. "Did we ever find Ron and Seamus and the kids?"

Lucius sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately Albus' men turned on them when he died. Arthur was still alive but the baby and the two pregnant teens were killed."

They had been planning on having the children adopted by good families. All children were innocent. The dads would have been dealt with after. Arthur was already serving life in Azkaban for his crimes after receiving a trial. Molly and her lover were still on the run and had left Germany.

Draco actually smiled. "You'll never guess but the poor little child bride of Bill, well Fleur has been asked to come and tutor her for now."

Narcissa explained. "She has suffered a lot from her marriage and she is too shaken for school. Fleur wanted to help the girl and they made the request."

He knew Fleur would make a great teacher and he thought that it seemed a good fit. It was an odd pairing though. Fleur had once been in love with and about to marry the monster who had taken hr as a child for his bride. Fleur had helped Bill get caught but she had still felt guilt. She had gone to the family to see if she could help and they had after speaking thought it was a good idea for both young women.

Luke was growing tired again and the others started drifting out but Luke bent down and kissed his daughter. "Finally my little Cella, you can live in peace."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten years later......Eden was full of life once again. The order had decided to spend the ten year anniversary of the end of the war there. Luke and his husband were among the last to arrive. They had spent the past ten years as the headmasters of the school though Severus left it mostly to his husband at first while he was the potions master. They were the proud parents of not only Marcella but two sons Ajax Lucius and Abraxas Severus who were second generation Malfoy twins and like their father and Uncle, were identical and true Malfoys. They were now eight years old.

Luke smiled when he saw his mom and dad and after greeting them turned to Draco and hugged his brother. "I have missed you since you two moved to France."

Draco laughed. "Well since your husband refuses to give up teaching I needed to look else where but I only see you every two months. You really must love me."

Unlike his brother Draco had waited till his twenties to marry. He had done his six years to become a potions master finishing at twenty three and that same year had married Fleur's little sister Gabrielle who was three years younger. She wad the main reason for the move. He worked as a potions brewer for a hospital in France and Gabrielle was working for Beauxbautons where she taught charms. Married for not even four years now they had two children, three year old son Caelum Draco and one year old daughter Cyrene Narcissa. They did come to the UK constantly for Fleur was there as well, now married and pregnant with her first child.

Remus called out to him. "Where is our greeting cub? You would think that you would miss your godfathers more then your twin really."

Severus snorted. "You live two floors down from us at the school and see us every day. We probably see the twins more then Sirius does."

Sirius had taken over as head of the aurors for Moody who was now the father of two sons and a daughter much to the glee of Andromeda and Ted, had decided to retire finally though his wife was still an active auror. Remus and Severus had never had more then the twins. They had not been disappointed. They were happy to have a son and a daughter, and doted madly on Luke's three who they considered grandchildren.

Luke looked up at the house. "This place is going to be a mad house with all the kids, almost as bad as the school. Glad it is Neville's home and not ours."

Severus kissed him. "You know Eden is part of the houses you will inherit. Luna and Neville with their family and their two daughters are just renters here."

The house had become a bit of a return to the war days in the sense it was housing many. Neville's Gran and Xeno lived there as well as Neville and Luna with their two daughters. Dean and Hannah had moved back as well, married with a son though they were close to the Zaibinis as ever. Blaise in fact was teaching at Durmstang now as was Dean so they saw each other on a daily basis. With the twins and their five kids between them and Percy and Hermione with Lyra and Frankie coming, their son now nine years old, the house would definitely be full of life as it had been back then.

Luke looked over at his children and had a smile. "This place really was out little Eden, our piece or paradise. It will always be special because of her."

Severus pulled his husband in close. "I thought it was also special because of the fact we were married here among other things. I might be hurt."

Luke pulled his husband in for a passionate kiss and assured him he had not forgotten. In fact the gate house where they had their honeymoon he had prepared for romantic night for the both of them and the clearing they had their dinners in, ready for them again. There was definitely many special moments here for them.


End file.
